13 reasons for why live
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: Luego de la guerra santa contra Hades, los caballeros dorados son revividos, Sin embargo deberán demostrarle al Dios del averno que son merecedores de esa segunda oportunidad que él les otorgó y deberán lograrlo en menos de 15 días. Podrán hacerlo?. (mucha pero mucha comedia) CAP 14 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Vengo a incursionar en otra de mis series favoritas de toda la vida! Los guapos, sensuales, adorables y muy, muy explotables para material de historias caballeros del zodiaco.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, advierto mucha comedia.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ni la serie, nis sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad del señor Masami Kurumada.**

 **Capítulo 1: la llegada.**

Ya había pasado un tiempo de finalizada la batalla contra Hades y éste tras la derrota tuvo que acceder a las peticiones de su sobrina además de recibir el sermón más grande dado por Zeus y por orden de este último tuvo que devolver la vida a todos y cada uno de los caballeros que murieron por su culpa, claro si es que quería seguir viviendo conservando su cuerpo, su reino, sus tropas y que todos llegaran a un acuerdo. Le agradaba toda la sugerencia menos la de devolver vidas no era de sus tareas favoritas pero sin remedio y viéndose atrapado tuvo que hacerlo.

Y es así como trajo de regreso a cada santo dorado que murió en el muro de los lamentos. Ahora era el Dios quien se lamentaba por tomar esa decisión.

En el santuario de la Diosa de la guerra se alzaba un nuevo día, el cual comenzaba como todos los demás, santo a santo se levantaban a muy tempranas horas para iniciar sus jornadas diarias, arreglarse, ducharse, dar una vueltita matutina para ver que todos sigan vivos y posterior ir a desayunar al salón principal.

Podríamos decir que todo marchaba como debería de no ser que…..

-se quieren callar? Ni mi maldito café de la mañana puedo tomar sin escuchar sus gritos!-

-pues dile al pececito que me devuelva mi periódico!-

-Máscara ese diario tú fuiste a robarlo del templo de Afrodita!- regañó alguien.

-y en todo caso para qué lo quieres? Como si te importara algo de aquí- dijo el guardián leyendo en paz su sección favorita mientras degustaba fruta picada.

-la sección de policiales me gusta! Puedo ver si hubo muertos e ir luego a robarme sus caras para colgarlas en mi casa- se quejó cruzado de brazos ignorando la cara de espanto de sus compañeros. –llevamos años viviendo juntos y aún se espantan? Niñas- dijo para seguir comiendo sus huevos con jamón.

-Camus hazme el favor de despertar a Milo de su cereal- pidió el patriarca Shion comenzando a fastidiarse. –esa no es manera de comportarse frente a nuestra Diosa ni frente a nadie-

El joven acuariano asintió mientras tomaba de su largo cabello turquesa a su mejor amigo quien estaba muy cómodo durmiendo con la cara metida en su tazón de hojuelas achocolatadas pero parecía no resultar, el chico parecía una marioneta.

-y si le das un poco de café? Eso despierta a Seiya cuando agoto mis opciones- sugirió Sagitario dándole la jarra. Acuario la tomó y con una mano logró abrir la boca del octavo santo y hacerle tragar el negro líquido.

-qué?. Cómo?. Cuándo?- decía un muy despierto y agitado Milo. –cómo llegué hasta aquí?-

-Shion y así quieres que me vaya dos semanas y deje el santuario?- preguntaba en voz baja una Saori algo dudosa, debía salir por negocios un par de semanas pero temía dejar su santuario y cuando volviera ya no esté en pie, ella no ponía en tela de juicio las capacidades mandatarias de su santo de Aries pero si ponía las de sus caballeros que pese a ser de los más poderosos y que casi nadie podía hacerles frente podían ser todo un caso si no se les tenía con el ojo encima.

-vamos señorita, solo son cuatro los problemas, bueno cinco si suma al colado de Kanon que se vino a quedar pero de ahí no creo que los demás…-

Sin embargo su intento de defensa a los otros quedó al aire cuando vio un proyectil en forma de tenedor lanzado por el tranquilo Shaka rumbo a la cara de Aioria.

-llevo cinco minutos pidiendo la miel!- se quejó el rubio.

-pero si ni la comes!- se quejó el quinto guardián pasando el frasco.

-no es para mí torpe, es para Shun, él lleva rato hablándote pero estás tan perdido por la desvelada que te diste anoche que no oyes ni tus ideas- regañó el rubio.

-se volvieron a largar!- a Shion le iba a dar un tic en el ojo, ya sabía que algunos de sus chicos se salían de noche pero lo tomaba como rumor, pero si el santo de la virgen lo decía era verdad.

-gracias por delatarnos! Por eso nunca te invitamos a nada!- regañó Kanon asaltando el plato e su gemelo.

-miren, no estoy ni de humor ni quiero saber, lo que sé es que seguro se están yendo al nuevo casino que abrieron en Athenas y conociendo a los gemelitos no regresaron hasta muy tarde- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-oiga no se queje con lo que ganamos ahí se reconstruyeron dos templos- defendió Saga.

-mejor ni preguntar si obtuvieron ese dinero porque lo ganaron o lo robaron-

-robar, ganar es lo mismo- dijo Máscara. –oigan torpes e bronce que no tienen que ir a esa cosa escuela o algo?- volteó a ver a los cinco jóvenes que estaban muy divertidos con la escena.

-es cierto y no quiero que los regresen porque llegaron tarde o porque amenazaron al director con tostarle el auto- añadió Dohko viendo al caballero fénix mientras éste silbaba despreocupado

-pero está bueno el chisme ya queremos llegar a la parte donde Milo llegó a las seis de la mañana- se quejó Seiya y los cinco fiesteros lo miraron asesinamente. –dije algo malo?-

-eh… creo que si mejor nos vamos- comentó Shiryu poniéndose de pie seguido de los demás mientras Seiya seguía preguntando si había dicho algo malo. –nos emos en la tarde!- se despidió desde la puerta.

-Hyoga quiero una mejora en esa nota de idiomas- amenazó su maestro. –yo hablo aquí seis idiomas y tú no puedes?- fulminó con la mirada y el ruso solo tragó saliva,

-Shun estás terrible en matemáticas, los virgo somos buenos con los números así que pobre de ti donde manden otra nota- y el menor solo asintió en silencio escondiéndose tras su hermano.

-fénix es en serio nada de quemar autos, ni salones ni volar otra vez el laboratorio de química!-

-te recuerdo maldito gato que eso fue idea tuya!-

-AIORIA!- regañaron todos.

-Seiya ponte vivo, si no acabarás en el grupo de aprendizaje que se queda después de clases y sería una pena terrible que un santo de mi élite esté teniendo problemas de lectura y escritura- dijo la Diosa.

-no tengo ningún problema!-

-claro, por eso confundes baño de hombres y mujeres? O escribes tu nombre con Z y dos L?- se burló Kanon. –si chiquito revisé tus cuadernos, tenía que saber lo grave del asunto como para que me suplicaras falsificar la firma de…- su boca fue tapada por la mano del pegaso quien reía nervioso.

Al notar la cara entre furiosa y confundida de Athena y Shion los de bronce mejor salieron huyendo dejando a su paso solo una nubecita de polvo.

-con tanto estrés que me hacen pasar moriré antes de llegar a los 300 años- lloriqueó el patriarca sobando su cabeza. –bueno ya dejen de mirarme y acaben su desayuno! O quieren que además los lleve cargando al entrenamiento?- ironizó

Ya mejor no quisieron seguirle tirando leña al fuego, todos estaban al tanto de la partida de su Diosa y honestamente todos estaban esperando eso con mucho entusiasmo, con ella ahí no podían hacer ni deshacer a su antojo y las cosas eran mucho mejores cuando los dejaba solos pues tenían la ayuda del viejo maestro de Libra para quitarse al gruñón de Aries de encima.

La rutina de cada mañana incluía un entrenamiento de tres horas con media hora de descanso y si querían evitarse el sol abrazador de medio día tenían que poner de su parte y obedecer. Eran ya las diez de la mañana y se encontraban haciendo combate físico en parejas.

-no entiendo porqué los torpes de bronce no pasan por esto?-

-ya te lo dijimos varias veces Kanon. La Diosa quiere que estudien y además no hay mejor tortura que la escuela- sonrió maligno Saga aprovechando el descuido el gemelo para darle un golpe.

-además que de ellos se ocupen sus maestros. Bendito sea Zeus que no han encontrado a quien me reemplace- dijo Máscara Mortal aliviado mientras esquivaba una patada de Piscis. –y Mei no cuenta. No opinas igual bicho? Ser libre sin ocuparse de mocosos es lo mejor-

-no puedo decir nada o me congelan- dijo al sentir un aire muy frio por su espalda. –estoy embarrado con Camus entrenando a Hyoga y lo peor es que me chantajean o ayudo o no salgo a los bares por la noche o no me dan dinero para apostar- lloriqueó viendo la cara asesina de su amigo. –no me veas así es la verdad!-

-desaprovechan sus vidas, en vez de hacer algo útil con ellas solo las desperdician en las tentaciones del camino- dijo filosofalmente Shaka llegando con Mu pues encontró más entretenida esa plática que su combate.

-no tienes derecho a opinar te sacaste la lotería con tu pupilo!- comentó Milo. –no te hagas al desentendido rubio no lo ves? Bien portado, educado, gentil, tierno, servicial, buen estudiante, obediente no es un respondón como cierto ruso que conozco, hombre creo que no soy el único que te tiene envidia!- dijo viendo a sus amigos y todos asintieron.

-las cosas buenas le pasan a los santos buenos que no rompen las reglas de su santuario y no arman fiestas en la madrugada en casa ajena- dijo remarcando cada una de sus frases el de Virgo viendo como en la frente de algunos estaba latiendo una venita.

-en cambio Ikki es un dolor de cabeza, no sé cómo su maestro lo soportaba- entró a la plática Aioria llegando con su hermano. –todos los días es una guerra santa para enviarlo a clase o que mínimo entrene, dice que no tiene nada que aprenderme y que la armadura lo reclamará sola-

-en parte es tu culpa gata- dijo MM. –olvidas que gran parte de las tonterías que hace ese pollo son tuyas? Y además lo retas!-

-no pienso responder nada hasta no ver a un abogado- dijo el león dorado cruzado de brazos.

-ejem- escucharon garraspear a alguien. –disculpen pero está muy buena la plática verdad?-

-vaya que sí y el bobo del patriarca ni se fijó que…- pero las palabras de Kanon se quedaron al aire al darse la vuelta y ver ahí parado con cara de pocos amigos al mencionado Shion junto a Libra. –patroncito que milagro que viene por acá. No gusta una tacita de café?- puso su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-nuestra señora se larga en quince minutos, tienen cinco para largarse de mi vista, cinco para ponerse decentes y cinco para pensar una razón por la cual no debo matarlos e ir al salón principal- ordenó el ariano mayor mostrando un dedo por cada instrucción.

-señor si señor!-

Y todos salieron corriendo a velocidad luz del coliseo, llegaron a sus templos y como bien sabían debían presentarse con armadura puesta aunque había un calor de los mil diablos.

-ya se fue la bruja?- preguntó un fénix que venía junto a los demás de bronce vistiendo sus armaduras.

-no pero ya mero y…que hacen aquí? Si salen hasta las dos- quiso saber Mu al mirar el gran reloj. –usaste tu puño fantasma de nuevo?.

-NO!. Es decir no te importa-

-vinimos porque es más entretenido despedir a Saori que soportar dos horas de álgebra- dijo Seiya cruzado de brazos. –y somos o no somos caballeros? Saltar el muro del colegio estuvo regalado-

-y por eso aterrizaste sobre el camión de los helados que estaba abajo?, de verdad que te revisen la vista y el ciego soy yo?- se burló el dragón

-mis queridos caballeros- comenzó su clásico discurso la joven de cabellos morados. –como bien saben mi trabajo me obliga a dejar mi santuario dos semanas por negocios, créanme que no quiero hacerlo pero sé y confío en que todos y cada uno de ustedes sabrá actuar de la forma correcta en mi ausencia-

-seguimos hablando de nosotros. Verdad?- preguntó Shura en voz baja a Aioros y éste asintió dudoso.

-no quiero volver y enterarme que Mu dejó pasar repartidores de cerveza bajo la excusa de ser jugo, Aldebarán haciendo taquizas en su casa, los gemelos no quiero saber nada de ustedes ni bueno ni malo, MM, Milo, Aioria y otra vez gemelos que conviertan este santuario en un casino otra vez, Shaka y Afrodita que quieran convertir sus templos en centros o de belleza o de reuniones para budistas, Dohko y Shura nada de restaurantes en sus templos, ni fondas, ni puestos ambulantes de comida ni china, ni española ni nada. Aioros maten tu arco tan lejos como puedas no quiero tener que pagar otra vez porque una e tus flechas hizo caer un avión y Camus nada de hacer pistas de hielo clandestinas- finalizó la chica cerrando un cuadernito donde tenía anotadas las cosas que ya era común que los chicos intentaran en su ausencia.

-y a Shion porqué no le dice nada?- reclamó MM. –es tan culpable como nosotros!-

-ande cuéntele a la señorita que el templo principal lo vuelve una disco donde deja pasar menores de edad por módicas cantidades y pone a Ikki como vigilante, a Hyoga como barman, a Seiya y Shun como meseros y a Shiryu en la cocina- delató muy indignado Aldebarán, no era justo si se hundían ellos pues eran todos o ninguno.

-es cierto!- exigió ella notando a su caballero oculto tras Libra. –y tú dónde está tu sabiduría y tu buen juicio?-

-él es el animador!- culpó Shura , la joven no tenía espacio en su frente para la vena que le latía y los culpados estaban sin saber que decir.

-ya mejor ni me molesto en…- pero las palabras de la chica se quedaron al aire al sentir una presencia muy pero muy familiar llegando hasta el salón principal. –bravo, solo esto me faltaba- dijo con sarcasmo y resoplando molesta.

-vaya, vaya querida sobrina, así que para esto me pediste devolverle la vida a todos tus tarados caballeros?- habló una prepotente voz mientras tomaba forma entre una ráfaga de cosmos.

-podemos dejarnos de dramas y pasar a la parte en la que me dices a qué rayos vienes?. Voy de salida y lo último que quiero es calentarme la cabeza contigo-

-que descortesía, ya te la pegaron estos mortales?- preguntó viendo superior a los catorce caballeros dorados y cinco de bronce. –oye falta uno, y Andrómeda?- preguntó de nuevo volviendo a contarlos.

-como si le alegrara verte? Ya se escondió detrás de mí idiota!- gritó Ikki mientras con su brazo derecho sujetaba fuerte a su hermanito oculto tras su espalda por si el intruso intentaba algo.

-Hades no empeores las cosas y dime lo que buscas- pidió Athena tomando asiento en su trono nuevamente, algo le decía que su salida se alargaría un poco. –y deja de molestar a Shun! A menos que quieras una paliza de su hermano déjalo!- ordenó al ver que el Dios intentaba por todos los medios acercarse al de cabellos verdes y éste solo se movía para el lado contrario.

-acaso vienes a perturbar el orden o buscar otra guerra?- retó Saga en pose de pelea al igual que los demás formando una defensa.

-esta vez no nos vencerás tan fácil, estamos preparados con nuestro plan DN3 contra Dioses-

-háganme un favor si?. Cállense, sus voces son peores que el infierno- pidió el Dios. –miren no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo de jugar a los soldaditos con ustedes, estoy aquí por otra razón-

-pues habla hombre que me aburro- dijo Milo recibiendo un codazo de Acuario. –oye!- se quejó.

-Athena, como bien sabes le devolví la vida a tus caballeros porque me lo exigieron tanto tú como mi hermano, pero no me dieron oportunidad de aplicar mis reglas por las cuales otorgo derecho a la vida- comenzó a decir mientras daba una ligera caminata por el lugar.

-reglas? Ni que las tuvieras o las siguieras- se burló Aioria

-pues si gato de monte las tengo, y la principal es que no permito vivir a quien esté al tanto de que no lo merece, ya sea porque cometió actos terribles o simplemente es un asco de ser humano que mejor le ahorro la tragedia de existir. Pero aquí se hizo una gran excepción, revivieron primero y después revisé sus expedientes-

-y?- dijeron todos sin entender.

-Lune me mostró sus archivos pues se indignó bastante por lo que hice y al explicarle mis razones me dijo que no era suficiente y que debía revisar la clase de personas que ustedes fueron mientras vivieron- les contestó endureciendo aún más su mirada. –y déjenme decirles que ninguno de ustedes aquí se merecía volver a este mundo-

-Hades basta! No permitiré que….-

-Athena, en mis manos tengo todo por lo que tus santos debieron quedarse donde estaban y algunos ni derecho a reencarnar tenían- trató de mediar el hombre sacando de su túnica un buen manojo de papiros.

-qué es eso?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-la lista de todos los pecados, crímenes y actos que cada uno en este recinto cometió antes de morir en mi muro-

-todo eso es de mis caballeros?- dijo espantada la chica.

-qué? No, estas 20 hojas son solo de tu caballero de cáncer, estas otras 10 son de tus lindos gemelitos- dijo divertido al ver la cara pálida de todos. –qué les parece si comenzamos la lectura?- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el trono de SHION AL CUAL CASI LE DABA UN INFARTO Y SIENDO SUJETADO POR Libra y Piscis.

-y porqué habríamos de creerte? Seguro alteraste esos documentos. Después de todo solo problemas nos traes-

-oh Cisne me encantaría poder adulterar los expedientes de las almas pero está prohibido, ni yo ni nadie en el inframundo podemos hacerlo, el que fue bueno lo fue y gana los campos y el que no lo fue pues es juzgado y decidido su infierno. Desventajas de ser regente de la muerte- explicó. –comencemos con Aries-

-QUE?- gritaron todos asombrados. –pero si Mu no mataría a una mosca, al contrario las baña y las deja ir!-

-dejan que acabe?...Aries Shion- comenzó. –veamos, viviste por mucho más de lo necesario, burlaste a la muerte varias veces, obstruiste el ciclo de la vida, mandaste a tu caballero Kardia a la muerte en la última guerra santa aún cuando sabías que estaba enfermo del corazón- detuvo su lectura al ver la cara de asombro e incredulidad del acusado. –Aries Mu- prosiguió. –bueno según esto lo único malo es que te largaste de tu templo cuando Saga tomó el poder, Lune me resumió eso como preferiste huir que enfrentar la guerra o sea cobardía- dijo algo decepcionado pues esperaba tener algo mejor para.

-óyeme, mi señora me regaló el premio de vivir todos estos años/no soy un cobarde!- gritaron ambos arianos.

-Tauro Aldebarán- dijo en voz alta como diciendo "me vale un carajo está escrito y punto". –no me vean como que no rompe un plato si lo dice es porque así es. Veamos, ándale miren nada más con que participabas en las corridas de toros en tu rato libre? Debo entender que contribuiste al maltrato y sacrificio de varios taurinos?-

-eh.. verá… es que yo...-

-algo que odio peor que a Athena es el maltrato animal, qué te hicieron esos pobres toros?- dijo molesto. –además dice que trabajaste en tu adolescencia en un restaurante de cortes de reses donde el cliente escogía para que mataran al animal en su presencia- señaló.

-lo oigo y no lo creo- exclamó Aioros con asombro. –seguro hemos comido carne de toro en las taquizas y ni nos enteramos- dijo limpiando su lengua con las manos.

-Aldebarán- comenzó Saori seria. –y ganabas algo en las corridas? Supongo que sí porque los lujos de tu templo no se pagan con lo que te pago- y a todos les cayó una gota gigante por la cabeza.

-seguimos, Géminis Saga y Kanon, resumiré sus actos lo mejor posible porque se dan un tiro. Saga, mataste a un hombre, atentaste contra un bebé, cosa imperdonable sea o no sea tu diosa un bebé es el ser más puro del mundo, mataste a tu patriarca, bueno puedo tachar ese porque me hiciste un favor, tomaste un poder que no era tuyo, llevaste a mucho derramamiento de sangre, te suicidaste cuando te descubrieron para no afrontar tus actos, encerraste a tu propio hermano, me traicionaste en la última guerra junto a tus amiguitos- hizo una pausa para tomar aire. –sigamos con el otro, despertaste a un Dios, casi provocas la destrucción del mundo, obligaste a mi hermano a atacar a mi sobrina, amenazaste a tu hermano con quitarle su armadura, todo tu ser es maldad- dijo reflexivo. –y en conjunto se han robado mascotas para cobrar las recompensas, no sé cómo pero crearon un mega apagón entre los tres reinos, enfermaron a mi perro guardián, se han ido de bares y casinos sin pagar la cuenta- dijo con algo de gracia. –mejor ni le sigo les dije lo relevante-

-este tipo nos está calumniando-

-y la lista se actualiza sola- dijo mostrando la última hoja que escribía sola "hipócritas".

-no te burles Cáncer que vamos contigo. Veamos MM o Ángelo, asesinaste demasiadas personas, no permitiste su descanso eterno, profanaste tumbas, profanaste cuerpos, haz entrado a varias funerarias, ocasionaste varios accidentes en la calle, fuiste el responsable de un descarrilamiento de tren por atravesar un sofá en las rieles?, das recorridos pagaos por el inframundo a turistas!, le bajas su dinero y tarjetas de crédito a cualquier cosa que tenga falda, te robaste un auto hace un mes, múltiples llamadas molestas a un tal Peña Nieto amenazándolo de muerte-

-te balconearon Ángelo- se burló el español. –Ángelo, no superaré eso hasta que me muera- dijo aguantando su risa.

-Leo Aioria, ebrio, fiestero, apostaste tu armadura en una mano de dominó con uno de mis jueces y luego fuiste a robarla, andas de chica en chica, eso se llama ser mujeriego. Virgo Shaka, en tu adolescencia encabezaste un movimiento para intentar eliminar con cualquier religión y dejar solo el budismo y te robaste mi café colombiano. Libra Dohko, vender leche de rata a las escuelas? Prometiste que serían perros, vendías hamburguesas a base de carne de vacas locas en China, eres responsable de que una parte de la muralla esté destrozada y elaborar vegetales artificiales a base de basura-

-eso explicaría porque esas lechugas saben a papel- comentó Seiya. –bueno a mí todo me sabe a papel-

-Escorpio Milo, contribuiste con el apagón de los gemelos, utilizas tu aguja para molestar a las niñas exploradoras, andas coqueteando con menores de edad, bebedor compulsivo, por tu culpa hubo una carambola de 13 autos la semana pasada, tomas las cosas de tus compañeros sin permiso, chantajeas, sobornas, amenazas, compraste pirotecnia para celebrar el 4 de julio volando una parte de Tebas-

-y eso que solo te dijo lo relevante si supieran todo lo demás como lo de la licencia falsa y las apuestas ilegales- dijo Camus con ironía.

-no me ayudes que estoy seguro no estás del todo limpio-

-Sagitario Aioros, rentar tu arco a las pandillas del pueblo te parece ético? O jugar tiro al blanco con los pájaros?, derribaste un avión en el proceso. O el simple hecho de que permitas a Seiya tomarlo es un crimen contra la humanidad-

-Hades acaba pronto! Necesito ir a hacer dinero o toda la bola de multas que ya traen encima mis santos no se pagarán solas- decía Saori desesperándose.

-Capricornio Shura, ser promotor de las pamplonadas, usar ingredientes de dudosa procedencia en los platillos que ofreces en tu restaurante clandestino, ser distribuidor con Milo de licor clandestino, usar tu espada para cortar los cables del teléfono. –Acuario Camus… vaya parece milagro pero este caballero no tiene nada en su expediente- dijo mostrando una hoja en blanco. – parece que haz llevado una vida recta y perfecta, y el incidente de Asgard quedó en el olvido pues pagaste tu deuda-

-maldito francés presumido- masculló Kanon.

-te lo dije bicho el que nada debe nada teme-

-Piscis Afrodita. Jugar genéticamente con las plantas, vanidad extrema, narcisismo, egocentrismo, te valen los demás, destruyes cualquier propiedad que opaque tu jardín y tienes dos plantas mutadas de accidentes nucleares ocultas en tu armario- finalizó suspirando. –no puedo creer que tanta estupidez venga de tan pocas almas-

-acabaste?- preguntó Athena levantándose. –ahora?-

-vine a pasar 12 horribles días en tu santuario a comprobar si hice lo correcto al devolverles la vida, si en estos doce días tus torpes no me dan una sola razón mínima por muy diminuta que sea para que les deje seguir existiendo los eliminaré del mapa, sin derecho ni a juicio ni a reencarnar- sentenció.

-supongo que no tengo opción así que…te quedas en tu casa- dijo la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la salida. –puedes quedarte en mi templo si lo prefieres pero no le calientes la cabeza a mis chicos, ni los provoques, si van a probarte su valor que sea por ellos mismos-

-no entendí, me explican porqué huesitos se va a quedar?- preguntó Aioria.

-te lo diré lento para que me captes- se acercó Shion. –tenemos 12 días para que el señor presente vea que no fue mala idea devolvernos la vida. De lo contrario nos vamos a morir-

-QUEEEEE!- exclamaron todos pálidos.

-de verdad se me hace tarde así que ya conoces el santuario, sus alrededores, no tengo nada que mostrarte puedes quedarte aquí si quieres o donde gustes- dijo la Diosa mirando su reloj y aporreando el tacón impaciente contra el suelo.

-no me quedaré en tu templo Athena primero y principal todo me recuerda a tu persona y me provoca asco, segunda para poder hacer bien mi investigación debo hacerlo como en los documentales de naturaleza del Discovery Channel es decir convivir de cerca con la especie-

-y eso nos lleva a…qué exactamente?- tanteó Aldebarán pero al ser uno de los poquitos con cerebro ya armaba la respuesta.

-decidí quedarme en uno de los templos para verlos de cerca y cada día de mi estadía lo pasaré observando sus rutinas y todo lo que hagan, algo así como una inspección- finalizó tomando uno de sus largos mechones bastante fastidiado.

-y supongo que aún no decides dónde quedarte? No sé con cual de todos nosotros te volverías menos loco pero si puedo decirte con quiénes no quedarte ni para el saludo- comentó Ikki.

-oh pero por supuesto que lo tengo pensado- sonrió siniestro. –espero que seas buen anfitrión y del mismo modo lo sea tu pupilo…mi estimadísimo Shaka de Virgo-

ESTO DEBE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA!-

 **MUAJAJAJAJA lo acabé, serán trece capítulos comenzando a contar desde el número 2.**

 **Lo siento no me maten por no ponerle crímenes a Camus pero de por sí el tipo es tan jodidamente perfecto que no se me ocurrió nada que pudiera hacer de malo o imprudente, tal vez en futuros capítulos le haga algo.**

 **Yaoi dudo mucho meterlo, tal vez insinuaciones leves o algo pero sería en son de broma o juego ya saben como son de jodones estos santos XD**

 **Otra cosa si se me escapó algún error de escritura me disculpo, cada capítulo trato de corregir todo lo posible pero siempre hay algo que se escapa.**

 **Sin nada que aclarar por ahora nos leemos en la continuación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aprovechando que hoy no hay competencias en los juegos invernales vengo con el capítulo 2!**

 **Ya había olvidado lo que era escribir comedia pura, este es mi género favorito y el que mejor se me da**

 **Capítulo 2: Día 1. Carnerito dime tú.**

Pasado el shock grupal sobre la decisión tomada por el dios, a ambos Virgos no les quedó de otra que llevar a su nuevo inquilino al templo para mostrarle el lugar, Shion había sido muy claro tras despedir a su señora, todos derechito a sus casas y no quería chismosos por ningún lado. Ikki era el menos feliz con la idea, tenía la loca idea de vigilar cada minuto, segundo y movimiento del intruso porque él sabía que eso lo estaba haciendo por el solo gusto de molestar a su hermanito.

-bien pues ya te mostré el lugar, puedes tomar lo que gustes de la nevera, el baño cuenta con agua caliente y un estante extra para poner tus cosas de uso personal, solo etiquétalas a no ser que quieras que les salga dueño- comentaba el rubio mientras le terminaba de dar el recorrido a su huésped. –no me mires así no lo digo por mí ni por Shun, lo digo por el resto traen una mala costumbre de entrar a las casas y tomar lo que no esté sujeto al suelo- aclaró pero al notar la cara del hombre de "no me digas" junto a una sonrisa de sarcasmo se arrepintió mentalmente por ser tan honesto, ese comentario lejos de ayudarles a hacer puntos solo les restaría.

-y las comidas qué? Las tengo que aguantar con ustedes igual?-

-realmente la señorita nos obliga a tomarlas juntos, cuando no está cada uno come en su casa o se va a la de alguien o bajan al pueblo- pero el calmado rostro del rubio cambió por uno serio. –mira no soy del tipo pesado pero tengo unas cuantas reglas. Lo que tomas lo regresas, plato que ensucias, lo lavas, no me gusta el desorden así que a no ser que hayas traído una sirvienta contigo deberás hacerte cargo de ordenar la habitación que te presté y la principal, no te metas con Shun, el chico es realmente noble al no tener ganas de matarte por todo lo que le hiciste pasar- sentenció.

-un mortal viene a decirle a un Dios lo que debe hacer?. no me digas- dijo burlón. –pero de acuerdo seguiré tus tontas reglas de kínder no porque lo digas sino porque sé comportarme cuando estoy en un sitio ajeno. Tengo modales rubio- dijo picando con su dedo el pecho del mencionado. Y éste en reacción se hizo a un lado. –a todo esto dónde está el enano?-

-haciendo sus tareas, creo que no te lo dijimos pero los chicos van al colegio en las mañanas y por las tardes cumplen sus funciones con nosotros-

-escuela? Tonterías! Ningún Dios tuvo educación escolar y míranos, poderosos con reinos y ejércitos, dile a tu chico de una vez que los estudios no sirven para nada-

-ni te atrevas que ya es bastante trabajo mandarlo como para que alguien aliente sus formas de pensar- dijo molesto. –mejor iré a platicar con Buda a ver si me dice algún truco para soportarte-

el resto de ese día pasó sin mayores contratiempos, de vez en cuando algún santo le preguntaba a Shaka vía cosmos si todo estaba en orden y que por seguridad de todos nadie quería acercarse a la sexta casa.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos, bueno no tantos, sin tomar en cuenta las ridículas exigencias del regente del averno, ya saben las normales de no como pan con corteza, tomates a la izquierda, mi bebida debe tener tres cubos de hielo, no voy a comer nada que haya sido cocinado en estufa común, estoy acostumbrado a comer comida de reyes, cómo vas a darme una simple torta de cenar?. Quejas de ese estilo se la pasaron escuchando. Shaka solo recordaba las palabras que el buen Buda le dijo aquella tarde "te jodiste no tienes de otra que aguantar los 12 días"

La mañana del martes recibió a todos como siempre, con un grado de flojera terrible y como siempre muy temprano el movimiento comenzaba pero en este caso, nos situaremos en la primera casa donde ya estaba el Dios del averno desde las seis de la mañana para comenzar su trabajo.

-entonces, no viene a llevarse el alma de mi alumno?- preguntó como por décima vez Mu.

-por última vez no!- dijo exasperado el sujeto, tan temprano y ya le estaban dando dolor de cabeza pero se calmó, de entre todos ese santo se veía el menos problemático según el rápido resumen que el patriarca le hizo la noche anterior. –solo quiero que seas tu mismo en un día común de tu vida diaria, y pobre de tu alma donde finjas que me daré cuenta-

-eh… si…- atinó a decir, se sentía muy intimidado y a la vez incómodo el pobre chico, prácticamente lo iban a observar y si se equivocaba sabía la consecuencia. Negó para despejar su mente y mejor concentrarse para dar una correcta impresión.

-qué haces por las mañanas?-

-eh?- salió de su mundo al escuchar la gruesa voz. –pues verá, llevo a mi pupilo a la primaria- dijo tímido.

-ajá- dijo anotando algo. –y.. dónde está ahora?-

-demonios!- gritó al ver la hora y ver que su pequeño futuro santo no estaba ni por cerca listo. –otra vez se quedó dormido!- salió corriendo a las habitaciones mientras Hades anotaba "irresponsable" en su hoja. Pero se extrañó al ver volver a su anfitrión sin niño y con cara de espanto. –no está!-

-bravo Aries, lo perdiste?-

-no señor! Bueno lo sé señor!. No me mate es que ese niño se junta mucho con los de bronce y me lo están dando en la torre!-

Pero o pudo seguir intentando defenderse hasta que escuchó una voz familiar llamar desde afuera. De inmediato la reconocieron como la voz de uno de los gemelos.

-oye carnero, dime perdiste algo?- dijo burlón el ex marina.

-cállate y mejor dime a qué dimensión lo mandaste otra vez-

-maestro!- saltó de detrás del gemelo el pequeño de pelo rojo. –ya estoy listo para el cole!-

-dónde andabas niño!- casi lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa para medio matarlo por el casi infarto causado.

\- al parecer al mocoso no le gusta la manera en la que le preparas su leche con chocolate y viene a mi casa a buscarme- dijo Kanon superior. –y de paso mi hermano le hace ese sándwich triple que tanto ama-

-vaya, vaya además negligente? Aries estás acumulando puntos eh?- dijo el Dios con burla.

-no, no espere! Son solo detalles! Digo, no lo mato de hambre!- intentaba alegar pero solo se hundía más. –ya ni le muevo, vámonos Kiki- dijo frustrado mientras el niño iba por su mochila. –y tú? Tan temprano y despierto?- se refirió al gemelo.

-me mandaron al mercado y creo que algunos igual bajarán por lo mismo, sabes que los martes es martes de descuentos en el mercado-

-disculpe Hades gusta quedarse? Solo voy y vuelvo-

-me encantaría pero no, dije que los seguiría a todos lados para asegurarme de que metan la pata y me las cobre-

-córranle chicos o nos dejan!- escucharon la castrante voz de Seiya venir corriendo desde la segunda casa junto al resto. –Mu puedes darnos un aventón a la escuela? Ah y buenos días- sonrió.

-no pueden colgarse de mí como si fuera su maldito uber personal!-

-se nos hizo tarde por culpa de Seiya…otra vez- medió Shiryu. –pero ya le dijimos que una más y lo dejamos-

-chicos me encantaría ayudarle pero…-

-pésimo mentiroso!- le burló el fénix. –pero no pasaríamos por esto si el mugre viejo de arriba me dejara tener mi maldito auto-

-decía, pero no puedo tengo que ir al mercado aprovechando que van algunos pues haré un poco de despensa- dijo el de pelo lila. –pídanle a MM que les abra un portal o aquí al amigo gemelo-

-a mi no me metas mi taxímetro corre y éstos no quieren pagar. –y su primer viaje gratis ya lo usaron- se cruzó de brazos

-Aries debo tomar eso como egoísmo?-

-rayos no! Pero ellos me agarraron de su chofer! Y no me negaría pero saben que los martes no puedo!-. El lemuriano iba a seguir dando su lista de razones pero se calló al ver la vena latente en la frente de su interlocutor. –en resumen. No-

-todos los días discuten así?- recibió una afirmación general. –ustedes son patéticos ya no sé si revivirlos haya sido mala idea o un error olímpico pero como ya me aburrí de esto le pondré final- dijo firme mientras hacía aparecer su espada y apuntándola al cielo. Los chicos ahí presentes tragaron saliva, unos se ocultaron tras un pilar, otros tras algún colega y otros se escondieron tras Ikki cuando la espada comenzó a emitir un brillo.

-moriremos, moriremos- susurraba Hyoga. –mami sálvame- seguía susurrando.

-AAAAHHHHH!- escucharon un fuerte grito provenir detrás suyo y por instinto cerraron los ojos pero el único que los mantuvo abiertos era Ikki, prefería estar al tanto de lo que sea que lo fuera a matar o hacerle frente. Sin embargo todos abrieron los ojos al no seguir escuchando gritos ni nada estallar.

-seguimos con vida?-

-si Shun. Pero creo que a Afrodita le dio un infarto- dijo Shura al ver a su compañero estático en su lugar a punto de llegar a Aries. –alguien tiene agua? Creo que le dio la garrotera otra vez-

-ni te atrevas a mojarme! Es que… ya vieron eso?- dijo el guardián señalando al frente de los demás en donde yacía parado el Dios. Sus compañeros se giraron y sus caras fueron las mismas.

-cómo carajo tienes en tu poder un Ferrari?- quiso saber entre asombrado y molesto Kanon.

-puedo quedarme a jugar a las veinte preguntas o pueden subir y les doy un aventón a donde sea que tengan que ir- dijo cruzado de brazos como si esa pregunta la escuchara a diario.

-momentito. Te ofreces a llevarnos?. Hoy no es día de los inocentes verdad?- y todos le negaron al santo de Leo. –entonces? Dudo que hagas algo por santa mano-

-haz lo que quieras gata, creerme o no me vale un cuerno. además tengo ganas de rodar esta belleza- sonrió superior.

-no sé ustedes pero yo nunca rechazo aventones de extraños, ni de Dioses- dijo Seiya saltando al vehículo. –quieren llegar tarde? Yo no tengo ganas de limpiar la piscina de nuevo-

Tras pensárselo un poco sus colegas de bronce le imitaron pero les asombró que en ese auto dieron los cinco cuando sabían que no daban tantas personas.

-cómo dieron todos ahí?-

-cállate Leo y no preguntes, éste bebé me lo hizo la misma persona que elabora las armas de los Dioses por eso no es ordinario. Bueno, nadie más?- preguntó mientras subía con elegancia al lugar del conductor.

-espera! No puedes ir con esas ropas raras por ahí! Causarás un escándalo-

-más escándalo del que armó su señor patriarca el mes pasado en el centro de Athenas luego de que no quisieron respetarle su "coma todo lo que pueda" y le lanzó un polvo estelar al dueño? No lo creo- dijo con burla y notó las caras de incredulidad de los caballeros, al parecer el hombre no mintió cuando dijo que lo sabía todo de ellos.

-eh…- si no les molesta yo voy-

-pues si Kanon va, yo voy-

Pues si Aioria va, yo voy-.

De esa manera Hades terminó con medio santuario en su vehículo, con Aries, Piscis, Leo, Géminis, Capricornio y Escorpio. El mayor encendió el automóvil y comenzó el trayecto.

-no sabía que los Dioses conducían-

-somos Dioses Pegaso no inútiles como ustedes comprenderán. Podemos hasta volar si queremos pero Zeus aún no quiere darnos aviones pero no importa nuestras armaduras tienen alas-

Mejor era no decirle que todas las armaduras doradas igual tenían alas y no solo los dioses podían volar, nadie quería ser arrojado de esa cosa a gran velocidad y por decisión unánime sin derecho a opinión Shun terminó de copiloto para darle la ubicación del colegio. La última vez que otro lo hizo el taxi los llevó sepa dónde pues nunca lo quisieron contar.

-bien tarados ya llegamos- dijo el hombre parando frente a un gran edificio que se dividía en varios otros. –vaya yo pensé que los mandarían a una escuela militar o algo así pero veo que su torpe ama los mandó a una privada y de las caras- dijo con burla al ver la cantidad de autos lujosos que se detenían. –oye tú! Si tú el chaparro de ahí qué me estás mirando!- asomó su cabeza por arriba el Dios gritándole cuanto insulto se le ocurriera a quien se atrevía a mirarle.

-oye no armes un escándalo hombre. Llamas mucho la atención- le susurró Shura controlando su propia distancia al sentir el cosmos elevarse. –mínimo vístete de civil en lo que estás aquí-

-no pienso hacer servicio comunitario porque me culpan de dejar mal herido a un pobre humano común todo y que no lo hago así que bye- dijo el fénix saltando del auto y siendo seguido por sus compñaeros que igual no querían ver un asesinato en vivo…otra vez.

-aguarda Andrómeda!- le gritó el de pelo negro y el pobre chico se detuvo en seco, con temor se acercó al notar la seña que le hacían y los dorados solo lo veían con pena. –olvidaste esto- dijo entregándole una carpeta. –trabajo de equipo eh? O debería pensar que lo hiciste todo tú y le diste crédito a tus compañeritos, no quiero pensar en que deba ponerles la misma prueba también- dijo con sonrisa siniestra al ver el terror en el menor. –bah es broma, no los quiero en mi reino por mucho tiempo, no saben lo que me costó reparar todo lo que hicieron-

-gracias- dijo bajo. –y gracias por traernos- dijo para salir corriendo.

-le cuentan algo de esto a alguien y se olvidan de sus 12 días- amenazó.

-dejaron a Kiki en su propio colegio y luego los mayores fueron tirados como basura en el mercado. Al Dios le sorprendió además de que los reconocían las personas que tal vez y solo tal vez sabían comportarse ante los mortales pues escuchó a Milo decir por favor y gracias, a Kanon pedir en tono amable y hasta Shura utilizó su fuerza para ayudar a un hombre bastante mayor a cargar sus vegetales.

-disculpe señor busca algo en particular?- escuchó que le llamaba una amable pero gastada voz, al girarse era una anciana ya muy entrada en años y si no mal recordaba pronto la tendría en su reino pues su tiempo estaba por terminar. Negó de inmediato. –es extranjero verdad? No vemos gente así todos los días-

-y me dirá que gente como esos si?- dijo señalando a los santos que iban de un lado a otro.

-oh muchacho, esos hombre le hacen honor a su nombre de caballeros y santos, como puede notar en este lugar trabajamos muchas personas mayores y ellos vienen cada semana a ayudarnos con la descarga de mercancía y en lo que puedan ayudarnos- explicó la mujer. –por ejemplo yo atiendo este humilde puesto de comida griega y el joven Aioria junto a su amigo Kanon vienen a ayudarme los martes con los platillos, me creería si le digo que con ellos gano lo que en una semana?- dijo feliz, y Hades estaba sin creerlo, le costaba asimilar que esa bola de vándalos pudieran hacer algo bueno por otros.

-ok, y el español?-

-el joven Capricornio es increíble ayuda a mi esposo con su puesto de fruta y vegetales, selecciona el producto bueno, ayuda a cargarlo y prepara unas ensaladas deliciosas que igual se terminan tan rápido como llegaron. El niño Milo bueno tiene su carácter pero es buen muchacho, nos ahuyenta a plagas del mercado tanto animales como humanas y a veces le trae alimento a los niños que vienen por aquí buscando algo para comer- sonrió.

-júrelo. y los otros dos? El de pelo morado y el presumido?-

-Afrodita ayuda con el mantenimiento de las flores de los puestos, no sé como le hace pero les devuelve la vida en un dos por tres y el señor Mu pues ayuda en lo que puede a veces ni pregunta solo entra y hace las cosas-

-me cuesta creerlo señora pues yo sé la clase de fichitas que son- dijo para si mismo pero entonces le encontró sentido que todos ellos fueran a la misma hora el mismo día al mismo lugar y casualmente eran en su mayoría problemáticos. –dígame cree que cuando mueran deban ser castigados por como fueron en vida?-

-no lo creo joven, los actos malos son parte de la naturaleza humana, sin ellos no seríamos humanos, y además como bien decía mi hija todo lo malo primero lo pagas aquí. Sinceramente estoy en deuda con ellos pues evitaron que mi hija fuera atacada- dijo con tristeza. –lo malo y según escuché ocasionaron una carambola de trece autos. Pero no es culpa suya, Milo y Kanon se detuvieron al ver lo que pasaba pero eso nadie lo entendió-

El Dios estaba sin habla, si bien estaba al tanto de ese problemita nunca supo la causa, cuando a él le llegan los expedientes solo dice lo que hicieron no los motivos, no sabía si decir algo o mejor callarse, pero mejor optó por lo segundo. La amable señora le había hablado como una persona común en ningún momento le tuvo miedo ni dudó en su presencia.

-sabe? Me alegra haberlo podido conocer- dijo la anciana. –soy Andrea- sonrió.

-qué? Y porqué me dices eso? Si ni sabes mi nombre-

-pero me conformo con haber visto la cara de con quien me reuniré en poco tiempo, la muerte no es como la pintan. Al menos puedo decir que me tocó una versión atractiva- dijo guiñando un ojo y riendo.

-espere que dijo?- pero no tuvo tiempo de saber pues la amable señora ya había entrado a su local, se había equivocado si lo reconoció y aún así no huyó, hizo una nota mental de decidir con su almohada si alargar un poco su vida o darle un final indoloro y pase directo a los campos.

-oye deja de andar ligando con señoras mayores! Ustedes los Dioses son peores que Milo- dijo Aioria. –ya terminamos aquí, podemos volver a casa?-

-me ves cara de tu chofer o algo?. Usen su súper fuera para regresar no?-

-ándale no seas así solo una vueltita más anda no seas malito dí que si anda si?- dijo el león jalando del hombro al pobre sujeto y Aioria aún seguía con vida.

-ya cállate, cállate, cállate que me desesperas! Trae a tu banda de anormales y vámonos!- gritó y salió furioso seguido por los demás cargados con blsas.

De regreso en el santuario y de darle un informe resumido al patriarca de dónde estuvieron así como la buena obra de su visitante se cambiaron para su entrenamiento, eran ya casi las nueve treinta de la mañana.

-vamos corran otra vuelta!- decía Shion sonando un silbato. –vamos señoritas quiero verlos sudar esas lonjas!-

-sería mejor si te paras de tu maldita silla y lo haces no? Igual eres caballero!- exigió MM jadeando, llevaban 50 vueltas.

-estoy jubilado-

-maldita sea Camus todos muriendo de calor y tú fresco como si nada porque te refrescas con tu aire frio! Échanos tantito no seas egoísta- suplicó Dohko.

-para qué no fueron Acuario, además no quieren pagar por aire acondicionado en sus casas y yo no doy nada gratis- se cruzó de brazos. –por cierto que onda con el look nuevo de Hades?- preguntó a Milo y Shura que estaban cerca.

-atrae mucho la atención con sus ropajes así que le sugerimos que se vistiera normal estando aquí, aunque me sorprende que tuviera consigo una camisa gris claro que se parece bastante a una mía- comentó el octavo santo.

-no se parece Milo, es la tuya- le remarcó Aioros.

-OYE! Rata! No conoces los mandamientos? No robarás ni a tu padre, ni a tu madre, ni a Milo!- le gritó el santo. –además traes mis pantalones negros favoritos, mis tenis Adidas edición especial!-

-cállate bicho, tu ropero se me atravesó y como eres de los pocos con estilo aquí pues te hice una catafixia-

-y qué me intercambiaste?-

-tu vida por algo de ropa cómo la ves?-

-oh, ehm, bueno lo pones así creo que es un trato justo- dijo nervioso

-Hades- llamó Shion. –porqué no los motivas un poquito y tienes un combate físico con ellos? Para ver si hemos mejorado-

-bromeas? Luego no llores si te dejo sin élite-

-todos contra él? Esto será regalado- dijo Saga. –ya le ganamos una vez-

-error, me ganaron los idiotas de bronce, los idiotas dorados se murieron en mi muro- le recordó. –es más para que vean que puedo ser generoso lucharé con una sola mano-

-al ataque!- gritaron todos ientras hacían un extraño ruido de grito estilo tribu salvaje.

En menos de cinco minutos teníamos a 13 caballeros regados por el coliseo.

-regla número 1, nunca ataquen entre dos en dirección opuesta al mismo blanco porque les pasará lo que a los gemelos maravilla- señaló Shion a los Géminis que acabaron estrellados cabeza con cabeza. –regla número 2, no se da la espalda! Error de novatos!. Escuchaste Aioria?- y el león dijo un lastimero "si señor" mientras sacaba su cabeza de la tierra.

-son fuertes pero su inteligencia es del tamaño de una nuez, son más fáciles de prender que un fósforo por unos cuantos comentarios se fueron sobre mí sin fijarse mis posturas de batalla y mis movimientos, y todavía viendo que me desconté a sus camaradas se acercaron en lugar de armar otra estrategia. Acuario piensas demasiado tus acciones, cuando ya sepas lo que harás hazlo no lo dudes tanto tiempo o te pasará.. si eso- dijo el Dios evitando dar detalles del embarazoso final de Camus.

Shion hacía notas mentales de que debían mejorar muchas cosas, si volvieran a tener una guerra perderían más rápido de lo que se ponen las armaduras.

-bueno ya los arrastraron bastante por hoy, vayan a sus casas- ordenó el antiguo maestro y todos se fueron. Hades solo sacudía sus manos como si acabara de sacar la basura.

-iré a dar un recorrido por las casas a ver que me espera- dijo el azabache subiendo las escaleras. En la primera casa se dio un baño y cambió de ropa ahora prestadas por Shura. –a éste caballero le aplicaré otro pecado por crimen contra la moda, quién carajos compra una camisa de cuadros?- dijo viendo con asco la prenda pero luego mandaría a traerse algo de su palacio.

No era necesario subir a Tauro pues el santo estaba con el primer caballero, avisó que luego bajaría y solo le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado en Géminis.

En el tercer templo dos hermanos de pelos azules se encontraban discutiendo como siempre hasta que el hombre se hizo notar.

-cuando se mueran recuérdenme separarlos-

-no!- gritaron ambos.

-si se llevan terrible porqué no?-

-no te importa y qué haces aquí?

-más respeto Saga vine a dar una vuelta por las casas y este lugar es un desastre- dijo notando todo tirado, desordenado, bolsas de frituras regadas y a los caballeros con poco cuidado en su forma de vestir. –con razón nunca conseguirán novia-

-es nuestra casa y podemos andar en calzones si queremos- defendió el menor gemelo.

-KANON! No ayudes- le dio un zape su hermano. –discúlpalo es un idiota Poseidón le permitió mucho-

-si mi hermano es muy permisivo su santo de la sirena sí que sabe cómo manipularlo, lo convenció de dejar hacerle una fiesta en el templo marino y se salió de control, lo supe porque mis jueces fueron-

-te ofrecemos algo de beber?-

-gracias pero paso y porqué peleaban? Otra vez el control de la consola? O por la última galleta?-

-cómo lo…- pero recordaron que estaba enterado de todo sobre sus vidas. –era por… por algo que no puedes saber ni tú ni nadie-

-jah, me bastará con ir a hacerle una visita a las hermanas del tiempo para saber qué se traen-

-no lo hagas! Es algo que nadie debe saber al menos no ahora, se burlarían de nosotros y no nos dejarían vivir!-

-cállense me vale lo que digan, lo descubriré y como yo considere es si lo revelo o no o mejor aún, qué costo ponen por mi silencio?- sonrió con malicia. Pero al no recibir respuesta solo esquivó la almohada que iba a su cara y siguió su camino.

-vaya, cangrejo, no me equivoqué, aquí están las caras de varias almas que llegaron. Emilio, Santiago, Irán y…juan de contaduría? Vaya, acabaste mal compañero-

-quién coños te invitó a pasar? Se pide permiso antes de entrar a las casas!-

-te dijo alguien que me importaba mierda? No? Que bueno-

-si vienes a reclamarme otras cosas lárgate, reclamos y sugerencias hasta el viernes que te soporte- dijo señalando su salida con una mano mientras sujetaba una lata de cerveza.

-sabes Ángelo? Hay algo de tu expediente que no dije en voz alta, pero si quieres puedo revelarlo y veremos si seguirás siendo el bravucón del santuario-

-chantaje? A mí? Estás imbécil, no tengo nada con lo que me puedan…- pero se calló cuando su visita le mostró su papiro más nuevo y ahí estaba lo que tal vez acabaría con su máscara de chico malo. –NO! Pero..cómo es que se registró?-

\- se los dije, se registra todo, así que bájale dos rayitas a tu tono o me encargaré de que cada caballero, marina y espectro se enteren de esto-

-no, no, no! Me há costado un huevo mantener oculto ese secreto!-

-ahora nos vamos entendiendo. Me retiro debo ir a ver al gato-

Llegó a Leo y encontró al dueño muy cómodo jugando con una bola peluda.

-qué te trae por aquí?- saludó alegre el león. –porqué miras tanto a Panqué?- cuestionó al notar que su pequeño gato era observado.

-ese gato es tuyo?-

-eh… si, realmente no me dejan tenerlo porque dicen que me distrae de mis labores pero no tengo corazón para dejarlo en la calle, es tan pequeño míralo- dijo mostrando al felino, en efecto era cachorro.

-dónde lo hallaste?- se atrevió a indagar acercándose al animalito, hablo del guardián no de la mascota.

-la semana pasada regresaba de una juerga no lo niego y en la basura lo encontré. Pero me ha costado algo de trabajo hacerlo comer- dijo triste. –pero pasa hombre yo y mis modales! Disculpa el desorden pero tengo un adolescente en esta casa- se excusó pateando un zapato de Ikki. –te ofrezco algo? Café, una soda? Agua? Té?-

-te vez confiable te acepto una soda- dijo sentándose en uno de los amplios muebles. –y qué lios traes con el animal?-

-a pues que no me hace caso, deja hasta los boxers tirados por la sala y…-

-hablo del gato no de tu alumno!-

-ah- exclamó extendiendo la bebida. –aún es bebé y debe tomar leche pero la que le doy parece no sentarle bien y el alimento parece no gustarle-

-si le estás dando alimento sólido como una croqueta aunque lo mojes no lo va a comer, y leche tienes que darle leche de fórmula especial o de lo contrario no crecerá-

-y cómo tú?-

-tú que crees que mi perro es así de grande desde que nació? Igual fue cachorro bruto pero el orden de factores no importa es igual-

El pequeño minino fue a saltar en las piernas del Dios y Aioria espantado trató de quitárselo pero él le detuvo.

-mmmm. Creo que puedo darte una mano- dijo pensativo y con su cosmos hizo una llamada rápida para luego ahí mismo en la sala aparecer un espectro con una bolsita y con la misma irse. –toma-

-que…acaba de pasar-

-solo toma esto y si dices algo te mato- dijo devolviendo al felino quien se quejó por ser quitado de su cómodo lugar pero recibió una cálida caricia.

Se saltó Virgo pues haí se quedaba y sabía que no había problemas con el ambiente pero Shaka le llamó.

-dice Aldebarán que Mu nos invita a almorzar a su casa Camus llevará la comida, gustas venir?- pero la cara de Hades de "tengo cara de querer?" le hizo seguir- digo si vamos a estar cerca mínimo intenta convivir con nosotros- dijo irónico.

-si no lo hago van a ir a llorarle a la vieja odiosa que fui malo con ustedes así que iré- dijo aburrido, no quería panchos de una pre-adolescente diosa.

Hades siguió su recorrido y la verdad no le sorprendió nada de lo que encontró, Dohko puliendo sus armas, Milo no estaba, Shura estaba con Sagitario, Camus cocinaba y Piscis estaba faroleando ante el espejo, no quería imaginar el infierno que sería vivir un día cerca de cada uno.

Dieron la una treinta y ya todos estaban reunidos en el templo de Mu, era raro verlos con ropas de civiles y a algunos usando camisa (N/A por mí que ni usen!). y al verlo aparecer Aldebarán muy amable le invitó a tomar asiento a la cabecera de la gran mesa alegando que siendo un Dios debía tener el respeto que se merecía, solo por ese punto pensaba en quitarle lo de la corridas de toros de su lista.

-rayos! Debo ir por Kiki al colegio!- dijo espantado el ariano al ver la hora. –vuelvo en un parpadeo, no destruyan mi casa y hablo para ustedes Saga y Kanon-

Oye torpe quédate a cuidar tu casita de jengibre, yo voy y de paso traigo a los inútiles esos de bronce-

-otra vez siendo buena onda? Kanon no usaron el Satán Imperial. Verdad?-

-no, con él no funcionó- dijo el gemelo mayor cruzado de brazos obviamente lo intentaron.

-no puede uno ir por ahí a alta velocidad solo por gusto?- se exasperó el azabache moviendo en círculos la llave de su tesoro. –vuelvo- y salió del recinto con toda su elegancia que le caracterizaba mientras los santos solo escucharon un potente motor arrancar, muchas alarmas de autos sonar y hasta un gato maulló.

al cabo de veinte minutos ya estaba todo listo para almorzar, la mesa servida y solo esperando a los jóvenes.

-señor MU!- entró corriendo el pequeño lemuriano. –el señor Hades puede llevarme mañana?. Es divertido! Hicimos arrancones contra el auto de mi director y hasta habló en lengua extraña- decía feliz el pequeño sin saber que lo que había escuchado era una larga lista de insultos en griego antiguo.

-felices?- vivos y completos se los devuelvo- dijo el regente del averno mientras tras suyo venían los de bronce, unos asustados y otros con sonrisas de diversión.

-Shun vienes más pálido de lo usual-

-Shaka este niño tiene ira de carretera, no es apto para el volante- dijo Shiryu divertido. –debiste, debieron verlo! Nos dimos una carrerita con unos chicos de tercer grado y hasta se peleó con una ambulancia-

-ese era Ikki- dijo el menor para defenderse. –me molesté es todo también tengo derecho a molestarme-

-bueno vamos a comer que Camus preparó Carnitas!- gritó feliz el bicho y todos se sentaron. –por los Dioses Acuario amo tus tacos- hablaba con la boca llena.

-eres un asco, lástima que no puedo sumar eso a tu lista como pecado- comentó Hades haciendo a un lado su comida. –de verdad esperan que coma esta.. cosa?- dijo. –cómo puede gustarles esto?-

-luego que lo pruebes no lo dejarás, los guisos de Camus son los top ten en este lugar- comentó Hyoga.

Hades incrédulo y a la vez dudoso se llevó un pedazo de la tortilla con carne a la boca y todos sacaron hasa los celulares para tomar registro del momento.

-Acuario… soy capaz de matarte ahora mismo con tal de tenerte en mi palacio cocinando diario para mí- dijo el hombre con una expresión indescifrable entre sorpresa, gusto y aguantando las ganas de gritar-

-tocas a mi compadre y te mueres- siseó Milo.

-podríamos tener una sola comida una vez en la vida donde no amenacemos con matar al vecino?- pidió Shion molesto. –Shura! Tocas ese último taco y te haré pedazos!- dijo para luego lanzarse junto a su caballero sobre el pobre plato y solo se veía una nube de polvo de ambos peleando por el taco hasta que se separaron. –yo no lo tengo, y tu menos. Entonces?-

-muy tarde, mortales- se burló el de ojos agua marina comiendo en la cara e todos el último manjar. –mis felicitaciones Acuario-

-recuérdenme porqué no lo hemos mandado e regreso a su tumba?-

-porque Athena no s dijo que fuéramos amables- gruñó Aioria a su hermano.

Pasado el almuerzo el resto del día siguió normal, Hades observó al santo de la primera casa la manera de desempeñar sus labores y le sorprendió bastante ver que se ocupaba de todo lo que implicaba ser reparado, armaduras, armas, focos, llaves de agua, algún desperfecto eléctrico, limpiar su casa, subir a Tauro a merendar y aún así tener tiempo de ayudar a Kiki con sus tareas escolares.

-el día se me hizo eterno menos mal ya se acaba- pensaba el pobre y cansado Dios luego de andar de un lado a otro del santuario viendo a su primer sujeto de investigación, tenía que reconocer Mu tenía más a favor que en contra y eso podría mejorar su hoja de vida, de cualquier manera solo él sabía su veredicto y lo daría a conocer al término de su visita.

-Mu de Aries, fuiste un anfitrión excelente, puedo decir que eres de los pocos cuerdos que hay aquí e hiciste que mejorara bastante tu expediente-

-eso quiere decir que estoy salvado?-

-daré mi respuesta hasta que observe a todos tus compañeros, aunque no creo que sean igual de tranquilos. Ya debo marcharme. Por cierto algún consejo para Tauro?-

-la verdad no, Alde es un pan dulce y no tendrás problemas con él- comentó alegre el santo al saber que al menos no la había regado y acompañando a su vista a la salida. –visítanos mañana para cenar es noche de juegos, tienes contacto cosmofónico? Para que te agreguemos a nuestro grupo de Whats-

-es número privado dudo que puedan agregarme-

No conoces al bicho ese es capaz de meterse a la página del área 51 si quisiera y solo no lo hace porque Camus lo detiene. Anda pásamelo- pidió con su móvil en mano.

-de acuerdo es…-

Y tras pasarle su contacto el Dios se retiró rumbo a Virgo donde encontró a los dueños en la mesa de la cocina rodeados de libros y cuadernos.

-Shun ya te lo expliqué tres veces cómo despejar X- dijo un rubio de ojos azules muy cansado, las matemáticas igual no eran sus favoritas por eso prefirió ser un simple caballero dorado y no lanzarse por el patriarcado al saber que tendría que manejar mucho número.

-puedo reprobar con dignidad la materia maestro?-

-claro que no!. Vas a salir con honores de la escuela o no quieres ser médico?- el joven asintió. –entonces? Tienes que ser perfecto o a la hora no vas a decir "puedo rechazar mejor al paciente porque no sé resolver su problema?" no verdad? Entonces?- dijo Shaka tratando de calmarse acercando otra hoja limpia. –va de nuevo y concéntrate!-

-ejem-

-Hades disculpa si no te noté, como verás estoy atrapado aquí con este niño-

-lo noto rubio, sabes? Tienes tanta capacidad educativa como la tiene mi perro, solo bloqueas al chico su cosmos está perturbado- dijo cruzado de brazos. –me permites? Creo que tengo una forma mejor que la tuya-

-maestro se lo ruego no!- suplicó el peli verde. –seré bueno lo prometo!.

-todo tuyo hombre pero no te pases, quiero que sea el mejor, no que se suicide-

Hades sonrió, no sabía la razón de estar siendo tal vez tantito generoso con el caballero de bronce pero en cierta medida se sentía obligado a intentar remediar todo el dolor y tragedia que le hizo pasar al muchacho, planeaba irse de ese santuario sin deudas de ningún tipo con nadie pero para saldar ésta tenía que irse con calma.

-trae acá eso- le arrebató su cuaderno. –quién es el imbécil que imparte esta materia? Lo mataré por ignorante, con razón te estás azotando ni siquiera se hace así-

-pero si solo lo ojeaste- dijo Shun en voz baja teniendo cuidado de mantener su distancia.

-no es necesario gastar mi valiosa visión, la forma correcta es la siguiente y ponme atención que luego lo voy a borrar o mejor lo romperé y lo harás solo- dijo serio para tomar un lápiz. –creo que Zeus no repartió suficientes cerebros-

-Hades deja de atosigarlo!- gritó Virgo desde la cocina.

-ahora intentemos resolver el problema de abajo que no sé si el problema es resolverlo o entender tus garabatos, no te enseñaron a escribir?-

-Shun tiene un detallito, es surdo y en su colegio lo obligan a usar la diestra por eso escribe como doctor- volvió a decir el rubio. –trata de acostumbrarse pero por lógica no puede-

-usa la mano buena niño, puedes darte dolor de cabeza-

-pero…-

-que la uses te digo no voy a estar aquí descifrando pinturas rupestres-

-si insistes- dijo Andrómeda cambiando de hoja, de mano y de lápiz.

-ahora intentémoslo de nuevo. Te lo pondré en términos que puedas entender. Si Athena está en el punto A y una flecha envenenada viene del punto C pero Seiya está en el punto D y yo voy a atacarla desde el punto B, a qué distancia estarán exactamente el meteoro de pegaso, mi espada y la flecha cuando se encuentren en le punto X- explicaba mientras le iba haciendo un dibujito a Shun que solo ellos entendieron.

-creo que ya entendí-

-alavado sea yo!- se vitoreó él mismo.

-Ehm.. me lo vuelves a explicar?- pidió tímido y a Shaka solo le cayó una gota por la cabeza mientras al Dios una gran vena de furia le crecía en la frente.

TO BE CONTINUED:

 **Segundo capítulo listo!**

 **Quiero agradecer enormemente los comentarios que me dejaron los valoro muchísimo y me sirven para mejorar!. Ahora unas preguntas de incógnita.**

 **1: qué secreto esconden los gemi-malos?**

 **2_qué le dio Hades a Aioria?**

 **3_ la habrá librado Mu?**

 **4: algún día probaremos los tacos de Camus?**

 **5: Hades tendrá registrado su teléfono en la sección amarilla?.**

 **6: a alguien le gustaría dar una vueltita en el Ferrari de Hades?**

 **Todo esto y más en futuras continuaciones! Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón, perdón me demoré bastante con la continuación!, ustedes saben los juegos de invierno absorben la vida de uno y las desveladas por andar viéndolos de noche y.. bueno pero ya se acabaron. Así que volvamos a las historias.**

 **Capítulo 3: Día 2. Ole!.**

A la mañana siguiente en el santuario muy temprano a las seis treinta de la mañana nos situamos en la casa del bonachón torito.

-así que, de siete a ocho das clases de qué dijiste?- preguntó Hades tomando notas y una taza de humeante café con leche.

-de Fitness señor, no hay mejor que mantenerme en forma que manteniendo la figura de otros-

-ajá y dices que vas a dónde?-

-a uno de los gimnasios principales de Athenas, no me queda tan lejos si voy corriendo desde las seis o si alguno de los chicos me abre un portalito- dijo feliz

-y no crees que tenga porqué ir a perder una valiosa hora en ese trabajo mortal verdad?- a lo que el toro le negó con toda honestidad, ni que fuera un delito hacer ejercicios con una pelota o jalar de una soga mojada de barco. –tu lista de crímenes es bastante negra por lo de las corridas pero supongo que puedo darte el beneficio de la duda y dejarte por ahí una hora en lo que arreglo unas cositas- dijo terminando su taza de café y dejándola en la mesa. –si acabo antes te iré a súper espiar, digo supervisar así que pobre de ti- amenazó mientras salía para bajar.

-este tipo es extraño y yo que me quejaba e Shion?- se dijo para sus adentros el segundo santo y fue donde los gemelos a ver quién lo llevaba.

Mientras en la entrada principal del santuario ya se encontraba aparcado el lujoso transporte y nada modesto del Dios con su respectivo dueño esperando algo desesperado hasta que apareció la razón de sus nervios crispados.

-oigan torpes que pueda llegar en este bebé en menos de diez minutos hasta su escuelita de juguete no es para que se asomen cuando les entre la gana y..- se dio cuenta de algo. –van a estudiar o porqué traen esa ropa tan poco decente!- señaló al ver las vestimentas de los chicos que eran camisetas muy casuales con shorts cortos y tenis.

-si lo dices por mí Aioria no ha lavado la ropa y esto es lo que encontré, además hoy toca deportes a primera hora- dijo el fénix cruzado de brazos y en la frente de Hades comenzaba a latir una vena.

-mejor dejo de preguntar y suban. No tengo todo su tiempo, debo resolver cosas y luego ir a molestar al toro a su gimnasio- dijo fastidiado arrancando para irse.

Como dijo en menos de diez minutos y varios altos volados llegaron hasta lo que Hades llamaba prisión de concreto pero en lugar de dejar a los chicos y retirarse estacionó el auto.

-oye te estacionaste en el lugar del conserje!-

-no tenía su nombre escrito- se defendió.

-creo que Hyoga se explicó mal, quiso decir que te estacionaste SOBRE el conserje!- dijo el dragón señalando que bajo el vehículo estaba un hombre.

-me vale un carajo de todas maneras le tocaba viaje al inframundo la semana que viene, mejor que se haya dado cuenta ahora la razón de su muerte y no como realmente iba a acabar- dijo como si fuera lo normal y los de bronce no sabían si seguir preguntando o hacer de cuenta que no conocían al tipo. Sin embargo sus dudas se ampliaron al ver caminar rumbo al edificio al hombre que además no dejaba de llamar la atención.

-a dónde irá?-

-Seiya hoy es mejor no ir de chismosos y meternos a clases, pasa algo no quiero que nos vinculen con él- sugirió el cisne y por primera vez Seiya hizo caso junto a sus amigos.

Sea lo que sea que el Dios estuviera haciendo nadie se enteraría al menos por un buen rato pues al cabo de casi una hora salió del colegio con una sonrisa de "me volví a salir con la mía" y se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

Detuvo su andar a ruedas frente a un gran local de dos plantas bastante moderno que tenía por título "Gym Warriors" y supo que había llegado al sentir el enorme cosmos del dorado ahí y otros familiares igual.

Cuando entró y por indicación tuvo que registrarse como "visitante" no era complicado dar con su objetivo sin embargo antes de llegar hasta él unas voces lo llamaron.

-vienes a ponerte en forma?-

-maldita se bicho tengo que verlos hasta en mis pesadillas o algo?- dijo volteando a ver al octavo santo acompañado del quinto, el cuarto y los gemelos. –por cierto y tu achichincle de Acuario?-

-está en la clase de Alde- dijo Kanon.

-y ustedes?-

-Shion deja que el entrenamiento físico lo hagamos aquí cuando el compañero debe venir a trabajar, aquí hay cosas que en el santuario no hay y según el maestro que nos ayuda a algo de no ser antisociales- explicó Cáncer. Levantando una gran pesa con un brazo.

Hades se omitió el comentario al notar que en efecto, todo el santuario de dorados estaba disperso envarias zonas del gimnasio.

-y el toro?-

-está en la segunda planta dando su clase- indicó Milo. –vamos hoy iban a trabajar pelotas y las chicas hacen maromas con ellas!- decía emocionado.

-tienes problemas mentales graves verdad? A poco te emociona ver a un montón de tipas gordas sudar como cerdos mientras juegan como gatos con…-

-pero qué dices!. Creo que no hiciste tu tarea hombre, Aldebarán no trabaja con ese tipo de mujeres! El muy desgraciado lo hace con… mejor velo!- dijo el quinto santo tomando del brazo al Dios como si éste fuera alguien cualquiera y corriendo con los demás arriba. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver que las alumnas del torito eran muchachas sumamente mejor que conservadas, cuerpos envidiables y figuras perfectas.

-cómo le hizo este tipo para…- intentó articular el azabache.

-seguro no hizo pacto contigo o algo? Porque ni nosotros sabemos, un día llegó y nos dijo que consiguió trabajo como instructor aquí y éstas chicas son atletas olímpicas del país- dijo Shura llegando.

-amigos pasen! Llegan a tiempo para lo fuerte!- invitó el brasileño y la gran mayoría hicieron el gran sacrificio de entrar donde las chicas. –preparados! A cada silbatazo es un cambio de actividad!. Hoy nos acompaña un miembro nuevo nuestro visitante Hades así que vamos con toda la actitud!-

Ya saben lectores clásica actitud de maestro motivado de gimnasio y por la siguiente hora cada santo dorado deseó estar muerto porque su amigo los llevó hasta lo peor de sus extremos, de no ser por Camus habrían muerto deshidratados y ni fuerzas les quedaron a los gemelos para pelearse por la botella de agua. Quieren saber qué pasó con Hades? Bueno , simple, hizo la nota mental de comenzar a participar de los entrenamientos de sus espectros y no solo estar sentadito mirando pues luego de las cien lagartijas con una mano mientras tenía el peso de un compañero sobre su espalda se arrepentía de haber pisado ese lugar.

Cuando volvieron al santuario utilizaron el elevador alias Mu para subir a sus casas y solo se comunicaban por mensajes en su grupo.

 **(N/A lo siguiente que verán en negritas será el diálogo entre los caballeros en su grupo de whats)**

 **Mu ha añadido a Usuario666 al grupo.**

 **saga: alguien puede traerme de la crema de Shaka esa que hace con sus honguitos raros?-**

 **Mu: chavos logré añadir a Hades al grupo para que guarden su contacto-**

 **Hades: Athena los matará cuando vea que estoy aquí…déjenla que lo vea muajajaja-**

 **Shion: no está aquí, tenemos otro grupo donde está ella y éste donde solo somos nosotros** **-**

 **Milo: siempre hoy en casa de Aries? Tenemos una revancha de póker pendiente Géminis mayor-**

 **-saga: no conoces el sentido de la dignidad verdad?-**

 **Shion: pues si ya habíamos dicho que sí pero nada de volver a hacer ruido como la última vez que hasta nos cayó la poli-**

 **Hades: no habrá nada de venta de licor a menores verdad? Ni apuestas ilegales con gallos verdad?-**

 **Dohko: deja de usar nuestros expedientes en nuestra contra! :(-**

 **Hades: lo dije por decir pero gracias Libra :P-**

 **Camus: y los chamacos? Qué hacemos con ellos?, dejarlos en lso templos e irnos a jugar solo significa que armen su propia fiesta-**

 **-shaka: habla por tu alumno hielito, Shun no es de esos, él se queda tranquilo estudiando y viendo la televisión aunque luego me llegan las cuentas del internet muy raras con accesos extraños a .-**

 **Aioria: hablando de la virgen menor recibí un mensaje de Ikki diciendo que volverían temprano, algo de que su maestro de matemáticas tuvo una crisis en plena clase y se lo llevaron al hospital. Hades sabes algo de esto?-**

 **-hades: los mortales de hoy ya no soportan un poco de presión psicológica y amenazas #medueleshumanidad-**

 **MM: tuviste que ver, anda suelta la sopa estamos en confianza-**

 **Hades: váyanse al diablo, pero si, digamos que le hice una muy amable y madura visita a ese maestro de quinta (respuesta de todos un montón de caritas asombradas).**

 **Dita: chicuelos los veo luego debo ir a vigilar mis frijolitos-**

 **Shaka: iguanas ni sé lo que haré de almorzar si por mi fuera voy con Aries a comer pero tengo un adolescente en pleno crecimiento-**

 **Aioria: yo si dejo que Ikki haga lo que quiera a veces trae hamburguesas aunque eso me hace extrañar que no haya perros callejeros en el pueblo-**

 **Dohko. Pues de parte del patriarca que se desconectó que nos vemos hoy a las ocho lleven lo que les toca y no sean rajones, oíste Ángelo? :D-**

 **MM: CTM Libra tú y todos tus sucesores** -

 **(fin conversación de Whats)**

Tras haberse fastidiado de estar viendo videos en la Deep Web Hades se quedó mirando con atención el dormitorio de Shun. Limpio, pulcro, ordenado, nadie creería que un chico tan joven la ocupara pero luego recordó que en gran parte era el tipo de educación que Virgo le daba pues el guardián era igual o peor de meticuloso y obsesivo con la limpieza, en parte estaba bien eso pues como bien decía mi abuelita como seas de organizado en tu casa lo serás en tu vida. Además que por lo poco que tenía ahí dedujo que el chico no era de los que rompieran reglas como los demás, es más no replicaba absolutamente nada y eso de cierta manera le era algo asfixiante.

-Hades, Aldebarán ya regresó del trabajo por si quieres ir a atosigar su día- informó Shaka.

-si, almorzaré en su casa no me esperen el resto de la tarde y los veré en Aries-

HACÍA UN CALOR DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS Y ÉL NO ERA Camus para refrescarse cada dos templos así que abrió un portal para aparecer directo en la sala de tauro, el santo traía puesto un delantal de cocina y había comida para alimentar a todo un pueblo.

-bienvenido Hades- saludó.

-supongo? Y tanto alimento por?-

-eres un Dios no? Debes tener un almuerzo digno de uno- sonrió

-no soy Cronos que devora todo lo que encuentra a su paso mio padre si era de buen diente y mis hermanos igual por eso ya no les entran las armaduras pero yo preferí ser de los que contaban sus calorías- dijo de brazos cruzados sin darse cuenta a tiempo de los ojitos de perrito que tauro estab poniendo hasta que recordó el consejo de Mu. "nunca le hagas un desaire si de comida se trata porque se lo toma como si ofendieras a su madre". –pero..pensándolo mejor romper la dieta un día no va a matarme verdad?-

A las ocho de la noche muy puntuales ya estaban todos en Aries y un cierto peli negro estaba tirado en el sofá grande de la sala con pésimo aspecto.

-Alde dime de nuevo qué le diste?- preguntó Libra sacando el empacho olímpico que Hades traía.

-pollo frito, agridulce, pizza, filete, un poco de mi famosa pasta de tres quesos, camarones con coco empanizados, ensalada hecha con los vegetales más frescos de la región y de beber soda light porque me dijo que cuida la línea- enumeró.

-viejo si querías matarlo nos pedías ayuda!- le dio un zape Kanon.

-menos mal que el baño está cerca de su cuarto- susurró el rubio de la sexta casa mientras le recorría un escalofrío. –lo triste es que yo soy quien lo lava-

-pues hice lo que pude, mis libros de cúrelo usted mismo y el remedio de mi abuelita Ying solo medio calman las molestias lo demás es cosa de la naturaleza y que pasarás toda la noche en el baño-

-Shun le preparó un té de manzanilla pero creo que le cayó mal igual-

-me consta llegué al templo cuando estaba saludando a Pose desde el baño- dijo divertido fénix. –aunque sabes? Me esperaba que de tus entrañas saliera oro o mirra, no se supone que los Dioses son seres divinos?- preguntó con un letrero gigante que decía "tarado".

-ustedes traen un pésimo concepto de lo que es un Dios verdad?- dijo el atacado sin ganas de querer pelear. –mi sobrina a caso les enseñó que nacimos de una esfera brillante o de un arcoíris?- dijo con burla pero se lo tomó a que era muy posible al ver las caras de muchos de "me haz destrozado la infancia". –ya sentí asco de nuevo y no sé si es por la tonelada de comida o por su ignorancia-

-ya acabamos de instalar el sonido y las bebidas están heladas! Las pizzas ya vienen!- gritaba el escorpión. –las vueltas que nos ahorramos! Verdad Camie?- codeó a su compinche valiéndole las caras de burla de varios.

-dulce venganza- susurró MM. Ese apelativo si lo conocían pero sabían lo mucho que a Acuario le molestaba que se lo digan en público.

-porque convencieron a los de bronce con la condición de dejarlos quedarse- se quejó Saga. –era cosa para adultos-

-prefieres eso y poder vigilarlos? O que vuelen medio santuario como la vez del 4 de julio?-

-así que fueron ellos? Y yo culpando a…- dijo Shion pero reclamar no iba a devolver la pobre ciudad que acabó convertida en acantilado por un accidente con pirotecnia y caballeros adolescentes jugando con sus cosmos.

-patrones dóne les ponemos las pizzas?- decía un feliz pegaso llegando con diez cajas de pizza en cada mano mientras sus compañeros venía con botanas, refrescos y todo lo necesario para armar un verdadero reventón.

-eso a la cocina, las botanas aquí, los chescos al refrigerador. Una duda- comenzó Libra. –cómo le hicieron para ir a recoger todo en menos de veinte minutos? Ustedes no son tan veloces como nosotros-

-pues…verás- decía un titubeante cisne jugando con sus dedos.

-Hades nos prestó su ataúd con ruedas- soltó Ikki. –estuvo chido ser él un ratito- bromeó siniestramente.

-dime que no mataron a nadie-

-gato relájate, todo estuvo planeado por mi mano y era seguro que no los descubrirían. Mi auto está intacto verdad inútiles?- giró su mirada matadora y al recibir un asentimiento se calmó.

-pues que arranque la noche!- gritaron todos.

Como es de suponer y de esperarse en cada fiesta empieza tranquila, todos hablando en tono tolerable y no hay nada roto, y como en toda fiesta eso sabemos solo es hasta que empiece a correr la bebida. Lo cual sucedió casi a las once de la noche cuando ya habían comenzado a calentarse las cosas.

-Hyoga un shot por aquí!- pedía Shura y recibió su pedido arrojado a distancia, no me pregunten cómo es que nada del líquido se salió del vaso.

-pato otro desarmador!- dijo MM yendo donde el rubio, al menos tenía la amabilidad de ir.

-ves Camus? Hyoga tiene buen futuro como cantinero, ya déjalo de molestar con el colegio- le dijo Milo ya con notorias copas de más.

-hasta para ser cantinero necesitas estudiar, torpe- le devolvió el onceavo guardián. –y si lo va a ser pues me aseguraré que se sepa cada especia, cada tipo y clase de licor sobre la tierra así deba enviarlo a la mejor escuela de cantineros en Francia- dijo firme.

-sigue así y harás que el chico se largue en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, por padres como tú los hijos se van y se vuelven delincuente4s, cuando se case será infeliz, maltratará a su mujer y la dejará con los hijos desentendido de ellos- dramatizó Aioros uniéndose al chisme.

-dejen de er las novelas!, quiero que tenga un buen futuro por eso me estoy preparando desde ahora.

Quisieron saber lo que se refirió el francés con eso pero mejor se concentraron en los compañeros.

-ahora yo, ahora yo!- decía un emocionado Kanon con un teléfono, un directorio y un globo terráqueo en manos.

-mi sobrina va a llorar cuando vea su recibo telefónico- dijo Hades sin el mínimo remordimiento y siendo él quien giraba el mundito. –tocó Alemania así que márcale Géminis- dijo burlón y tras ser ayudado a buscar un número a la suerte lo puso en alta voz-

-si hola? Disculpe estoy buscando al señor Goesgay?- preguntó con tono inocente. –primer nombre Miami-

Y al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó la voz de un hombre ya muy entrado en años y marcadísimo acento alemán.

-ya déjeme ver- el hombre muy inocente se giró pues laboraba por lo que se podía notar en un bar. –el señor Goesgay?. Atención todos! Miami Goesgay!- y toda su clientela reventó en risas. –juro que cuando sepa quien eres voy a…-

Sin embargo la amenaza y la llamada se quedaron cortadas por un súbito tono de colgado y las risas de todos los que estaban en la sala.

-está muy divertida la cosa verdad?- asintieron todos a la pregunta de MM. –pero, podrían dejar de usar siempre mi teléfono! Por su culpa ya me lo bloquearon 2 veces, suspendido 3 y tuve que cambiar de número otras 3 porque algún gracioso le dio mi contacto a un tipo de la inteligencia china por algo de venderle secretos nucleares!- gritó arrebatando el objeto de la diversión de todos. –si, si quéjense todo lo que quieran- dijo con indiferencia.

-Shura trae las pizas yo repartiré las cartas- dijo Alde haciendo un movimiento con las cartas como lo hacen los magos de dividir el mazo y hacer que cambiaran de mano.

-bueno, bueno mientras jugamos alguien podría contarnos lo de ustedes y su misteriosa salida temprano?- quiso saber Saga por los de bronce.

-si, eso verán, creo que Hades debe decirles, nosotros tenemos la versión de la escuela que ya hasta la convirtieron en creepypasta- dijo Seiya algo dudoso. –dicen que si vas al último cubículo del baño de niñas y dices Hades 3 veces aparece y te mata-

-cállate burro alado, puedo matarte sin hacer nada!- dijo el Dios dándole un golpe en la cabeza y saliendo de ella una gran bola muestra del ataque. –no es nada solo hice una visita a un torpe mortal que se dice ser profesor y le pedí de forma sutil que dejara de traérselas contra Andrómeda, digo, en mi lista de pecados el maltrato y el acoso a los niños entran por igual-

-a ver, a ver explícate esa?- pidió Shion.

-nada señor es que el maestro es algo rígido conmigo y…-

-nada de eso- intervino Shaka. –saben todos que Shun es surdo, ese maestro lo obliga en especial a utilizar la diestra y claro que al no poder su trabajo es difícil de entender y a cada rato lo reprende frente a todo su grupo, lo deja con trabajo extra y por su culpa ya comenzó a traerle problemas con dolores de cabeza-

-Shaka! Por eso nunca te cuento nada- se quejó el menor.

-ok entendemos eso, lo que no mola es Hades haciéndola de abogado?- dijo Shura

-odio a los mortales que pasan sobre otros solo por algo de poder que tengan por eso me llevo muy seguido gente millonaria o políticos pero a algunos los tengo que dejar vivos porque me venden sus almas y yo sé respetar mis tratos-

-seguimos en el mismo punto-

-cállate Sagitario, lo que pasó es…-

 **FLASH BACK.**

Hades entró muy campante al despacho del que era el mentado señor profesor de matemáticas, luego de haber solicitado su ubicación en recepción tras una amenaza de muerte a la secretaria,

-diga?- dijo el tosco hombre sin despegar su vista de sus papeles.

-usted es el señor Larry? Larry Mata-niños?- preguntó el regente firme.

-si. Por?- finalmente el hombre alzó la mirada para enfrentar unos ojos color azul agua marina bastante molestos. –es algún alumno mío?-

-no, pero digamos que soy el.. el…asesor de uno, creo que conoce bien el nombre de Shun Kido verdad?-

-ah si al que apodan Andrómeda, raro mote para un niño pero entre su raro grupito se llaman por animales, dragón, cisne y no sé que más. Si conozco al chico, terrible estudiante, me causa dolor de cabeza y creo que lo haré repetir el curso- dijo firme sin saber la medida de sus palabras.

-y. porqué?-

-no puedo pasar a alguien que no puede resolver un simple examen y además escribe como doctor, no da una en mis clases y es el único-

-es usted primitivo de cerebro o se hace?- comenzó a burlarse el hombre frente a él y recibió una mirada dudosa. –sabe que su alumnito es surdo?-

-si, y en esta escuela no se permite tratos diferentes, al menos no en mi clase, debe aprender a utilizar la derecha como todos- respondió firmemente levantando su voz. –de mi mano corre que ese niño salga de aquí hasta haciendo malabares con esa mano-

-sabe algo? Odio a los humanos como usted, llenos de sed por poder y supremacía, buscando pisotear al débil- siseó comenzando a elevar el cosmos pero nadie lo percibiría al estar rodeado por humanos y los de bronce no moverían un dedo por evitar la muerte de ese sujeto. –dígame alguna vez ha visto el infierno?-

-de cuál droga se fuma usted?- rebatió y en menos de lo que canta Orfeo ya había sido tomado de su corbata y levantado en el aire.

-óyeme bien maldito humano patético, lo diré solo una jodida vez, vas a ser bueno y agradable con Shun y sus ridículos amiguitos, te dejarás de estupideces porque de lo contrario tu y yo vamos a tener una muy violenta charla y me aseguraré que cuando llegues a mi reino tu alma sea devorada por mi perro y tus restos tirado entre cada uno de mis infiernos mientras mis ninfas saltan la cuerda con tus entrañas- susurró en tono muy amenazante y con su poder le hizo ver al sujeto todas y cada una de sus amenazas a cumplir por medio de ilusiones. –nos entendimos?-

-s.. si… qué eres? Demonio!-

-soy muchas cosas y si no quieres dejar desamparada a tu mujer y tu hija que vendrá en camino dentro de unos meses, tu sabrás si me haces caso o no- dijo soltando al hombre bruscamente sobre su silla. –me gusta esa expresión de horror de los humanos, son tan fáciles de destrozar mentalmente, le temen a algo tan natural como morir. Me dan asco. Pues ya aclarados mis puntos me retiro señor, todo un placer charlar con usted- extendió su mano en señal de despedida y el pobre sujeto por instinto la estrechó sintiendo un miedo recorrer por su columna y Hades ejercer la fuerza suficiente para dejarle varias marcas rojas grabadas en la piel.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-eso explica entonces porqué cuando entró al salón vió a Shun y comenzó a rezar todo un rosario y hasta sacó una cruz- comentó Shiryu

-y no olviden que hasta agua bendita me tiró en la cabeza- dijo Andrómeda divertido pero algo asustado. –y el casi infarto literal que tuvo en clase, por eso se lo llevaron, según escuchamos que tardará en volver a clases o que no regresaría-

-rayos quería matarlo no dejarlo loco- susurró el Dios. –humano con suerte-

-o sea que le dejaste severos trastornos mentales a un simple humano por mi hermano? Ya en serio apostaste con alguien?-

-no fénix, mis razones son sinceras, y me chocó más que este bruto de pelos verdes en lugar de lanzarle una tormenta nebulosa solo se dejara hacer-

-mira Hades, solo tengo una cosa que decirte ante esa acción que tomaste sin consultar conmigo, ni con su guardián, ni con el hermano o algún otro caballero con dos dedos de frente- dijo Shion con un tono bastante severo en su voz todos tragaron saliva. –TE FELICITO!- exclamó abrazando por un hombro a la deidad. –hombre que cojones los tuyos para hacer eso! Algunos ya sospechábamos cosas pero no nos atrevíamos a mover un dedo y llegas y…-

-Shion, respira te estás poniendo azul otra vez-

-bueno ya! No soporto tanto afecto ni tanta cercanía menos de ustedes que me dan alergia!- Hades se quitó e encima al patriarca y a otros santos que ya estaban sobre él felicitando su acción. –le dirán a su señora lo que pasó?-

-estás loco? Y que nos corte la diversión o no vuelva a largarse? Para nada! Nada de lo que pasa aquí cuando no está se dice es pacto entre caballeros- le aclaró Aioros.

-eso me recuerda muchacho, porqué no estuviste hostigando a Aldebarán todo el día como lo hiciste con Mu?-

-porque toda la jodida tarde estuve vomitando en el baño y el toro no hace nada fuera de lo normal! Limpia su casa, merienda con su vecino, ayuda al vecinito con la tarea, riega sus plantas, hace algo de pesas, lee un libro y ve su programa de 100 caballeros dijeron. No noté nada que me hiciera darle un tache-

-eso quiere decir que voy a vivir?- preguntó con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-lo pensaré con mi almohada o con el bacín depende donde pase la noche pero te juro que donde pase más de 3 horas en el baño date por muerto- cerró su puño molesto con la mirada en llamas.

-hablando de almohadas, señores, señoritos, es hora de irse a dormir. Mañana hay clases y cosas por hacer, Milo no seas rajón paga lo que Shaka muy limpiamente te ganó-

-pero maestro Dohko! Es temprano!- se quejaron todos.

-no me hagan contar hasta 3- sentenció.

-ok, ok no es necesario llegar a eso, nos vamos ves?- dijo inmediatamente Milo levantándose y hasta las copas se le bajaron. –toma rubio aquí esta lo prometido-

-gracias bicho- dijo Shaka recibiendo una bolsa del compañero. –finalmente tengo toda la serie de juegos de Tronos!-

-Hades lárgate con los Virgos a descansar que mañana te espera un día por partida doble y que necesitarás toda tu energía- le sugirió MM. –los gemelitos maravilla son un caso complicado-

-hemos vuelto locos a todos los psicólogos y psiquiatras- dijo Kanon como si fuera cosa de diario. –y una vez hicimos dudar a uno de su sexualidad- soltó la carcajada chocando palmas con Saga.

-todos a sus templos yo ayudaré a mi pobre alumno a limpiar, conste que la siguiente noche de juegos será en tu casa alacrán!- le indicó Shion al octavo caballero con su dedo acusador. Éste solo asintió.

Sin tener chance a reclamar algo más cada uno deseó buenas noches y se retiraron cada uno a su respectivo hogar, Hades pensaba varias cosas entre ellas que al día siguiente vería su paciencia y cordura puestas al límite con ese par y que tal vez era muy pronto para crearse otra imagen de los muchachos pero no le parecían en absoluto ser los causantes de que tuviera 2 archiveros llenos con expedientes suyos, pero como bien dicen era muy pronto para dar su visto bueno, debía esperar el resto de su estancia.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!.**

 **Listo! Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan por esta historia y que les guste mucho la forma de manejar la comedia, es uno de mis estilos favoritos.**

 **Trataré de actualizar a más tardar lunes, el siguiente capítulo me consumirá grandes niveles de creatividad al tratarse del día para los gemelos pero trataré de apurarme.**

 **Algunas preguntas.**

 **1: a quién no le gustaría que Hades lo defendiera? Digo, cualquiera quisiera que ese hombre diera la cara por uno!**

 **2: Hyoga logrará convertirse en cantinero?.**

 **3: cómo le irá al Dios con los gemelos?.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno pues, estoy viendo los premios Oscar mientras hago este capítulo así que no sé el tipo de idioteces que vengan, de una vez adelanto los gemelos nos saldrán con una sorpresa muy sorpresiva.**

 **Capítulo 4: Día 3. juego de gemelos parte 1.**

Muy temprano del jueves tenemos a cierta deidad parada a la entrada del tercer templo, llevaba ahí casi media hora debatiendo si entrar o no pues no se sentía listo para lidiar con ese par desastre que no sabía si eran peor juntos o separados, y sus ánimos no mejoraban tras recordar que ningún caballero le dio buenas recomendaciones sobre ellos. Vaya, ni su propia sobrina lo hizo.

La noche anterior había recibido una llamada por parte de la chica más que nada para preguntar si todos seguían vivos y su santuario intacto a lo que él solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos hasta que tocó el punto de los gemelos, cosa que Saori dudó en decirle la verdad o mentirle pero optó por ser honesta aunque no se lo mereciera.

" _mira ese par es un caso muy especial si?, así como son muy poderosos lo son de problemáticos, la gran mayoría de sus desastres me entero porque se tiran la bolita entre ellos y no te culpo si en menos de doce horas te vuelven loco y los matas, de verdad pienso seriamente en hacer audiciones para un nuevo tercer santo más normal. A lo que voy, haz caso a lo que te digan los chicos por única vez"_

Y recordando esto se dio una auto bendición, se aseguró de traer la biblia y el kit de purificación que muy amable Shaka le ofreció por si debía hacer un exorcismo, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y entró al templo. A primera vista estaba todo normal, mucho silencio en la sala hasta que escuchó ruido en varias partes del lugar. Sus pasos lo llevaron primero a la cocina donde estaba Kanon cocinando y por el aroma dedujo que tenía talento culinario. Siguió su andar antes que lo notaran y llegó hasta los cuartos, vaya, hasta eso dormían separados. Atraído por la curiosidad entró al de la derecha que estaba vacío y no le tomó cinco segundos deducir que era del menor.

-no sabía que te gustara meterte a casa ajena-

-maldita sea Saga!, dijo furioso el hombre de pelo negro al casi sufrir un infarto por la súbita aparición del mayor.

-supongo por tu presencia que ya nos toca verdad?- recibió un asentimiento. –bueno supongo que ya te informaron de la clase de hermanos que somos- otro asentimiento. –entonces no tengo nada que decirte-

-puedo notar que son diferentes pese a ser hermanos gemelos. Digo, sus hábitos me dicen todo- señaló la pieza que estaba vuelta un tiradero, todo revuelto, ropa sucia por todas partes, cama deshecha, sábanas de Bob esponja, posters de caricaturas, un escritorio del cual no se veía la madera por tantas hojas usadas y limpias, la Escama usada para poner a secar la toalla de baño, un estante de libros que no tenía libros sino revistas y muchas películas.

-si, creo que mi hermano se adelantó a la crisis de los 30 y quiere tener su segunda juventud- dijo rascando su cabeza.

-a si? Veamos la tuya- dijo con sonrisa de burla dirigiéndose a la otra pieza de la izquierda. Entró y era diferente, limpio y ordenado, cama tendida con colores suaves, la armadura perfectamente guardada en su caja, escritorio limpio con cuadernos ordenador hasta por tamaño y un trasto con plumas, nada de ropa tirada sino toda en su sitio para la ropa sucia, igual había un librero pero éste si tenía libros y bastante gruesos como otros antiguos. –vaya, creo y solo creo que puedes ser la cabeza cuerda-

-como verás mantengo un estricto orden con mis cosas, ser patriarca me hizo adoptar esa costumbre y….-

-SAGA VEN A AYUDARME A EXPRIMIR LAS MALDITAS NARANJAS!- escuchó el grito de su hermano desde la cocina.

-desayunas? Kanon es un imbécil pero cocina como Gordon Ramsey- dijo con una sonrisa y sin dar chance a una respuesta se fue a la cocina dejando a un Dios con la palabra en la boca.

Aprovechó estando solo para chismosear lo que había en esos escritorios, algo le llamaba la curiosidad. Entró al cuarto de Saga y tomó lo que parecía ser un encuadernado, al abrirlo leyó el título "Investigación para entregar, no leer en especial TU Kanon". Y como claramente había una negativa de por medio el Dios hizo lo que sabía era correcto, claro, ojearla.

-pero qué carajos?- pudo medio articular al ver lo que había en las hojas, había cosas sobre pruebas médicas, así como la forma de hacer varios procesos y lo que parecía ser las opiniones personales de Saga, y otra duda se instaló, porqué decía para entregar? A quién? Será que a caso ese caballero estaba metido con algún grupo de traficantes de órganos? O trabajaba para la mafia?. Dejó todo como lo encontró y ahora estaba en el cuarto del otro hermano, éste era diferente tenía igual un encuadernado bastante limpio a diferencia del resto de hojas regadas y garabateadas pero éstas tenían puras imágenes hechas a mano de comidas de varios lugares del mundo y las anotaciones sobre sabor, aroma y detalles a mejorar, era como un recetario! Pero igual traía una nota al comienzo "Segundo intento". Ahora pensando que Kanon podría estar metido vendiendo drogas en forma de alimentos como una alma llegó al inframundo juzgada por cocinar comida verde. Y gracias al historial muy grande que tenían no lo dudaba.

-me vine a meter a casa de unos delincuentes!- pensó

-Hades trae tu olímpico trasero a desayunar o te quedas sin Hotcakes! Y no me hago responsable si Saga se los traga todos!-

Sin tener muchas ganas pero tampoco iba a ser descortés llegó a la cocina donde para su sorpresa ya lo esperaba su plato servido, decidió omitirse lo que había visto y mejor probó la comida mortal, la cual lo dejó maravillado.

-bueno ustedes traen talento para la cocina o qué? Hé estado en tres casas y probado alimento de varios aquí y ninguno me há matado, solo Tauro pero estuvo deliciosa- dijo comiendo de un solo bocado una pieza.

-yo soy el bueno, mi hermano quema hasta la sal- se burló Kanon. –oye inútil recuerda que hoy tenemos que hacer-

-si no debes recordármelo, y supongo que ya tienes tus cosas listas- dijo el mayor fastidiado. –esta vez no abogaré por tu causa-

-par de idiotas! No hablen como si no estuviera aquí olvidan que estoy tomando notas de todo?- dijo molesto Hades al sentirse ignorado. –como con los demás dbo seguirlos para asegurarme que metan la pata-

-no!- gritaron ambos. –digo- retomó Saga. –son cosas de nosotros privadas no puedes venir, ni saberlo- dijo algo nervioso? Tal vez no se equivocó con su pensar y ellos si eran traficantes o algo.

-ya ni don Pose me molestaba y eso que él era metiche con ganas-

-me bastará con una llamada a Lune para saberlo, pero si no estaba en su archivo quiere decir que lo que sea que estén haciendo o no es malo o es tan malo que no puede ser anotado-

-piensa lo que quieras, pero ni a palos nos sacas algo- dijeron ambos cruzados de brazos.

-milagro que no te llevaste a los de bronce?-

-entran tarde me dijo Andrómeda y como tengo por prioridad molestarlos a ustedes les presté mi anillo de Alejandrina para que se trasladen, no harán burradas esa cosa solo funciona conmigo y con la persona a quien yo se lo haya entregado o sea Shun- de pronto cambió su mirada de una despreocupada a una severa. –a todo esto no debo estarles dado explicaciones!- golpeó su tenedor contra la mesa.

-hermanitos del mal están?- escucharon la voz de Shion llamar desde la entrada.

-si señor en la cocina!- respondió el mayor y no tardó mucho en que tuvieran al mayor de los lémures con ellos. –qué milagro que viene por acá?-

-milagro madres solo denme su firma como cada jueves- de entre sus muchos papeles sacó dos hojas tamaño oficio las cuales pareciera conocían bien los chicos pues no las leyeron solo las firmaron. –gracias ya saben con esto quedan libres de deberes por hoy para hacer lo que sea que hagan. Ya dejen el misterio. Hola Hades mi más sincero pésame porque tengas que soportarlos- saludó al azabache quien solo levantó su mano en cortesía. –me largo supongo que en todo el día no los veremos verdad?- ambos negaron. –supongo que comerán fuera y que tal vez no regresan a dormir como siempre-

-no regresan? Creo que no me equivoqué y si son criminales!, ni modo tendré que seguirlos tengo mucho trabajo en mi reino como para que éstos me manden más almas- pensaba Hades decidido, ahora la pregunta que tenía era cómo llevar a cabo su plan sin ser visto?.

El Dios se disculpó alegando haber olviddo algo en Virgo para darles tiempo a sus ratones de laboratorio a que hicieran movimientos, ambos hermanos ni importancia le dieron ya sabían que el tipo era raro. Pero al llegar al sexto templo no se esperaba encontrar medio santuario reunido en la sala bebiendo café.

-ninguno tiene una remota idea de lo que pueden estar haciendo?- preguntaba un impaciente Aioria.

-si lo supiéramos estaríamos reunidos como cada maldita semana tratando de adivinar?- soltó MM.

-igual buscan lo que sea que tramen los hermanitos?- preguntó el Dios con burla y todos notaron que estaba parado en la esquina.

-si!, cada jueves se van todo el santo día y regresan o muy tarde o no vuelven, solo vienen un ratito en la tare y se vuelven a largar y no es que seamos chismosos pero estamos volviéndonos locos sin saber algo, para callarse la boca si están buenos- se quejó Milo.

-pues- comenzó tomando asiento junto al rubio dueño de casa. –estuve en su casa y encontré cosas raras- lo vieron curiosos. –documentos extraños de Saga que decía algo de una investigación para entregar y por parte del otro chiflado todo un recetario hecho a mano con notas suyas pero estaban muy bien hechos como si fuera alguna especie de cosa que alguien les pidiera. Saben si tienen nexos con delincuencia organizada?- dicho esto a todos se les heló la sangre. –no me miren así es posible de ellos-

-pues de Kanon…-

-basta Dita, no volveremos a sacar teorías basadas en nada, la última vez pensamos que eran hombres de compañía y hace dos semanas que eran hombres lobo no hasta le dispararon una bala de plata a Saga?- dijo Dohko molesto.

-nota mental, no reencarnar a ninguno de éstos- se decía Hades a sus adentros por el inmenso nivel de estupidina que corría por la sangre de esos cabaleros. –estoy dispuesto a saber, no porque me interese sino porque me desafiaron a que no lo averiguaba- dijo de brazos cruzados y mirada decidida. –pero necesito pasar sin ser notado-

-oh para eso estoy aquí el buen Milo te ayudará no por nada me llaman el maestro del disfraz- guiñó un ojo el alacrán y a todos solo les salió una enorme gota, eso acabaría mal.

Dos horas después y de que Mu les avisara a todos que los gemelos ya habían salido comenzaron la operación "juego de gemelos". Shion estaba harto de los secretismos y por primera vez apoyaba la idea de espiar.

-te juro alacrán que voy a matarte- mascullaba un Dios vestido con gafas de sol, su cabello recogido en una coleta y vestido como periodiquero.

-no quisiste ponerte el de maestra de kínder no te quejes-

-aquí león 1 a alacrán y huesitos, el objetivo está llegando a destino, repito llegando a destino- escucharon la voz del gato llamar por los micrófonos que tenían para comunicarse, luego investigarían porqué MM tenía todo un equipo de alto espionaje en su casa.

-enterado, danos tus coordenadas-

-bicho te mandé mi ubicación por mensaje revisa tu celular!. Cambio-

-veamos.. vaya! mira hombre están en…- dijo el octavo santo sin creer lo que veía. –vamos! – dijo jalando a su compañero y corriendo a velocidad luz. Porqué no usaron un portal mejor?.

-tardaron mucho, el objetivo esta fuera de la vista- regañó Shura

-Aioria que no actualiza su GPS nos mandó por otro lado hasta que… olvídalo informes-

-parece que entraron ahí- dijo Camus señalando un enorme edificio de color crema del cual iban y venían bastantes jóvenes y al enfocar sus miradas arriba vieron un gran anuncio en letras doradas que decía "la ignorancia es la forma del saber más pura. Universidad de Athenas". –aguas vienen ¡- dijo el galo y todos se ocultaron tras un arbusto, cómo dieron todos?.

Milo al ser más experto en el arte de espiar personas sacó su cabeza y los captó ambos estaban muy bien vestidos, Kanon santa sea la virgen estaba peinado y vestía como persona, ambos traían bolsos escolares tipo maletines y en sus manos carpetas.

-será que trabajan aquí? Aunque no puedo imaginarme a Kanon enseñando digo qué podría dejarle de bueno a otros?-

-no creo que laboren aquí cabra. Cállense y escuchen- dijo Hades utilizando un amplificador de sonidos que MM le dejó.

-mataré al viejo de Michael- gruñó Kanon. –es la tercera vez que repito esta mugre y no le parece? Ya no sé qué carajos quiere de mi!- el muchacho se notaba muy molesto su cara lo decía y el poco amor con el que apretaba sus hojas.

-no estoy mejor que tú, me he quemado las pestañas todas la s noches estudiando luego de acabar en el santuario y darle un trabajo presentable y solo no le parece a mi asesor, entiendo que es un campo muy difícil pero vamos! 4 veces y no lo aprueba!- ahora renegaba Saga.

-según yo era fácil mi elección digo es comida por los Dioses y hasta para eso hay que ser un maldito perfeccionista!. Recuérdame porqué no nos hemos rajado?-

-porque desde niños era nuestro sueño recuerdas? Aún tengo ese recuerdo cuando tenías 6 años y fingías tener tu pastelería y me decías que algún día harías las delicias más grandes que el mundo haya probado-

Al escuchar esto todos tuvieron que callar sus bocas para no dejar salir exclamaciones de asombro o risas, pero siguieron escuchando.

-y yo me acuerdo que jugabas con tus muñecos a que les zafabas las piezas y decías que se habían roto algún hueso y fingías curarlos. Si es cierto y prometimos algún día cumplir esos sueños pero nadie nos dijo que ser estudiante de último año iba a matarnos! No soportaré otra noche sin dormir por terminar este trabajo-

-ESTUDIANTES DE ÚLTIMO AÑO!- gritaron todos pero no tan alto para ser escuchados además estaban a una distancia algo prudente sumado al ruido de alrededor. –no puedo creerlo!- dijeron a coro.

-eso explica porqué toman café cargado, son los primero a veces en llegar a desayunar o los últimos en bajar o que Kanon pide siempre ir a hacer la despensa y conoce- comentó Shion. –y esa extraña suscripción a la revista "médicos del mediterráneo" que cada semana llega a casa de Mu.

-ENTONCES… EL CHALÁN DE MI HERMANO Pose será gastrónomo? Y su esquizofrénico hermano doctor?- ambos le asintieron a la deidad del infierno. –bendita sea mi inmortalidad-

-vienen para acá todos abajo!- gritó MM y todos se ocultaron sin ser vistos a tiempo que los gemelos pasaban.

-bueno ya que, vamos a casa a dejar esta bazofia y prepararnos para el trabajo- dijo frustrado Kanon, solo contaba los meses que faltaban para mandar al cuerno tanto a los libros como a ese dichoso trabajo que odiaba.

-sabes que igual lo odio pero solo así podíamos pagarnos el estudio- comentó el mayor bebiendo un sorbo del café que traía. –este café está simple además de caliente- dijo asqueado y tirando el contenido del vaso del lado del arbusto donde estaba oculto Hades y siguieron su andar.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó por fin el pobre sujeto levantándose con todo el líquido oscuro chorreando por su cabello. –Acuario haz algo!- a lo que Camus en seguida comenzó a sacar aire frio para valga de redundancia enfriar al compañero. –estoy que ardo!-

-no te culpo me pasaría igual si estuviera rodeado de tanta guapura- fastidió el alacrán hasta que recibió una mirada de advertencia de su mejor amigo.

-otra sorpresita, así que trabajan eh?- dijo divertido MM.

-eso parece y no caería mal que otros hicieran lo mismo- dijo Aioros viendo a los más flojos con reprobación.

-Aioros no te queda estar en una oficina hermano- dijo desentendido Aioria y recibió un zape. –oye!-

-vamos si queremos saber de su empleo hay que apurarnos o los perdemos!- apresuró Mu. –no hay tiempo para correr sujétense apareceremos ahí- y a lo dicho todos se agarraron de cualquier parte que encontraron del peli lila.

Aparecieron en el santuario y según por los tiempos que ya les habían sacado semanas anteriores saldrían del santuario otra vez a las cinco de la tarde, tenían un margen de casi seis horas para planear su siguiente estrategia.

-iré al tercer templo para no despertar sospechas, seguro se preguntan porqué no seguí insistiendo con el tema- dijo Hades mientras abría un portal y lo cruzaba. –hagan algo de provecho y piensen la estrategia para la tarde- y dicho aquello el portal se cerró.

Cada quien se retiró a su templo o con su compinche de templo para estar a gusto, vaya que ese día se les estaba poniendo cada vez más de cabeza y lo que les faltaba por descubrir.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde estaban reunidos todos en casa de Acuario pues Camus muy amable y obligadamente donó el almuerzo para todos y de paso platicaban los nuevos descubrimientos.

-nunca me lo imaginé, al menos no de ellos-

-hablé con Poseidón hace un rato, resulta que las escapadas de Kanon llevan desde que él estaba resucitado y pues bueno ya sabrán la reacción cuando le dije-

-hice cuentas y si van en último año quiere decir que esto lo llevan haciendo desde antes de comenzar la batalla con el jefecito del mar- explicó Aioria sacando una gráfica circular coloreada.

-ya llegamos!- gritó un feliz Seiya entrando al templo. –es la última vez que pedimos indicaciones a un ciego!-

-tardaron- solo eso pudo decir Hades comiendo un poco de la pasta servida.

-si porque a alguien no le explicaste bien como utilizar el anillo ese!- se quejó Ikki señalando a su apenado hermano. –no dijiste que debíamos dar indicaciones exactas!-

-de qué cuernos hablan?- preguntó Dita pero ya imaginaba la cosa.

-es que para regresar dijimos "llévanos al santuario" pero acabamos como en cinco santuarios antes de volver a casa- explicó muy apenado el dragón Shiryu.

-terminamos en un santuario egipcio, en uno azteca y hasta en uno donde habían arcoíris y caballitos con cuernos-

-ignoren eso último- dijeron los cuatro restantes de bronce. –nos perdimos de algo?-

-pues no mucho solo tratando de averiguar el supuesto trabajo de medio tiempo de los gemelitos maravilla-

-qué?, ya ves gato? Me mandas a clases que no me sirven para nada y ya me perdí el chisme!- se quejó con Aioria el fénix.

-Hyoga cómete las verduras- regañó Camus con voz seria y eso daba más miedo que si gritara.

-y tiene alguna idea de dónde van a buscar?-

-buena pregunta no tenemos ni idea-

-cómo es que consiguieron sus armaduras doradas?- se cuestionó Hades. –por suerte yo si me anticipé y mandé a uno de mis espectros a sacar información, espero que tengan ganas de viajar- dijo con sonrisa macabra.

-viajar? Porqué?- preguntaron todos.

-porque los gorriones vuelan bastante lejos hasta su nido- nadie le entendió. –cabezas de huevo que los gemelos trabajan fuera del país! Usan su otra dimensión para moverse de un lado a otro!- dijo dando zapes masivos a todas las cabezas que se encontró.

-y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Seiya con estrellitas en los ojos. –finalmente saldremos de este cuchitril!-

-vamos? Saldremos? Si ustedes no vendrán- se rio MM.

-vayan y alístense que no voy a llevar fachosos a Las Vegas-

-es en serio?- gritaron todos. –qué hacen ahí? Trabajan en algún casino o algo?-

-no les diré más hasta estar ahí solo les advierto que estén bien vestidos o mínimo sepan decir gracias y por favor-

-nosotros igual?- preguntó Shiryu.

-que ustedes no van!. Son misiones de adultos!- volvió a regañar MM.

-si, ustedes igual van, mejor tenerlos cerca a tenerlos aquí y que vuelen otra parte del Estado- finalizó Shion. –y es mi última palabra!- agregó cuando notó muchos pares de ojos que lo miraban con furia.

Tras ajustar todos los detalles de su salida y de dejar encargados a los caballeros de plata el cuidado de las casas terminaron su almuerzo y se fueron a sus templos pues la hora de salida sería diez minutos luego de que salgan los espiados.

A las 4 de la tarde ya comenzaban a prepararse, en Aries Mu dejó encargado a Kiki con Shina, el santo dorado dejó instrucciones de volver tardísimo y que le dieran de cenar al chico, se había alistado con una camisa color lila de vestir un pantalón gris y llevaba un suéter morado. Subió a ver a Tauro donde el toro estaba vistiéndose con un conjunto de camisa amarilla con chaleco y pantalón café.

En cáncer MM no tenía nada que se asemejara a la decencia así que recogiéndose la cola le pidió ayuda a Piscis quien le ayudó a transformar unas prendas que parecían trapos en una camisa manga tres cuartos y un pantalón negro.

En Leo Aioria era ayudado a arreglarse por Marín se puso una camisa azul cielo con la imagen de dos leones al frente, se peinó bien el cabello rebelde con bastante fijador y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla e Ikki por muy difícil de creer pero vestía camisa roja de manga corta con los primeros tres botones abiertos y un pantalón bastante ajustado color negro y solo se puso algo de fijador en su rebelde cabello. . En Virgo Shaka vestía con una camisa sencilla color crema, pantalón de vestir color azul como sus ojos y su cabello se lo peinó en una cola de caballo, Shun traía una camisa tipo polo color verde claro con pantalón de mezclilla y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado. En su mano izquierda traía un reloj de pulsera y llevaba una pequeña mensajera donde llevaría su c celular y dinero.

En Libra Dohko muy obligado se tuvo que poner saco y camisa de vestir pues al ser junto a Shion los "responsables" del grupo tenían que dar buena impresión. Shiryu en cambio se puso algo de su ropa típica china que trajo de su última visita a su tierra. En la octava casa Milo no estaba que raro seguramente estaba en la onceava casa. Shura estaba con Aioros ambos compartían gustos similares por la moda, preferían su comodidad a la modernidad y como eran amigochos decidieron vestirse igual, camisas de manga tres cuartos color azul claro y azul marino con pantalones negros.

En Acuario Camus trataba de arreglar el rebelde cabello de su mejor amigo tras haberle prometido dejar ir al casino si se mantenía limpio pues el bicho traía una camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo con un pantalón crema zapatos de vestir y un chaleco corto. Mientras Camus era reservado y se vistió con saco color rojo vino, camisa roja fuerte y pantalón azul oscuro. Hyoga llevaba una camisa manga corta azul rey con su usual pantalón negro y tenis.

Afrodita pues se voló la barda y se vistió como si de un millonario se tratase es todo lo que diré. Y por último Shion llevaba saco café con los dos botones de arriba abiertos, camisa verde olivo y pantalón verde olivo.

Sin darse cuenta ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Mu volvió a dar aviso a que Saga y Kanon habían abierto su otra dimensión en la entrada del santuario y ya habían partido que era hora de reunirse, cosa que no les tomó ni cinco minutos.

-estamos ya todos?- preguntó Aries mayor contando cabezas. –falta la cabeza sagrada, alguien ha visto a Hades?-

-aquí estoy, supuse que podía dejarlos solos un momento y bajar a mi reino a buscar ropa para la excursión- dijo la gruesa voz de Hades apareciendo tras los caballeros y a todos se les cayó la boa al piso cuando lo vieron, traía una elegante camisa color negro de mangas tres cuartos con pantalones de vestir gris oscuro, en su brazo izquierdo venía una gabardina color negra bastante elegante y su cabello lo traía atado en una cola baja con una cinta que parecía ser de oro además de traer un reloj de pulsera de oro con diamantes. –qué me ven?-

-eh.. nada es que te ves tan…- comenzó Milo sin buscar algo lógico para decir. –me volvería del otro lado solo por ti, hombre creo que después de mí eres el más sensual sobre este plano y…- no pudo seguir diciendo bobadas porque Camus lo jaló de la oreja. –está bien, está bien me callaré pero suéltame!-

-terminaron?- todos asintieron. –pues vámonos, niños de bronce regresen mi anillo!- pidió extendiendo su mano y Shun con bastantes nervios lo sacó de su mensajera para entregarlo. –desinfectaré esta cosa porque ya lo tocó el diablo- dijo colocándolo en su mano izquierda. –qué esperan? Acérquense!- casi exigió. –trasládanos a todos a Las Vegas!- dijo con voz fuerte y clara mientras el objeto brillaba con fuerza y un portal aparecía en el lugar ante los ojos de todos.

-bueno, creo que debemos entrar ahí- dedujo Libra.

-acertaste chinito, muévanse!-

Y a la señal todos saltaron al portal el cual se cerró en cuanto su creador lo cruzó. cuando su pequeño viaje terminó aparecieron justo en el centro de una gran ciudad llena de letreros con luces, locales, centros de diversión para todos los estilos, muchos sitios para jugar e infinidad de turistas, puestos en la calle y un clima algo fresco. Muchas luces alumbraban y la vida nocturna comenzaba a despertar pese a que eran menos de las seis.

-a la próxima viajamos en aerolíneas Ángelo o Volaries- decía un Aioria con cara descompuesta pues el viaje por vía portal le dejó sacudido el estómago.

-bienvenidos a Las Veeeegaaaas- leyó Seiya con bastante dificultad el gigante espectacular que los recibió pero era debido a las luces cegadoras que éste despedía.

-no inventen! Vean este lugar!. Shion puedo quedarme a vivir aquí?- preguntaba muy emocionado MM y creo que es claro la respuesta que recibió y la cara de enfado que puso el pobre cangrejo.

-andando que no estaré de niñera tras ustedes si se pierden, si se separan es problema suyo y si se meten en problemas ni me miren por ayuda- Hades no estaba de humor por tener que estar rodeado por esos chicos, ellos miraban todo como si fueran niños en dulcería mientras él lo tomaba como algo equis, hasta pareciera que había estado ahí. –y agarren del pelo a sus enanos de bronce porque aquí pasa de todo- añadió con burla.

-bueno ya dinos a dónde vamos?-

-ah si, andando son como quince minutos caminando-

De esa manera todos se quedaron en grupo y comenzaron a caminar, al frente estaban los dos viejos maestros y Hades mientras que en el medio tenían a los de bronce bien custodiados por sus maestros y a su alrededor toda una barricada de dorados. A cada paso dado se maravillaban por todo y esa distracción les traería problemas pronto pues no se dieron cuenta el momento en que uno de sus santos bronceados se quedó rezagado.

-estamos a dos calles del lugar- comentó el Dios revisando su celular junto a la ubicación que su espía juez le adjuntó. –solo debemos doblar a la izquierda y…- dijo girando a ver a todos haciendo un conteo de cabezas como lo hacía cada 3 calles. –DONDE ESTÁ ANDRÓMEDA?- gritó al no ver el cabello verde del más joven y ahí todos giraron a verse entre ellos.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!.**

 **Esto, sé que ahora mismo quieren matarme por pararlo aquí pero si lo colocaba todo como estaba escrito iba a llegar a las veinte hojas y hasta cierto punto podría tornarse aburrido de leer tanto.**

 **Otra cosa cuando lean la parte de cómo están vestidos antes de irse a Las Vegas imagínenlo realmente es demasiada suculencia junta.**

 **Los reto a adivinar cuál será ese misterioso trabajo de los lindos pelos azules? Digo para que estén en un lugar así debe ser algo envidiable**

 **Ya tengo escrita la secuela pues solo dividí el capítulo XD, alguien se esperó que los chicos tuvieran esos secretitos bien ocultos? Y esperen a ver lo que esconde MM.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amiguitos! Traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior, ojalá lo disfruten y se mueran tanto de la risa como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Capítulo 5: Día 3. Juego de gemelos parte 2. Las Vegas.**

-mi hermano! Dónde está mi hermano!. Shaka!- exclamó un furioso fénix tomando al rubio del cuello. –lo perdiste?-

-no, o no sé!, lo traía bien sujeto de la mano pero no sé a qué hora se me separó!- decía asustado más que por su alumno era por su propio cuello. –Ikki lo juro!-

-me lleva ahora tenemos que buscarlo, sepa dónde está! Este lugar es gigante!-

-Shura no nos digas lo que ya sabemos, pensemos tiene cuántos 15? Qué hace un niño de esa edad en un sitio como éste?-

-pues, hay drogas, alcohol por litros como si fueran agua, mujerzuelas, apuestas ilegales, secuestradores de infantes que luego trafican con sus órganos- contaba MM. –a estas alturas seguramente ya cayó en manos de….-

-suficiente! No me hagas pensar más cosas de las que ya estoy pensando!-

-maestro Dohko a Shun se lo van a comer los tigres de los magos rusos?- preguntó Seiya asustado.

-maestro no le responda- amenazó Shiryu.

-bola de torpes, tarados, inútiles, sin cerebro!- les gritaba uno a uno y en público todos los insultos que a Hades se le ocurrían, si cualquier otro se perdía le valía un camote pero Andrómeda? Hasta él sabía que alguien como ese niño valía oro si caía en manos de mal intencionados y peor si no se atrevía a usar sus poderes, además desde el "accidente" del maestro de matemáticas ya habían comenzado a llevarse un tantito mejor. A lo mejor se avecinaba una amistad nueva.

-bueno dispérsense niños a buscar! Athena no pagará rescate si es que lo piden y menos si se entera que salimos del santuario!- tronaba los dedos Afrodita.

Hades dejó de ponerles atención y se concentró con la mirada revisando cada rincón y lugar, usando parte de su cosmos intentaba buscar algún rastro del cosmos del chico, aunque no estuviera elevado podría detectar aunque sea una partícula, no de a gratis era un DIOS. Y como tal no le tomó mucho encontrarlo a unas cinco cuadras atrás. Utilizando la gran velocidad de la que era dueño se echó a la carrera deteniendo las peleas de los caballeros y siendo seguido.

Cuando lo encontraron el menor estaba siendo jaloneado del brazo por un hombre adulto joven y rodeado por otros hombres bastante mayores.

-no eres de aquí verdad muchachito? No es normal ver menores por aquí eh?, seguro es otro limpia autos puesto a trabajar por sus padres- dijo resignado el hombre joven.

-qué?. Yo no…-

-a ver quién te cree tu disque moral? Ya dime cuánto quieres por el chamaquito?- dijo uno de los adultos mayores. –me vendría bien uno de esos en mi negocio tu sabes?-

-disculpen? Pero debo regresar mi hermano debe estar preocupado- trató de zafarse sin éxito.

-tienes un hermano! Pues preséntalo pequeño! Si es igual de linda cara que tú a lo mejor le tenemos trabajo también?-

-yo lo pensaría bien si fuera ustedes- dijo una voz. –si me disculpan? "eso" me pertenece- y en menos de un parpadeo Shun pasó de estar rodeado de esos sujetos con a leguas malas intenciones a estar detrás del peli negro y bien sujeto por el brazo.

-y tú eres quién?- preguntó uno molesto. –si quieres alguna mercancía tienes que pagar y muy bien, nosotros vendemos calidad y vaya eres extranjero!-

-cierra tu maldita boca mortal, este niño escaso de materia gris se viene conmigo!-

-lo vimos primero! Estaba solo además seguro eres otro chulo recién llegado, busca tu mercancía!-

Si era posible la vena de ira que crecía en la frente de quien escuchaba todo eso crecía a niveles olímpicos y estaba haciendo gran fuerza de voluntad para no saltarles y matarlos, pero se le adelantaron.

-si le pusieron una mano encima a mi hermanito, no me molestaré en preguntar si lo hicieron o no me limitaré a matarlos!- dijo un furioso fénix que se liberó de los brazos de su maestro felino y fue a los tipos aquellos. –AVE..- pero no pudo llegar lejos pues una pálida mano literalmente lo mandó para atrás de un solo toque. –QUÉ?-

-no pierdas tu tiempo con éstos infelices mortales y mejor a lo que vienes que nuestro objetivo se mueve- dijo con voz calma girando su rostro a un lado por donde venían pasando los hermanos Géminis que iban tan metidos en sus ondas que ni los notaron. –me encargaré de este grupo- dijo haciendo salir de su dedo una pequeña bola de energía y sin mucho esfuerzo la lanzó a sus víctimas mientras caminaba de regreso al grupo. –los veo en la siguiente vida- y con esto los demás no necesitaron mucho para saber lo que iba a pasar y era mejor alejarse, con la misma velocidad en la que llegaron se movilizaron escuchando a lo lejos gritos terribles.

-sabes el riesgo al que te expusiste mocoso!, porqué diablos te alejaste! Niño tarado!- mascullaba Hades trayendo casi a jalones al regañado. –mejor no quiero saberlo solo que si vuelve a estar en juego tu cabeza no pienso volver a intervenir-

-oigan Saga y su cola se pierden aquí!- gritó Aioros al detenerse ante un terreno abierto y en éste había una enorme carpa montada como de circo en la cual iba y venían personas y de entre todas se perdieron sus objetos perseguidos. –creo que encontramos su trabajo-

-circo? Son vendedores de algodones o algo?-

-no lo creo. Porque se fueron por atrás, solo hay una forma de descubrirlos y es entrando a ver-

-Alde solo quieres que entremos al circo verdad?-

-para que digo que no si, sí?. Vamos!- decía un feliz brasileño y todos sinceramente tenían curiosidad.

-iré por los boletos- comentó Acuario siendo seguido a la taquilla. –buenas tardes, quisiera 18 entradas-

-si señor ahora mis….aguarde dijo 18!- exclamó asombrada la señorita. –aguarden un momentito, sus caras se me hacen familiares, podría decirme su nombre?-

-claro, soy Camus ahm…-

-orden Atheniense verdad?- preguntó asombrada.

-cómo nos conoce?-

-cómo no conocerlos? Todo el mundo sabe que tanto galán reunido solo significa caballeros. Esperen un momento llamaré a mi jefe es que son un caso especial!- cerró la taquilla un segundo y solo escuchaban la voz de la joven hablar por teléfono. –disculpen caballeros mi jefe dice que los boletos de adultos les sale a mitad de precio y los niños entran gratis-

-niños? Cuáles? si aquí no…AAAAHHHH!- recibió un buen punta pie por parte de Piscis tras la rodilla.

-gracias señorita pagaremos en efectivo- dijo Shion sacando su cartera pero otra vez se adelantó alguien.

-tome bonita y quédese con el cambio- habló Hades sacando un buen fajo de billetes sin mirar cuánto pero supuso era lo suficiente.

-gracias joven y disfruten la función!- despidió la chica emocionada pues no cualquiera te regala 500 dólares de cambio. –oh una cosa más, cuando les lleven a su lugar díganle al guardia que los pongan en área Diamante- guiñó un ojo. –no me miren a mí solo sigo instrucciones-

Se despidieron con amabilidad de la muchacha y vieron que sus boletos eran para función de siete en punto pero debían entrar media hora antes. Tenían un tiempo libre. Y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. Como algunos dorados ya comenzaban a fastidiarse Shion optó por la salida fácil, llenarlos de golosinas y algunos juegos de feria que habían cerca.

-quiero ese tigre gigante!- señaló el gato un enorme peluche que estaba en un juego de tiro al blanco. –será para mí- dijo decidido.

-Aioria gana por la buena mínimo finge que lo intentas se verá muy trucado que atines los tres tiros a la primera- Aioros tenía razón no podían evidenciarse causarían un alboroto. No querían ser el circo al menos no uno gratis. –descuida carnalito sé fingir- guiñó un ojo el menor de los hermanos.

-se quedan aquí voy a vigilar dónde se quedaron Shaka y otros que se fueron según por dulces- dijo Dohko algo fastidiado con las manos en las caderas. Aioria no le tomó ni 2 minutos traer su peluche gigante y alcanzaron a los demás.

-me dijeron que iban por dulces y se quedaron jugando!- oyeron regañar al patriarca a 4 santos Virgo, Capricornio, Escorpio y Cáncer. –cuánto ya se gastaron en esa máquina de monedas?-

-no mucho solo unos veinte o treinta…dólares-

-Milo por eso te ven la cara!. Para esas máquinas expendedoras metes la cantidad exacta porque no dan cambio!- reprendió Acuario cuando se percató que la cabra y el cangrejo pateaban a la máquina que se tragó su dinero y no les daba su producto. –y de pura casualidad apretaron el botón correcto? Es por códigos…trio de torpes- se dio un palmo en la frente.

-JAJAJAJA ya ríndete pequeñito llevas cinco intentos y no más no!- escucharon la risa estridente de una persona bastante joven pero no bajaba de 25 años. Y cuando fueron al sitio de donde venía el escándalo eran los 5 niños de bronce que estaban en uno de esos juegos donde lanzas un aro a una botella para ganar algo.

-otra ronda!-

-Shun ya es suficiente, si quieres yo lo puedo ganar para ti- trató de razonar el hermano mayor.

-no! digo, es que quiero ese premio y no puede ser posible que hasta para eso me tengas que ayudar, soy perfectamente capaz!- se defendió. Su objeto de frustración era un conejo color verde pastel enorme con moño azul cielo.

-qué diablos pasa?- cuestionó MM. –niño los juegos de habilidad o de azahar no son para novatos ni para niñitos de bronce, son para los profesionales como su señor servilleta presente- se señaló con suficiencia.

-MM te faltó añadir con trampas y usando puños fantasmas- sonrió con malicia Alde.

-niño otra ronda o no? que la fila es larga- la voz del hombre que atendía el changarrito le habló pero con bastante fastidio. Ya saben de esos que odian su trabajo y se desquitan con el cliente.

Andrómeda asintió y le dieron tres tiros más, de los cuales solo uno encestó y como ya habían acumulado público se burlaron de él. vamos que Shun era buenísimo para las peleas pero pésimo para las actividades físicas y eso que recibió un duro entrenamiento antes de recibir su armadura.

-Shun somos tus amigos y te queremos pero ya tira la toalla hombre o deja que alguno te ayude- dijo Seiya pero a distancia pues sabía que cuando el chico de ojos verdes entraba en plan mañoso o le llevaban la contraria a sus deseos podrían terminar con más de un hueso roto.

-ya me aburrí de este espectáculo- escucharon una nueva voz a espaldas, se les había olvidado que Hades estaba presente. –nunca entrará ese balón porque estás tirando muy alto- le explicó. –intenta de nuevo-

-no le des cuerda! Ya gastó casi diez dólares en éste juego y nos debe a todos un algodón de azúcar!-

-silencio pato, en lugar de que le muestren su error solo quieren arreglarlo por él- ni siquiera les volteó la cara. –y tú tonto- encaró al empleado. –dame 3 tiros más- y antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta ya había sacado el efectivo para pagar y la pelota le era entregada. –Andrómeda, ven acá e intenta- ordenó.

-pero!-

-pero te callas! Ahora si ganas porque ganas- su mirada era muy decidida más de lo usual y el de pelo verde mejor no tentó su suerte, hasta ahora le estaba yendo bastante bien con la presencia del sujeto en el santuario, habían comenzado a llevarse bien pero de a poco. Se posicionó frente a la canasta, estando detrás de la marca amarilla. Tomó el balón entre sus manos y se concentró lo mejor posible. –ok, intentémoslo otra vez- pensó.

-pon atención, tira un poco de lado y no muy alto o rebotará- explicó tomando con firmeza pero sin ser rudo el balón junto con el santo de bronce y cuando le contaron tres, lanzaron. Oh sorpresa encestaron.

-chido!. Ese es nuestro cuate!- festejó el burro con alas aplaudiendo y silbando.

-no sabíamos que eras bueno para los deportes- dijo un asombrado Shaka.

-soy un Dios no soy mi padre- se burló. –me encantan los deportes en especial los de contacto- dijo el azabache girando el balón en su dedo y luego hacía maromas con él. –anda Andrómeda vas tu- se lo lanzó y el chico lo cachó a tiempo. Volvió a concentrarse y volvió a anotar, estaba a un tiro más de tener su preciado objeto. Escuchó a todos atrás apoyándole como siempre lo hacían y hasta recordó una pequeña lección de Shaka de dejar la mente en blanco para no pensar y dejarse llevar cuando se estaba ante una situación donde el cerebro era tu peor enemigo.

-bah tiene suerte- dijo un joven a espaldas de los dorados. –ya niño ríndete y deja que un verdadero caballero juegue! Ese muñeco lo quiero para mi novia!-

-en serio?- sonrió sarcástico Ikki. –te apuesto cinco dólares a que mi hermano encesta con una sola mano!- retó sin saber siquiera lo que acababa de decir, no iba a dejar que patearan el orgullo del más chico y cuando decía su orgullo se refería al suyo propio.

-QUÉ?- exclamó el pobre.

-y de espaldas!- añadió Seiya otro que llegaba a meter la pata. Justo a tiempo de que dijera algo como "y de cabeza" le cubrieron la boca sus compañeros.

-Ikki!- reprendió su hermanito.

-Andrómeda demuestra que ese mortal se equivoca, vamos me vas a decir que patear el trasero de Thanatos es más fácil que esto?. no lo creo, vas a ir ahí y vas a ganar no a lo bruto te elegí como mi contenedor cuando iba a revivir- fulminó con la mirada.

Sin dudarlo el chiquillo se preparó y el silencio mortal formado le gritaban "hazlo y bien", por alguna razón cerró hasta los ojos y bingo! Logró su cometido, recibiendo en sus manos un gran conejo de peluche y la cara incrédula de todos. Ikki mientras recibía 5 billetes mientras sacaba la lengua.

-te debo una. Realmente quería esta cosa y lo conseguí con tu ayuda- sonrió amable Andrómeda y solo obtuvo un movimiento de mano de no es nada.

-niños ya es hora de entrar para la función!-

Se dieron cuenta de la hora y siguieron de prisa a Shion, al llegar a la entrada le dieron al guardia sus entradas y le comentaron lo que la señorita les pidió, el hombre aparentemente ya venía enterado de ellos, digo si te dicen que vas a toparte a una docena de guapuras no es difícil ubicarlos. Tras revisar los boletos y que estén completos los llevó hasta la parte más al frente para ver el show. Todo era realmente bello, muchas luces y la pista donde se daría era inmensa, los chicos estaban asombrados sin mencionar que sus asientos estaban cómodos y hasta para el refresco tenían.

-pero por el Olimpo dónde estamos?-

-no estoy seguro arquero pero creo que he visto antes este lugar- respondió el cangrejo.

Camus estaba analizando todo el sitio como siempre él igual había visto ese tipo de escenario antes pero no lo recordaba de dónde, hasta que un rayo de luz vino a su cabeza.

-amigos?- tanteó. –creo que estamos en el famoso Circo del sol- dijo casi sin habla. –por los Dioses el circo del sol!- finalmente gritó.

-y qué tiene de especial?-

-cómo y qué?- casi se le salió el corazón del acuariano por estar ahí. –este lugar es lo máximo de entre lo máximo, te lo pongo así bicho, no eres nadie en el mundo de los actos circenses si no estás aquí, aquí están los mejores de los mejores- su euforia no veía límites. –nunca pensé pisar esta carpa era algo que veía bien lejano-

-y hay animales?- preguntó emocionado Aioria.

-no, es un circo sin animales y no los necesitan para entretener, sigo con mi duda de lo que puedan hacer aquí los gemelos- aclaró Hyoga. –aprovechen chicos esto solo una vez en la vida-

-ese de las palomitas aquí!- llamó el fénix y al tiempo que lanzaba un billete de dólar le lanzaban su bolsa de pochoclos. –lánceme otras 4!- dijo pues no veía correcto comer solo, era cabrón pero no tanto y repartió una a sus camaradas de armas. –no puedo comprarles a ustedes son demasiados mi trabajo paseando perros no paga tanto-

-ya vengo necesito aire- dijo Hades y salió del lugar, ya ni preguntaron se estaban acostumbrando a esas desapariciones repentinas.

Estaba a cinco minutos de comenzar la función ya habían dado la segunda llamada, el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse con música ambientada incluida y la gente comenzaba a emocionarse.

-ya se murió algún acróbata?-

-no aún, pero dónde…- decía un feliz Mu pero no acabó su frase pues su verde mirada se fijó en los kilos de chucherías que traía el Dios en sus manos perfectamente apiladas. –y eso?-

-no iba a pasarme tres horas sentado aquí rodeado de mortales y peor de ustedes y sin tener algo de tragar-

-si claro- acotaron sarcásticos todos.

La tercera llamada se emitió, las luces se apagaron y el público estalló en gritos de alegría incluidos los santos. Al volverse a encender comenzó a sonar una canción conocida de Michael Jackson y en la pista aparecieron varios bailarines que tan solo mirarlos uno sabía eran jodidamente perfectos.

-mátenme es el show de Michael!- gritaba Camus. –es mi favorito!-

El número de apertura terminó y el show comenzó, todos los números fueron enfocados al cantante, pero pasados a manera cirquera, hubo hasta trapecistas donde habían hasta ocho acróbatas que se lanzaban aleatoriamente y se atrapaban entre ellos. Hades veía asombrado como no se mataban allá arriba aunque bien dicen que cuando te toca ni aunque te quites.

Camus mientras tanto no disimulaba nada su actitud de fanboy, cualquiera que lo viera en esos momentos con todo y estrellitas en los ojos pensaría que ese es el serio, reservado y estoico caballero de Acuario y sus compañeros de armas no podían creer que ese caballero era el mismo que horas atrás les reprendía hasta por tener una arruga en la camisa.

Pero por más asombroso que era lo que se les mostraba aún no aclaraban su misterio de dónde estaban los lindos hermanitos de pelos azules. Pero pronto iban a tener su respuesta.

Vino un acto de danza aérea con contorción con un remix de canciones tranquilas que al público parecieron gustar mucho para luego venir una pequeña pausa al parecer era para preparar el siguiente acto que ocupaba utilería.

-ya acabamos?- preguntó Shura. –eso es todo? Esperaba algo más!-

-es una pausa van a montar el próximo número pero tienen que poner cosas mira- dijo Aioros señalando a varios chicos de staff yendo y viniendo mientras en la pista se preparaban los actores pero por la oscuridad no se veía nada.

-trágame Tártaro!- dijo Hades para sus adentros y con los ojos como platos, al parecer era el único que si logró fijarse de algo pero como sus amiguitos de excursión estaban ocupados tragándose todo lo que él asaltó de la tienda no lo vieron.

-ya tardaron! Búuuuuu devuelvan mi dinero!- abucheó Milo.

-ni te costó nada alacrán!- regañó Aioria. –pásame los nachos Alde no te los comas!- comenzó a forcejear el sombrero en forma de nacho gigante que tenía el segundo dorado.

-damas y caballeros lamentamos la tardanza pero la magia perfecta requiere preparación!- dijo la animada voz del presentador. –ahora preparen sus ojos, agárrense de sus asientos y prepárense pues ahora mismo invocaremos aquí mismo a la misma muerte!- finalizó y las luces encendieron para dejar ver una enorme estructura metálica en forma circular y muy alta , humo salía de las máquinas arriba y una pegajosa canción comenzó a sonar.

-la muerte? PERO SI ESTOY AQUÍ DESDE ANTES DE COMENZAR- SUSURRÓ Hades sin entender que para los mortales fuera un acto divertido la muerte, quién los entendía a unos les daba miedo y a otros los divertía.

-SAQUEN SUS CÁMARAS CHICOS Y MIREN A LOS LADOS!- gritó Mu parado al frente de su lugar.

Al medio de la rueda estaba una tercera persona vestida de túnica larga negra y una oz.

-tres desgracias que debo agradecer- comenzó a decir mientras la música comenzaba. –1 la guerra, las motocicletas que yacían apostadas a los lados comenzaron a acelerar, 2 el hambre, se escucharon los motores listos y 3 yo la muerte!- dijo con una risa estridente y malévola mientras se hacía a un lado para que la primera moto entrara a escena, cuando el reflector le alumbró lo suficiente al actor para revelar la identidad.

-POR TODA LA MADRE GRECIA…ES SAGA!- gritaron todos al ver como el gemelo mayor maniobraba su vehículo dando piruetas en ella, recorriendo la pista de caballito para finalmente subir a la rueda y comenzar a girar como un loco en ella y hasta se tomó el lujo de soltar una mano para saludar al público.

-se está luciendo ese desgraciado- masculló MM.

-ni sabíamos que sabía manejar!-

-un momento, si Saga está ahí eso quiere decir que…-

-cállense ya arruinarán mi video!- les reprendió el santo de Piscis sosteniendo su celular grabando de todos los ángulos posibles.

-ES KANON!- gritó Shiryu al ver como el otro gemelo se unía al acto montando una moto dorada, ya verlos juntos se apreciaban sus vestuarios, ambos vestían enterizos morados con pedrería muy fina según el ojo crítico de Afrodita. Sus cabellos estaban bien arreglados y ambas motos color dorado.

Todo el público estaba eufórico ese acto era uno de los favoritos de la audiencia, la canción seguía y el acto aumentaba su peligrosidad.

-puedo hacer que uno se caiga?- preguntó Hades.

-NO!- gritaron todos.

El número terminó y ambos gemelos bajaron de la gran rueda con unas piruetas más en las motos y finalmente saltaron a la pista con movimientos gráciles como los santos dorados que eran y mientras la música hacía sus remates finales ellos hacían maromas como Saga pararse de manos mientras Kanon saltaba a las plantas de los pies igual con sus manos y giraban al mismo tiempo o Kanon saltando al aire mientras su hermano lo imitaba y en el mismo aire daban unas volteretas juntos para volver a caer de pie recibiendo las ovaciones de todos.

-debo reconocer que lo de cirqueros lo traen en la sangre- comentó el chino mayor divertido aplaudiendo bastante

-esos sonmis camaradas, mis compadres, viven con nosotros!- decía emocionado Afrodita mientras hacía aparecer rosas libres de veneno y las arrojaba a sus camaradas.

-vaya, vaya esto si es nuevo!, parece que un gran aficionado está lanzando flores a la pista como muestra de estar fascinado con lo visto!- ese presentador no tenía ni idea que entre su público había toda una docena de cirqueros natos y los chicos actores por las prisas que tenían de salir de la pista solo recogieron las rosas y ni se fijaron de lo familiares que eran. Agradecieron una última vez para las luces apagarse.

-alguien además de Dita lo grabó?- preguntó Aioros

-todos lo grabamos y para mañana estará en internet- sonrió con malicia Ikki.

El circo siguió su función, hubo un acto de payasos muy divertido que casi hicieron que más de uno se cayera de su lugar, hubo otro acto de danza aérea y luego vino otro de acróbatas con malabares en llamas. Ese acto captó la atención total del fénix pues él era quien mejor manejaba ese elemento y no paró de criticar su mal uso todo el rato.

Luego vino un número de baile bastante movido con banda en vivo en el cual había solo chicas que parecieran profesionales de la danza, como Camus había explicado en ese circo solo estaba lo mejor de lo mejor, luego hubo un cambio de luces en tonos azules, verdes y amarillos para djar paso a dos figuras muy conocidas.

-miren volvieron! Prendan las cámaras y MM graba vertical salió chueco tu video!- regañó Shion. Los gemelos ahora estaban vestidos como personas de los años 40 pero era un vestuario que varios de los que solían leer en el santuario reconocieron.

-un homenaje a Charly Chaplin!- exclamaron.

En efecto, era una pieza popular de la cinta Modern Live y los gemelos iban y venían por toda la pista haciendo volteretas y utilizando su cosmos se las supieron arreglar para hacer con la otra dimensión cambios de lugar, es decir que uno apareciera en el lugar del otro y viceversa, los asistentes al estar desconocidos de lo que era el cosmos solo lo tomaron a un buen juego de luces, luego entraron los malabares extremos mientras la canción seguía, Saga subió a una pelota que hacía girar y Kanon le comenzó a lanzar unos sombreros ya obteniendo la atención deseada ambos utilizaron otra vez de sus técnicas para impactar al público en el aire.

-que chido está eso! No se les ven ni los hilos o los cables y pareciera que flotan!- exclamó un chico muy joven detrás de los dorados y éstos solo dijeron mentalmente "ingenuo".

Pero como siempre pasa en cualquier ocasión que están todos los dorados juntos las cosas no siempre acaban bien. Pues mientras Saga hacía uso de su explosión de galaxias pero en mucha menor intensidad para dar un espectáculo de luces encontró algo y llamó a su hermano.

-Kanon mira ahí! Tercera y cuarta fila!- señaló discretamente mientras un rayo dorado alumbraba.

-ME LLEVA LA CHACHETADA!- gritó el gemelo y por el ruido no lo escucharon pero si por la impresión perdió el equilibrio sobre la cuerda floja donde estaba

-se va a matar! Hades puedes hacer algo hazlo!-

-porqué debería?- pagué por ver sangre- dijo cruzado de brazos pero al ver una verde mirada que lo veía con mucha pero mucha reprobación cambió su idea. –maldición está bien pero no me mires así niño, ustedes no saben del buen entretenimiento para un ol´9mpico. – bufó fastidiado mientras con un leve movimiento e su mano congeló a Kanon antes de que tocara el suelo y lo hizo regresar a su lugar de manera que se viera acrobática.

-te juro que si nos descuentan el día por esto pescadito voy a matarte! Necesitamos ese dinero y lo sabes!- Saga estaba que tiraba fuego por los ojos y sonreía forzadamente agradeciendo con su hermano ante el público.

-es tu culpa por decirme que ellos estaban aquí y a todo caso qué hacen aquí- masculló el menor.

Pasó media hora más y el circo finalizó, todos los actores cerraron bailando Thriller y algunos se fueron de cabeza cuando vieron a sus simpáticos amigos imitar al rey del pop como ninguno. Al apagarse las luces los primeros en salir corriendo de ahí fueron Saga y Kanon.

-vámonos chicos hay que hacerles muchas preguntas!- salió de prisa Hyoga seguido de los otros de bronce sin importarles los gritos de los demás de que esperaran.

-el cosmos de esos dos se mueven! Seguramente están regresando al santuario-

-y?-

-si llegan antes que nosotros estamos acabados- se espantó Mu. –debemos volver antes que ellos!-

-y el casino?- se quejó Milo.

-será en otro momento si no volvemos antes que ellos nos van a mandar bien pero bien lejos y no será un lugar agradable, olvidas el trabajo que le costó a Shaka regresarte del último viaje al que te enviaron por robarte la escama?- recordó Camus y el bicho se quedó blanco. –verdad que no?- utilizó una voz de ternura fingida.

-voy a transportarnos hasta ahí sujétense!- dijo Mu en voz fuerte y como chicles todos se apegaron al santo de la primera casa.

Cuando llegaron a terrenos del santuario Mu no tuvo la delicadeza de dejar a su carga de pie, simplemente todos cayeron y como almas que se las lleva el diablo fueron al primer templo para montar toda una escenita de que ahí habían estado todo el tiempo, Camus y Milo prepararon vasos con bebida improvisadas, MM bajó al pueblo de prisa por unas pizzas, Mu y Shion se cambiaban por pijamas, Aioria y Aioros preparaban palomitas mientras Alde ponía una película cualquiera en el Netflix y los demás montaban la sala como si estuvieran haciendo noche de pijamas.

No pasó mucho para que aparecieran los cirqueros de Géminis en la entrada del primer templo.

-oh miren! Hoy volvieron temprano y lo mejor volvieron hoy!- sonrió Mu.

-y ustedes? Todo el tiempo han estado aquí?-

-si Saga por?-

-no por nada- dijo con burla el mayor. –pero díganme de casualidad no salieron a algún lado?-

-a dónde vamos a ir? Digo ni que nos fuéramos a Las Vegas- Shura estaba nervioso y cuando estaba nervioso metía la pata hablando de más.

-lo juran? Es que…bueno.. es que….- tartamudeaba el mayor cosa rara en él.

-Kanon qué le pasa a tu hermano?-

-mmm- pensó el joven en la mejor manera de dar su explicación. –es que bueno mi hermano y yo juraríamos que los vimos por otro lado en que estuvimos fuera. Pero veo que están aquí y no veo razón es para dudar. Verdad?- dijo afilando su mirada.

-y ustedes dónde diablos estaban? No es por metiches pero no sentimos sus cosmos cerca- ahora atacó Alde tal vez podrían hacer que ellos se torcieran solos y no tener que decir que los siguieron, vamos que todos esos juntos eran buenos para persuadir.

Ambos caballeros se miraron entre ellos, sus miradas se decían todo y un leve asentimiento silencioso era todo lo que bastó para que comenzaran.

-el que se burle de lo que diremos dese por muerto- hablaron sin dudar para tomar la palabra Saga. –Kanon y yo tenemos un trabajo de medio tiempo-

-y para qué? No lo necesitan, si cierto nunca les enseñé a ser unos parásitos pero pues vivimos bien con las misiones- dijo sacado de onda Shion pero era fingido, claramente sabían las razones.

-deudas de juego? Díganme a qué mafioso le deben y lo mato- tronó sus nudillos Shaka.

-no!, es por otra cosa- mascullaron ambos.

-nadie se va a burlar verdad?- Afrodita volteó a ver a todos pero en especial a los de bronce con una mirada que auguraba todo menos algo bueno si se les ocurría dar una respuesta equivocada.

-pasen un poco de pizza y les contamos pero por primera vez tómense con seriedad lo que venga de nosotros- pidió apesadumbrado el gemelo menor. – trabajamos porque- suspiró. –estamos a punto de finalizar nuestras carreras superiores-

-QUEEE?- exclamaron todos muy "sorprendidos". –y para qué? No nos piden grado mínimo de estudios para ser caballeros sino Aioria y Milo no habrían tenido sus armaduras- se burló MM.

-son asuntos personales nuestros pero la verdad es que nunca nos vimos cuidando una casa vieja, nos imaginábamos titulados, era el sueño de nuestra madre siempre nos lo decía y gracias a ella descubrimos lo que queríamos ser de grandes- explicaba con un leve atisbo de admiración el menor. –PERO, cumplimos seis y apareció el viejo de Shion y le dijo todo el sermón de que nacimos bajo una constelación y teníamos poderes y ya saben el resto-

-y qué saben de ella? Shion nunca les dejaste una llamadita de vez en cuando?-

-la señorita Helena llegó a mi reino a la semana siguiente de que se los llevaran- intervino Hades. –una humana en extremo noble y generosa no sé como ustedes salieron de ella. –pobre muchacha cuando la vimos yo mismo la juzgué y envié a los campos-

-Hades siendo generoso desde tiempos inmemoriales- dijo Seiya. –ahora lo he visto todo- alzó sus manos al cielo

-pony esa chica tuvo a éste par a sus quince años, se los quitaron a los 21, sola los sacó adelante y por el imbécil de su padre ni pregunten le tocó el trato que se mereció. Uno muy cruel y una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos mías- sonrió con maldad.

-bueno nos desviamos! La situación es esa, queremos lograr algo y no vamos a ir a pedirle dinero a la señorita porque no nos lo va a negar pero tampoco se trata de eso- se cruzó de brazos Saga. –estamos en último año-

-y pues hoy en que estábamos trabajando juraríamos que todos ustedes estaban ahí-

-alucinaron no nos hemos movido de aquí- se lavaron las manos todos. –sería ilógico que estemos fuera y volver antes que ustedes aunque tengamos la manera no creen?- ahora añadió el rubio de Virgo.

-pero es que yo estoy seguro que los vimos!- gritó Saga.

-tomaste tus antisicóticos?-

-yo sé lo que ví!- volvió a decir señalando con su dedo acusador mientras era jalado por Kanon del cabello para salir del templo. –disculpen señores estamos cansados estuvo pesada la cosa y aún tenemos que descansar. –vamos Saga te prepararé tu tecito de manzanilla para que duermas. Hasta mañana chicos- y ambos se retiraron mientras Saga seguía balbuceando tonterías

-no les vamos a decir verdad?-

-de ninguna manera- dijeron todos a coro mientras hacían un juramento sobre una caja de pizza de que nadie diría nada.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Terminamos el tercer día! Que tal? Su trabajo de los chicos! Cualquiera quisiera un trabajo así no?**

 **Aclaro, el circo del sol es el famoso Cirque Du Soleil, en el circo si hay un acto que se llama la rueda de la muerte pero es distinto a lo que yo hice, me basé de uno del mismo nombre pero el que yo conozco se hace con motos, la canción que usan mis gemelos se llama Final coundown, y la parte donde parodian a Chaplin igual es un acto real de un circo que es muy famoso en México.**

 **La palabra pochoclos es como un Argentina le dicen a las palomitas.**

 **Un chulo es como le llaman a los padrotes en algunos lugares.**

 **El próximo capítulo le toca a Mascarita sufrir al Dios! Otro que oculta secreto.**

 **Shaka golpeando mafiosos? XD eso me mató de risa**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disculpen la demora tan grande por la continuación pero ya la traje**

 **Capítulo 6: Día 4. La casita de los horrores** …o no?

A la mañana siguiente era santo y sagrado viernes, ese día le tocaba al cangrejo ser fiscalizado, claro que a todos les costó bastante levantarse temprano luego de su escapada del día anterior, si por ellos fuera mandaban sus responsabilidades mañaneras al diablo. Se presentaron a desayunar y se sirvió café bien cargado para todos y para los de bronce café con leche.

-y esas caras? Pareciera que se dieron una buena juerga anoche- sonrió Saga al ver a sus compañeros durmiendo sobre sus platos.

-cállate muñeco azul no estoy ni en mis sentidos ni en horas de soportarte- gruñó MM. –ah por cierto vieja cabra recuerda que salgo hoy en la tarde-

-si, si ya no lo tienes que decir, caramba todos en este sitio quieren largarse una vez a la semana- se quejó tomando de un trago todo su café. –sírveme otro- le dijo a Dohko

-ya bebiste mucho no crees?-

-yo decido cuando parar sírveme otro!- azotó su taza

-Shion queremos librarnos del entrenamiento matutino, tenemos que estudiar- dijo aburrido el menor de los gemelos. –si dije estudiar y?-

-para qué?-

-estamos haciendo nuestras tesis y a los imbéciles de los asesores no les han parecido nuestros cuarto y tercer intento- picoteó su fruta con el tenedor

-y eso que es?-

-Seiya eso es para que puedas graduarte es como tu tarea final- le dijo Shun. –tan mal les va?-

-realmente no sabemos, no sabemos si es mero capricho de esos viejos por rechazarnos o solo les divierte ver a sus alumnos desvivirse y ya estamos agotando opciones hemos hecho de todo y nada les parece- comentó el mayor sirviéndose algo de café .

-ven? Aprendan de ellos! Ya casi en los treinta y se esmeran por estudiar no como ustedes que se esmeran pero por volar su colegio!- reprendió el galo a su alumno y al fénix.

-se quieren callar? Es muy temprano para gritar-Hades estaba no en mejor condición que los demás era un Dios pero eso no lo privaba de sentir hambre, sueño y demás.

Terminaron de desayunar y bajaron para comenzar el entrenamiento, y como hasta el mismo Shion estaba muerto no los puso a hacer gran cosa solo algo de resistencia y físico, a las nueve ya estaban en sus casas y Hades estaba en el cuarto templo.

-bueno hagamos de cuenta que me importa, qué haces todos los días?- anotando cosas en su cuadernillo.

-pues nada interesante, veo la tele, veo a uien le robo algo de comer, hago basura en mi casa y la ensucio-

-no deberías limpiarla?-

-no deberías callarte? Yo no te digo como mantener tu infierno-

-y tu armadura? Todos los demás que ya visité la tienen en un rincón pero la tienen-

-ah pues por ahí debe estar algunas partes las uso para abrir latas o las presto a los chicos para que abran sus puertas cuando dejan sus llaves que sé yo- decía despreocupado.

-eres igualito a tu anterior vida, pero en mayor medida- dijo recordando al santo de cáncer de la última guerra santa, un dolor de cabeza en vida y en muerte. –y por la tarde y noche?-

-bajo al pueblo, voy a molestar a alguien, los viernes voy a…- detuvo sus palabras no iba a darle el lujo a ese bastardo de restregarle en su cara lo que ya sabía.

\- anda, dime lo que ibas a decir?- sonrió. –te recuerdo que lo sé-

-y cómo es que no sabías lo de los gemelos!-

-mira en cualquier sistema siempre se traspapela algo mi sistema no es perfecto y mis jueces no quieren utilizar la computadora!- se defendió. –los mandaré a un curso de actualización. Pero lo tuyo es chisme a voces cómo no iba a enterarme ni a registrarse?- picó con su dedo acusador .

La única respuesta que obtuvo del italiano vino en forma de una lámpara la cual esquivó fácil y anotaba "impulsivo, desordenado, desobligado, mal viviente", no se crean realmente consideraba que el sujeto presente no merecía la pérdida de valiosa tinta y hojas por lo que solo dibujaba un juego de gato.

-debo decir que en tu entrenamiento rindes poco-

-y que sabes solo porque me ganaste unas dos veces en las vencidas-

-dos? Te gané doscientas y utilizas poco o nada ese cerebro! Tu otra vida era como tú pero ese utilizaba el cerebro! Y era bueno en batallas-

-bueno ya me harté todo el tiempo me comparan con él, si lo sé era buenísimo y que! Nadie es igual!-

-no estoy para ser psicólogo pero dime una cosa- afiló su mirada agua marina. –querías esta vida desde un comienzo? Contesta la verdad-

-la verdad? La verdad es que no son horas de calentarme la cabeza Huesitos- dijo lento y despacio el cangrejo, no sabía a qué quería llegar su visita.

-no me respondas con otra cuestión, querías esta vida o no?-

-que carajos te importa! Es mi puta vida no la tuya si quería ser santo o no te debe valer entre cero y una mierda!-

-sabes? Ya me aburriste, voy a turistear tu casa y luego voy a molestar a los vecinos- dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-ni se te ocurra! Mueves algo de su lugar, una sola pieza de aquí te mato!-

-si, lo que tu digas Ángelo- restó importancia a las amenazas, ya tenía experiencia con caballeros de Cáncer que eran lenguas sueltas. Recorrió el templo la sala era como la visitó su primer día un desastre, los rostros atormentados eran parte de la gótica decoración, llegó luego a la cocina y casi se cae de espaldas al ver pilas de latas de cerveza vacías, basura de sepa cuando, restos de comida rápida, pilas de trastos sucios y hasta juraría que pasó una rata ante sus ojos, y como todo un trabajador social sacó fotos de todo aquello no era para el expediente era para mostrarle eso a Shion cuando éste preguntara porqué lo dejó sin santo de Cáncer. Siguió su andar hasta el cuarto principal, el cual estaba pintado en tonos rojos y negros, una cama individual con sábanas negras y una almohada en forma de gato negro con la mirada afilada, un estante llena de películas de la mejor colección de terror y una pila gigante de libros, todo por extrañas razones en perfecto orden, sin embargo su atención se enfocó a un cuaderno color amarillo pastel sobre la mesa de noche, no era nada más que el diario del guardián. Sería tan capaz para invadir de esa manera la privacidad de otro?.

-por supuesto que si lo soy- dijo el rey del averno abriendo en una página cualquiera. –miren nomás, no lo imaginé de ti cangrejito- y soltó una risa estrepitosa guardando ese momento para futuros chantajes.

-por si te interesa torpe voy a ir al mercado por unas cosas que necesito, gustas ir a seguirme?- preguntó el cuarto santo en la salida de su casa viendo con burla a la deidad.

-me encantaría pero declinaré esta vez, tengo unos asuntitos pendientes en otros lugares así que gracias pero no, gracias- dijo para darse la vuelta e ir rumbo a la tercera casa, no llevaba ni tres horas en ese manicomio de templo y ya sentía haber perdido como mil años de paciencia. Pero realmente no era necesario espiar al caballero porque ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo solo era cosa d comprobarlo.

Mientras tanto en Géminis ambos hermanitos estaban cada uno metido en su respectivo trabajo, en ambas habitaciones estaban sentados en sus camas rodeados de libros, hojas, cuadernos, libros prestados, sus computadoras portátiles y toda una pila de comida chatarra y chocolates para darse energías, ah y no puede faltar la ventana del chat abierta donde se hablaban.

-Camus me prestó algunos libros de su templo pero ni aún así siento que no está completo mi trabajo- dijo el menor de los gemelos por la video conversación. –no sé quien terminará muerto primero si mi asesor o yo- lloriqueó.

-eres un dramático!, estoy peor que tú y no me ves quejándome…tanto. El imbécil de mi asesor solo me dice que lo repita pero no me dice el motivo-

-tal vez porque no vale la pena ni que abra tu portada- soltó la carcajada su hermano y agradeciendo que entre ellos esté una pared.

-Saga en lugar que estés gastando tus energías azotando tu cabeza con la pared deberías enfocarte en hacer tu tesis. O no quieres graduarte?- escucharon ambos una voz en el medio del pasillo de ambas piezas.

El mayor cerró su portátil por un momento para atener a su indeseada visita. –eso intento pero estoy harto de repetirla y no sé porqué! A mis ojos está bien hecha solo creo que ese tipome odia- se cruzó de brazos viendo la mirada de incredulidad de su interlocutor. –porqué pones esa carota?-

-es eso o no haz tenido la orientación correcta. No entiendo a las generaciones actuales de hacer todo ellos solos, en la época del mito el hombre pedía ayuda a los Dioses cuando se acababan sus ideas-

-no estoy para lecciones de historia-

-ok. No es que me agrades y honestamente no me agradas pero hace mucho tiempo que no veía tal brillo en la mirada de un humano por alcanzar sus metas, así que te traje una ayudadita- sonrió de lado y eso era señal a algo malo. Salió un segundo de la habitación y a su regreso venía con una persona bastante mayor de edad, vestía ropas antiguas griegas y mirada de sabiduría. Y al otro lado venía un chico joven pero no tanto de ojos color amatista y cabellos azul celeste que traía una túnica blanca con finos bordados y su traje venía sujetado con una cinta hecha de oro blanco.

-y éstos son?- preguntó el gemelo algo dudoso, tenía sensación de conocerlos y a la vez no.

-ellos mi desestimado amigo son Hipócrates el padre de la medicina y Asclepios médico de la mitología-

-QUÉ? Pero el viejito está muerto! No me digas que lo sacaste de su descanso! No se debe molestar a las almas!- gritó escandalizado.

-mi reino mis reglas y molesto a quien se me pegue la gana- además me debe varios favores-

-y el jovencito?-

-perdí una apuesta en el último partido de Grecia contra Rusia y el trato era el trato era lo que quiera el otro- dijo apenado el chico.

-no respondes a mi duda para qué los traes?-

-fácil idiota, no hay mejores que ellos para decirte en lo que estás fallando, estás de acuerdo que no a cualquiera vienen a asesorarlo dos grandes de tu campo?-

-cuando Hades nos comentó tu situación y que llevas varios fallos nos pareció interesante, hace años que ya no hay gente como tú que trabaje por vocación y no por los millones que deja la medicina ni por las muchas mujeres hermosas que se conquistan siendo médico- sonrió Hipócrates. –déjame ver ese escrito- extendió su mano y Saga muy amable se lo permitió.

-y? ande dígalo no sirvo!- se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos pues ese bastón que portaba el hombre no solo podía ser usado para caminar.

-tienes un poco de fuego? O lo que llamas cigarrillos?- pidió.

-claro- respondió Hades sacando de entre sus ropas una fina caja de habanos dándole uno.

-gracias- dijo tras prenderlo y con ello prenderle fuego de paso a todo el trabajo del gemelo viendo como se quemaba.

-QUE CARAJOS LE PASA! Destruyó meses de trabajo!- casi se tiró sobre el anciano a matarlo pero éste lo detuvo.

-llamas a esa cosa esfuerzo?, yo hacía papiros así cuando tenía diez años! Con razón no te aprueban es terrible! En qué diablos basas tus referencias?, tus evidencias visuales?. Con nuestra dirección no solo te graduarás sino que lo harás con honores!- dijo dándole un zape con la cabeza del bastón.

-diviértete gemelito y no, no me lo agradezcas lo hice con todo el odio del mundo. aprovéchalos bien mortal porque su tiempo es corto- y valiéndole un cacahuate las quejas y súplicas por no dejarlo solo con esos dos que ya comenzaban a bombardearlo con libros antiguos que trajeron así como papiros y pergaminos Hades se largó a buscar al menor.

-existe algo llamado tocar puerta sabes?-

-me vale, empaca una bolsa de viaje pequeña te llevaré a un lugar- dijo sacando del armario de menor y como pudo una bolsa mediana y tirándolo en su cara .

-no pienso obedecer…- pero recibió una advertencia por cosmos de que era mejor hacerlo. –que diga, dame un momento pero dónde?- cuestionó mientras guardaba una muda de ropa.

-lleva para tomar apuntes y fotografías así como un mandil o lo que tengas para cocinar-

-para?-

-hazlo y cállate-

Kanon hizo lo que le ordenaron guardó su gorro y filipina de chef al igual que su cuaderno, colores y algo para escribir, su cargador, celular, dinero y computadora.

Hades al verlo listo solo le avisó al mayor que volvería luego y se desaparecieron en un portal, para salir en pleno NY. En un lugar que conocía muy bien, la pastelería Carlo.

-estamos… estamos… estamos!-

-articula tres palabras cerebro de almeja si, estamos aquí.

-y para qué?-

-para que dejes de repartir miseria por todos lados, aquí tendrás la mejor instrucción para tu trabajo final, con uno de los pasteleros mejor reconocidos del mundo-

Sin dar permiso a quejas lo arrastró al interior donde habló brevemente con el dueño para explicar la situación, el de pelo azul estaba maravillado pues ese lugar era uno de sus sueños, el poder pisarlo o muy lejanamente trabajar ahí.

-más tarde vengo por él, te lo encargo me lo debes por no dejar que te mueras cuando tuviste aquella hernia en la espalda-

-descuida hombre estará bien, cuando salgas le dices a Sofía que te entregue tus arepas de siempre-

Sin darle importancia extra al asunto el de pelo negro se retiró de la pastelería y regresó al santuario, apareciendo en el quinto templo.

-gato estás?-

-si pásale! Pero no deberías estar abajo?-

-ese cangrejo me crispa peor tenerlo cerca que lejos además hoy puedo decirte que está siendo inofensivo- dijo sonriendo de medio lado. –vamos gato ni intentes entenderme solo yo lo hago-

-estoy haciendo jugo de naranja gustas?- extendió un vaso con refrescante bebida. –no me mires como si fuera a darte veneno, para cocinar si me lavo las manos- soltó la carcajada y Hades nuevamente sintió que podría confiar en su palabra así que aceptó.

-por cierto cómo vas con tu animal?- dijo dando un sorbo

-hablas de mi alumno? Porque ese va de mal en peor-

-de tu mascota idiota, el felino-

-AAAHH eso, ya sabía- trató de disimular su torpeza. –míralo por tu cuenta. Panqué ven!- y al llamado apareció el pequeño gatito que de pequeño no tenía nada bueno no se veía tan flaco como la última vez. –mira a poco no está bien chulo?, gracias a ese alimento que me diste mi bebecito está creciendo- sonrió el dueño de casa abrazando a su mascota.

-espero hayas checado las indicaciones que venían en la bolsa que te dejé- señaló.

El felino estaba bastante mejor, puesto que el alimento que le brindaron al dueño era uno alto en nutrientes y proteínas además de estar hecho por manos de deidades y recomendado para mascotas de raza especial.

-por lo visto cuidas mejor al gato que a tu casa y a tu persona- dijo jugando con el minino y una pelotita de estambre. –y la leche?-

-se la doy 4 veces al día como indicaste, toma mucha agua y le doy sus premios- sonrió. –lo adoro-

-si bueno ya sabes animal, dices algo y te mueres y a tu gato lo convierto en esfinge- gruñó.

-no me lo recuerdes!, anda MM ya regresó su cosmos es igual que su dueño aparece como juan por su templo-

Pero antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa una melena rubia venía entrando a prisa por la sala rumbo a la salida seguida de otra celeste y una color azul turqueza.

-y ustedes? No me extraña que no pidan permiso pero tú Camus? Si llevas la cortesía impresa en tu acta de nacimiento-

-cállate gato hoy es viernes de pastelillos! Me sorprende que lo olvidaras si eres el primero en estar parado en la cocina del cangrejo- dijo Milo sin prestarle importancia.

-sabes que una vez a la semana MM prepara sus famosos pastelillos rellenos y solo deja unos pocos para el santuario- siguió Virgo. –llegaré antes que todos para quedarme con los de crema- y siguió su carrera dejando a su paso una nube de humo.

-ni sueñes rubia!- Milo siguió su camino.

-soy su mejor amigo y tiene que compartir el botín conmigo Milo!- le siguió Acuario.

-si seré torpe! Lo olvidé! Si no me apuro esas pirañas se acaban todo y falta que se enteren los demás- dijo Aioria tomando de su cocina unos trastes limpios.-bajas?-

-no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo de meterme en sus mortales tonterías pero debe ser algo bueno si Acuario salió disparado como si se lo llevara el diablo. Pero qué haces gato tonto? No creerás que voy a bajar corriendo verdad?- dijo burlón. –soy más listo- dijo abriendo un portal. –vienes o no?-

En la casa del santo más tierno y noble de la orden léase con mucho sarcasmo con MM, estaba dicho santo en su cocina con un lindo delantal blanco, su cabello recogido dentro de un gorrito y con muchos ingredientes.

-veamos, esta tanda de acá es la que dejaré para los chicos y los de aquí son los que llevaré- pensaba el caballero mientras contaba sus charolas y que todas tuvieran la cantidad exacta. –solo espero que no acaben volando alguna casa como siempre porque pelean el último relleno- sonrió divertido al recordar que la última vez acabaron volando el templo principal.

-ANGELO!- interrumpió su momento a solas Milo. –legamos a tiempo?-

-tan a tiempo que ni al horno han entrado animal!- le escupió furioso. –a qué debo el desagrado de su visita?-

-sabes la respuesta, pastelillos- dijo Shaka.

-quise decir porqué ahora! si saben que hasta las seis de la tarde pueden venir cuando no estoy!-

-vaya caballerito, mis sospechas se confirman poco a poco-

-me lleva para terminar de joder llegas, estaba bien sin ti!- le arrojó a Hades un recetario.

-mi mayor debilidad! Me muero!- dijo dramatizando el de pelo negro. –muerto por un recetario de comida vegetariana! Me quema!- y todos estallaron en risas, al parecer alguien tya estaba aprendiendo a defenderse de los ataques del cuarto guardián.

-mis terapias en control de la ira no son mágicas así que lárguense de aquí!- sin embargo reparó en que faltaban los más irritantes. –por cierto dónde están Beto y Enrique?-

-ah, los gemelos estarán ocupados el resto del día, digamos que están muy pero muy metidos en sus tesis y no los verán el resto del día-

-hasta que haces algo bueno por la humanidad Hades- agradeció Milo.

-oye MM porqué solo dejaste 24 piezas? La otra vez dejaste más!-

-porque hielera con patas ustedes son peores que niños de hospicio así que ahora son a dos por caballero y te callas-

-y no hay para los de bronce? Eso si es cruel- dijo Libra llegando. –el aroma a pastelillos llega hasta el templo principal-

-si hice están en esa otra de ahí son sin azúcar- señaló. –ahora si me disculpan un chef no puede trabajar si me están robando mi valioso oxígeno!- dijo señalando ahora su puerta de salida.

-que dijo?- preguntó Aioria.

-que se larguen, adiós, adiós, no vuelvan nunca, hasta la vista baby- decía mientras uno a uno sacaba a los caballeros de su casa incluyendo al Dios.

Tras quedarse según solo suspiró cansado, no eran ni la una de la tarde y ya estaba con la vena cruzada, a veces odiaba tener ese talento para la cocina porque traía a sus colegas como moscas.

-tienes una forma de tratar a las visitas divina, tal vez podrías darme unos consejitos- se escuchó una voz en la puerta

-pero si te acabo de correr!-

-soy un Dios lo olvidas? Pero ese no es el punto, qué te molesta tanto? No creo que no puede ser peor tenerlos aquí a que se enteren de tu secreto. Verdad?- picoteó sabiendo la respuesta.

-no tienes a nadie para molestar además de mi persona?- en el ojo del cuarto guardián había un tic nervioso.

-no, hoy no-

-de una vez te advierto que si te atreves a seguirme esta tarde te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida inmortal- sentenció alzando su cosmos.

-como tu digas, si quieres mi silencio espero una tanda de esos postres- dijo sin mirarle.

-ni loco- se cruza de brazos.

-no hay problema, me pregunto cuánto tardará en regarse el chisme si le cuento a Afrodita?-

El santo masculló un "de acuerdo" y con eso Hades lo dejó tranquilo el resto de la tarde hasta que sintió su presencia dejar el santuario. Y supo lo que seguía, ir tras él.

-Shaka vuelvo tarde, me dejas mi cena en la estufa y no me esperen despiertos- dijo colocándose una chaqueta ligera y tomando su celular.

-a dónde? Esta casa no es hotel! Ya estás igual que los demás?- reprendió el rubio. –en mi casa no se entra cuando se te pegue la gana- pero se detuvo cuando vió la espada del hombre justo sobre su cabeza. –digo, anda no todos los días puedes estar en nuestro mundo, la puerta de atrás la dejaré sin llave- comenzó a moverse nervioso. –no me mates-

Sin esperar mejor respuesta que esa el hombre imponente4 salió y como quería hacer tiempo optó por bajar como todo ser normal las escaleras. Hasta que el gran reloj le marcó un cuarto pasado de la hora comenzó su marcha en su auto hasta donde quería llegar.

Ya estando donde su instinto e investigación previa le llevaron analizó un momento si era lo correcto aquello, digo, estaba bien espiar a la gente pero todos tenían derecho a ocultar algo o a un momento de privacidad pero mandó todo eso al caño cuando recordó lo grosero y lo mal que esa mañana fue tratado por MM.

Respiró unas cuantas veces para salir de su auto y sus pasos detenidos por un grupo de figuras muy conocidas y ni se molestó en ocultar la molestia que Aioria, Milo, Camus, Afrodita, Shura y los demás le provocaban.

-debo preguntar lo que hacen aquí?- dijo con burla.

-lo mismo te preguntamos- devolvió Acuario con sus manos en las caderas en clara señal de molestia.

-no tengo que dar explicaciones de mis acciones pero ustedes sí-

-pues yo vine por un veneno para matar malas yerbas- dijo Piscis. Milo vino obligado por Camus porque necesitaba brazos fuertes para cargar sus bolsas de mercado. Los hermanitos vinieron a traer a Panqué al veterinario- señaló al minino en brazos del arquero. –y el loco de las espadas vino de colado con ellos-

-ajá y los demás?. Y quiero la verdad- dijo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y dejando caer su planta del pie en el suelo con fuerza.

-es viernes y tenemos derecho a salir del santuario y bajamos a dar la vuelta- explicó el segundo caballero.

-ok ahora me dejan en paz?. Tengo pendientes en este lugar-

-ahora haces visitas personales? O vienes a llevarte a algún abuelito? Pensé que para eso tenías chalanes- se burló el alacrán.

-hablaré con mi sobrina para que los regresen a primaria porque de verdad piensan que la vida de un Dios es fácil y que no hacemos nada- y dicho eso pasó de largo a los muchachos y luego meditó que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para que todos se vengaran de los malos tratos que recibieron. –oigan, no les gustaría desquitarse de Ángelo por todas las que les hizo?- preguntó con sonrisa maligna y tras recibir un asentimiento general y sin dudarlo les hizo señas de que lo sigan.

-amigos las casas para abuelitos no son mis lugares favoritos-

-Aioria ningún lugar es de tus favoritos, casi te desmayaste cuando vacunaron al gatito y lloraste más que el cachorrito del otro consultorio cuando le sacaron sangre

-MM está aquí? A que vendría?- se decía mentalmente Afrodita. –no creo que esté tan atacado para venir a quitarle sus dientes de oro a los viejitos- y sin fijarse llevó su mano a su boca para no dejar escuchar su grito de sorpresa.

-buenas noches jóvenes en qué podemos servirles?- preguntó una amable señorita que vestía de enfermera.

-buenas noches ella dama- comenzó Hades, ante todo sus modales tomando la mano de la muchacha para dejar un beso en su dorso. –quisiéramos saber si un chico que responde al nombre de Ángelo está por aquí? Sé que los viernes viene a este lugar-

-DE VERDAD?- exclamaron todos sin poderlo digerir.

-si, de echo hace un rato llegó, viene del santuario si no estoy mal y es una bendición le hace honor a su nombre de santo- dijo ella con sonrisa.

-podría decirnos dónde está?-

La enfermera asintió y les indicó el sitio para buscar a su amigo y todos agraecieron haciendo una reverencia.

-pobres donde armen un escándalo, mínimo aquí compórtense- sentenció el patriarca cuando entraron a un gran jardín donde había un área de descanso con mesas y en ellas muchas personas mayores jugando o solo charlando mientras tomaban un té.

-lo ven?-

-no Shaka y si abrieras los ojos tal vez lo encuentres- dijo con sarcasmo Aioria.

-ahí está en esa mesa donde hay puras señoras jugando bingo. MM no cambia-

-se acercaron con toda la intensión de molestar al caballero pero se detuvieron al ver que estaba con una señora muy mayor y muy parecida a su compañero en rasgos faciales, omitiendo la cara de maldito y en cambio tenía un rostro bonachón.

-si nos cacha aquí estamos muertos no eleven sus cosmos- susurró Libra. –creo que habla con ella- y todos se callaron para escuchar porque su amigo tenía un detalle y era una voz muy fuerte.

-oh muchacho pensé que no vendrías hoy- dijo la mujer.

-como no voy a venir viejita si sabes que eres mi consentida- dijo el santo dándole un beso en la blanca cabellera.

-será su novia?-

-no seas imbécil Sagitario!...aunque no lo dudaría-

-mira te traje tus pastelitos favoritos y traje igual para todos- mostró el cangrejo las canastas llenas de variedad.

-eres tan tierno mi muchacho pero sabes que cada día soy más vieja y cuando no pueda comerlos que harás? Creo que me pondrá muy triste cuando no pueda seguir probando tus delicias-

-no digas eso viejita ya veré la manera si es necesario te las hago papilla pero no te quedas sin tus postres- dijo firme.

-siempre fuiste así de bromista desde que eras un niño Ángelo pero querido debes tener muchas labores en el santuario como para que vengas a ver a esta anciana cada semana- sonrió con tristeza.

-mami Sofía no diga eso que me achicopala, yo la quiero de aquí hasta donde terminen las constelaciones y se lo dije desde que me vine para acá que solo aceptaba la armadura si usted se venía conmigo-

-le dijo MAMI!- gritaron todos. –ella es la mamá de ese maniaco?-

-quieren bajar su maldita voz? Me dan migraña!- regañó el olímpico. –ella no es la madre es la abuela!- gritó exasperado. –

-y cómo lo sabes?-

-hice mi tarea niños, llevo días molestando al santito con esto porque no quería que su cara de soy el malo de malos señores se venga al suelo pero éste hombre que están mirando ahora mismo es el verdadero MM- señaló a un cangrejito bastante cariñoso abrazando a su abuelita y bromeando con las demás señoras.

-creo que enviaré a hacerme un examen de la vista porque estoy viendo a Ángelo servirle el té de buena gana y con elegancia a esa señora de allá- susurró Camus mientras se restregaba un ojo.

-no dejan escuchar el chisme cierren la boca!- les saltó Shion. Y todo les estaba saliendo bastante bien hasta que la misma enfermera que los recibió los reconoció llamando la atención de los residentes y del cuarto guardián.

-qué hacen aquí ocultos jovencitos? Su amigo está ahí- señaló divertida pues no entendía el actuar tan raro.

-bola de infelices malparidos!- gritó furioso Cáncer levantado desde su lugar. –ahora mismo me dicen con un carajo lo que están haciendo aquí!, los mataré me oyeron? Los mataré y colgaré sus traseros en mi sala!-

-bájale dos rayitas a tu tono idiota que das mala imagen ante las damas- regañó Hades.

-me vale un coño! Hoy sí se pasaron! Yo no ando averiguando sus vidas como para que se metan en mis cosas!-

-bien guardado te lo tenías cangrejito nosotros pensando que habías matado a toda tu familia- comenzó a picotear Milo recibiendo un golpe de Shaka.

-arrancaré de un tajo tu lengua y la usaré como tope para puerta maldito bicho!, dejarás viudo a tu amigo Acuario!- estuvo a nada de saltarle encima al octavo caballero pero sintió un tirón de su oreja con bastante fuerza.

-Ángelo Giuseppe de Cáncer!- escuchó el tremendo grito que pegó su abuela. –qué vocabulario de trailero es ese!, yo no te eduqué así!-

-pero abuelita!- se quejó.

-abuelita mangos! Tu madre pobre Angelina avergonzada se sentiría de ti, ella no se fue al cielo para que te conviertas en un reverendo grosero, majadero, irreverente!- ahora la mujer estaba dando de bastonazos a su nieto y éste no hacía más que aguantarse.

-su madre?- cuestionaron todos.

-larga historia, se las cuento luego- Hades estaba muy divertido viendo la escena de un pobre cangrejo siendo masacrado por una señora rayando los ochenta años.

-son tus camaradas de armas para que los trates cual criados!- seguía su sermón la señora Sofía. –agradece que no tengo la fuerza de antes porque sino ya te estaría corrigiendo como lo hice cuando niño!-

-adiós respeto MM, dónde están los Géminis cuando se los busca?- se desternillaba de risa Shura.

-abuelita me estás avergonzando frente a mis amigos!- finalmente pudo defenderse el chico.

-si no te compongo ahora lo seguirás haciendo!. Tu abuelo ya te habría enviado a la militar de no estar yo- suspiró cansada. –pero eres mi nieto favorito y así te amo hijo- sonrió de nuevo. –y no te pediría de otra manera si no fueras como eres no serías mi sangre- le dio un coscorrón suave en su cabeza. –y córtate esas greñas ya te lo dije!- le jaló un mechón.

-disculpe doña MM pero no sabíamos que éste tenía familia- interrumpió Piscis. –nunca me contaste mal amigo!- dramatizó el pez.

-oh tu eres Afrodita? Mi nieto me habla maravillas tuyas y ya me trajo un ramo de rosas cultivadas por ti, tienes mano santa para las flores- señaló un macetero donde había una variedad de rosas coloridas.

-con que para eso te metiste a mi jardín! A la próxima pídelas!-

-señores quieren tomar el té con nosotras?- invitó doña Sofía. –así comparten conmigo los postres de mi nieto-

-abue a ellos les dejé dos docenas!-

-ignoren las rabietas de mi muchacho desde niño nunca le gustó compartir, ni dejó que me deshaga de su mantita de patitos cuando dejó de usarla- y todos rompieron en risas

Unos momentos después habían tres mesas juntas ocupadas por los visitantes que ya habían llamado la atención de todos los abuelitos.

-doña Sofía perdone la molestia pero cómo es que usted se quedó con este lunático a su cuidado?- preguntó Piscis tomando de su taza con fineza.

-Dita no seas imprudente esas cosas no se cuentan- reprendió el Aries mayor.

-oh Shion no me es molestia, seguro mi nieto no les dice nada pero su madre se me fue cuando era muy joven-

-ustedes tienen una afición por perder a su padres debajo de los 25?- preguntó irónico Hades y recibió un bastonazo de la señora. –oiga respete!-

-mi hija Angelina era una mujer en extremo noble y amorosa pero el padre era un animal. Mi niña se murió por culpa de ese tipejo que me la mató a golpes por culpa de sus vicios. Y a mi pobre nieto igual le tocó esos maltratos, dejó de ser ese niño amoroso y tierno que mi hija con esmero creció cuando ante sus ojos vio morir a su madre- dijo con ira la abuela.

Los chicos ante esa declaración se quedaron sin habla, se esperaban cualquier declaración menos esa y los más listos comenzaron a comprender la extraña forma de ser del cangrejo, ellos lo tacharon de ser un huraño desde que llegó al santuario de niño pero por el mismo miedo que le tenían evitaban el contacto. Y cuando crecieron conservaron la teoría de que estuviera frustrado con la vida. Ahora sus pensamientos cambiarían y cualquiera se volvería un desgraciado como MM si vivieran una infancia como la que les era revelada.

-desde los 5 años me quedé con el niño hasta que Shion vino a llevarlo para ser caballero, intenté negarme y explicarle la situación de mi nieto pero insistió en que él era el elegido. Aunque no les niego fueron dos años duros para mí-

-y el infeliz del padre?- dijo Shura con rabia

-de ese me encargué hace tres años- sonrió con maldad Hades. –le provoqué una sorosis lenta y dolorosa. No me miren así!. Era lo menos que se merecía! Miren que en mis principios no está maltratar mujeres y niños- se cruzó de brazos. –y lo mandé directo al tártaro-

-y cómo es que usted vino desde Italia?-

La mujer dejó salir una risa queda y explicó que cuando MM dejó su patria le prometió que volvería por ella cuando obtuviera su armadura y la traería a Grecia para que ella dejara de trabajar en la panadería de su familia pues el muchacho no creía apto que una mujer ya mayor gastara sus valiosos años restantes partiendo su espalda. Cuando obtuvo la armadura tal como prometió volvió por su abuela y se la trajo a su nuevo hogar aunque no pudiera tenerla en el santuario gracias a la señorita Athena la alojó en la mejor casa de retiro que había. Y sin faltarle cada semana la iba a ver.

-eso aclara el misterio del don culinario que tienes hombre- codeó Milo.

-entonces te escapas todos los viernes y vienes aquí?-

-asi es Dohko- dijo resignado. –bueno ya saben la verdad, anden pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran, adelante- dijo exasperado y hasta por instinto llevó sus manos sobre su cabeza para protegerse por si le tiraban algo pero no hubo ni burlas, ni proyectiles ni nada.

-MM. no hay razón para restregarte en la cara nada-

-hablas de dientes para afuera Virgo-

-lo digo en buena onda MM, sabes que gran parte de los que estamos en el santuario no tenemos familia o ya no nos queda-

-o tuvimos que crecer sin familia, olvidas que a los 3 años comencé mi entrenamiento?- dijo triste el onceavo santo.

La abuelita tan gentil solo sonreía animadamente por ver las grandes amistades que su nieto había forjado aunque él lo negara y por loa forma tan peculiar en la que se llevaban, pero sus muchos años de vida le habían enseñado a detectar la sinceridad y el cariño aunque estuvieran disfrazadas.

-oigan están dando una pésima impresión de la educación que con esmero se les brinda en el santuario- reprendió Libra a sus caballeros de Leo y Escorpio que tragaban todo loq eu había en los platos.

-cual educación?-dijeron todos a coro con sonrisas burlonas.

-señores caballeros lamento interrumpir su animada conversación pero lamento informar que los abuelitos ya deben cenar e ir a descansar- llegó a interrumpir su animada pelea una enfermera joven con rostro amable y la cara de desconcierto era general.

-tan pronto? 5 minutitos más?- pidieron todos con ojos de borrego.

-me encantaría pero no se puede, mañana es sábado y todos van al centro recreativo a tomar talleres- explicó la señorita.

-anden criaturas no discutan porque tendrán las de perder- dijo un hombre mayor con sonrisa traviesa. –pueden venir cuando quieran-

-y eso lo traduciré a cuando yo venga o sea el otro viernes- fulminó MM con la mirada más asesina que pudo poner al ver las claras intenciones de varios por regresar y hacer de las suyas. –me doy a entender?- remarcó.

-todo un placer haberla conocido doña Sofía, me tiene que pasar sus recetas para hacer pan- dijo divertido Afrodita. –y sigo enojado contigo Ángelo por nunca contarme de ella- hizo puchero.

-no te dije nada porque sabía que me harías una escena de éstas, además no bien nos enseñaron que nuestra vida personal debe quedar muy aparte de la de ser santo? Pues nuestros enemigos podrían utilizarlo en nuestra contra?- dijo para defenderse.

-pero soy tu compadre!- siguió gritando y alegando que él tenía derecho por sobre todos los demás y que nunca se lo perdonaría y que se encargaría de restregarlo en su cara aún hasta en la muerte.

-niños apúrenle antes que nos saquen a escobazos como en el cine- tronaba sus dedos Shaka desde la puerta tras haberse despedido de todas las señoras. Y de que una de ellas le regalara un juego de té Hindú.

-muchachos antes que se marchen quiero darles las gracias por todos éstos años que han cuidado a mi nieto y yo no estuve para verlo en todos sus momentos, veo y estoy segura de que son buenos amigos entre ustedes y eso lo aprecio muchísimo. Supongo que ya puedo prepararme para dejar este mundo tranquila al saber que dejo a mi pequeño en buenas manos- dijo de forma maternal.

-irse? A dónde se va?- preguntó inocente Mu.

-vámonos, vámonos los señores deben dormir- interrumpió Shion jalando del brazo a su estudiante, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esa charla pues él si entendió la indirecta de Sofía. –la próxima semana le traeremos unas delicias de las que prepara Camus doña- sonrió

-y yo quiero mi reta de póker con don Jacinto- decía un alacrán pasando un brazo por los hombros de un hombre que se notaba a leguas que tenía el mismo carácter del octavo santo.

Ángelo ya se estaba por retirar pero de pronto regresó directo a los brazos de su abuela escondiendo su rostro para que no vieran la enorme y dulce sonrisa que tenía.

-te amo mami Sofía. Aquí está tu dinero como cada semana- dijo extendiendo un sobre blanco con una buena suma.

-hijo no debes darme todo tu dinero y a ti que te queda? Debes tener tus gastos-

-eso explica porqué nunca se compra sus cosas y se agarra las nuestras- razonó Aldebarán rascando su barbilla.

-otra vez? Ya habíamos hablado de eso, prometí mantenerte y que nunca tuvieras que volver a trabajar- dijo amable el santo de la cuarta casa recibiendo una mirada amorosa de su señora y miradas asombradas de sus camaradas

-yo también te amo mi pequeño, digas lo que digas siempre serás mi nietecito al que tenía que ir a bajar del árbol de la esquina de la cuadra para irse a bañar- y dicho eso todos se votaron de la risa mientras Libra jalaba al agredido y se retiraban despidiéndose animosamente.

Cuando salieron del lugar Hades se quedó retrasado con MM y pidieron a todos se adelantaran que pronto les seguirían el paso.

-oye Hades- rompió el silencio

-que quieres- dijo cortante.

-mi abuelita pronto se va a morir verdad?-

-pues todos se mueren no?, que te dijera eso no es equivalente a que pase pronto- restó importancia.

-dime la verdad, no soy de pedir nada por la buena pero por favor-

-bien- de la nada hizo aparecer un grueso papiro donde habían muchos nombres anotados. –veamos, Sofía, Sofía, Sofía- decía buscando con el dedo. –no, no tengo a ninguna Sofía anotada-

-explica-

-aquí están los nombres de las personas que están futuras a ir a mi reino y como puedes ver no tengo a tu abuela así que estate tranquilo tienes bastonazos para largo- respondió desapareciendo ese listado.

-quiero pedirte otro favor- fue directo.

-vaya hoy estás de buena gente- habla-

-quiero que cuando sea hora de su partida, me avises el mero día o con anticipación para estar listo, no quiero que me pase como con mi mamá y que me digas la hora para que me despida de ella y esté presente- dijo con nostalgia.

-vaya, vaya, el tosco, huraño, agresivo y desgraciado santo de Cáncer me pide un favor? Y muestra corazón? Bueno, nunca pensé vivir los milenios para presenciar esto- abrió sus brazos al cielo como exagerando.

-puedes hacer eso por mí o no?-

-ya, está bien solo porque tu señora tuvo los ovarios para soportarte y seguirte soportando- guiñó un ojo. –dalo por asegurado y te adelanto que la enviaré a los campos-

-gracias- dijo y extendió su mano derecha. –cerramos el trato?- y el Dios estrechó la mano sonriendo levemente. Tal parece que quien más fichitas negras tenía en su lista si tenía algo de buena persona y que si aceptó largarse a ese santuario de maniacos fuéfuer darle una vida mejor a su ser querido que le quedaba en el mundo.

-anda hombre vamos que hoy Shura dijo que hará chistorra para y paella- dijo para cambiar de tema caminando rumbo a su auto para regresar ambos al santuario en una amena charla sobre cómo Hades juzgaba almas y recibiendo algunos consejos de MM para castigar a los pecadores. (N/A ellos se entienden).

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **POR TODO EL Olimpo! Me tomó muchísimo, pero muchísimo terminar este capítulo, tuve trabajo, cambios repentinos en la vida personal, más trabajo y arreglar algunas situaciones familiares. Pero finalmente terminé. Sin mencionar que me quedé sin creatividad y no buscaba algo para este caballero.**

 **Que lindura MM con su abuelita no creen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disculpen si estoy tardando mucho con las actualizaciones, estoy teniendo bloqueos creativos y termino tan muerta las jornadas diarias que no pienso en nada que no sea dormir. Pero aquí vamos.**

 **Capítulo 7: día 5: creo haber visto a un lindo gatito.**

Sábado por la mañana nos situamos en la quinta casa y por mañana me refiero a las nueve de la mañana, por los olímpicos es sábado ni el rey del infierno iba a levantarse a las seis de la mañana.

Como si la casa fuera suya entró y no le sorprendió la cero actividad en el mismo, todo en silencio supuso que no se habían despertado los habitantes al igual que en algunos otros templos. Aprovechó ese factor para dar un recorrido.

La sala parecía la de un joven normal de veinte años, un juego de sofás, una televisión promedio, consola de videojuegos, mesa de centro con basura, una chamarra tirada por el suelo pero sin llegar a ser un chiquero como lo era la cuarta casa. Siguió su andar hasta la cocina y tampoco le sorprendió ver muchos empaques de comida comprada, cajas de pizza, muchas latas de soda si bien había trastos en su mayoría eran de plástico o desechables, y esto lo llevó a deducir que ambos moradores no eran partidarios de colgarse un mandil y hacer limpieza, los trastos para cocinar estaban limpios tanto que parecían nuevos o nunca haberse utilizado excepto los moldes para postres. Encontró un libro de postres mundiales, el refrigerador lleno de cualquier cosa que él no consideraba saludable, la mesa era modesta sencilla para cuatro personas redonda y con banquillos.

-creo que me vine a meter a casa de dos adolescentes- pensó para sus adentros mientras entraba a la zona que lo llevaría a los cuartos, el principal que era el del león mayor lo encontró cerrado con seguro pero no era impedimento para él, nada que su licencia de manejo no pueda abrir. Y con una sonrisa divertida pasó el borde de ésta por el de la puerta logrando abrirla, le pidió a su señor hermano protegerlo ante lo que encontrase dentro.

-esto está raro no creo que aquí more Aioria- pensó mientras daba una mirada al cuarto olímpicamente desarreglado con pesas en un rincón, gruesas cortinas color vino evitando el paso de luz, una televisión de plasma, zapatos tirados, en la cama había un bulto dormido pero no encajaba con el tamaño del santo, y no pudo ver el rostro porque estaba tapado hasta la cabeza. Igual habían libros, cuadernos, y una caja de armadura que no pudo ubicar por la falta de luz.

-en efecto, esta no puede ser habitación de la gata. A no ser que tenga severos problemas de autoestima y él mismo tenga un tiro al blanco con su cara y se tire dardos a si mismo- pensaba el hombre hasta que una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo casi saltar en su lugar.

-hombre qué haces aquí?-

-maldita gata!- gruñó entre dientes pero cambió su expresión de molesto a dudoso, por tener al dueño de la casa tras suyo, entonces?.

-ya me toca? bueno deberías exentarme de la prueba pues aguantar a cierto pollo amerita el cielo- sonrió abierto.

-aguarda, si estás aquí…quién está ahí?-

-no me salgas con que te metiste a chismosear el cuarto del fénix?- el Dios lo miró incrédulo paseando su vista del dueño al cuarto y al contrario, iba a seguir pensando hasta que notó otra cosa.

-oye no tienes pena ajena?- y Aioria lo quedó viendo sin entender. –entiendo que seas un joven y soltero pero es en serio?- sin embargo no obtenía la respuesta deseada. –con un diablo tarado dónde está tu ropa? Soy un Dios y esto me insulta!- estalló señalando el poco o nada tapado cuerpo del caballero.

-pues en mi casa así ando cuál es el problema? Somos varones no? no tengo nada que no hayas visto ya- dijo despreocupado y a Hades le estaba por dar algo.

-no me digas que tu novia la amazona te viste-

-tal vez… o alguna de sus amigas- se rascó la cabeza.

-QUIERO DORMIR CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA!- escucharon a sus espaldas el potente grito dado por el adolescente de bronce que salía de la habitación con un gorrito de dormir empuñando una mortífera almohada. –es sábado por Athena!-

-hola buenos días para ti igual fénix- saludó el regente solo para ver si de casualidad le importaba al otro que estaba ahí. –por si no revisas un calendario hoy le toca a tu maestro ser examinado aunque ya estoy dudando de si matarlo o dejarlo sufrir vivo contigo- sonrió con maldad.

-repito…es SÁBADO! Vayan a pelear a otro lado y dejen dormir al prójimo, me parto la espalda de lunes a viernes parándome a las seis para ir a esa basura llamada escuela y el trato era mis fines de semana no existo para nadie!- señaló molesto.

-Ikki pero son pasadas las nueve y si no mal recuerdo ayer me dijiste que hoy tenías algo que hacer temprano-

-QUÉ?- mira su reloj. –nueve y media!, se me hace tarde porqué no me levantaste antes!- decía mientras azotaba la puerta de su cuarto y se escuchaba gran alboroto dentro y sus gritos de reclamo.

Un ratito después los tres estaban en la cocina, ambos leones vestidos y el dueño de casa viendo algo para desayunar.

-no soy bueno atendiendo visitas por eso nunca las recibo pero… como qué quieres desayunar?-

-por lo que pude notar no cocinas lo que me lleva a pensar el cómo sigues vivo pero en tu nevera tienes varios ingredientes que si bien son de postres pueden servirte para un platillo-

Aioria abrió su nevera para encontrar en efecto huevos, tocino, queso y naranjas para exprimir,, mermelada de fresa y sobre la nevera panes para tostar.

-podría ir a buscar a Kanon y que nos haga algo con esto-

-o bien podrías sacar las sartenes y preparar un omelette con eso, flojo!, tienes una tostadora además de Ikki, metes esos panes y listo tienes pan con mermelada-

-igual puedo hacer eso pero…-

-quítate!- dijo Ikki cansado, era muy temprano según él para que lo pusieran de malas y ya se le hacía tarde para lo que tenía que hacer. –aléjate de las llamas y prepara el jugo!- ordenó y el santo olvidando que él tenía la autoridad obedeció, Hades seguía haciendo notas mentales.

Diez minutos después ya tenía desayuno servido y sin volar nada.

-esto está buenísimo. Porqué nunca dijiste que cocinabas? Lo que me ahorraba comprando comida- dijo Aioria. Con la boca llena.

-porque no es mi obligación, además olvidas que crecí a mi hermanito? A poco piensas que lo alimentaba con aire?- dijo con orgullo. –si le cuentan a alguien me encargaré de que sus cenizas no puedan resurgir ni con polvo de estrellas- amenazó con el puño.

-por cierto a dónde vas? Digo para saber si tengo que ir mañana a buscarte a la delegación-

-quedé con los demás para hacer un proyecto-

-te lo creería de no ser que no van en el mismo curso- se cruzó de brazos.

-es mezcla de grados tenemos que hacer algo combinados con primer y segundo- estaba picando su comida con el tenedor controlando su fuerza para no tirárselo a su maestro. –me valdría camote hacerlo o no pero necesito los créditos extra-

-ahora aclárame algo- comenzó Hades limpiando su boca. –porqué la habitación principal es tuya? Y la que imagino es de invitados del gato?-

-Athena se la dio dijo que necesitaba su espacio y como no si puso un mini gimnasio ahí- se quejó el mayor. –pero no importa mi cuarto capta perfectamente el internet de Virgo así que yo no pago-

Los tres terminaron de comer agradeciendo el alimento que Hades jamás admitiría le había gustado.

-Aioros va a lavar ropa tienes algo?- pidió Aioria antes de perder de vista al menor.

-si hombre ya sabes mis 3 pantalones favoritos y mis camisas, y recuérdale que no use suavizante!. Hasta la noche- y salió corriendo sin dar oportunidad a que le sacaran algo más. El dueño del templo limpió lo utilizado y tras recolectar toda la ropa que su hermano lavaría comenzaron a subir.

-de verdad no pienso cometer delitos Hades así que porqué no te quedas jugando con mi gatito?-

-no soy tonto, tu gato está con tu hermano y segundo es delito para mis ojos no seleccionar la ropa por colores- señaló la enorme canasta que a la vista de cualquiera eran trapos para limpiar. Llegaron a Virgo y solo escuchaban a Shaka pegar de gritos, cosa rara en él a no ser que otra vez esté viendo sus programas de concursos. Entraron y fueron directo al cuarto de Andrómeda lugar de donde venía su voz.

-te escuchamos hasta Leo qué te pasa?- reclamó Hades viendo la escena peculiar, Shun sentado en su cama en pijamas y Shaka sosteniendo un papel.

-Aioria sabías algo de esto?- dijo el rubio pasándole el papel que era un folleto sobre un concurso gastronómico para realizarse esa misma tarde en la plaza principal del centro de Athenas. El aludido leyó a prisa el folleto.

-vaya, podrán participar equipos de mínimo 5 personas y máximo 15, el equipo que gane recibirá premio en efectivo y se permite cualquier gusto culinario- decía casi con la baba de fuera. –no veo el alboroto Shaka no darán comida vegetariana o algo?-

-checa la parte de abajo! Se divide en categorías escolar o libre!-

-sigo sin captar-

-Shun explícale a Aioria lo que acabas de decirme- ordenó el rubio.

-en la escuela nos dijeron que si ganamos el concurso a nivel escolar podríamos exentar los exámenes finales y formé equipo con los chicos-

-eso es inteligente niño- aduló el Dios.

-es trampa! Solo por ir a ganar un mentado concurso va a pasar de año! Dónde quedará su esfuerzo? No deberá preocuparse por hacer nada los siguientes 3 meses entonces o qué?. No lo apruebo!-

-vamos hombre todos alguna vez hemos hecho trampa te lo recuerdo? A su edad hicimos lo mismo o peores-

-Shun creo que debes ir a reunirte con tus compañeros tu hermano ya se fue- interrumpió Hades y el chico de pelo verde salió volando de su cama.

-nos vemos después maestro esperamos ganar y si pueden vayan a apoyarnos!- decía mientras se colocaba un zapato con una mano y con la otra se ponía una camisa.

-voy a dejar esto con mi hermano, traigo al gato y le chismoseamos esto a los demás- sonrió con maldad Aioria. -solo piensen, premio en efectivo-

-mira que no se oye mal pero creo que para eso hay tiempo de inscripción y según esto venció la semana anterior, así que éstos niños ya se lo traían guardado- analizó el sexto caballero.

-vayan por los demás y nos vemos en casa de Aries, sé cómo solucionar esto- dijo con sonrisa ganadora el azabache y no se lo pensaron.

Mientras tanto en la plaza de la ciudad se encontraba un gran alboroto armado por el evento de esa noche, los cinco de bronce ayudaban como podían a armar su estancia como la de los demás.

-vaya, así que tu visita con Hades no salió agradable- comentó el dragón.

-claro que no, y peor luego de enterarme que entró a mi cuarto a espiar!-

-me pregunto cómo sobrevivió a cuatro santos sin matarlos? O que lo maten?-

-Seiya cuando llegue contigo nos dices porque con ustedes perderá su poca cordura- se burló el cisne. –en cambio yo creo que me iré cuando a mi maestro le toque, así como hizo que yo solito arreglara mis problemas pues lo dejaré morir igual- se cruzó de brazos.

-ustedes se quejan? Yo lo soportaré mañana y déjenme decirles que no sé si me asusta el que quiera entablar una amistad conmigo o su presencia- dijo Shun. –no me cae mal pero.. a quien engaño no olvido lo que me hizo pasar-

-lo bueno es que es problema del santuario mientras nosotros estaremos en la noche aquí ellos lo soportarán ahí y ni sabrán dónde nos metimos- guiñó un ojo Shiryu mientras ayudaba a fijar una lona.

-no te hagas menso dragoncito ayúdame a cargar la parrilla- se quejó Seiya quien venía con una enorme parrilla en su espalda y el chino solo se moría de risa porque nadie le dijo a su testarudo amigo que esa cosa tenía rueditas para moverse.

-Shun que vayas a ayudar a los de la repostería La Nuececita con su stand- dijo Ikki quien cargaba como siete cajas sobre su hombro. Su hermanito solo asintió y fue donde las jóvenes del lugar, señoritas muy amables, lindas en todo sentido y que tenía en gran estima a los de bronce.

Dieron las 2 de la tarde y los jóvenes volvieron al santuario solo para encontrarse a toda la orden achocada en la casa de Camus desperdigados por la sala y por mucho que cueste creerlo con libros, aunque éstos fueron cerrados bruscamente al ver llegar a los muchachos.

-me daría lo mismo lo que sea que estén haciendo pero en el momento que Milo o Aioria tocan un libro si es tema para investigar- dijo Shiryu de brazos cruzados. –y entonces?-

-no puede uno venir a casa del congelador a husmear sus libros de cocina?- dijo nervioso Shura pero recibió un golpe con una enciclopedia.

-ese Shura no sabe lo que dice vino de colado- dijo Sagitario. –y ustedes qué milagro que vienen por acá?-

-vinimos a traerles este lindo obsequio- dijo con burla el fénix arrojando como saco de papas al cisne. –por cierto hielitos tu alumno es bien señorita para instalar llaves de gas-

-miren nada más como vienen pareciera que fueron a barrer el suelo del centro con sus ropas! Parecen vagabundos y pobres de ustedes donde me entere que fueron a pedir limosna de nuevo para comprarse otro videojuego!- salió Shion a salvar el momento. –arréglense por los Dioses o mínimo laven esas caras!-

-usted no es nadie para gritarnos viejito- dijo Seiya siguiendo a sus compañeros rumbo al baño.

-pony desvergonzado voy a…-

-Shion yo me ocupo de él te juro que le lavaré esa boca con blanqueador- dijo el maestro del caballo alado para evitar que estalle la guerra y un templo.

-Aioria sigue vivo? Cómo lo ha tolerado Hades?- preguntó Hyoga mientras se secaba la cara.

-este tipo no es mal sujeto es a todo dar!- dijo el gato pasando el brazo por el hombro del de ojos agua marina como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-los une un asunto en especial. Oye arquerito a lo mejor ya tienes cuñado- se burló Saga

-en buena onda qué nos perdimos?-

-nada que les importe!- dijo el azabache arrojándoles una lámpara que todos esquivaron menos el burro alado. –mejor voy haciendo espacio en mi reino porque estoy seguro que matarán a toda la gente que pruebe su comida esta noche- se cruzó de brazos fastidiado.

-hablas por envidioso porque no haz probado la comida china que hace la lagartija-

-Hyoga lograste conseguir que Camus te preste tantito de los ingredientes franceses que compró por Ebay?-

-ni se te ocurra cisne sabes lo que me costó que pasaran las aduanas!- reclamó el mago del hielo pero por la sonrisa macabra de su alumno ya se daba una idea de que le valió un cuerno su negativa. –te lo advierto niño si reviso y me robaste más de la mitad de cada contenido date por reunido con tu madre- tronó sus nudillos.

-vamos maestro no se agüite, además prometo que se sentirá muy orgulloso de mí pues usted me enseñó hasta hacer sus famosas crepas a la Camie- guiñó un ojo y por la cara roja por la pena del dorado Hyoga supo que esa pelea ahí terminaba.

-no olvides que igual te enseñé a preparar Vaglavá- dijo Milo orgulloso.

-sería lo único bueno que viniera de ti bicho porque solo le haz enseñado a hacer trampa en el Black Jack, a burlar a la máquina traga monedas, a entrar al casino de forma ilegal- indicaba una a una Afrodita mientras pasaba por alto a Hades tomando notas en su cuaderno.

-Dita…- dijo el octavo dorado haciendo señas a su cabeza y con el dorso de su mano como si fuera un cuchillo y negando con su cabeza.

-nos encantaría quedarnos al resto d este bello intercambio de diálogo que vemos una vez cada guerra santa pero tenemos que ponernos a cocinar- dijo Ikki mientras jalaba como reses a todos sus compañeros de armas mientras se quejaban por querer quedarse a ver.

-pero yo vivo aquí!- se quejó Hyoga.

-nunca dije que te prestaba mi cocina finísima-

-maestro no sea así!. Y ahora? quién podrá defenderme?-

-YO! el bicho escarlata!- dijo Milo subido a un mueble. –digo-. Dijo sentándose de nuevo. –puedes usar la de mi casa si quieres pero si veo una sola piedra fuera de su lugar no dudaré en que conozcas a Antares- amenazó,.

-y para qué quiere conocer a tu conejo de felpa? Si yo mismo ayudé a Camus a envolverlo para que te lo regalara- dijo Aioria con una sonrisa ingenua.

Gato no me hagas poner bocón en tu expediente o quieres dejar sin padre a tu bebé?- dijo Hades acariciando con ternura al minino que ni se mosqueaba por estar entre brazos de un Dios.

-listo se fueron!- dijo Shion desde la puerta viendo perderse de vista a los menores.

-manos a la obra señores hay mucho que hacer-

-SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-

Y todos se encaminaron al templo principal marchando estilo militar.

A las siete de la noche había un gran alboroto en el centro de la ciudad, los jóvenes de bronce habían llegado media hora antes y dieron una mirada a los demás puestos y haciendo notas mentales de lo que irían a probar cuando acaben.

-ya está fénix prende el letrero!- y a lo dicho por Pegaso Ikki conectó la extensión que Shura le prestó sin que el español se enterase.

-se enojarán si descubren que nos robamos parte de la cablería de la luz del santuario para instalar eso?- dijo Shun mientras acomodaba las charolas de comida sobre el fino mantel que tomaron "prestado" del doceavo templo.

-cuando volvamos con ese premio hasta nos ascenderán a patriarcas- se burló el dragón.

Tan metidos estaban en sus ondas que no prestaron atención al puesto de la esquina que recién llegaba a instalarse.

-y esos alguien los ubica?-

-no los vimos en la puesta de los puestos, seguramente son algún restaurante invitado-

-pues sean quienes sean chéquense su lugar está enorme, bien distribuido y se nota que son bastantes- comentó Hyoga viendo a un gran grupo de personas de espaldas pero por tanta luz y ruido no ubicaban sus caras ni las voces.

-a ver Shun súbete sobre nosotros para ver si pescas algo- ORDENÓ cisne mientras Seiya se agachaba igual que Shiryu, Ikki se colocaba de pie sobre la espalda de SEIYA Y Hyoga sobre la de Shiryu para subir a Shun a los hombros.

-ves algo?-

-mmm, no mucho pero… - se impulsó un poco para adelante. –no lo creo!- exclamó pero con su brusco movimiento hizo que la pirámide humana se tambaleara y se cayeran.

-genial me quedé sin descendencia- decía Shiryu sobando su humanidad. –qué viste conejo?-

-los de la esquina son… - la frase se le quedó a medias cuando unas voces muy familiares e iguales se hicieron notar.

-azotaron la res!-

-gemelos? Qué están haciendo aquí!- gritaron todos menos Shun…

-eso era lo que traté de decirles, nuestros rivales otra vez son los dorados- dijo Shun desde el suelo.

-está cómodo el suelo?- SE HIZO NOTAR UNA NUEVA VOZ, CUANDO Shun alzó su mirada se encontró unos ojos azules agua marina y pelo azabache que lo miraban seriamente de brazos cruzados.

-mande?-

-que te pares niño!- y Andrómeda tomó la mano pálida que amablemente y sin sarcasmo el mayor le prestaba para levantarse. –saben? Hay formas mejores de espionaje que la clásica escalera humana-

-qué diablos hacen aquí?-

-no es obvio patito? Vine a patearles el trasero-

-y en qué si se puede saber?-

-en esta exposición de arte gastronómica mortal-

-en español?-

-vine a ganar este concurso punto final- dijo resignado.

Los chicos se pararon y vieron el lugar de los dorados, aunque se escuchara extraño trabajaban de forma coordinada y MM ponía de su parte, habían 12 charolas con comida de distintas partes del mundo y la gran inteligencia de Shiryu lo hizo caer en cuenta en que cada caballero había cocinado algo de su tierra natal, y su letrero decía "El santuario de las delicias" y el de los de bronce decía "Mapamundi del sabor" que igual habían preparado cosas de sus tierras natales.

-bienvenidos sean todos a nuestro concurso gastronómico anual donde tenemos a los mejores exponentes en el ramo con platillos listos para ser degustados por nuestro jurado calificador y nuestros visitantes- se escuchaba la voz de un animado señor parado desde un escenario con micro en mano, en la plaza ya había gente y seguía llegando mientras los participantes ya estaban listos para recibirlos. –pues demos comienzo a esta fiesta! Y que gane el mejor!. Recordándoles a todos que en tres horas daremos resultados-

-y los jurados?- gritó alguien de un stand de comida italiana.

-nuestros jueces están mezclados entre la multitud, quiénes son? Solo ellos lo saben pasarán a evaluarles y ni se van a enterar- sonrió con malicia el animador. –pues no demos rodeos y buen provecho!-

Todos vitorearon y comenzaron a recorrer los puestos, cada uno se atraía a sus clientes como podían usando todo tipo de trucos atrayentes. Toda la gente tanto locales como turistas gustaron probando todo tipo de delicias pero quienes más atención llamaban eran los dorados y los bronceados.

-pásele marchante si hay! A diez el plato pruebe no se quede sin sus ricuras francesas o un buen plato de pasta auténticamente italiana o unos panes al vapor chinos!- gritaba Aioria junto a su hermano quienes giraban en sus manos letreros con el nombre de su puesto mientras Milo estaba parado con una charola ofreciendo muestras gratis.

-vengan y prueben un sabroso plato de Borsch o un sabroso pollo agridulce chino o Ramen original japonés!- promocionaba Seiya viendo que se daban un tiro en igualdad de comensales y de ver quien dejaba ciega más rápido a las personas con tanta luz que tenían sus carteles.

-Hades ayúdanos! Solo de adorno nos espantas la clientela- se quejó MM.

-mira no hables señor pastelillos, que hace rato espantaste y sin esfuerzo a esos niños- le regresó el Dios. –además si yo quiero tengo a esos mortales comiendo de mi divina mano- dijo dándose un beso en su palma.

-no te creemos- dijeron los dorados cruzados de brazos.

-a no?- se volteó con la pose más diva que pudo poner y enfocó su mirada en un grupo de muchachas que iban donde estaban ellos. –miren y callen. –

Hades tomó una charola con una muestra de cada nacionalidad de los caballeros, esperando a las damas y cuando las tuvo a buena distancia puso sus tácticas en acción.

-buena noches bellas doncellas- dijo con voz seductora y guiñando un ojo mientras sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento y con la ropa que traía lo hacía ver más galante. –los Dioses deben estar por aquí porque estoy viendo a las hijas de Afrodita-

Las chicas se sonrojaron mientras formaban bellas sonrisas, no pasaban de los 20 años y había una pequeña entre ellas.

-permítanme ofrecerles una probadita de las mayores delicias que han pisado este mundo- dijo extendiendo su mano. –puedo ofrecerle a la niña un sabroso Piroshki?- ofreció a la niña quien lo aceptó gustosa. –y para las damas me aceptarían algo de paella o ratatwille o lasaña acompañadas de una bella sonrisa?-

-es usted todo un caballero- dijo una de ellas tomando las muestras para sus amigas. –le diré a mis amigos que andan en el puesto de enfrente que vengan-

-disculpe señor mi hermanita quiere cinco de esos que le ofreció, cuánto vale la docena?-

-a cuarenta la docena- saltó enseguida Camus con su mejor postura de galán-

-mejor que sean dos docenas- dijo la otra amiga pagando el efectivo.

-disculpen pueden darme una charola de lasaña?-

-a la orden joven!- dijo Milo despachando. –señoritas no les gustaría mi número?- dijo coqueto.

-ni lo sueñes animal- dijo Camus jalando la oreja del caballero. –mínimo en mi presencia aquiétate soy tu mejor amigo compórtate- gruñó.

-terminen su pelea marital luego tenemos casa llena!- grityaba Dohko atendiendo.

-está permitido que estemos vendiendo la comida?-

-cállate Afrodita que tu pan sueco ya voló así que mueve tu trasero y trae la charola de Káldolmar- ordenaba el gemelo mayor mientras el menor de los hermanos preparaba nuevos platos con velocidad.

-las Tiropitas están siendo sensación del lado de los torpes de bronce! quién les enseñó a hacerlas?-

-tu hermano se lo enseñó al fénix arquero- dijo Hades mientras de entre todo el alimento sacaba una fina charola de oro blanco en la que yacía su aportación. –a un lado inútiles con esto ganaremos-

-no está permitida la carne humana!- le gritó Hyoga desde el otro lado mientras sus amigos despachaban.

-no necesito trucos tan burdos soy una divinidad y como tal tengo acceso a las huertas privadas de Hypnos. Ese Dios menor tiene una mano bendita para cuidar mis campos-

Todos se acercaron curiosos a la charola que al ser descubierta reveló un guiso en extremo fino, nadie lo conocía ni Camus que era el más letrado de todos y emanaba un olor absorbente que invitaba a atascarse con ello hasta morir.

-buenas noches jóvenes, disculpen la molestia pero quisiéramos probar un poco de esto?- pidió un chico que por la pinta que tenía ya saben rubio de ojo azul no aparentaba ser griego y venía acompañado de otro que Milo reconoció como un ruso, otro inglés y otro latino.

Les dieron lo que pidieron aunque no sabían ni lo que era, solo distinguieron que era carne con finísimas hojas doradas que cualquiera identificaría como oro y estaban barnizadas con algo que no lograban reconocer.

-deliceiux!- exclamó uno.

-mercy- agradeció Acuario.

-cómo se llama esto! es tan rico y adictivo!- gritó el latino y atrajo la atención de muchos incluyendo los de bronce que dejaron su lugar. Hades se puso al frente.

-es un plato de mi natal Alemania se llama Gebratene Fleisch, es carne asada en este caso de res, lo que ven a los lados son las mejores salchichas que pude conseguir en Berlín, esto de aquí es oro finamente rayado y las condimenté con ambrosía-

-oh amazing!- dijo otro. –está tan bueno compararse con la propia ambrosia! Buena comparación chico- dijo el ruso

-no la comparo, es la original- dijo Hades inocente pero le taparon la boca entre Shion y Shura.

-sigan así chicos seguro ganan el evento! Vamos amigos al de enfrente- se despidió el primer rubio que era un americano.

Cuando Hades se logró sacar de encima a esos dos los miró con tanto odio. –cómo se atreven a tocarme!-

-y dejarte hablando de más? No creo que esté permitido ni fácil de entender que un Dios esté en nuestro suelo y metido con mortales y menos si eres tú- trató de hacerle razonar Aldebarán mientras se comía una brocheta en una de las espadas de Shura.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y de rato en rato algunos santos se iban a recorrer los demás puestos y otros cuidaban para luego invertir los papeles junto a los de bronce que estaban siendo ayudados por uno que otro dorado porque como sea eran jóvenes muy verdes y se volvían locos con facilidad ante tanta masa de mortales que los atosigaba pidiendo sus platillos, que aparentemente a todos se les pegó la gana de venderlos sin ponerse a pensar si estaba permitido o no.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche Milo, Camus, Aioria, Shaka y Mu daban su roll, Milo se la pasó criticando al puesto de postres griegos que no los hacían como él sabía o que no usaban los ingredientes tradicionales y que hasta los vestuarios que llevaban no eran los originales y sus amigos solo lo miraban como diciendo no te conocemos.

De un momento a otro el grupo se separó pues a cada quien le llamó la atención algo e especial, no solo era la puesta alimenticia sino una zona de juegos de feria, otra para sentarse, una fuente alumbrada, y tarimas donde se presentaban diversas danzas tradicionales.

-Camus cómo se llama esa cosa francesa con punta a la que dijiste3 no podría subirme?- preguntó un divertido león pero al no tener respuesta se giró. –y el congelador?-

-venía atrás no?-

-pues no está Mu-

-descuiden chicos Camus se desparece cuando de cultura se trata seguro anda por ahí, preocúpense si fuera Aioros o Dita-

-si tu lo dices Virgo- dijeron no muy convencidos.

Mientras tanto por otra zona apartada y por la que casi no había gente estaba Camus sentado tomando algo de aire, observando las estrellas pensativo, pensativo hasta que llegaron a estropearle la vista.

-miren lo que nos encontramos-

-y decían que venir a Grecia solo era a ver ruinas y templos? Nos encontramos a todo un Dios-

Camus salió de su mundo y enfocó su mirada azul en un grupo de tres chicos bastante mayores, no serían problema para él si lo sacaban de quicio.

-puedo ayudarlos en algo?- dijo fríamente.

-oh y extranjero!- festejaron. –te perdiste lindo?-

-tal vez necesite un guía de turistas- sonrió con maldad otro.

-perdón?- dijo alzando una ceja Acuario. –si me disculpan me retiro- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-espera, espera- dijo el tercer tipo tomando su muñeca recibiendo una gélida mirada del dorado. –si solo estamos hablando- dijo con sonrisa ladina. –o no?- preguntó a sus colegas que asintieron.

-suéltame torpe o te arrepientes de nacer-

-salió bravito este- se burlaron los otros dos. –tal vez hay que mostrarle cómo se hacen las cosas aquí-

-si se nota que es bien fino su cara lo dice todo- dijo uno de ellos tomando el mentón del francés y alzándolo.

-dije que me dejaran en paz- siseó molesto. –no quiero hacerles daño pero no me dejan salida- endureció su mirada y su cosmos comenzaba a elevarse.

-mira niño aquí las amenazas no valen, somos tres tu uno, no hay quien pueda ayudarte cerca así que mejor cooperas y nadie romperá tu bella carita- dijo el que lo tenía sujetado reforzando su agarre y clavando sus uñas en la suave piel de Acuario.

-jefe hay que darle una lección de modales mediterráneos- y ambos tipos sobrantes tronaron sus nudillos.

-se lo buscaron!- dijo harto el galo pero antes de poder lanzar su aire frio sintió como le quitaban de encima al tipejo que cada vez lo sujetaba con mayor fuerza.

-no escuchaste? Te dijo que lo dejaras- dijo la furiosa voz del león dorado estrellando al sujeto contra un árbol.

-te juro que si le pusiste una mano a mi amigo te mueres aquí mismo!- ahora gritó Milo acercándose a su amigo y poniendo su cuerpo como escudo. –solo yo tengo derecho a ponerle una mano encima!-

-MILO!- gritaron sus colegas.

-jefe nos superan son cinco! Y creo que a uno de ellos lo conocemos- señalaron a Milo.

-es el tipo de los bares y ese pelo azul…es un dorado del santuario!- dijo espantado.

-sueñas, todo mundo sabe que los santos del santuario son tipos que visten ropajes de oro, imponen con su sola mirada, provocan temblores, rompen montañas con un dedo. Éstos tal vez se parecen en apariencia pero míralos!- decía el tercer tipo que se incorporaba del golpe y con mirada amenazadora.

-mira cuate, bájale- amenazó el león. –no nos gusta recurrir a la violencia contra mortales y…- no pudo seguir porque lo taclearon por detrás sin embargo apenas y lo movieron de su puesto. –ora sí sacaste boleto!- se giró molesto y lanzando un golpe justo al estómago.

-muro de cristal!- gritó Aries poniendo su escudo antes de que el tipo al que su colega golpeó le cayera encima. -Shaka pase libre!-

-aquí, aquí estoy solo Mu!- decía Virgo mientras de una patada mandaba al tipo ahora pelota directito con Milo. –bicho remátalo!-

-aguja escarlata!- y el sujeto sintió un agudo dolor. –eso te pasa por meterte con nuestro amigo y peor aún por meterte con Mi mejor amigo-

-uno menos faltan dos- dijeron los cinco chicos viendo con sonrisas malignas a los restantes que quedaron piedras al ver a su amigo caer como bolsa de basura al piso.

-polvo de diamante!- atacó ahora Acuario mandando a volar a los otros cayendo sobre el fulano medio muerto.

-ocuparnos de simples vándalos? No es labor para un santo dorado como nosotros- decía Mu con asco fingido mientras limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo.

-debemos regresar señores dice Shion que dónde carajos estamos porque ya van a premiar-

Asegurando al santo de la onceava casa entre ellos para que no volviera a perderse ni a ser imán para acosadores hicieron caso al gato y regresaron donde sus colegas.

-y ustedes? Ya íbamos a buscarlos! Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que…-

-fue mi culpa maestro Dohko- intervino Camus y era la verdad. –tuve un pequeño problemita y ellos me ayudaron-

-qué problema pudieron tener siendo dorados?- quiso saber Seiya de chismoso.

-tu maestro no te enseña a no meterte en asuntos de adultos pony?- reprendió el francés, odiaba la falta de educación de algunos.

-apenas le estoy enseñando a usar la servilleta y quieres que aprenda modales?- se quejó el arquero pero recibió un zape de Saga.

-unos tipos quisieron pasarse de vivos-

-unos tipos? Habla bicho qué!- casi, casi Hyoga lo agarraba del cuello.

-HYOGA! Qué te dije sobre intentos de homicidio!-

-unos sujetos quisieron meterle mano a Acuario- explicó Shaka sin rodeos. –pero no se preocupen nos hicimos cargo-

-usaron sus fuerzas contra unos simples civiles que estaban jodiendo a un dorado que bien pudo haberlos asesinado sin mover un dedo?- quiso entender el patriarca intentando asimilar las cosas y descaradamente recibió un asentimiento. –solo tengo una cosa para decirles y métanselo en sus diminutos cerebritos….-

Todos cerraron los ojos esperando el regaño pero nunca llegó, algunos hasta se pusieron las manos sobre la cabeza.

-LOS FELICITO!- dijo Shion aplaudiendo a sus chicos. –muy bien hecho eso es todo! Díganme los detalles, los hicieron lamentar sus vidas?. Los mataron? Pidieron piedad?-

-mucho cuidado con lo que vayan a decir- entró Hades al juego. –digo, aún están bajo evaluación y si no quieren una razón más para morir…-

-o sea que debimos dejar que a Camus le pase sepa algo?- se exaltó Aioria. –mira, si quieres culpables yo tiré el primer golpe, eran tres contra él no es problema pero no es justo, así que si quieres aumentar cargos hazlo a mí no a ellos- finalizó firme y con una mirada que no daba lugar a replicar.

-luego hablamos niño ya van a premiar- Hades se cruzó de brazos viendo a la tarima principal donde el presentador ya comenzaba a parlotear sobre lo buena que fue la noche y que para él todos eran ganadores y demás palabras bonitas que dicen solo para alargarte el cuento.

-nos costó mucho pero decidimos!, y nos complace decir que..- sonaron atrás unos platillos de batería. –tenemos empate!- y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, unas de asombro, otras de me lo imaginé y otras de no jodas.

-cómo que empate!- saltó Seiya a todo pulmón. –ya ni la muelan!-

-así es joven! El empate se generó porque ambos equipos cumplieron todo, pero para eso dejaré que nuestro selecto jurado nos explique las razones y nos digan ganadores!- se hizo a un lado dejando paso a unas personas que identificaron muy bien los caballeros.

-Hades son los tipos que se comieron la ambrosia verdad?- susurró Aldebarán y el hombre afirmó.

-nos costó harto pero decidimos que el stand de Mapamundi y del Santuario se han llevado el premio!- dijo el juez latino y los aplausos se dejaron notar.

-QUÉ? EMPATAMOS CON LOS ENANOS!-

-maestro!- dijeron algo ofendidos los bronceados que tenían maestro.

-las razones simples, gran variedad de platos, diferentes regiones, idiomas, servicio, cultura y presentación de la comida, no hay duda que rara vez se observa un gran trabajo en conjunto!- ahora hablaba el inglés. –vengan jóvenes a recibir su premio!- invitó y los aludidos pasaron al escenario solo rogaban porque no se derrumbara por el peso y fuerza de todos.

-y bien? Líderes de equipos?-

-él es el jefe- señalaron a Shion. –y el torpe que se está metiendo el tenedor por la oreja es el jefe de los niños- señalaron a Seiya.

-ustedes jovencitos como estudiantes del Real Instituto Griego ganan el derecho de pasar automáticamente sus pruebas finales ese era el trato pactado con los colegios para la categoría escolar. Y para los mayores tenemos esto!- dijo el ruso haciéndose a un lado dejando ver tras suyo toda una sarta de objetos, entre ellos una tele de plasma, una consola nueva, una vajilla completa con cubiertos de plata, dos botellas del vino más fino, un juego de sábanas de seda, etc.

-todo eso es para el equipo ganador?- cuestionó Mu.

-correcto!, el premio es en efectivo y en especie!- añadió el presentador. –el premio son 1000 dólares pero como ustedes son bastantes deberán dividirlo- entregó el sobre con el dinero el cual arrebató Libra.

-ni se les ocurra empezar a pelear por los premios eso lo veremos en casa- advirtió Kanon. –advierto desde ahora que ese fino kit para repostería es mío!-

-posen para la foto conmemorativa!- dijeron los jurados colocándose entre el peculiar grupo, -pueden encontrar sus fotos en nuestra página de Facebook chicos-

Cuando la formalidad acabó con ayuda de los bronceados bajaron las cajas de los premios y los trasladaron al santuario con ayuda de los Aries.

Cuando volvieron a casa se instalaron en sus templos llevándose cada caballero lo que consideró le era útil y necesario.

-bueno Aioria debo reconocer que haz sido el santo más pasable que me tocó aguantar- dijo Hades tomando una soda en la sala de Leo. –pero no me iré de aquí hasta que hagas lo que acordamos- le picó el pecho con su dedo.

-es que….-

-hazlo o anularé todo lo bueno que te saqué-

-me matarán-

-soy el Dios de la muerte que te preocupas-

-a arreglar asuntos maritales afuera!- gritó Ikki saliendo del baño. –es tarde y tengo sueño!-

-mira que contigo queríamos hablar- dijo Hades burlón. –unas cositas van a cambiar por aquí fénix-

-perdón?- dijo incrédulo.

-de ahora en adelante mudarás tus chivas al cuarto que tu maestro ocupa y él se pasará al que tienes-

-ese disparate porqué?- dijo altanero.

-por.. por… porque soy el maestro y tú el alumno, en mi casa mando yo no tú, cuando me muera harás tus reglas mientras tanto yo las pongo y tu las sigues- dijo firme pero con algo de temor el mayor de los leones. –no le dejaré mi armadura a un caprichoso altanero rebelde que hace su santa voluntad donde pise!-

-tienes bigotes para hablarme así?-

-te… te hablo como se me antoje soy mayor que tú! Me debes respeto!-

-fumaste alguna hierba de Shaka?-

-no Ikki, tu maestro tiene razón, te está preparando para ser un dorado de la quinta casa honorable, respetable, solidario y decidido y no eres nada de eso, y lo peor es que ese ejemplo le das a tu hermano menor. No sé cómo ese niño no se ha maleado por tu causa- dijo Hades con fingida indignación. –así que me vale lo que digas, no me moveré de aquí hasta que cambies de habitación- se cruzó de brazos

Ikki no sabía dónde meter su cabeza, quería decir algo para defenderse pero nada se le ocurrió porque de cierta manera tenían razón, más nunca lo reconocería. Abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

-bueno esperas un servicio de mudanzas? Muévete!- ordenó la deidad tronando los dedos fuerte para que el joven salga de su transe, el chico de pelos azules simplemente se encaminó a su hasta ahora pieza para comenzar a hacer los cambios, sabía que a Shun le tocaba soportar a ese tipo mañana y no quería darle puntos al sujeto para que le hiciera algo a su hermanito aunque no tuviera vela en el entierro.

-Aioria, una última cosa, lo que pasó en la plaza lo de Acuario, es cierto o solo lo dijiste para que tus achichincles se salvaran?-

-eh?- el gato no se esperaba esa pregunta pero apresuró su respuesta. –si es cierto, ellos no atacaron yo fui- dijo sin bajar la mirada como el santo de Leo que era, valiente y sin mirar al suelo cuando debía asumir sus actos.

-y porqué lo hiciste?, digo, si realmente decidía eliminarlos del mapa a poco estabas dispuesto a morir por ellos?-

-si- dijo sin dudar y firme recibiendo una curiosa mirada agua marina. –y si lo vas a preguntar igual daría mi vida por mis camaradas, puedo ser un pan de los Dioses y hasta cierto punto algo torpe y muy distraído pero que no se metan con la gente que quiero porque entonces vaya que me van a conocer. Como dice Shura saco las garras- tronó sus nudillos y lanzó golpes al cojín.

-los humanos son tan interesantes a veces- suspiró. –me cuesta entenderlos, se matan entre ustedes, se causan daño y dolor, cometen venganza unos con otros, pasan por sobre los demás para llegar hasta lo que desean- hizo una pausa viendo divertido al fénix cargar su cama. –pero aún así se dan la mano, se ayudan, brindan solidaridad cuando otro lo pide y hasta son capaces de morir por proteger al ser amado- sonrió discreto, se pegaría un tiro primero antes de admitir que Leo le había enseñado otra lección que tal vez en su momento durante la batalla en el infierno no habría entendido ni a palos.

-oye no tienes que disimular conmigo- bromeó el griego. –soy despistado no ciego y claramente acabas de sonreír- Hades giró la cabeza al lado contrario, era muy observador su interlocutor. –descuida igual soy un monolito que guarda secretos- guiñó un ojo. –mejor voy a ayudar a Ikki antes que le valga camote que estés aquí y me empiece a aventar todo lo que se encuentre-

-mueves tu trasero de ese sofá y haré de cuenta que esta charla nunca sucedió-

-pensándolo mejor…- Aioria volvió a su lugar.

-buen chico, tengo hambre no tienes nada para tragar?- Leo puso los ojos en blanco. –no me veas así cómo querías que coma algo ahí si todo se nos gastó!-

-escuché que Shiryu se apiadó y preparó extra para todos al igual que Camus, deben estar todos en el templo de Mu quieres vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Ikki cuando acabes te vemos en la primera casa!- dijo con voz firme el maestro

Recibiendo una maldición imperial como respuesta ambos mayores salieron de la casa para bajar a donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros, entre charlas amenas y compartiendo consejos sobre crianza de mascotas Hades dio por terminado su día con el santo dorado de Leo con un buen sabor de boca pero eso solo se lo diría a su almohada y a su diario.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!.**

 **Terminé este capítulo! Me tomó muchísimo tiempo acabarlo porque solo por las noches puedo sentarme a escribir. Ojalá les guste, el próximo capítulo tendremos redención entre dos personajes!**

 **Para los nombres de los platillos investigué comidas tradicionales de algunos sitios natales de los chicos.**

 **Y a todas mis lectoras que sean madres les deseo lo mejor en su día mañana pues al menos en mi país mañana celebramos el día de las madres, pánsela bonito un beso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya vamos a la mitad!, no necesité más de una hora para pensar cómo desarrollar el capítulo para Virgo, pero veamos cómo le va, recuerden que en el capítulo pasado dije que viene redención de dos personajes, no debo dar pistas para que sepan de quienes se trata.**

 **Capítulo 8: Día 6: la rosa de Shaka-Lupe. Limpieza primaveral.**

Hades se levantó esa mañana de domingo, como bien decían por ahí el domingo estaba hecho para tres cosas, haraganear, ir a ver el juego con los compas o tomar ese día para uno mismo desapareciendo para el resto. Pero él no entraría en esos rangos, aún tenía que trabajar en su sagrado día libre, el único mugre día de la semana que tenía para disfrutar y debía estar evaluando almas, con fastidio se levantó de su cómoda cama, ni se molestó en cambiarse el pijama que era un fino conjunto de ceda color gris perla con botones de oro , solo peinó su cabello, lavó su cara y salió a la cocina, se le hacía raro que siendo las nueve de la mañana no huela a desayuno o a inciensos.

Se sorprendió al llegar a la cocina y ver a ambos moradores del templo en pijamas, Shaka con una túnica muy sencilla color crema y Shun con un conjunto verde pastel manga corta.

-y ustedes? Porqué tan… "presentables"?- dijo Hades haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

-pero si hola, no te quedas atrás- se burló Virgo. –es domingo por Buda hoy esl el día en el que todos flojean más de lo normal-

-maestro prepararé el desayuno- dijo Shun a punto de levantarse pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-no, ahora lo hago, sabes que tus únicas funciones aquí son entrenar y estudiar- dijo firme.

Hades enarcó una ceja, esa no se la esperó, realmente no había visto una interacción profunda entre ellos pues todos los días él partía muy temprano a las otras casas y cuando se iba ellos aún dormían, y cuando volvía igual, rara la vez en que los alcanzaba para cenar y ya estaba todo listo.

-pero maestro! Ya le dije que puedo hacerme cargo, por cocinar no me voy a morir ni dejaré de lado mis labores- se quejó el menor pero su maestro parecía ignorarlo.

Sé que durante mucho tiempo durante tu entrenamiento tuviste que hacerte cargo de ese tipo de cosas y peores pero ya no es tu asunto, esas son tareas para adultos y aquí el que vela por ti soy yo- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-pelean diario por lo mismo?-

-Hades disculpa esta escena pero sí, es un niño bastante terco que no entiende que no es no, digo ser su maestro no es solo entrenarlo hasta la muerte es cuidarlo, educarlo, crecerlo-

-Virgo pero no por eso lo vas a hacer un inútil-

-no lo hago, pero mientras yo esté aquí y esté vivo Shun no tiene porqué hacerse cargo de cosas que no corresponden-

-mínimo dejas que limpie siquiera?- preguntó con burla el Dios.

-limpiar? Solo pasar escoba a mi cuarto, no lavo ropa, ni trastos, ni limpio el templo, ni nada, a veces me siento un flojo, mis amigos si cooperan en sus casas-

-yo no estoy a favor de los métodos medievales de Camus, no me sorprenderá si su alumno se larga apenas tenga oportunidad- se giró a ver a Hades. –lo verás cuando te toque estar ahí, el pobre chico tiene una crianza más dura que la de un colegio militar- dramatizó el rubio.

-para novelas entre semana, me servirán de comer o tendré que ir a Géminis?-

Shaka saltó de su lugar y en quince minutos preparó tostadas integrales, unas toras a las que él llamaba la rompe arterias, jugo de naranja para Shun y café con leche para ellos.

De pronto sintieron la proximidad del viejo maestro Dohko pasar por la sexta casa buscándoles hasta verlos en la cocina, el séptimo santo al igual que ellos estaba como un simple civil con short y camisa manga corta con el dibujo de un dragón chino dorado.

-oigan que bueno que los hayo despiertos, me dijeron que les diga que dijo Shion que le dijo la señorita bruja que hoy toca la limpieza primaveral de las casas-

-espera la qué?- preguntaron los tres

-si, la limpieza primaveral, realmente así le llaman a limpiar las casas una vez cada mes, ya saben a fondo, sacar lo que ya no sirva, tirar los cacharros, reacomodar los muebles, esas cosas que a la chamaca se le ocurrió viendo esos programas de remodelaciones-

-y porqué tiene que ser ahora que no está?- dijo Shaka algo molesto, ya tenía pensado pasarse el día en su cuarto viendo el Netflix con Shun y así quitar5se a Hades de encima.

-y yo que sé, solo les digo lo que me mandaron por whatsapp- dijo el chino entornando los ojos. –bueno debo ir a avisarle al gato y al pollo y a los demás-

-y porqué Shion no lo hace?-

-lo hizo de piscis para mi casa y a mi me toca de aquí para Aries, eso de ser mejores amigos de lo tuyo mío y lo mío, mío ya no me gusta- bufó resignado pero sin perder ese brillo que lo caracteriza. –ah y que si necesitan bolsas de basura o cajas que se lo hagan saber para que se las transporte- sonrió. –nos vemos que dejé a Shiryu escogiendo las estatuillas de dragones que debemos tirar y luego Shura quiere que se lo preste para que le ayude a ver de sus espadas cuáles ya no tiene filo para tirarlas ya saben como acaba eso si no los vigilo- y salió rumbo a la quinta casa dejando a tres muchachos con la mirada desorbitada.

-odio esas dichosas limpiezas!- dejó salir SHaka mientras su cabeza caía sobre la mesa.

-maestro puedo ayudarle si quiere- trató de decir Andrómeda.

-olvídalo! Te limitarás a ordenar tu pieza y pulir tu armadura, pero con cuidado y lo haces afuera no quiero que te queme las neuronas ese pulidor que usa Mu- amenazó.

-JAJAJAJA, bueno mortales que se diviertan con su patética misión, lo bueno es que…-

-ah, no, ni lo sueñes, te estás quedando en mi casa por lo tanto estás sujeto a las leyes de este lugar y eso nos lleva a que estás embarrado con nosotros- lo detuvo Shaka al ver sus claras intenciones de irse.

-puedo largarme si quiero en cualquier maldito minuto maldito caballero- afiló su mirada.

-oh, bien? Puedes irte nadie te retiene pero si te vas no lo sé, tal vez alguno podría hacer algo imprudente que pueda costarnos la vida y no estarías para decir que fuiste testigo- dijo socarrón el rubio, oh si cuando quería Shaka podía ser de lo peor.

Hades masculló frustrado tenía razón, su tarea era quedarse y observar cada movimiento de cada santo durante esos días el trato era ese, debía estar presente para cuando hicieran una burrada para regresarlos directo al infierno.

-así que aunque te duela en tu olímpico orgullo te pones las peores ropas que puedas tener o robarle a alguno de nosotros y prepárate a quedar hecho un asco, digo más que cuando te ganaron en tu propio mundo- rio Shaka con discreción, a quién engaño? Soltó la carcajada más fuerte que cualquiera le haya escuchado. –Shun apresúrate a terminar sabes que con la comida no se juega- dijo firme.

Terminaron su desayuno y Shun aprovechó a limpiar la cocina en lo que Shaka se cambiaba de ropa, ese día el menor podría alegar que era por la limpieza pero su maestro no se lo creyó del todo.

-Shun tu parte ya lo sabes tu habitación y la armadura, no te quiero cerca ni de mi sala gemela, ni mi armadura, ni mis estatuas ni mi juego de té-

-si maestro- solo eso pudo decir con la cabeza baja, internamente le molestaba que su maestro lo tratase como si aún fuera un niño, a veces y jamás lo diría envidiaba a sus amigos, vaya hasta Seiya tenía responsabilidades y eso era decir mucho.

-bueno rubio ya me tienes aquí- dijo la voz de Hades que no se notaba nada feliz entrando al salón de batallas donde estaban los dos Virgos. Ambos voltearon a verle Shun dejó caer los productos de limpieza que tenía y Shaka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no dejar a medio santuario sin sentidos al abrir sus ojos. El imponente, supremo, señor todopoderoso, dueño de uno de los ejércitos más despiadados en la historia estaba parado ahí, sin sus ropajes divinos, llevando solamente una simple camisa holgada color gris claro y unos shorts algo anchos con unas sandalias típicas griegas y su pelo recogido en una trenza alta.

-cierren la boca que jalan valioso aire que otros humanos si merecen!, dejen de mirarme!-

-lo siento Hades es que es rarísimo verte en.. cómo se dice?. Oh si, en fachas- dijo Shaka tratando de no morir ahogando su risa. –bueno pues puedes…-

-oye Shaka dice Camus que si puedes prestarme el…-JAJAJAJAJA!- ese era Milo entrando sin permiso como siempre. –por los Dioses! Qué es esto!, me alegra estar vivo para ver tal milagro…o estoy soñando de nuevo? No esperen en mis sueños estoy vestido de mujer y..- razonaba ignorando a los presentes, hasta que sintió un puntapié en la rodilla.

-cállate bicho!- dijeron ambos moradores pero el otro ni los escuchó al contrario sacó su celular y antes de ser atravesado por un ataque tomó una foto.

-listo enviada a los grupos! Y la subiré a instagram en unas horas-

-Milo de Escorpio si aprecias tu vida…-

-los domingos no se amenaza a mi amigo- se escuchó la firme voz de Acuario entrando. –alacrán te mandé a buscar el maldito limpiador de plata no a buscar material para memes- le jalaba de los cabellos. –me disculpo Hades éste bruto no sabe distinguir la delgada limitación entre vivir o ser despedazado. Shaka si me facilitas?-

-eh.. claro- extendió un frasco el de ojos azules sin salir de su asombro.

-vámonos escorpión antes que me dejen viudo antes de los 24- se retiró Camus aún arrastrando a su compañero que no paraba de burlarse viendo su celular. –descuiden me aseguraré que borre eso-

Ambos santos se fueron de ahí y una ez bastante lejos del templo…

-de verdad me harás borrar eso Camie?- puso ojos de cachorro.

-a caso estás imbécil? Claro que no…vamos te ayudo a limpiar tu casa, me ayudas con mi casa y editamos esa foto para asegurarnos que gane ese concurso de las imágenes más ridículas en ese foro de 4chan- sonrió con maldad el onceavo guardián mientras ascendían.

De vuelta en la sexta casa, encontramos a Shaka subido sobre una escalera limpiando la estatua de buda que tenía el el salón de batallas, mientras escuchaba música. A Shun en su habitación ordenando varias cajas que tenía sin haber revisado desde que llegó al santuario y Hades pues bueno digamos que….

-que todas tus generaciones Virgo, los hijos de tus hijos y hasta el perro se pudran en el merito infierno y de eso me haré cargo- mascullaba furioso el Dios mientras tallaba el baño del templo.

-cuando calienta el sol aquí en la playa- Shaka estaba cantando a todo pulmón mientras seguía aseando el salón. –Hades ni se te ocurra tocar mi rosario!- dijo sin siquiera voltear su mirada y Hades hasta dejó caer el rosario que tenía en sus manos del susto, staba a habitaciones de distancia y el sujeto adivinó lo que hacía.

-remedo de illuminati ya acabé y déjame decirte una cosa juro que cuando te mueras además de escupir dentro de tu tumba voy a…- no pudo seguir habloteando porque entró una llamada a su móvil. –qué!- pero reconociendo la voz al otro lado moderó su volumen. –si estoy aquí, bromeas?. Bien de acuerdo pero cálmate gato ahora bajo- colgó y giró a ver a sus lastres.

-acaso era Aioria?- quiso saber SHaka.

-si, creo que algo se le perdió y me suplicó baje a ayudarlo- dijo fastidiado.

-y tú de aquí a cuando tan servicial?- se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

-cualquier cosa es mejor que estar de tu chacha aquí haciendo tareas mundanas que no van ni con mi estilo ni mi categoría- puso una mueca de descontento y afilaba su mirada. –así que yo me borro- se dio media vuelta para salir del templo. –vendré luego para ver si Andrómeda nece3sita ayuda, recalco él, no tú rubia- señaló.

Ya en Leo la casa estaba de cabeza y su guardián igual, casi se lanzó sobre Hades cuando lo sintió entrar a su casa y solo por una mirada de advertencia no lo hizo.

-bien me tienes aquí cómo está eso que Panqué se te perdió!- dijo sin alterarse tanto.

-estaba limpiando la caja de arena me descuidé solo unos segundos y cuando giré ya no estaba, busqué por toda la casa y no lo encuentro, es un gatito de no más de 2 meses a dónde diablos puede ir?- preguntaba exaltado el santo.

-bebé no es igual a no sepa caminar, ellos a diferencia del perro aprenden de volada a saltar y andar, seguramente se salió de tu templo- la cara del león decía todo menos que lo estaba ayudando. –ya fuiste a las casas vecinas?-

-no y si digo que lo perdí me lo quitarán porque Shion me lo advirtió que si lo descuidaba adiós- lloriqueaba. –ayúdame te lo ruego- puso sus manos como si orara.

-me vas a deber una y bien grande- suspiró cansado y salió directo a la entrada principal del templo donde comenzaban las escaleras de bajada, no le tomó nada encontrar lo que buscaba, trepado sobre una de las estatuas de leones que adornaban la entrada estaba el mentado animalito sentado como si pensara en bajarse o no. Hades al verlo sonrió y con un rápido mover de su mano el felino levitó hasta sus brazos.

-tu dueño casi se cuelga del reloj por no verte, vaya que eres un Leo- acariciaba la cabeza del animal que pareciera lo entendía. –te felicito solo que ala próxima vete más lejos a ver hasta dónde llega su…-

PANQUÉEEEEEE!- Aioria le arrebató a su bebé de las manos y éste se acurrucó en el pecho de su dueño. –no vuelvas a hacerme eso!-

-gato debes tener más cuidado éstas cosas comenzarán a pasarte desde ahora, tal vez deerías ponerle un poco de tu cosmo para que puedas saber dónde está sin hacer esos dramas- dijo casual. –eso hacía con mi perro hasta que aprendió a obedecerme-

-no sabía que eso podía hacerse-

-mi sobrina solo les enseña lo básico? A mis espectros les hé enseñado hasta a usar su energía para cambiar los semáforos. En fín lo haré yo- mascullaba molesto agachándose junto al gatito mientras decía cosas de tontos mortales que dan mal uso de sus dones, mugre de mi sobrina eres patética inútil, lapas de tus caballeros que ni siquiera una puerta pueden abrir sin tocarla, etc. –dame tu mano torpe- ordenó y sujetó la mano derecha del dorado mientras su mano izquierda estaba sobre la criatura, cerró sus ojos para que su energía conectara con la del dorado y pudiera ser una especie de conductor. Unos segundos bastaron y todo estaba listo.

-si te arde la mano no te espantes, no cualquiera soporta la carga energética de los Dioses y menos si es cosa mía ya sabes por eso de ser el señor de los muertos. Yo aquí ya terminé tu animal dormirá unas horas pero con eso sabrás si está hasta en el mismo fondo marino- sonrió levemente al ver la mirada tranquila del otro. –tu cabeza rueda si dices algo eh?- y tras escuchar un leve "si" siguió bajando, aprovecharía su bendita libertad de los Virgos para ir a husmear templos ajenos.

En la cuarta casa Hades esperaba encontrar un mugrero como cuando estuvo ahí, sin embargo la escena era diferente, MM estaba con una gran bolsa negra recogiendo toda su sala, sin camisa para variar y con audífonos a todo volumen que ni notó su entrada, notó que las caras seguían ahí pero estaban limpias y pulidas.

-y la carencia arriba y el salario abajo con lo que gano en esta empresa no me alcanza pa tragar- cantaba el dorado mientras guardaba viejas revistas en la bolsa. Solo notó al Dios hasta que pasó a su lado y este de un brusco movimiento le arrancó un audífono. –OYE! Creí que habíamos quedado claros nada de volver a meterte a mi casa!-

-si, te han dicho que me vale un coño las reglas de ustedes? Que bueno, en fín que bicho te picó?-

-no es tu jodido asunto lárgate- ni se molestó en girar su cara.

-mira que cuando dices que no es mi asunto termino enterándome, tiene que ver con tu abuela?- sonrió con sorna al saber que golpeó en un punto clave. –vamos ya te dije que tendrás abuela como para diez años más-

-no lo entiendes, solo te dedicas a llevarte almas o matar personas pero… cada que veo a mamá Sofía siento que la decepcioné- suspiró pesado mientras amarraba la bolsa llena para patearla a la salida del templo. –ella jamás pisaría este templo si supiera la clase de cerdo que soy- apretó sus puños.

-vamos, es como tu madre y siempre va a quererte, aunque no estaría mal que mantengas limpio este lugar no solo por ella sino por todo aquel que te visita- miró Hades a su alrededor. –este lugar me deprime incluso a mí y eso es decir mucho-

-pues si no te gusta vete de mi casa- respondió serio.

-aquí ya se murió algo y creo que es mis ánimos. Hay te ves Ángelo- dijo Hades saliendo del tempo dejando a un cangrejo con la palabra en la boca. Bajó al tercer templo donde encontró a ambos hermanos limpiando varias zonas del templo. Saga tenía una bocina en la mesa de la sala conectada a su celular, el dorado estaba barriendo y cantando muy a gusto, Hades sacó su teléfono para grabar eso, ni en mil años lo vería otra vez.

-doctor psiquiatra ya no me diga tonterías, doctor psiquiatra yo no le pagaré la cuenta- el gemelo mayor estaba tan inspirado que hasta se tiró el piso.

-vaya, vaya Géminis me pregunto cuánto rogarás para que no muestre esto?- dijo con el video y la cara pálida del mayor. –y tu copia?-

-limpiando los cuartos, yo limpio la sala y la cocina y el baño nos lanzamos un volado- respondió serio como si nada. –borra eso o te mando a otra dimensión-

-ni loco doctorcito- dijo con sarcasmo. –ah si mañana tienes asesoría con Hipócrates- la cara del santo era de terror con ese nombre. –ah verdad?. lo dije en serio quiere ver tus progresos sobre las células cancerosas- dijo como si nada y el palmo de Saga en su frente le hizo deducir que no había hecho nada. Le valió un comino y checó la casa, la sala estaba impecable, los muebles sacudidos, en la cocina los trastos limpios y acomodados la estufa lavada igual que el horno, despensa y mercado perfectamente hechos, la nevera tenía notas pegadas de recordatorios. Pasó a las habitaciones y ahí encontró al menor limpiando el cuarto de su hermano con su equipo de sonido prendido.

-a mí me gusta andar de pelo suelto, me gusta ir siempre contra del viento- cantaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro meneando su largo cabello pasando un paño por los muebles y cambiando los juegos de sábanas.

-no sabía que además de la cocinada eras bueno limpiando?, podría contratarte para limpiar mi palacio- se burló y la vena en la frente del marina crecía.

-maldita sea toca antes de entrar!- gritó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer un jarrón fino pero Hades actuó veloz.

-oh, oh no creo que a tu hermano le alegre mucho que rompas el valioso jarrón que Shion le regaló por su cumpleaños pasado de la antigua dinastía Ming- le entregó el objeto. –en Virgo me quería tener de espartano haciendo labores mundanas y los mandé al carajo a ambos. Por cierto eres el peor de los chismosos aquí tal vez puedas aclararme algo?- preguntó al tiempo que sin saber el motivo estaba ayudando al menor a cambiar las cortinas.

-tu dirás- bajó de la silla donde estaba parado.

-sabes porqué Virgo trata a su alumno como si fuera una muñeca de cristal?- soltó sin más. –no me mires como si tuviera titanes en la cara, lo entrena y todo pero no deja que…-

-ya sé para que lado vas, sí lo vemos todos, es muy sobreprotector, ya sabes que es un niño algo delicado pero bien fuerte sino pregúntale a la Sirena que tuvo que someterse a cirugía de nariz para regresarle el tabique que ese niño le desvió- sonrió divertido. –pero Shaka creo que se encariñó mucho. Todos le decimos que tiene al alumno perfecto, perfecto con ganas-

-no respondes a mi pregunta niño-

Niño yo? estoy rayando los treinta … bueno aunque mis treinta no son nada ante tus mil años. pero ya que, Shun demuestra ser capaz de todo pero la rubia no lo deja, a veces cuando es enviado a misiones le pide a Camus o a Afrodita se lo cuiden- hizo remedo en esa palabra. –deja instrucciones precisas de lo que debe hacer y Dita dice que una vez Shaka llegó hasta con una bolsa llena para el cuidado del mocoso-

-es un adolescente no un niño que necesita cambios de ropa cada hora-

-díselo a su papi- remedó. –haz entrar en razón a ese hombre o de lo contrario si bien creará un santo de Virgo igual creará un inútil ante la vida- finalizó el menor sacando la basura. –disculpa hombre debo rifarme el baño-

Hades dejó ir al gemelo y se fue igual, mejor era ir a ver a los de arriba pues si bajaba era comparable la aburrida que se daría como ver crecer el pasto. Iba a detenerse en Libra pero mejor abrió otro portal cuando escuchó las palabras "Shiryu prende la mecha" porque le habían advertido que Dohko tenía la extraña manía de arreglar los desperfectos con pirotecnia, era descabellado pero así había arreglado un molesto cajón de Camus que ni a palos quería dejarse reparar.

Apareció en la casa del bicho favorito de todos, entró y esperaba encontrar medio templo de cabeza, bueno por partes estaba así, no le extrañaba nada que Acuario estuviera ahí de su cenicienta, ya estaba alistando unos cuantos chistes sobre ello cuando escuchó una especie de pelea, atraído por algo de acción se dirigió a donde los gritos venían topándose a los dos dorados y a un pato adolescente en la habitación del dueño.

-a ver repite eso Milo- retó el galo.

-dije que yo sería mejor maestro del cisne que tú-

-te encargo a mi alumno un momento en lo que yo limpio mi casa y me lo vengo a encontrar acomodando tus revistas y sabes de las que hablo!. Según tú le dijiste que ya era hora de conocer la buena vida, estás idiota?- el francés estaba conteniendo su coraje y eso Hades lo notó al sentir la temperatura subir y bajar de forma brusca.

-traes al chico como si fuera un maldito soldado, por los Dioses estás siendo peor con él de lo que fueron contigo!-

-a ti es al que veo le faltó más mano dura tu maestro era muy tolerante contigo o de plano se hartó tanto que mejor dejó que obtuvieras tu armadura e hicieras de tu vida lo que quieras pero Hyoga es mi alumno y yo lo educo y forjo como se me pegue la gana, haz lo mismo cuando tengas tu sucesor- estalló Camus.

Hyoga estaba en el medio de todo eso sin saber que decir, nunca había visto a ese par pelear tan feo, normalmente solo llegaban a un par de ofensas y ya pero ahora se estaban sacando sus verdades, su joven mente dedujo que estaban diciendo todo lo que por años se habían guardado uno sobre el otro ya se le hacía raro que tantos años de amistad fueran tan perfectos. Era solo que se estaban aguantando.

-pato- intervino Hades sacando a aquellos de su pleito. –mi auto necesita una lavada, busca a los arrimados de bronce y lávenlo- dijo arrojando la llave que el ruso atrapó. –si Ikki se niega dile que le daré 10 monedas de oro a cada uno por hacerlo pero lo quiero bien limpio hasta encerado- habló serio y antes que los otros adultos pudieran detener al chico éste salió corriendo rumbo a Sagitario por Seiya, luego bajarían por el resto. –ahora sí pueden seguir peleando como comadritas- dijo firme.

-qué diablos quieres? Tu casa es abajo- dijo Milo seriamente.

-no les da vergüenza? Discutir así frente a su estudiante? Son patéticos-

-cállate tú que sabes!- le gritaron ambos.

-conmigo le bajan a su tonito- les amenazó. –puedo hacerlos volar en pedazos con solo un dedo si quiero. Ahora Milo qué tenías para decirle a Acuario?-

-ah si, que si lo vas a moldear como se te pegue la gana no olvides enseñarle a traicionar a su gente apenas tenga chance, digo eso es algo que se te da y muy bien- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-qué?- solo eso pudo decir el otro.

-ahora te haces al que no?. te recuerdo la vez de Abel? O la de Hades? O la más fresca la de Asgard con el pelos de zanahoria?- le contaba una a una con los dedos.

-ah claro el señor solo me tacha mis errores pero no se toma la molestia de escuchar mis motivos!- dijo el otro caminando por la habitación intentando controlar su energía pero le era imposible, Hades sabía que si no se iba de ahí o detenía a ese par se congelaría la casa y él.

El escorpión dejó salir una risa fingida, estaba realmente molesto y estaba seguro que era su lengua la que pensaba por él, luego seguramente se arrepentiría de lo que ahora decía.

-razones? Te lo paso uan vez pero tres? TRES! Y en todas me atacabas como si conmigo quisieras cobrarte algo! Cuando peleamos en Asgard estabas dispuesto a matarme y de no ser por Saga lo lograbas- estaba a punto de llorar pero no le daría ese gusto.

-pero no lo hice!, te das cuenta que estás armando una tormenta de nada? Nos estaríamos ahorrando esta escena que divierte al Dios encargado de meter veneno entre nosotros si tan solo te callaras y dejaras de meter tu maldito aguijón en la manera que tengo de hacer las cosas entre ellas entrenar a mi caballero- se cruzó de brazos.

-con que así quieres que sea? Pues bien… juguemos entonces. Camus de Acuario quiero que te largues de mi casa ahora mismo y no te pares por aquí hasta que me pidas disculpas!- señaló su salida.

-yo? será tú a mí!, no sabía que en tal mal ideal me tenías cuando yo siempre trato de sacar lo mejor de tu persona aunque los demás no ven nada! Pero no te preocupes no pienso volver a meter las manos al fuego por ti NUNCA!- dijo furioso Acuario saliendo del dormitorio mientras pequeños copos de hielo caían de sus puños. Pasó de largo al pelinegro y subió a su templo.

-hoy sí la armaste en grande alacrán-

Pese a estar de espaldas los espasmos que sentía por su espalda delataban al santo que lloraba, Hades decidió terminar de invadir ese terreno y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-no me salgas que te importa lo que pase aquí, para ti esto es mejor que una puta masacre- dijo Milo tratando de sonar molesto pero su oz cortada no ayudaba.

-tienes toda la puta razón, me divierte pero a la vez me recuerda a tu vida pasada y la del francesito- suspiró. –te lo dejo de tarea para cuando venga pasado mañana me dirás lo que descubras de ellos. Pon a trabajar esa cabeza azul que traes si es que quieres tener mejor amigo antes de que me vaya- guiñó un ojo.

Se retiró de la casa pues su sentido común le dijo que el chico requería espacio, se saltó las tres casas siguientes y llegó a la última donde casi le daba un infarto al ver el exceso de cosas acumuladas del dorado.

-me puedes decir qué diablos es todo eso!- gritó viendo pilas de ropa, zapatos, cremas, bolsos, cosas de marca, perfumes, relojes, etc.

-toca antes de entrar! Pésimos modales!- dijo Piscis lanzando una bota. –algún problema con mis pertenencias?-

-si! Que no se puede pasar por ninguna parte e tu casa si no son rosas es todo esto!- una vena apareció en su frente. –ni que necesites todas esas cosas-

-pues para eso gano mi dinero no? para gastarlo en lo que quiera! Que tengas mal gusto no es mi asunto- se cruzó de brazos mientras una enorme pila de cajas con zapatos se vino abajo.

-mira pececito lo diré una sola vez- dijo muy cerca del espacio personal del dorado. –tienes esta semana para hacer una limpieza de este lugar que me enferma, esto señor inteligencia se llama ser obsesivo compulsivo o acumulador-

-y?-

-te juro por mi espada que o te deshaces de mínimo lo que ya tiene más de dos años aquí o lo haré a mi manera cuando te visite- gruñó entre dientes.

-eres una deidad ni que no te dieras tus excentricidades- se defendió.

-pero son útiles! No como las tuyas que son absurdas digo para qué un hombre quiere un bolso de dama marca Tommy?- preguntó irónico sosteniendo una bolsa roja. –sal con que lo usas y te mato no porque seas raro sino porque… no discutiré, estás advertido torpe-

Salió del templo insultando a su suerte, a su vida, a su destino y a sus estúpidas ideas de irse a meter a santuarios ajenos, Antes de volver a la sexta parada decidió hacer una pequeña visita a otro lugar, si quería poner en práctica las palabras del gemelo menor debía tener los medios necesarios.

Una media hora más tarde regresó a la casa de la virgen, estaba molesto, furioso, tiraba humo, competía con Ikki por quién era el peor mal encarado, pasó la sala y entró a los sales gemelos sabiendo que Shaka dete4staba que pisaran su jardín, ahí los encontró a ambos regando los sales.

-el pato no te dijo que le ordené fueran a lavar mi auto?- preguntó molesto.

-si pero…- giró a ver al rubio. –no me…-

-le dijiste que no sabiendo que era mandato de una deidad?, ok, sacaste boleto Virgo- amenazó.

-no sabes lo que es poner a los de bronce en equipo a hacer una labor hogareña, te juro por mi armadura que pasa de todo menos lo que les dijiste!. Una vez les pidieron lavar las ventanas del salón principal y acabaron derramando 100 litros de agua entre ellos- se cruzó de brazos. –además el sol está fatal a esta hora!, no me arriesgaré a que se insole o se enferme por las guerritas del burro alado alumno del arquero-

-ya estuvo bueno, esto es el colmo- dijo mega fastidiado y enojado el sujeto. –Andrómeda te largas ahora mismo y a la voz de YA con los demás de bronce y no regreses hasta que…-

No necesitó más para que el menor saliera corriendo ignorando a su maestro con todas las de la ley, debía hacer la nota mental de no usar su tono y mirada de voy a matarte frente a ese mortal si realmente quería ganarse su amistad. Ahora se giró al hindú de ojos azules a ese sí podía tratarlo como se le venga la gana.

-y tu…- lo tomó fuerte del cabello y literalmente lo arrastró hasta la sala ignorando las quejas del otro. –vas a venir conmigo, veremos una bonita película- dijo con burla.

-suéltame que te pasa! De qué hablas?. esto es humillante!- finalmente lo liberaron arrojándolo al sofá grande, Shaka se acomodaba su pobre cabello mientras su odioso visitante colocaba algo en su equipo de DVD. –no tengo tiempo para ver tus….-

-te callas y miras, esto es de tu interés y si con esto no entras en razón me pego un tiro con las flechas de Sagitario- tomó asiento en el sofá pequeño. –estoy seguro lo encontrarás muy interesante y educativo- dijo con malicia y eso no le agradó al mayor.

-y yo para qué quiero ver una película sobre…- pero se calló al ver las imágenes, eran tan familiares y juraría que se parecían al santuario, pero no es que se pareciera, era el santuario pero se veía algo. .moderno como si los años hubieran avanzado, las escaleras habían sido cambiadas por escaleras eléctricas y para ir al salón principal había un elevador desde Aries, qué era aquello?.

-esta parte me aburre- dijo tomando el control y adelantando las imágenes. –aquí esta lo que quiero que veas-

Ahora se veía la ciudad de Athenas, una zona de departamentos bastante lujosos, y se enfocaron en uno particular. Dentro parecía vivir alguien que cuando se aclaró la imagen Shaka agradeció estar sentado. Un joven de cabellera familiar, y ojos que mostraban de todo menos lo que él recordaba, físico en extremo trabajado y sus rasgos habían cambiado.

-ese es…?-

-Shun?- completó. –si, es él-

-qué le pasó? Porqué se ve como si… como si….POR LOS DIOSES!- se escandalizó al ver que al sitio entraban cinco chicos más que tenían toda la pinta de mal vivientes y que el joven mencionado los trataba con familiaridad.

-ese niño ERA tu alumno- comenzó Hades.

-era? Pues no me sucedió?-

-no- dijo como si nada. –la armadura de Virgo lo rechazó porque se volvió una alma corrompida, y eso que tú ves ahora mismo es lo que será de su futuro si sigues por el camino que llevas-

-explícate!- exigió.

-tanto le prohibiste las cosas, lo intentaste proteger según tú, le solucionaste todos los problemas en los que se metió que lo único que hiciste fue crear un tipo inútil que se acostumbró a tener todo fácil sin saber buscarlo por su cuenta, cuando cumplió 16 aprovechó que estabas de misión y se escapó con sus compañeros de la preparatoria a una fiesta donde pudo probar todo aquello de lo que lo privaste, ya sabes tabaco, alcohol, drogas y qué crees?- la cara de incredulidad del pobre dorado le decía que siga. –le gustó todo ese ambiente!. Terminó a duras penas la escuela media superior solo porque la bruta de mi sobrina lo obligó, Ikki perdió toda autoridad sobre él, igual que tú, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad pues obtuvo trabajo tras ser sacado del santuario-

-cómo que lo sacaron? Eso no se hace-

-si, si rompes las normas o como en su caso todas, ni MM se voló tanto la barda al grado de esconder grapas en el casco de Géminis- no sabía si quedarse serio o rodar de la risa al ver cómo el hombre más cercano a Dios cambiaba de colores como un camaleón. –mi sobrina es lo que quieras pero no permite esa clase de abusos vaya ni yo lo hago hombre ni mis hermanos así que cuando cumplió los 18 lo mandaron a volar-

-bueno…trabajo digno supongo?-

-velo y luego juzgas- señaló en la pantalla que el chico bailaba ante damas y caballeros por billetes y lo hacía sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, tomaba bebidas como si fueran agua y el rubio juraría que varias de ellas no tenían hielos precisamente y pudo ver como varias damas ya entradas en edad y que podrían ser hasta su madre o estar casadas se acercaban a él.

-no entiendo… porqué hace eso! Ni MM o Milo caerían tan bajo!-

-te repito que es la vida que conoció desde adolescente! Obtener todo sin mover un solo dedo o irse por la ruta fácil, eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo, no le estás enseñando a ganarse las cosas con su propio sudor y esfuerzo, se lo resuelves todo!- le aventó una almohada.

-ah, resulta que ese pequeño delincuente es mi culpa?-

-si, será tu culpa si no lo arreglas desde ahora que estás a tiempo!-

-y su hermano? Ikki no lo habría dejado a su suerte así y sus amigos?-

-hablas del abogado Ikki?, de tantos problemas que buscó su hermano el pollo acabó estudiando Derecho para poder ayudarlo lo mejor posible para que no acabe con 30 años de prisión por arrollar al hijo del embajador mexicano, el cisne pues su maestro la nevera y aunque lo dudes junto al bicho lo mandaron a estudiar al extranjero porque no iban a dejar que se corrompiera igual, el burro alado y el dragón si heredaron sus armaduras pero igual se dedican a sus carreras de pilotos-

-QUÉ!- y mi sucesión?-

-te llegó un nuevo chico llamado Shijima, él se quedó con tu puesto y contigo pues…no creo que quieras saber qué pasó-

-dilo! Me muero de un tiro? Me matan entre pandilleros?, me sacan del santuario!-

-NO!, vives con el peso de la culpa y la clásica pregunta "qué hice mal?. En qué me equivoqué?" O mi favorita "no te eduqué para esto". sigues viviendo aquí pero….mejor mira-

-viejo dame lana- decía el Shun del futuro a un Shaka bastante acabado más que por la edad por todo el estrés que ese chico le había y seguía haciendo pasar.

-ya te lo gastaste? Si tienes!-

-no, no tengo por eso vengo a pedirte, y no me salgas con no tengo porque sé perfectamente que cada quincena la golfa esa les paga sus misiones-

-pues si tengo pero no te daré nada, tengo que correr con los gastos de Shijima!-

-otra vez con eso?, ya resígnate ruco! Mira qué pasó conmigo bajo tu disque tutela lo mismo pasará con él!- dijo señalando a un pequeño que leía. –y además tarado- escupió uando el niño no podía pronunciar bien unas palabras.

-si solo vienes a eso lárgate de mi templo sabes que no eres bien recibido aquí! Pudiste retractarte en su momento de tu actuar pero no así que arréglatelas solo- gritó el Shaka futurista.

-mira no me vengas con cursilerías de padre abnegado no te queda para nada- hizo un gesto con su mano restando interés. –me darás plata o no?-

-ya te dijeron que no Andrómeda largo!- se escuchó la voz de Saga que venía llegando amenazando con lanzar su otra dimensión. –no debemos atacar civiles pero si podemos atacar a otros caballeros, debieron sellar tus poderes cuando te corrieron del santuario- escupió.

-ya, ya bájele patrón- puso sus manos como escudo al frente. –pos ya me largo pero no se quedará así eh? Ya te agarraré con la guardia baja muñequita- dijo antes de retirarse recibiendo una última advertencia del patriarca Saga.

-Saga se hizo jefe? Y Shion?-

-se retiró tras desarrollar problemas cardiacos debido a tanto problema que empezó a generarse y como siempre el muerto se lo tiraron a él. obvio el sujeto no lo soportó. Libra se lo llevó a vivir a la costa para que esté tranquilo con gastos cubiertos de por vida cortesía de mi sobrina porque los detonantes Nantes los de bronce-

Shaka estaba sin habla, ese futuro no se veía muy lejano cuánto faltaba? Seis años?, había escuchado de armaduras rechazando guerreros pero jamás de que fueran expulsaos del santuario y no podía imaginarse a esa pandilla de bronce separada por una oveja negra.

-oh y checa esta parte!- Hades exclamó con euforia. –rayos necesito unas palomitas-

-qué pasó Cadenas? Y la raya?- dijo un chico bastante grande y con pinta de todo menos buena gente.

-oh ya sabes el ruco no la soltó pero hoy toca trabajar y si va la ruca de la semana anterior le bajo el auto y las joyas ya sabes nadie se me escapa- sonrió con maldad.

-si por eso te dicen el Cadenas porque lo que atrapas no lo sueltas- y entre varios de ese grupito le palmearon la espalda. –chale y pensar que ibas a ser un satito ves? Lo que te habrías perdido?-

-la neta si, al principio me dolió decepcionar a mi raza pero cuando los papeles verdes comenzaron a lloverme como que se me olvidó-

-no sigas!- gritó el rubio tapando su rostro. –no quiero saber el final no sigas!-

Hades pausó el DVD y lo retiró, era suficiente terapia y esperaba lograr algo además de un severo trauma.

-esa alma pura que tienes a tu cargo se convertirá en eso si no cambias, no puedes protegerlo de todo y de todos, por mi hermano es un caballero! No es un chico común, ha visto sangre, muerte, guerra, destrucción más sangre y más muerte, de qué más lo quieres proteger?-

-tal vez no quiero qu siga viviendo esos patrones, no lo merece, pero su destino dicta otra cosa- suspiró.

-ahí está tu respuesta es su destino no el tuyo, si alguien va a tomar caminos y decidir será él- Hades trató de modular su voz y que no se escuchara divertida ante la situación, si no fuera porque el momento era pesado ya le habría hecho un directo para que todo el mundo viera sus reacciones.

-no, no quiero eso ni para él ni para nadie de este lugar- dijo en susurro.

-ya te dije, puedes evitarlo, deja al enano vivir la vida, que cometa sus errores y los resuelva, solo métete si de verdad no puede salir solo, ni tú ni su hermano serán eternos entiende eso. Y si vas a llorar no lo hagas en mi cara-

Shaka se sorprendió cuando el hombre frente suyo le tendía un pañuelo de fino terciopelo rojo, lo tomó para limpiar las lágrimas traidoras que salieron de sus bellos ojos y asintió.

Vamos?- dijo el de pelo negro de pie.

-a dónde?-

-pues a buscar a tu alumno si conozco a los de bronce ya deben estar embarrados de jabón- sonrió y decidieron bajar a la antigua hasta las afueras de la primera casa.

Ahí se encontraron lo que Hades imaginó, su tesoro estaba siendo lavado pero a la vez los chicos igual estaban empapados. Ikki y Shiryu sa no tenían camisa, Seiya traía una cubeta en la cabeza, Hyoga lleno de espuma y Shun era el promotor de los baños de agua con la manguera a presión. Dejaron de hacer relajo cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

-maestro!- gritó el chico de ojos verdes soltando la manguera. –esto no es lo que parece yo…-

-Shun…- dijo lentamente el rubio, iba a comenzar a pegar de gritos e infartarse pero se juró que su armadura sería de Shun y no dejaría que caiga en el mal camino.

Sin previo aviso y en un arranque de emociones tomó la manguera del piso y la apuntó a su alumno,

-maestro?- pero la pregunta quedó al aire cuando un buen chorro de agua se estrelló en su cara.

-así se moja a un santo!- gritó Aioria quien venía con los demás dorados y vieron la escena.

-Shun… escucha bien esto, no permitiré jamás, jamás que te conviertas en un maldito delincuente!- gritó Shaka tomando algo del piso. –vamos! Quieres ensuciarte?, adelante!- dijo arrojando un poco de lodo al chico. –quieres probar alcohol o tabaco? Milo estará encantado de invitarte a sus salidas y MM tiene los mejores habanos- señaló a sus amigos que lo vieron raro. –anda no te quedes ahí parado! Maltrata tus manos, quiero ver esa ropa inservible, quiero que aunque sea una vez te vueles las clases, quiero que ayudes a Dita con su jardín-

-pero usted dijo que…-

-sé lo que dije pero las palabras son para cambiarse. Si te pide ayuda para abonar sus plantas hazlo no me opondré. Duérmete tarde, juega la computadora, come chucherías hasta que te canses!- exclamó Virgo tomando al chico por los hombros. –quiero verte realizado, no quieres estudiar una carrera? No importa! Estaré orgulloso de ti hagas lo que hagas con tu vida pero para bien-

Shun no sabía lo que sucedía pero solo bastó un interncambio de miradas con Hades para saber que él estaba involucrado.

-maestro no sé lo que pase pero nunca lo decepcionaría-

-no Shun, las cosas no las hagas por mí, hazlas por ti, no debo estar sobre tu persona como lapa todo el tiempo solo te sofoco y aunque yo crea que es lo correcto me han hecho ver que te perjudico mucho-

Ambos guardianes se sonrieron para darse un abrazo que atrajo muchas reacciones y fotos y de no ser por un torpe gato que lanzó una cubeta con agua el momento no se habría roto.

-AIORIA!- gritó el rubio. –esta ropa se lava en seco!- dijo caminando al dorado con la manguera en la mano. –me las vas a pagar!-

Aioria se hizo a un lado cuando el chorro salió disparado sobre MM. el cangrejo furioso le quitó a Seiya la otra manguera dispuesto a devolver el favor pero el hindú se hizo a un lado.

-MI CABELLO IMBÉCIL!- Piscis estaba furioso. –pero no se queda así!- le arrebató la manguera y al apuntar el italiano se hizo para atrás en arco y el blanco fue….

-ay ya valimos- dijo Shiryu en voz baja.

-de todos tenía que atinarle a él- ahora añadió Seiya.

-maestro Camus!- EXCLAMÓ Hyoga viendo a su maestro escurriendo agua de todas partes, su cabello y ropa destilaban agua que de inmediato comenzaba a volverse hielo por la furiosa mirada del francés.

-oh, oh- atinó a decir Dita cuando arrojó su arma. –te juro no era mi intención cubito- decía con miedo.

-ustedes creen que la maldita agua viene de los árboles o los recibos se pagan solos!- escucharon el potente grito de Shion que venía bajando con Libra. –miren nada más este desastre!, tiene cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vista y cambiarse esas ropas antes de que se enfermen o juro que me van a limpiar todo esto con sus cepillos dentales!. Acuario mueve tu helado trasero a tu casa igual que ya sabes lo que sucede- rugió el mayor.

-Shun esto no es asunto nuestro- dijo Hades de la nada tomando al chico y a Virgo y desapareciendo sin quejas. Lo mismo hicieron los demás nadie quería sacrificar su cepillo de nuevo.

De vuelta en la casa de la virgen ya estaban con prendas secas y almorzando, Shaka permitió que Hades mandara traer alimento de su cocinero personal con langosta a la mantequilla y para Shaka ensalada César. El dueño de casa terminó su comida y se disculpó alegando estar cansado y querer dormir un poco, dejando a ambos chicos solos, ya había tenido mucho por ese día.

-lo que sea que hayas provocado en Shaka.. te lo agradezco mucho- sonrió Andrómeda.

-no es nada, hice lo que era mejor y pues no pensé solo en la idea, digamos que un reflejo mal dibujado me ayudó-

-debo agradecerle igual a Kanon entonces. Crees que sea buena idea decirle a Shaka que eso que vio estaba totalmente manipulado?-

-claro que no niño!, tenía que recibir una terapia de choque y no de a gratis me soporté a Doña Futuro para que me prestara la película de tu vida para poder alterarla tantito. Aunque debo reconocer Shun.. bajo toda esa ternura igual tienes algo de malicia nunca creí que un plan así viniera de tu parte- dijo Hades chocando palmas con el menor.

-oye. Y ahora? digo, complotear contra un dorado no nos hace amigos o si?-

-sabes que odio entablar trato con los mortales- la mirada baja del chico le indicó que estaba regándola. –pero en tu caso otro gallo canta, digo, sé que te hice mucho mal en el pasado y me valió un camote pero éstos días traté de buscar oportunidad para decirte que..- respiró profundo. –lo siento. Listo lo dije-

-viniendo de ti eso es más de lo que esperaba- sonrió Shun con honestidad. –podemos intentar llevarnos bien? No me caes mal- estiró su pequeña mano derecha. –qué dices?-

-no pierdo nada y nadie me está viendo hacer esto- estrechó con sinceridad la mano frente suyo. –porqué no?-

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Listo! Vaya que a Shaka le cayó un buen escarmiento! Y ese Shun resultó ser todo un loquillo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Antes de cualquier cosa quiero hacer una aclaración:**

 **Esta historia la hago con el puro gusto de dejar salir MIS ideas, Mis locuras, no soy escritora profesional ni pretendo serlo, es pasatiempo, y mi estilo es ASÍ, cosas locas, algunas sin sentido y como es MI historia yo puedo hacer con ella lo que se me pegue mi gana.**

 **A quien NO le guste la trama simple y fácil, se abstenga de leerla. Tengo faltas ortográficas como digo cada capítulo trato de corregirlas todas pero me veo en la pena de añadir algo más, soy una escritora INVIDENTE y mi adaptador de voz no siempre está de buenas para detectarme los errores. Entiendo que hay bastantes puristas que no toleran que a los personajes de esta gran serie se les ponga en situaciones raras, locas, sin sentido o hasta yaoi, pero así como esos, hay otros a quienes sí les gusta y me agrego entre ellos, nos divertimos mucho con ese tipo de escritos.**

 **Que tengo pocos comentarios en la historia? No me afecta si son cinco o miles, lo hago por pura diversión. Por lo tanto "personita", te invito de la manera más amable que me es humanamente posible que te abstengas de comentarme, ya dejaste en claro que no te gusta pues te felicito.**

 **Capítulo 9: día 7: Kung Fu Dohko.**

Era muy temprano en el templo de la balanza sus moradores y visitante tomaban amenamente el desayuno elaborado por el pupilo del santo dorado.

-vaya niño para ser un mocoso cocinas muy bien- aduló la deidad del averno tomando con elegancia una simple tostada.

-gracias mi maestro me enseñó desde muy pequeño. Permítame servirle un poco más de café- pidió el de bronce con respeto, ante todo debía mostrar modales y educación pese a que el sujeto frente a él haya sido su enemigo.

-a poco no mi chico es excelente?- cuestionó Libra bebiendo de su propia taza mientras veía a su alumno servir a su visita con una meticulosa perfección.

-no digo lo contrario, desde siempre me pareció el más sentrado junto con Andrómeda. Siempre es así de perfecto? ni la comida tiene errores, todo está en su punto, los platos sin manchas ni vestigios de ellas. Dime tienes un humano o una máquina?-

-ah eso verás-  
pero el chino se quedó con la palabra en la boca pues un cosmos bastante familiar para los tres se anunciaba pidiendo pasar.

-Hyoga estamos en la cocina!- gritó Shiryu para su amigo quien no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar hasta ahí. –supongo no haz desayunado verdad?- el joven negó. –siéntate ahora te sirvo-

-gracias hombre me salvaste el día- dijo el ruso tomando asiento y frente a él era puesto un plato con tostadas, dos bolas de arroz y otro plato con algo e fideos con una taza de café.

-qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Hades curioso aunque imaginaba la respuesta.

-dormí en la octava casa porque mi maestro…bueno solo les diré que cuando se molesta es mejor no estar ni cerca de su templo, lo aprendí por las malas y Milo my amable me ofreció donde dormir pero nada para comer-

-ese gorrón debe subir en un rato con Aioros- habló Dohko como si ya se supiera esa rutina de años. –es normal chico te acostumbras créeme-

-así que si estuvo fuerte la pelea entre esos dos?- quiso saber el joven chino.

-fuerte? Estuve presente y me quedé despierto hasta las tres de la mañana hablando por video llamada con la chismosa de mi sobrina porque creo que se enteró y me exigía explicaciones, de Dios pasé a ser psicólogo-

-crees que se arreglen? no digo que deban seguir el patrón de todos los santos de la octava y onceava casa pero no imagino un mundo donde esos dos no se hablen ni se miren, nunca de los nunca se habían peleado de verdad-

-si Milo es listo lo cual espero que lo sea sabrá solucionarlo, le di una pista que averiguara lo ocurrido con su versión anterior en la última guerra santa-

Ambos adultos suspiraron pesadamente dejando a los menores sin entender nada ¨cosas de viejos¨ pensaron ambos y terminaron de desayunar. Tras terminar dejaron los trastos en el fregadero y fueron por sus mochilas. Estaban a punto de salir del templo cuando una tercera voz muy conocida para ellos les pedía a gritos que no lo dejaran.

-Seiya te salvaste un poquito y te dejamos-

-y arriesgarme a un reporte por retardo para que luego se lo digan a Aioros en la junta de hoy? No gracias- dijo el castaño con los brazos tras la nuca.

-junta? Cuál junta?- quiso saber el chino mayor.

-Shiryu no le comentaste a tu maestro que hoy hay junta a mediodía con los padres?- preguntó el rubio cisne en voz baja y el palmo que se pegó su compañero le respondió.

-si maestro disculpe se me olvidó por completo-

-raro en ti que algo se te escape- se extrañó su mentor.

-si seguro es eso o que no quisiste decirle que en Artes te pusieron un 6 por calificación en tu examen-

-Seiya cállate!- exclamó el de pelo negro tapándole la boca a su amigo bocón y sintió la sangre irse de vacaciones fuera de su cuerpo al sentir una furiosa mirada sobre él.

-6? Sacaste 6!- comenzó a alterarse. –eso es equivalente a reprobar! Signo de mediocridad! Porqué Shiryu!-

-maestro no tengo escusas sigo diciendo que es un mal entendido usted sabe mi nivel!- se quiso defender sin éxito.

-recibiré explicaciones de tu titular de curso y de tu profesora. Ahora fuera de aquí antes de que olvide lo mucho que te quiero-

No se lo tuvieron que repetir para que tomara a sus amigos y salieran corriendo del recinto mientras le reclamaba a Seiya el problema en el que lo metió y el cuestionamiento de porqué seguía siendo su amigo.

Dohko se masajeó la cabeza al tiempo que un suspiro pesado salía de sus labios, sus peores temores posiblemente se estaban volviendo realidad y su perfecto estudiante, su inquebrantable dragón estaba en la etapa de la rebeldía adolescente, esa etapa de la que tanto Aioria se quejaba por Ikki y Camus tanto prevenía.

-no saques conclusiones adelantadas Libra-

-lees mi mente o algo?-

-no es necesario tu cara lo dice todo, tal vez solo te están fastidiando el día sabes como es ese niño de bocón, a lo mejor exageraron- comentó Hades.

-puedes tener razón o tal vez no, de cualquier manera lo sabré más tarde y espero sea un error, no soy quién para exigir pero no me rompí la espalda educando a Shiryu para que ahora me responda con notas mediocres- dijo molesto y se retiró de la sala. –bajas a entrenar?-

-que remedio-

Ambos adultos bajaron a reunirse con el resto de dorados en el coliseo, algunos hablaban de la junta escolar a la que debían asistir, otros del tema Milo y Camus rompieron, eso último cortesía del italiano.

debido a que algunos debían ausentarse más tarde del santuario aprovecharon a entrenar sin tantas interrupciones más que para tomar algo de agua y hacer cambios de compañeros, Shion quería evitar en lo posible darles tiempo para que molestaran a los recién peleados, algo similar había vivido con sus vidas pasadas y no quería pasar por eso otra vez, le era difícil ver a seres tan opuestos ser los mejores compadres y ahora que ni se dirijan la hora.

Tras finalizada la práctica regresaron a sus casas, Hades no tuvo mucho para decir de su sujeto de investigaciones, el tipo se notaba realmente preocupado y molesto por lo que le dijeron esa mañana y para que el chino se abstenga de hacer bromas o interceder por sus amigos cuando reclamaron por las últimas 300 lagartijas era porque su mente estaba totalmente puesta en su estudiante.

-es una simple reunión con maestros, no comida con la reina- bufó el dios fastidiado al ver como el dorado se arreglaba meticulosamente.

-no quiero que piensen que Shiryu está al cuidado de un vago, la impresión cuenta y mucho- respondió al tiempo que se colocaba un finísimo perfume.

-tienes idea de cuántos miles vale eso que te pones? Por algo se llaman de colección edición especial-

-Athena le regala de éstos a todos en navidad como si fueran agua- restó importancia. –ahora qué saco me pongo? El ébano o el azabache?- preguntó más para sí mirando dos prendas igualmente negras sin diferencia alguna.

-no puede ser- pensó el otro. –Libra hace un maldito calor del demonio afuera, solo ve bien vestido pero no exageres, digo ni que te fueran a quitar al mocoso por aparecer en short y camisa sin mangas-

El guardián de la séptima casa terminó de arreglarse, optó por dejar la idea del saco y vestir una camisa manga corta de botones con pantalón de mezclilla, bajó a la casa de Shaka. AMBOS DIERON UN RÁPIDO SALUDO AL RUBIO Y COMENZARON A DESCENDER A Leo.

-Aioros que haces en casa de tu hermano?-

-me decidí quedar aquí luego del entrenamiento igual tengo que ir a la junta esa- dijo el arquero fastidiado. –como si no supiera que será solo para recibir quejas de Seiya-

-gato no te burles- dijo Hades propinando un zape al león. –porque tu alumno no es un caramelo exactamente-

-pero yo no ando arreglando sus problemas, hace mucho que dejé de hacerlo- siguió riendo hasta que su celular sonó. –y ahora?- sacó su móvil para responder. –hola? Qué!, si, si, entiendo, si, no por favor no llame a la policía, estaré ahí pronto, gracias- colgó a prisa y salió disparado a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa por algo más adecuado.

-qué bicho te picó hermanito?. Quién te llamó hasta blanco quedaste-

-era del colegio, al parecer Ikki se metió en problemas y de los grandes-

-qué problema podría ser tan grave como para llamarte y requerir que te presentes?- preguntó el rubio dorado.

-no entendí bien algo de que metió el auto de su profesora de idiomas al salón con ayuda de otros de su clase, no lo sé lo que si entendí es que si no voy y lo resuelvo se lo llevan detenido-

Aioria tomó sus cosas de la mesa de centro y tras suyo fueron sus compañeros de armas y un Dios fastidiado.

-ya se van chicos?- preguntó el de pelo lila custodio de la primera casa. –y Camus?-

-supongo nos verá ahí, no iba a arriesgarme a tener el trasero congelado por el simple delito de preguntarle algo- se excusó Aioros. –ya vámonos-

-y Hades para qué va?- preguntó Mu.

\- -porque no te importa- dijo el mencionado. –ya están listos? Vámonos- y sin más abrió un portal por el que cruzaron los muchachos para luego cruzarlo él.

Llegaron al colegio en un parpadeo, algunos como Aioria no se asombraron en lo absoluto por lo enorme que era la construcción pues casi cada semana estaba ahí tratando de que su alumno no sea expulsado al igual que al alumno del arquero.

-Shaka quita esa cara de bruto no queda bien con el ser más iluminado del recinto- escucharon a sus espaldas una fría y conocida voz.

-Camus! A qué hora llegaste?-

-hace rato Dohko, sabes que siempre estoy media hora antes de mis compromisos- respondió Acuario cruzado de brazos. -porqué traes esa cara?- preguntó viendo al chino.

-está molesto porque su alumno don perfecto le sacó un seis en artes y está sacando mil conclusiones cada una más ilógica que la anterior- respondió el de pelo negro.

-Shiryu?, están seguros? No se habrán confundido? Lo dudo, es el segundo mejor promedio después de Hyoga claro- dijo con orgullo el francés.

-voy a legar al fondo de este asunto si es requerido lo vigilaré cada hora del día, vendré por él a la salida, veré que haga sus tareas pero mi dragón no me vuelve a hacer otra desvergonzada como ésta- dijo como punto final el chino mayor para dar por terminada la charla sobre el tema.

-creo que exageras ni que hubiera matado a alguien- quiso defender el galo.

-eso dices pero quiero ver que Hyoga te haga algo parecido-

-lo desheredo y luego lo mato- sentención .

-señoritas siento interrumpir pero ya es la hora y debemos entrar, los alumnos están saliendo ya- llamó Aioros y todos ingresaron al lugar. En el camino se toparon a sus pupilos que venían muy campantes y riendo.

-Aioria que bueno verte! Te esperan en la dirección- indicó Shun. –lo que hace mi hermano con tal de evitar un examen sobre el libro El conde de Montecristo-

El león resopló molesto y agradeciendo al menor salió a prisa rumbo al lugar que conocía de memoria.

-y ustedes porqué tan felices?-

-tenemos nueva profesora de matemáticas!- dijo feliz Seiya.

-eso no debería tenerlos preocupados? Y más a ti torpe- habló el rey del infierno.

-no es como el viejo anterior es lo contrario, linda, amable y joven, le gusta enseñar-

-creo iré a hablar con esa mortal a ponerle las cartas en la mesa solo por si se quiere pasar de lista-

-no Hades, prometiste no amenazar a nadie a no ser que yo te lo pidiera- dijo Shun firme. –dijo que soy buen alumno solo necesito que me expliquen más lento-

-arruinas mi diversión niño-

-Shiryu ni creas que te salvaste, apenas acabe aquí vamos a ir para hablar con tu profesora de artes y que me expliquen la razón de esa miserable nota, deberías sentir lástima de ti mismo- reprochó Libra al pobre dragón que solo tragó saliva.

-nos vemos los alumnos no podemos estar cerca de los salones cuando hay juntas- dijo Hyoga para romper la tensión. –vamos por un bocadillo a la cafetería chicos?- A lo que los otros tres no se lo pensaron dos veces para seguir al rubio.

Tras ver partir a los menores los mayores entraron al aula correspondiente, tomaron asiento en los lugares que ocupaban sus chicos y vieron llegar a varios otros padres que se veían bastante adinerados.

Los humanos no saben hablar de otra cosa que no sea la bolsa de valores?- susurró Hades en voz baja.

-olvidas que este lugar es para niños ricos?- añadió Libra con toques de burla.

-Camus milagro que Milo no está pegado contigo como siempre-

-Aioros no somos siameses para que me siga a todas partes, y Zeus me libre de algo así además estoy peleado con él recuerdan?- remarcó la última palabra.

-sigo diciendo exageraste un poquito-

-y qué sabes arquero?- el francés comenzaba a irritarse.

Oye tranquilo viejo- se defendió poniendo sus manos frente suyo.

Su pequeña escena habría seguido de no ser porque una mujer entró al salón solicitando guardaran silencio.

-oigan creo que es la profesora titular- dedujo Shaka.

-oh enserio? No me digas-

-no necesito tu sarcasmo Hades. Pensándolo bien tu presencia está de sobra- regresó el ataque.

-mira rubio….- mostró su puño furioso.

Silencio señores!- gritó la profesora molesta buscando unas carpetas en su cajón. –pero como veo que quieren ser el centro de atención señores empezaré por sus hijos- dijo firme.

-HIJOS!- exclamaron los dorados y Hades no pudo ocultar una risa satisfactoria.

-a todo esto quién es usted?- señaló la mujer al de pelo negro.

-soy enviado por el patriarca me mandó a corroborar que estos caballeros no distorsionen las cosas- dijo sin reparos, luego tal vez se pegaría un tiro por semejante pretexto.

-eh disculpe señora profesora- comenzó Aioros teniendo al momento la atención de todos. –podría abstenerse de leer en voz alta sobre mi muchacho?, solo de saber lo que seguramente tiene para decirme se me cae la cara de pena-

-comenzaré por el joven Hyoga Kido- dijo la mujer acomodando sus gafas de lectura, en ese momento Camus sintió el verdadero terror y se puso de pie. –alumno ejemplar, notas sobresalientes en todas sus materias, su mejor desempeño es en idiomas, buen deportista, respetuoso, debo suponer que recibe una excelente educación en casa o me equivoco señor Camus?-

-así es-

-no creo que supere a mi hijo- dijo otro padre de familia con el porte muy orgulloso. –el mio es estrella del equipo de futbol, toca el piano, estudió en el extranjero. Supera eso amigo-

-oiga estirado no se meta con nuestro amigo!-

-Dohko no te metas en pleito de vecino luego sales mal parado- reprendió Shaka.

-pero Shaka!-

-mire mi estimado…cuando su niño modelo pueda hacer temblar el suelo con un puntapié, romper montañas con el puño, invertir el flujo del agua, romper un bloque de hielo gigante con sus manos o renacer de un volcán entonces hablamos, mientras tanto cállese la boca- dijo firme el onceavo santo.

-SUFICIENTE! Déjenme terminar o no tendré reparo en ponerles castigos para niños si así es como se comportarán! Son adultos señores, han escuchado eso de que los hijos son el reflejo de los padres?- comenzó a reprender la maestra encargada. –me dejarán dar esta junta en calma y luego ustedes- señaló a los dorados. –se quedarán al final para que de forma personal les entregue los reportes actualizados con las calificaciones de sus pequeños monstruos!- finalizó.

-monstruos?, esa mujer no es apta para ser docente-

-Aioros cállate no lo empeores- dijo Acuario dando un golpe en la cabeza del noveno santo.

Los dorados mejor se quedaron en silencio escuchando lo que la profesora tenía para decir, habló sobre los rendimientos académicos de los jóvenes, habló sobre algunos que requerían mayor atención por parte de los padres, los proyectos que se manejarían para cerrar las materias, etc, sobre futuras actividades escolares, los pagos próximos de colegiaturas, recordatorios para alumnos becados y convocatorias abiertas.

-bueno señores gracias por su tiempo y asistencia, espero tomen mis consejos y los lleven a la práctica, nuestros adolescentes están en una edad donde no se les puede quitar el ojo de encima para evitar que se tuerzan. Los espero en la próxima entrega de boletas- despidió amablemente pero sin perder su toque firme mientras le daba la mano a cada asistente. –aguarden ustedes quédense si?- pidió a los dorados que regresaron sobre sus pasos.

-supongo que puedo dejarlos solos un momento, voy a ver en qué me desaburro- dijo Hades saliendo del aula ignorando las miradas matadoras de los otros.

-bueno profesora Helena dígame la verdad mi Shiryu va por mal camino verdad?-

-perdón? señor Dohko usted debe estar orgulloso de su chico, es uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela si quisiera puede tener una beca o entrar a los programas de intercambio pero siempre que se lo sugiero rechaza-

-no lo cubra!, algo en lo que esté mal? Que no me quiera decir? Suelen haber maestros que se encariñan con los alumnos y no dicen todo-

-le digo la verdad, no entiendo porqué su actitud, ya quisiera yo que todos mis grupos fueran Shiryu-

-perdónelo señora, está en ese plan porque supo que su genio sacó un seis en Artes- soltó Sagitario.

-debe haber un error, porqué no busca a la profesora Casandra?. Es la encargada de la materia- sugirió Helena al ver las claras intenciones del chino por seguir haciendo preguntas.

-y Seiya cómo va?-

La dama cambió su gesto a uno severo.

-sugiero que repita el curso, con mucho esfuerzo está pasando y por esfuerzo me refiero a sus compañeros le pasan las tareas, los exámenes y hacen su parte del trabajo, sus demás maestros ya no caen 5 veces en la misma trampa- sonrió burlona.

-le juro que haré lo que tenga que hacer para que eso no pase, dele otra oportunidad pero no lo repruebe- rogó el arquero.

-y Shun?- cuestionó Shaka.

-ah ese niño es todo un ángel, todas sus compañeras lo adoran y sus compañeros son educados con él, tiene un rendimiento excelente en sus clases y en matemáticas tenía problemas por la actitud del anterior maestro que ya de por sí no tenía paciencia para tratar con los alumnos. Sin embargo espero que mejoren las cosas con la llegada de la nueva docente-

-trato de ponerle todo mi tiempo posible para que suba sus notas en esa área pero me cuesta trabajo, en mi entrenamiento nunca me dijeronnada de aprender binomios-

-entre…namiento?- preguntó extrañada.

-de Hyoga no hay problemas verdad?- salió Camus al paso para desviar la conversación, a veces Shaka era traicionado por su propia lengua.

-para nada, es como si tuviera a un soldado en mi aula, nunca cuestiona, sigue indicaciones al pie de la letra, caligrafía perfecta y una forma de hablar tan elegante-

-gracias, no permito que se salga ni un milímetro de la línea- añadió Acuario. –la disciplina y la rectitud son los fundamentos básicos de mi enseñanza-

La charla concluyó un poco después y posteriormente los guerreros abandonaron el lugar. Dohko fue en busca de su estudiante para que éste lo llevara donde la maestra Casandra para aclarar su nota. Tras caminar por los pasillos encontraron a la susodicha y Dohko entró con todo el porte de un santo de oro a donde ella se encontraba…abriendo la puerta de una patada.

-exijo explicaciones! Porqué mi alumno modelo tiene una nota miserable en su materia!-

-disculpe?- preguntó una chica joven que no pasaba ni los 30. No sé como sean las cosas en su país natal pero aquí en Grecia tocamos la puerta antes de entrar o pedimos permiso- le miró molesta.

-hola Miss Casandra- saludó el dragón amable. –perdone mi maestro está algo perturbado al igual que yo por un mal entendido con mi nota de su clase-

-te puse lo que merecías hijo- dijo seria

-me está diciendo que esa aberración se la merecía? Pues dígame que hizo mal!, quiere que le pinte un Picasso se lo hace aquí mismo. Quiere una recreación del David? Se lo traería mañana en lo que me traen el bloque de mármol- Dohko ya estaba al borde del colpaso.

Señor…- la joven no obtenía atención. –señor..- solo seguía escuchando disparates del chino mayor. –OIGA!-

-si?-

-mire muchos padres vienen peleando lo mismo, y como a todos le diré lo mismo, le mostraré la lista y usted verá porque falló- dijo sacando unas listas y buscando la del grupo del dragón. –veamos Kido. Aquí está- les pedí una maqueta de su hogar y me trajo un dibujo hecho de palitos y bolitas en una hoja tamaño carta- explicó molesta. –me disculpa? Pero eso era más que equivalente para un 5 pero no tengo el corazón para usar tintas rojas-

-usted debe ir a revisarse la vista señora!- explotó el séptimo caballero. –yo mismo supervisé esa actividad y construyó una representación tridimencionada en miniatura del Santuario, hasta le puso los adornos a las casas!-

-me disculpa? Pero Seiya Kido me entregó un trabajo deplorable!- se puso al mismo nivel la chica, tenía paciencia pero como todo se acaba.

-espere…qué?- ahora el dragón parecía entenderlo todo. –señorita mi alumno es Shiryu Kido no Seiya!-

-aguarde…me está diciendo que…o sea que…oh,, oh-

Casandra decía frases sin terminar pues cayó en cuenta de que había cometido un gran, gran error.

-por Zeus! creo que confundí las…- no tardó ni dos segundos en buscar los nombres de sus dos alumnos y darse cuenta de su equivocación.

-quiere decir que le puso la nota del burro alado a mi dragoncito?-

-me temo que…si. Pero no se preocupe señor! Ahora mismo voy a cambiar esto en el sistema y le suplico no me reporte. Soy nueva en el colegio y ambos nombres se parecen bastante, estaba presionada con el tiempo encima y creo no me fijé- dijo apenada.

-oiga, oiga no soporto ver triste a una linda muchacha. No voy a acusarla, no es mi estilo ni está en mi naturaleza- tranquilizó el librano. –solo déjeme ver lo que realmente debió sacar mi pupilo y me iré tranquilo-

La docente mostró la lista y ambos pares de ojos chinos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la realidad. Devolvieron la relación de nombres y tras despedirse de ella disculpándose por la actitud poco cortés del caballero dorado se retiraron para buscar a los demás compañeros. No les tomó mucho tiempo ubicarlos a todos en la cafetería.

-vaya pensamos que te quedarías ligando a la pobre maestra, no pierdes el tiempo chinito- picoteó Aioria.

-cállate gato y mejor dinos cómo arreglaste lo de Ikki?-

-no lo arreglé, lo suspendieron 3 días no por lo de meter un auto a una aula, sino porqué le dijo al director ¨cállese viejo lesbiano¨ mientras éste le daba el regaño de su vida y lo que le esperaba en prisión de no ser porque decidieron no levantarle cargos!- dijo el león mirando furiosamente a su estudiante quien no parecía tener remordimiento por sus actos.

-yo aproveché a visitar a la nueva maestra de matemáticas, es una buena mortal, espero que nuestra charla le haya servido de algo y que no renuncie para mañana-

-y en qué paró tu asunto Dohko? Shiryu se está saliendo del huacal?-

-no Shaka, fue un mal entendido, confundieron las notas y la nota de Seiya me la dieron a mí y viceversa-

-QUE!- y yo que pensaba que Seiya se estaba componiendo- lloriqueó Sagitario.

-mortales vámonos de una maldita vez este lugar me causa alergia- gruñó el Dios de la muerte poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar para la salida. –si no mueven sus malditos traseros a la voz de ahora me largo sin ustedes-

No hubo que decirlo ni dos veces para que todos se pararan para seguir a la deidad.

Llegaron al Santuario, los dorados responsables fueron donde Shion para darle las últimas noticias mientras los de bronce platicaban el día tan loco que habían tenido.

Luego del almuerzo cada dorado y bronceado se fue a su templo. En la séptima casa un dragón se encontraba haciendo la limpieza de la cocina y los dos mayores ocupantes se fueron a charlar a la sala.

-Libra quería hablar contigo-

-no se ha terminado el día te juro que puedo hacer méritos-

-debo reconocer viejo maestro que…pese a todo eres un buen hombre- dijo serio.

-me mostraste una faceta muy poco vista en los humanos, preocupación incondicional por otros, a veces los mortales son tan impredecibles que cuando creo haberlo visto todo me llevo otra sorpresa- sonrió de lado el hombre.

-oye yo quiero a Shiryu como si fuera mi hijo, siempre que pueda voy a ver por él y sus problemas son mis problemas, sus logros son mis logros y no hay nada que no haría por él- dijo firme

-eso pensé, en fin Libra, aprovecharé lo que me queda de día para seguir observándote y prepararme para el huracán Milo que soportaré mañana- suspiró pesado. –si tienes tele hay te ves-

Dicho esto el Dios se retiró al sexto templo un rato a descansar y tomarse algo para el dolor de cabeza que lo azotaba hace horas para luego seguir con su misión.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!.**

 **Me tomó muchísimo tiempo terminar este capítulo, la verdad diversos factores influyeron, tiempo, trabajo y escuela vaya que todo eso junto puede provocar desastres en la vida de uno XD. Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente episodio y sobre la nota del principio perdón por el arranque pero un escritor defiende con uñas y dientes su obra.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya llegó su continuación gente bonita!. Muchas gracias de todo corazón por su comentarios, ya quería llegar a este capítulo porque sabemos el nombre del protagonista, así es, es la hora de nuestro lindo bicho griego!**

 **Otra cosita, estoy buscando a alguien o varias que quieran ayudarme con ideas para los próximos dos capítulos, porque son dos caballeros algo complicados de manejar para mí y requiero toda la ayuda posible para hacer junta de ideas claro que daría los respectivos créditos a quien me ayude.**

 **Y como el clima estuvo asqueroso esta semana es el ambiente perfecto para desarrollar el episodio.**

 **NOTA. Las letras en negritas son mensajes telefónicos.**

 **Capítulo 8: De tu propia medicina Parte 1.**

Martes muy temprano Hades se encontraba desayunando en el templo de la virgen por recomendación del morador, era bien sabido por todos que Milo nunca tenía comida digna en su despensa y si partía así nada más soportaría una larga sesión de te lo dije.

-que asco de clima hay hoy- dijo Shaka al ver que el cielo además de nublado no paraba de llover.

-debe ser mi hermano haciendo berrinches otra vez- agregó el Dios enfocando su vista al exterior. –con todo y el cielo cayéndose hacen sus labores?-

-no, Shion avisó hace unos minutos que las labores diarias se suspenden por la lluvia, ser santo no nos exenta de pescar una neumonía-

-y enviarán a los mocosos de bronce a la escuela? No es que me importe si se mueren o algo- dijo malicioso mientras sorbía su café.

-no, se suspendieron las clases en varias escuelas por lo mismo, pero descuida no se quedarán de vagos haciendo nada y…- Shaka se quedó a medias al ver a Shun pasar a prisa por la cocina cargando una mochila. –a dónde vas joven?-

-Shiryu nos invita a pasar el día de vagos haciendo nada en el templo de Libra con eso de que no hay clases así que me voy maestro, no me espere no creo venir a comer-

-oye no te mandas solo!-

Pero las palabras del rubio se quedaron al aire porque su alumno a la velocidad que avisó de su partida se retiró. –ya no hay respeto por los mayores, mi autoridad no vale o qué?- dijo molesto.

-ya bebí, ya comí, ya no me hayo aquí. Adiós Buda- ahora el Dios se ponía de pie listo para salir, no quería quedarse a escuchar las quejas del otro, bastante había soportado esos días. –ah por cierto crees que ese bicho esté en su casa?-

-si, Milo se esconde cuando hay mal clima no sé de dónde agarró esa manía si bien que se lanzaba a Siberia a visitar a Camus- dijo Shaka más para él mismo que para su visita. –pero yo creo que…no le importo ni a las ardillas- masculló al encontrarse solo en la cocina hablándole al aire.

mientras en el octavo templo Hades le echaba una mirada al lugar, la sala tenía vestigios de lo que parecía la cena del día anterior, los cojines de los sillones regados por el suelo, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de burla al encontrar una manta de patitos y un oso de peluche en el sofá mediano.

-oportunidades así solo una en cada siglo- pensó tomando una foto incriminatoria con su teléfono.

Siguió su recorrido hasta la cocina la cual tenía varios indicios de no haber sido limpiada en días movido por la curiosidad abrió la nevera y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar de todo menos comida decente. Luego se dirigió a la alacena donde se suponía estaban los trastes y solo encontró todo un arsenal de desechables, 4 cucharas, 4 tenedores, 4 vasos de plástico, 2 cuchillos y unas cuantas ollas para lo que dedujo usaba para intento de cocinar.

-cómo sigue vivo este sujeto?- se dijo para sí volviendo a mirar en la nevera los botes de helado, pizzas instantáneas, sodas, leches achocolatadas, papas fritas listas para cocinar, dedos de queso congelados y sobre la nevera varios paquetes de comida chatarra sin abrir. –con razón se la vive pepenando de casa en casa. A todo esto dónde estará ese animal?-

Dichas las palabras salió en busca del dueño de casa, comenzaba a creer que exageraron cuando decían que Milo es el santo más alerta de la orden aquél que nadie puede cruzar su casa sin morir en el intento y su búsqueda lo llevó a la habitación del griego, se encontraba a medio abrir por lo que entró sin ser ¨detectado¨., dando una patada a la puerta.

-oye tú! Bonita forma de cuidar tu casa! Podría haberte matado si quisiera y ni te enterabas- dijo molesto y de un solo tirón le arrancó los audífonos al guardián.

-que onda hombre aliviánate no estoy en servicio por si no lo ves hay un clima de los mil diablos afuera y cuando es día de lluvia es día de flojera- se defendió.

-no soy tu camarada de barrio para que me hables así niño cuida tus palabras! Mi sobrina te lo tolera pero yo no!- seguía gritando el Dios.

-mira maestro sabes que es lo que hago cuando alguien me grita como lo haces ahora?- dijo firme el dorado cerrando su portátil fuertemente y enfocando sus azules ojos en el otro.

-qué?-

-nada-

A Hades le estaba por valer un camote y matar a ese irritante muchacho, le daría puntos por sacarlo de quicio en tan pocos minutos. Se dio una palmada en la frente y masajeó su cabeza para calmarse, recordó lo que le aconsejó Artemisa hace bastante tiempo que cuando se sintiera enojado fuera a su lugar feliz y contara 10000 almas pecadoras.

-olvídalo torpe sabes a lo que vengo pero me pica la duda, qué haz hecho para arreglarte con tu amigo?-

-Camus?-

-no hombre, el Papa. Si Acuario!-

-ah la verdad nada-

-y lo dices tan tranquilo? Se ve que no mides tus acciones-

-Camus es así se enoja unos días y luego se le pasa no es primera vez que discutimos- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-pero si primera vez que es claro que le molestó muchísimo tu actitud, agradecido deberías de estar pues pese a todas las idioteces que haz hecho y las que harás sigue siendo tu amigo fiel-

-no puedo ser regañado con la panza vacía le hablaré a Kanon que suba a cocinarme algo de desayunar- cortó el griego despreocupado tomando su teléfono.

-no está en casa desde anoche salió-

-ese loquillo de fiesta y no me llevó mal amigo- se quejó.

\- se fue a hacer un encargo de repostería con su mentor, la verdad ni escuché sus quejas solo dijo algo de que era para una celebración del área 51-

-pues MM él seguro si…-

-tampoco, se fue a pasar el día con su abuela-

-cómo lo sabes?- preguntó frustrado.

-lo pusieron en el grupo de Whatsapp desde anoche! Qué no revisas tus mensajes?-

-la verdad no, me entretuve viendo videos hasta tarde- se rascó la cabeza. –bueno iré a ver algo para comer, por cierto no te quedes ahí parado siéntete como en tu casa- sonrió cortés y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Los puños de Hades quedaron casi blancos de tan fuerte que los apretó, ese caballero tenía la educación de una piedra llevaba casi 15 minutos parado como idiota en la puerta y hasta esa altura su anfitrión le ofrece sentirse cómodo. – Zeus dame paciencia no me des fuerza porque lo muelo a golpes- pero ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás. –rata de dos patas sé buen santo y tráeme una soda mínimo!- gritó desde su lugar y recibió una afirmativa.

Observó la pieza, se figuraba algo modesto pero como había visto en templos pasados la modestia no era algo que conocieran los moradores, el cuarto era mediano pero con bastantes lujos, televisión pantalla plana, consola de videojuegos, una portátil y en la mesa de noche una Tablet y junto a ella una fotografía enmarcada de un joven Milo sonriendo abiertamente y un joven Camus sonriendo más modestamente ambos abrazados por el hombro y tras suyo la torre Eiffel.

En el armario había pura ropa de bastante buena calidad y otras de marca, un pequeño joyero donde había una pulsera de plata con su nombre del dueño grabado, al otro lado de la cama estaba la armadura guardada en su caja, en el mismo mueble de la televisión perfectamente acomodadas toda una colección de películas y series.

-ya volví y espero comas chatarra porque hice tres bolsas de palomitas de diferentes sabores, por cierto el clima está peor alguien hizo enojar a Pose? Preguntó el octavo custodio entrando a su habitación de nuevo haciendo malabares con todo lo que traía.

-seguramente, no se te taponean las arterias con todo eso que te tragas? –

-para nada estoy en pleno crecimiento- dijo feliz.

-crecimiento pero a lo ancho- se burló el otro yendo a tomar la fotografía aquella. –de cuándo es esa imagen?-

-nos la tomamos cuando fuimos a Francia, Camus quería visitar su patria por última vez antes de i a entrenar a Hyoga y antes que te burles él me pidió que lo acompañara no me colé-

El heleno explicaba mientras acomodaba su estancia para pasar todo un día de películas, al haber un clima fatal no tenía deseos de dejar la seguridad de su casita.

-no tienes a nadie para molestar e ir a hacerle más desagradable su día?- preguntó con sarcasmo Milo.

Hades dejó de revisar su celular para hacer de cuenta que lo escuchaba. –como para qué? Todos en el grupo están mandando fotos de lo que están haciendo y nada me llama la atención además ya me puse cómodo en tu cama- sonrió socarrón y con un movimiento rápido se acomodó a sus anchas en al suave cama sin darle oportunidad al dueño de reclamarle algo. –y deberías cambiar las mantas ya estás grandecito para cobertores de perritos no?-

-dónde están mis amigos cuando los necesito- se lamentó. –a los demás según supe no les diste ningún dolor de dientes porqué a mí sí?-

-porque te lo mereces- dijo tomando el control y prendiendo el Netflix. –veamos…-

Milo resopló molesto tendría que aguantar todo un día a Hades en su casa pero un día no era nada comparado al infierno que viviría si se le ocurría hacerle un desaire y sus compañeros se enteraban. Recordó las sabias palabras de Mu.

-como dicen en mi cerro si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él- pensó yendo donde su visita para ofrecerle botanitas. –pon esa la de Lucifer- casi le gritó en la cara del pelinegro.

-yo veré la tele y tú tomarás tu portátil e investigarás sobre tu vida pasada- señaló firme con el control

-y porqué? Ah ya caigo, quieren todos que me disculpe con Camus verdad? es él quien debe hacerlo no yo!

-mira Milo, la verdad me importa un carajo si te peleas con la comadre o no pero tu vida pasada cometió el mismo error y cuando se dio cuenta e intentó remediarlo era tarde. Te pasa por el arco la historia ya lo sabemos todos pero siquiera estudia un poco sobre los anteriores dorados de la anterior guerra- suspiró cansado.

-estudiar los aprendices tuve mucho de eso en mi infancia y juré nunca volver a tocar un libro cuando me dieron mi armadura- su mirada se endureció Milo era de aquellos que cuando dictaba algo era como si de un decreto se tratase y lo cumplía.

-allá tú, supongo que a Kardia le sentará bien tener un compañero por la eternidad para compartir culpas. Igual que tú nunca supo apreciar lo que Degel de Acuario hacía por él ni la amistad desinteresada que le otorgó, o me dirás que miento cuando digo que Camus varias veces deja de lado su vida y a su alumno por sacarte de tus apuros?-

Milo abrió grandes los ojos, bingo Hades había dado donde quería. El griego de cabellera azul negó levemente pero se recompuso.

-solo pasó una vez cuando pagó una deuda que tuve por jugar-

-solo una?. Y la vez que pagó tu fianza para que no fueras detenido por peleas de perros? O la vez que pasó toda una semana enseñándote a conducir porque se lo exigiste?-

-esa vez ni era para tanto tampoco lo pongas como la mártir-

-no era para tanto? Sus alumnos se morían de varicela y se arriesgaba a dejarlos a su suerte un par de horas con tal de que…-

-si, si ya entendí! Él es bueno yo no tanto!- soltó desesperado odiaba que le dijeran la verdad como a cualquiera. Tomó su computadora y conectó sus audífonos, haría lo que el Dios le pedía sin con eso conseguía callarlo. –diviértete con la tele si? Haré lo que me pides solo no arruines más mi bello día libre- dijo cruzado de piernas apoyando su espalda con su almohada.

-así me gusta buen niño- respondió su interlocutor tomando un trasto con palomitas y fritos con chile mientras daba play al episodio que vería.

Tres horas después la casa estaba en bastante silencio sin contar el sonido de la televisión, hacía un rato Milo se había salido del dormitorio al parecer estaba incómodo por la frescura de su invitado y la verdad Hades ni se molestó por lo que antes él hubiera tomado como grosería. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro pero mejor puso pausa a la serie que encontró bastante interesante e ir en busca del alacrán.

-vaya mi hermano no se ve con ganas de querer pararle al diluvio- susurró mientras su paso lo llevaba a la sala donde su objeto de investigación estaba muy cómodo en el sofá grande con su manta de patitos sobre sus piernas al igual que su portátil y un trasto con palomitas a su costado.

-si fueras otro ya te habría matado porque dejarme votado sin mínimo avisar para mí es un insulto- dijo en voz baja con tono amenazante el de pelo negro en el oído del dorado el cual hasta brincó.

-invades demasiado mi espacio personal!- el griego se hizo a un lado lo mejor posible.

-a si? Ni me fijé- respondió el otro como si nada. –en estas horas habrás leído algo-

Y en un parpadeo le quitó la computadora al dorado que intentaba en vano esconderla, su sorpresa se transformó en ganas de ahorcar a ese mortal.

-dudo que aprendas algo de lo que deberías estar haciendo viendo videos de Luicito Comunica o de Pasillo Infinito- le dio un zape. –y a todo esto de dónde aprendiste a hablar español?-

-deja de golpear mi cabeza! Camus me enseñó- al fin pudo levantarse del sofá y alejarse de su atacante.

-te enseñó idiomas? Y aún así tu orgullo pesa tanto que no quieres disculparte? Si sabes que él no dará su brazo a torcer verdad?-

-bueno ya valedor! Qué quieres que sepa? Porqué tanta urgencia con que conozca de mi anterior vida? Me enseñaron sobre eso en mi infancia y el tipo es mi ídolo, orgulloso, peleaba con pasión, no se dejaba de nadie, impulsivo con un espíritu tan ardiente como el fuego, feliz?-

-espérame aquí y pobre de tu alma si te mueves, no tardo-

El Dios salió de la sala maldiciendo en varias lenguas antiguas que Milo no entendía, mientras el Escorpio tras saberse solo tomó a prisa su teléfono para mandar un mensaje al grupo de sus amigos.

 **Milo: -oigan puedo preguntarles algo? Pero en buena onda sean honestos-**

 **Shaka: -vaya sigues vivo! Ya te daba por muerto y Shion estaba pensando en hacer publicidad para buscar a tu reemplazo-**

 **MM: -que diablos quieres?-**

 **Milo: -cómo se comportó Hades cuando estuvo en sus casas a los que ya les tocó?-**

 **Mu: -conmigo y con Aldebarán se comportó a la altura de lo que es un Dios, si salió altanero y daba miedo pero es lo normal-**

 **Saga_ con nosotros quitando el que nos haya quemado con toda la orden y los haya impulsado a seguirnos hasta Las Vegas pero nos echó la mano a su manera-**

 **MM: -conmigo se puso insoportable pero supe tragarlo-**

 **Aioria: pues conmigo se portó a todo dar, no tengo queja de él-**

 **Shaka: -conmigo y Shun no hay queja, hasta me ayudó a sentar cabeza y gran parte del tiempo ni está en el templo-**

 **Aioros: -porqué la duda Milo?-**

 **Milo: -díganme loco pero conmigo está actuando muy como si no fuera un Dios-**

 **-Dohko: esa es nueva, explica bicho-**

 **Milo: pues esas ondas del porte, la elegancia, la altivez y esa cara de soy el todopoderoso señor de los muertos se fueron a pasear por ahí-**

 **Camus. O no será que en tan poquito tiempo lo llevaste a la locura y se deschavetó?-**

 **Milo: -ya me hablas cubo?-**

 **Camus: solo externé mi opinión de manera general. chao-**

 **Kanon: (envió un mensaje de voz) –mi maldito teléfono no para de sonar! Yo pensando que es algo de emergencia como que Athena volvió o algo y solo es la paranoia del alacrán!-**

 **Milo: no! se los juro siento que Hades se está portando muy anti él, créanme, llegó a mi casa se tiró en mi cama, se adueñó de mi cuarto!-**

 **Afrodita: mira nomás no te recuerda a alguien ese comportamiento? Porque a nosotros si-**

 **Aldebarán: -ahora que lo pienso Dita tiene razón-**

 **Hades: -mortales mal nacidos si van a hablar de mí tengan los huevos para decirlo en mi cara! En mis tiempos se respetaban a los Dioses!-**

 **Saga: -no andas en Escorpio?-**

 **Hades: -bajé a Libra a buscar unas cosas, viejo espero que no hayas convertido en avioncitos los antiguos escritos que conservaste de la guerra pasada-**

 **Dohko: -ahora le digo a Shiryu que te los pase-**

 **Milo. –nos desviamos del tema me van a ayudar o no?-**

 **Kanon: )envió otro mensaje de voz) –Milo lo que describes es exactamente lo que haces cuando caes de visita en los templos! Creo que te está queriendo escarmentar-**

 **Camus: -ya sueñan que ese animal rastrero aprenderá una lección, no lo haría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello por eso nunca le duranlas novias ni los amigos-**

 **Milo: -bueno ya bájale a atacarme Acuario hasta cuándo vas a estar molesto conmigo! Y luego te sigo gritando que ya volvió Hade** s, nos vemos banda-

El Dios regresó a la sala del templo cargando varios libros antiguos que dejó caer con cero tacto y delicadeza.

-como veo que la mini caja idiota con teclas no te enseña nada te traje esto para que leas-

-si hicieras tu tarea sabrías que Milo de Escorpio no…- pero sus palabras se quedaron sin salir de sus labios al ver una gélida mirada y una advertencia de cosmos elevándose. No queriendo averiguar lo que pasaría con su cabeza se apresuró de su lugar para tomar uno de los gruesos libros. –qué es?-

-Libra hizo notas de los que antes fueron sus camaradas pero me interesa que veas a éste- señaló entre las páginas un apartado dedicado a Kardia de Escorpio y a Degel de Acuario los anteriores custodios de sus signos. –diviértete yo le echaré una llamadita a mi hermano a ver si me dice porqué carajos está tan molesto por el clima-

El heleno suspiró con cansancio y fastidio yendo a su cuarto para tener algo de privacidad aprovechando que Hades se largó a la cocina. Se sentó en su cama de piernas cruzadas y comenzó a leer.

-vaya este par era como Cam y yo, al principio se soportaban porque no les quedó de otra y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos, oh pero qué es esto!- exclamó sorprendido. –Acuario controlaba las fiebres que Kardia tenía por su problema del corazón, qué de verdad? esta parte no me la enseñaron de niño!- exclamó con sonrisa divertida. –cuando a Degel se le rompían las gafas Kardia era su bastón?- no lo resistió y tras imaginar la situación soltó una risa abierta. –Camus preferiría mil veces caminar sobre carbones ardientes antes de pedir ayuda hasta para una dirección-. Siguió su lectura y cuando legaba casi al final su sonrisa se borró y su mirada se endureció. –oh por Athena- . Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras cerraba despacio el grueso libro y seguía con los otros escritos.

Le llevó una hora acabar con todo y ya era tiempo del almuerzo, cuando salió de su cuarto notó que el clima si bien seguía nublado la lluvia había parado. Encontró a su molesta visita olímpica en el sofá viendo un álbum de fotografías que reconoció como el de su infancia en el santuario con sus amigos.

-de dónde sacaste eso?-

-se lo robé a Shion en mi primer día aquí y pensé en darle un ojo en lo que terminabas. Dime lectura interesante?-

-traumante mejor dicho, de verdad así acabaron las cosas o solo el maestro exageró-

-me encantaría añadirle amarillista al vejete pero no puedo, las cosas así pasaron como están anotadas ahí. Te sirvió de algo?- le picaba la curiosidad.

-tengo que hablar con Camus-

-pues claro que tienes la pregunta es ¿cuándo lo harás?. No quiero irme sabiendo que ustedes no se piensan arreglar-

-a poco te importa ni que fueras doctora Corazón- dijo con sarcasmo.

-por supuesto que no pero no correré el riesgo de soportar a otro santo dorado de Escorpio lloriqueando cada dos por tres. Y si saliste igualito o peor que Kardia no gracias paso- hizo un ademán de asco con su mano.

Milo abrió la boca para gritarle un par de cositas al sujeto contrario y exigirle no lo comparase con su parte pasada pero un visitante nuevo llegó al templo.

-Milo, Huesitos! Están?-

-Shura qué te trae por aquí?-

-pues pasar por tu casa Dohko nos invita a almorzar a todos- contestó un feliz Sagitario que llegaba tras el español. –ya sabes aprovechando el día libre-

-si como no ustedes para todo buscan excusa para hacer comidas, cenas, fiestas, volarse entrenamientos, salirse de este manicomio y la lista crece y crece-

-los 3 aludidos se hicieron de oídos sordos silbando despreocupados mientras bajaban a templo vecino. A su llegada ya estaba la gran mayoría solo faltaban los últimos dos guardianes que según Shura bajarían en un rato. El viejo maestro les recibió con una bebida recién preparada por Shiryu y les invitaron a pasar al comedor.

Los santos de bronce tenían toda la pinta de haber estado tirados en la gran cama del dragón comiendo chatarra y viendo televisión porque algunos como Seiya y Hyoga ni el peine se habían pasado. Shun era el que mejor cara tenía debido a que Ikki le lanzó una única mirada de esas tan únicas suyas cuando se topó de lleno con su hermanito hecho una facha.

-oye pato tu maestro te matará si te ve con los cabellos sin los kilos de fijador que hace ponerte- se burló MM.

-Seiya no te causa vergüenza estás frente al patriarca y el viejo maestro de Libra y ni la cara te haz lavado- reprendió el dorado a cargo del joven japonés. –y ni la ropa de dormir te cambiaste! Mi hermanito solo me hizo algo así una vez y no se la acabó-

-si claro, tu súper mega castigo infernal para el gato no fue ni cerca a lo que nos hicieron a Kanon y a mí por Shion-

-hay una delgada línea entre no cumplir con tus obligaciones siendo un niño como lo era Aioria y otra muy diferente es romper la tubería principal del agua y dejar al recinto entero sin suministro por cinco días!-

-pero ponernos de mandaderos en el mercado y tener que estar acarreando cubetas de agua desde el pueblo hasta aquí?- se quejó Saga. –luego preguntas porqué te maté-

-de saber que ibas a estar aquí ni venía-

Todos pararon sus peleas en el momento en el que esa frase resonó desde la puerta de la cocina y sintieron el ambiente ponerse tenso. Dohko podía irse olvidando de tener un tranquilo almuerzo entre amigos.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Este capítulo será dividido en dos partes porque es bastante y apenas vamos por mediodía. Pobre Milo la que le espera.**

 **Vuelvo a extender la invitación para quienes gusten de ayudarme en los capítulos dedicados para Sagitario y Capricornio, favor de dejarme en REVIEW si desean ayudarme o un mensajito privado de ante mano mil gracias**


	11. Chapter 11

**Estoy tan contenta ya tengo a la primera persona bonita que se ofreció a ayudarme con los siguientes episodios, gracias Brendita y como tú espero se sumen otras.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios** **y querida Brenda aquí te dejo tu continuación que llevo prometiéndote desde el viernes pasado XD**

 **Capítulo 11: día 8. De tu propia medicina parte 2.**

-Camus podrías fingir por un rato que convives en paz con todos? Y para qué traes esa mochila?-

-Dita podrías decirle a Milo que no le importa?- pidió el francés.

-Camus dice que no te importa-

-Dita podrías decirle a Camus que es mi día de prueba y que solo quiero librarla en paz?-

-Milo dice que….-

-Saga puedes decirle a Dita que ya escuché?-

-oye es a Milo al que ignoras no a Afrodita- se metió Mu.

-chicos, señores, pueblo! Vamos a comer en paz si? Ya sirvieron la comida los jóvenes de bronce- pidió Shion tratando de reunir su paciencia.

Asintieron y tomaron sus lugares de tal manera y como si estuviera planeado que el octavo y onceavo guardián quedaran a la par, señal muy indirecta de los camaradas de que no estarían dispuestos a soportar por mucho esa riña infantil para unos, molesta para otros y exagerada para el resto.

Se están vengando de mí verdad? quieren que me maten- lloriqueó Milo intentando y fallando en cambiar lugares c on Shaka. –quiero vivir mínimo hasta saber que me casaré y me divorciaré o me dejarán-

Shun espera!- Ikki casi gritó dejando sordo a Hyoga que estaba junto al de pelo verde. –tu bebida ni se te ocurra!- y sin más le arrebató el vaso de jugo como si fuera veneno y comenzó a escudriñarla.

-hermano?-

-Shaka tu eres el maestro y no te diste cuenta! Quieres que mi hermanito se mal muera o algo? Por eso no te duran ni los peces dorados que te regalan para navidad no sabes cuidar vida ajena!-

-Fénix cállate de una maldita vez me das migraña- dijo en tono serio el Dios dejando con tranquilidad sus cubiertos sobre la mesa. –ni que 3 cubos de hielo fueran a matarlo-

-Buda te doy hasta 3 para que…-

-Ikki- comenzó el rubio mayor. –en otro momento habría sido yo el que encabezara tu mismo alboroto pero luego de hacer un análisis sobre la manera en la cual estaba llevando mi forma de enseñar, cuidar y preparar a Shun como mi sucesor pude notar que estaba haciendo todo mal. En resumen no armes una tormenta en un vaso de agua y deja tu sobreprotección a un lado digo…tu hermano no es Seiya-

El mayor de los de bronce iba a alegar pero recibió muchas miradas que gritaban ¨cállate¨ y se sentó de mala manera devolviendo a su hermano su bebida.

-Shiryu no me cansaré nunca de comer tus panes al vapor-

-gracias Shura, solo sigo la receta y la mejoré un poco-

-Aioria me pasas los elotes?-

-porqué yo? si Camus está más cerca, pídeselo a él-

-te lo digo a ti puedes o no hacer eso por tu amigo al que no quieres ver muerto-

-Camus puedes ser amable y pasarle a Milo lo que pide? – preguntó Mu siendo el tierno y noble carnero muy rara vez alguien se le negaba a algo.

-nyet- dijo fríamente

-Acuario cómo te atreves a decirle NO a una petición de mi alumno! Es como si me lo negaras a mí que soy tu patrón!-

-Shion si no quieres saber lo que es estar en un ataúd de hielo no te metas- le aconsejó Dohko. –al contrario ya se tienen de frente que se digan lo que sea que se tengan que decir para acabar de una buena vez con esto-

-odio cuando te pones en ese plan Camus! Y luego dices que el infantil soy yo?- Milo golpeó su puño contra la mesa y recibió una helada mirada.

-tu es un idiot-

-Quoi?-

-je ne veux pas t´entendre-

-ne soyez pas enfantin-

-quién puede traducir?- preguntó Seiya intentando copiar en internet a la misma velocidad que escuchaba las frases para saber lo que decían sin éxito.

-al parecer se están peleando en francés con tal de que solo ellos se entiendan- dijo Hyoga. –mi maestro creo olvida que lo hablo a la perfección- suspiró cansado. –Milo le dice que deje de actuar como niño y mi maestro dice que no quiere escucharle y que es un idiota-

-bavard- siguió Camus.

-obsolète-

-ingrat-

-mauvais ami-

-J'ai écrasé ton vélo- Camus seguía elevando de nivel la discusión y a esas alturas ya estaban ambos de pie a punto de lanzarse a los golpes. Solo era cuestión de minutos

-assez les deux-

Todo se detuvo en el instante que Hades dejó salir esa simple frase, caminó firme hasta ambos dorados y los tomó fuertemente del brazo y obligarlos a seguirle a la sala donde les hizo sentarse en el mismo sofá bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás.

-esta novela se acabará ahora, estamos hartos y no soportaremos un solo día más. No se dan cuenta que dan pena ajena? Mi sobrina piensa que yo tuve algo que ver y no pienso soportar una culpa que por primera vez no es mía-

-y qué quieres que hagamos? Sentarnos a charlar como personas civilizadas?- se burló Milo.

-sí- dijeron todos con firmeza

-nadie sabe realmente porqué se enojaron tanto, ustedes son amigos desde su primer día, Camus de no ser por el bicho no habrías podido comunicarte con nadie aquí, él te enseñó griego-

-gran cosa patriarca- se burló el francés.

-cuando rompiste la estatua de Athena por accidente él se culpó por ti recuerdas? Ese día querías ir a un recital en la ciudad y Milo sabía lo importante que era y lo mucho que lo esperaste- añadió Saga.

-un par de cosas que hizo contra una tonelada que hice por él- siguió con su postura a no dejarse doblegar

-ni fueron tantas cubo igual no le pongas ni le quites- entró el griego al ataque.

-no fueron tantas?, te enseñé a hablar los idiomas de todos aquí, iba contigo a tus estúpidos conciertos de rock el cual odio pero me sacrificaba como muchas veces prometiste que lo harías cuando yo quería ir a la sinfónica, te enseñé a conducir, salvé tu trasero varias veces por deudas de juego, me hice pasar por abogado para sacarte de la delegación cuando golpeaste a un policía, gracias a mí no te mueres de hambre porque no cocinas ni durmiendo. Quieres que siga? Y lo único que te pedí a cambio cuando supe que Hyoga vendría al santuario para estar bajo mi tutela era que no te metieras en mi forma de enseñar y no me contradijeras ni te entrometieras a no ser que te lo pida-

-pero si no lo hice, solo estaba bromeado el domingo y señor sensible te lo tomaste literal-

-broma? Broma? Para mí no es broma!, creo que nuestra amistad es tóxica, años siendo camaradas y creo que los gemelos han hecho más uno por el otro que tú por mí-

-Camus te equivocas- dijo Saga de pronto mientras tomaba de las manos de Dohko lo que parecía ser un álbum. –Dohko y Shion tenían el vicio de retratar cada momento que para ellos fuera valioso sobre todos ustedes y su infancia en el santuario, tienen un álbum para cada caballero pero con ustedes hicieron uno para ambos porque nunca se separaban, dale una mirada- y le entregó el objeto que el francés tomó con duda.

-miren Camus de cabello corto, puedo morir en paz- se burló Ikki

-miren esta es de cuando aprendimos a andar en bicicleta- dijo Milo. –tenías miedo de dejar las rueditas y todas las noches nos escapábamos a practicar hasta que lo dominaste- sonrió

-había olvidado esa vez, y recuerdas que la prueba final fue cuando nos robamos las bicis de montaña de los gemelos?- sonrió divertido pero discreto el galo

-fueron ustedes y yo culpando a MM-

-miren aquí cuando Camus se fracturó la pierna- señaló Shura una donde un Camus de nueve años era sostenido por un Milo de la misma edad quien sostenía una silla de ruedas ambos viendo a la cámara

-esa vez ibas en contra de tu maestro y te la pasabas conmigo- susurró el dorado.

-y miren aquí esta es de cuando Camus se agarró a golpes con unos aspirantes mayores porque le rompieron la nariz a Milo- dijo divertido Afrodita. –tuve que hacer magia para que no les quedaran cicatrices- se lamentaba el sueco.

-miren los cumpleaños! Camus aprendió a hacer postres de manzana desde niño solo porque te gustan las manzanas bicho- dijo el león dorado con una mueca e asco y diversión. –nosotros fuimos las víctimas de sus experimentos cuando recién aprendió-

-Kanon y yo estuvimos una semana intoxicados porque en vez de ponerle canela a unos panqueques les puso comino-

-hasta las enfermedades se compartieron- dijo Mu. –vean esta foto donde Milo y Camus se enfermaron juntos de varicela y cuando tenían 12 de paperas-

Con cada fotografía que pasaban los recuerdos venían a la mente de los caballeros como si fuera una película, eran momentos memorables que debido a todo lo vivido en las batallas se habían quedado enterrados en partes profundas de su ser, tantas cosas que pasaron por momentos olvidaban que eran seres humanos que como los demás viven y sienten, no son seres de piedra aunque las circustancias del tipo de vida que les tocó les hicieran llegar casi a ese extremo.

-ok. Ya entendí que fueron buenos tiempos. A qué quieren llegar?- cuestionó Acuario dejando de lado esa discreta sonrisa que le brotó al mirar esas memorias plasmadas y volver a su rostro serio.

-es ahora o nunca alacrán y por tu alma que sea ahora- dijo Hades recibiendo muchas miradas de reproche y una mirada decidida del heleno.

-Camus escucha y hazlo bien porque solo lo diré una sola vez- suspiró pesado y enfocó sus ojos en los del otro para demostrar que no se iría para atrás. –eres mi mejor amigo y no lo digo de dientes para afuera, tal vez no soy una monedita de oro pero hombre creo que soy tantita buena persona solo porque estás todo el tiempo jalándome las orejas-

-dices que soy tu niñera?-

-no!, es complicado darme a entender- volvió a suspirar notando que varios de sus camaradas se habían dado un palmo en la frente ante su intento de disculpa. –quiero decir que aunque no lo parezca y no lo de muestre como debo claro que valoro y aprecio todo lo que haces por mí, aunque casi siempre me sacas de problemas, evitas que la riegue más, intentas que sea alguien tan intelectual como lo eres y hasta me conoces mejor que yo mismo-

-y?- dijo el galo cruzado de brazos con una ceja arqueada.

-pídele perdón de una vez!- gritaron todos desesperados.

-no presionen!- se volteó a sus camaradas y luego regresó su mirada a su compañero de armas. –quiero decirte que…me disculpes si?. Creo que me tomé atribuciones que no debía y también creo que tu enojo era acumulado por todas las veces que te llevé la contra frente a Hyoga y de manera general, Shaka tiene jodida razón como siempre y la paciencia no es eterna y antes que me reclames algo más deja que termine, varias veces me advirtieron entre todos que no te siguiera prendiendo la mecha porque tarde o temprano explotarías y no les hice caso excusándome con que mi mejor amigo jamás se desquitaría conmigo y hasta MM me advirtió que cuando eso pasara lo iba a llorar, no llegué a ese extremo por suerte pero…hablo de corazón cuando te digo que trataré de no ser un metiche donde no me llaman y me callaré cuando sea necesario solo vuelve a hablarme no soporto que me trates como si no existiera-

Terminó de hablar teniendo entre sus manos un cojín que colocó a al altura de su cara como si eso pudiera defenderlo de los aires helados que estaba seguro le serían arrojados. Sin embargo esperó y por algo que nunca llegó muy por el contrario sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y con algo de dudas bajó su ¨muralla¨ solo para encontrar una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Acuario.

-no vas a matarme o algo? O a congelarme los…?-

-claro que no tonto, te perdoné desde ese día, si estaba muy enojado pero hasta en las mejores familias hay altibajos o no?. Eres mi compadre y reconozco mi vida sería sumamente aburrida sin los dolores de cabeza que me causas- le dio un zape a la melena azul de su colega.

-entonces?- preguntaron Shion y Libra expectantes.

-estás perdonado bicho-

Todos en la sala aplaudieron felices por no tener que seguir siendo mediadores entre ellos hasta que cierto bronceado metiche rompió el momento.

-entonces si ya lo habías disculpado para qué todo este circo?- preguntó curioso Ikki.

-porque quería que por una única vez en su vida este torpe aceptara que él se equivocó y pidiera disculpas sinceras- Hyoga espero que hayas aprendido esta valiosa lección y la utilices en el futuro- indicó Camus a su alumno que solo asintió. Acuario giró su vista para ver la hora en el reloj de pared y darse cuenta que se le hacía tarde. –debo irme tengo que hacer algo- se puso de pie y tomó la mochila que descansaba a unos pasos suyos. –Hyoga cuando regrese quiero e memoria la tabla periódica-

-ya me la sé- se jactó el rubio.

-con valencias y números atómicos- así que te despides de tus amiguitos y subes derecho a Acuario para estudiar, un día perdido de clases es algo que no pienso tolerar-

Sin dar tiempo a que su estudiante se quejara el mago del hielo se despidió al igual que lo hizo Saga pues el gemelo alegó que debía continuar estudiando antes que su hermano regresara y acabara con la hermosa paz que tenía en su templo.

-Aioria, Ikki y Shura quieren venir a mi casa? Podríamos hacer maratón de Los Vengadores-

-Aioros! Todavía ves que este delincuente está suspendido del colegio y lo invitas a que siga de vago? Eso si que no hay toda una escalinata con su nombre para que talle- regañó el león mayor.

-el que llegue primero se queda con el cobertor de Hulk!- gritó Ikki corriendo a la salida del templo siendo seguido de los 3 dorados que querían darle alcance.

-no me volverás a ganar Fénix me toca a mí!- decía Aioria a lo lejos

-yo me regreso con mi abuela solo vine a robar comida nos vemos en la noche- se despidió MM. –prometí llegar a tiempo para bailar danzón con ella y pobre del que se burle!- amenazó con su puño al ver las risas contenidas del resto.

-me lleva creo que mi hermano va a seguirle con las lluvias mejor me largo, vámonos alacrán caerá un torrencial-

-maestro Shion, maestro Dohko quieren venir a mi templo? Cuando el clima se pone así horneo galletas y preparo chocolate- Mu extendió cortés la invitación a sus mayores quienes aceptaron gustosos. –dudo que el clima vaya a componerse hasta mañana así que son bienvenidos a quedarse incluso a pasar la noche a Kiki le alegará mucho-

-y quién cuida mi templo?-

-vete tranquilo Dohko, dudo que algo suceda y aunque pasase tu casa está entre la mía y la de Shaka, está bien protegida-

Un poco más confiado Libra se dirigió a su habitación por unas cosas para minutos después regresar y dejar instrucciones con su alumno por si el joven dragón quería quedarse en el séptimo templo o irse con alguno de sus amigos. Para posteriormente irse con los Aries.

De esta manera el recinto se quedó vació en poco tiempo y de regreso en su casa Milo suspiró bastante aliviado de haber arreglado las cosas.

Las horas fueron avanzando, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza y el caballero no se veía con ganas de abandonar su cómodo refugio en su cama entre sus 2 cobertores.

-odio las tormentas- susurró.

-debo entender que el gran Escorpión dorado le tiene miedo a unas cuantas gotitas y relámpagos? Aurita regreso le llamaré a mi hermano para que le aumente- se mofó el de pelo negro sentado muy a gusto en el sofá que había traído de la sala.

-desde niño nunca me han gustado y siempre que cae una me guardo con Camus-

-tan grandote y tan llorón nunca lo imaginé- el Dios puso pausa a al película que estaba viendo para prestar atención al santo. –ah no, no hagas esa cara de perro mal alimentado lo peor que puede pasar es que se vaya la corriente y...debo dejar de ser un osicón-

Ni terminada su frase el templo al igual que el resto del recinto sagrado se quedaron a oscuras a causa de un gran trueno, el lugar se veía como un escenario para película de terror en pleno clímax y Milo comenzaba a reflejar con mayor fuerza lo mucho que detestaba esa situación.

Los demás miembros de la orden inmediatamente se comunicaron vía cosmos que estaban en las mismas situaciones y lo mejor sería esperar el restablecimiento del servicio. Hades maldecía su suerte en esos momentos por estar atrapado con un bebé grande a su criterio y si no hacía algo para romper ese pesado ambiente que se formó se volvería loco.

-oye llorón quieres saber lo que será de tu futuro?- preguntó y obtuvo la atención del otro. –digamos que ayer como terminé temprano con Libra pedí una consulta con las hermanas del tiempo tenía curiosidad de saber que tan mal acabarías-

-y? si es que tuve algo bueno seguramente lo arruiné como todo en mi vida- dijo cansado y eso llamó la atención de la deidad. –no me veas como si acabara de decir que dos más dos es igual a pez, dije la verdad-

-vaya en tan mal concepto te tienes o qué? El trabajo de bajar autoestimas es mío-

-por más que trato de hacer algo bueno lo hecho a perder, por un poquito y me quedo sin mejor amigo, no tengo un sucesor aún, todo el tiempo estoy metido en problemas y no es por gusto es porque ni yo lo sé muchas veces dudaban sobre si me convertiría en santo dorado porque no reunía las cualidades de uno y hasta Shion sugirió detener mi entrenamiento-

-el viejo dudó de ti? Eso no lo hizo con Kardia. Porqué?-

-seguía mi instinto antes que a mi razón pero que esperaban? Crecí en la calle prefería sobrevivir un día más a ponerme a pensar si estaba bien o mal lo que tenía que hacer para ello y cuando llegué al santuario querían que de la noche a la mañana me convirtiera en un niño civilizado como decía Aioros-

-que interesante al parecer para ser caballero es requisito principal tener una infancia de perros. Cambio Poseidón y yo solo pedimos grado mínimo de estudios nivel preparatoria y saber hablar inglés pero eso es armadura de otro costal dime más- el Dios se mostraba interesado.

-el único que creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo fue Camus y la vez que se peleó con unos aprendices mayores era porque me molestaban todos los días con la intención de que desertara-

-nunca lo creí de ti una vida bastante dura y aún así siempre estás sonriendo como si nada, no odias tu pasado o la cruz que tuviste que cargar?-

-en su momento si lo hice, con el tiempo comprendí que nada ganaba maldiciendo mi destino y que las casualidades no existen, si por algo me tocó vivir todo aquello por algo habrá sido y luego me encontré aquí y ser un santo no es para cualquiera se necesita más que fuerza para portar un ropaje dorado- dijo con orgullo. –ahora dime cómo arruino el resto de mi vida?-

-mínimo ten algo de esperanza no?- Hades pudo observar que su comentario no le hizo gracia al muchacho porque agachó su mirada. –de acuerdo si te hace sentir bien, por extraño que parezca y lo corroboré tres veces no hechas a perder tu futuro-

Milo no daba crédito a lo que le decían y su silencio indicó al hombre que continuase.

-no puedo decirte a qué tiempo harás las cosas pues está prohibido y podría ocasionar una alteración en los sucesos pero si puedo decirte que tendrás una familia, una bella esposa la cual te hará terminar de madurar, dos hijas y de entre ellas saldrá tu sucesora por eso no te ha llegado nadie y no desesperes ahora sabes la respuesta, Acuario y tú seguirán siendo tan inseparables como hasta ahora, serás un hombre exitoso que dejará muchas bocas calladas, cuando me lo mostraron hasta pregunté si no se equivocaron de persona pero en efecto, se trata de ti, considérate suertudo y bendecido-

-nunca miento no tengo porqué hacerlo ahora además si mis intenciones fueran otras a caso te diría cosas para levantarte el enorme ego que te cargas? Claro que no, ni que fuera mi sobrina-

Siguieron charlando un poco más hasta que la tormenta se detuvo finalmente y a su vez la luz regresó, Milo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero sintió su corazón volver a su lugar cuando todo se iluminó nuevamente. Tal vez en su próxima vida no le tenga miedo a las tormentas ni a los rayos ni a los apagones ya caída la noche.

-Hades? Milo? Están aquí?-

Esa era la inconfundible voz de Acuario llamar por el templo, ambos le hicieron saber en voz alta que estaban en la pieza del dorado y cuando los encontró le sorprendió sin dejarlo evidenciar mucho ver a su compañero vivo y entero.

-dónde estabas? Pasé la peor hora y media de mi vida solito! Y Huesitos no cuenta como compañía!- se quejó el peliazul casi de rodillas ante el francés.

-llegué hace rato pero tuve que quedarme en casa de Mu, no me dejaron subir con el cielo cayéndose pese a que soy el mago del agua y el hielo ya sabes como es mamá gallina y sus polluelos. Y suéltame!- se zafó del agarre que ejercían sobre él. –y Hyoga? Saben si se quedó solo en mi templo?-

-se fue a quedar con la cabra, el arquero, el gato y el pollo en Sagitario cuando se fue la corriente- contestó Hades.

-mejor voy a buscarlo capaz que se queda ahí toda la noche y mañana si lo mando al colegio aunque caiga nieve- dijo con dureza. –quieren venir a mi templo? Haré una comida caliente seguro pasaste un mal rato bicho-

-y lo preguntas como si nada! Ya caigo te estás burlando verdad?...Camus eres un…!-

-si prometes no montar una escena y dejar de lloriquear sobre mi persona prometo darte doble porción de postre y dejar que te lleves a Hyoga a la mentada carrera de fórmula 1 a la que quieren ir con MM y Kanon-

-trato hecho- y como si fuera una especie de efecto mágico Milo recobró su compostura y usual sonrisa. –vamos ya! Quiero postre antes de cenar!-

-yo declino Hielitos, ha sido un día pesado más de lo que puedo soportar sin perder la cabeza y mañana me espera lo peor de este lugar- el rey del inframundo se puso de pie con toda la disposición de retirarse.

-pero faltan horas para que finalice el día y si Milo hace algo malo y no lo ves?-

-ya vi lo que tenía que ver y supe lo que tenía que saber, Milo de Escorpio no eres tan mala ficha como pensaba podría incluso decir que eres interesante aunque un cabeza dura, puedo irme a tomar una cena tranquilamente sabiendo que en tu hombro tienes a la voz de la razón- dijo haciendo referencia al onceavo custodio. –bueno que esperan una felicitación con pirotecnia por su feliz reconciliación? Largo de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta!-

-pasé la prueba?-

-lo sabrás hasta que termine mi estancia aquí-

-faltan 4 días!-

-corrige tus cuentas torpe faltan cinco porque a tu querido patriarca le tocará igual y así lo decidí, solo espero que de ahora en adelante el orgullo no te pese tanto y sepas reconocer cuando haz fallado, esta vez pudiste remediarlo a tiempo y solo porque todos te presionaron pero que te sirva de lección, bien decía mi madre ¨nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde¨.-

Vieron a la deidad retirarse con dirección a la salida para bajar seguramente con dirección a Virgo y los dos mejores amigos siguieron su propio camino.

En la sexta casa Shaka le servía una taza de té al Dios, era de reconocer que Milo había sido su peor anfitrión hasta ahora.

-entonces te fue bien-

-podría decirse, pensaba reprobarle porque no se merecía ni dos gramos de mi tiempo pero descubrí cosas de él, no es tan cabezotas como aparenta, es un buen tipo, tiene corazón noble y muy a su manera trata de ser una mejor persona-

-quieres decir que aún podemos creer en los milagros? – dijo divertido Shun.

-digamos que sí, si se pone vivo le espera un futuro brillante- explicó el de mirada aguamarina bebiendo de su taza. –él es la muestra de que sin importar lo fuerte que te empuje la vida hay que buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas y siempre tener una sonrisa que ofrecer a los demás porque no sabemos si alguien la puede estar pasando peor que uno mismo y se los digo porque lo he visto a lo largo de los siglos, a veces una simple y pequeña sonrisa puede cambiarle la vida a alguien-

-si que te pone sentimental cuando llueve. Pero mejor deja que te pase algunos tips para sobrevivir mañana al huracán Sagitario que soportarás y por doble-

Hades sacudió su cabeza para mandar a volar sus pensamientos y prestar atención a los Virgos porque si que iba a necesitar de todas las bendiciones posibles para salir ileso de lo que sería su siguiente día.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Un capítulo más! Y pido mil disculpas por la demora pero este mes es bastante intenso en cuestiones laborales y apenas tengo tiempo de dormir, trataré de tener capítulo nuevo antes de navidad y antes de año nuevo quiero, intentaré, no prometo nada d** **e que lleguemos hasta Camus.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Este capítulo lo hice con la colaboración de la señorita Brenda una de mis lectoras y ahora gran amiga. Gracias muñeca por tus ideas, aportaciones y ayudarme a poner en su lugar toda esta locura.**

 **NOTA: letras en negritas cursivas mensajes telefónicos**

 **Capítulo 12: día 9. No sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado.**

El templo de Sagitario recibía la visita de Hades de la manea adecuada, la sala limpia, recogida y ordenada y en la cocina se sentía un aroma de café recién elaborado, panes tostados, huevos con tocino y un ambiente que invitaba a sentirse en un verdadero hogar. Si, todo hasta esas escasas seis treinta de la mañana estaba saliendo bien de no ser por…Seiya arruinando momentos desde tiempos mitológicos según el Dios. El chico castaño se encontraba en la mesa tomando su desayuno pero no en la mejor disposición.

-Seiya apresúrate o llegarás tarde y esta vez tus compañeros no van a esperarte- decía Aioros mientras iba y venía con la lonchera del japonés. –aquí tienes tu almuerzo y cómo te vas a ir con esas greñas niño! Espera aquí voy por el peine no, no, no y fájate la camisa-

-cuántos años dices que tiene? Hasta donde estoy informado no tiene diez ni mucho menos cinco como para que le sigas haciendo el almuerzo o viendo por su limpieza-

-Hades si no estoy al tanto es capaz de ir en pijamas. Anda muchacho se hace tarde!- gritó el santo a su alumno que ya había ido a lavarse los dientes y tomar sus cosas. A su regreso le entregó su lonchera. –te comes todo y nada de intercambiar el jugo por cohetes otra vez-

-pero Ikki siempre tiene unos buenos- se quejó.

-pero Fénix está fuera de clases por unos días y comienzo a pensar que es mala influencia para ti jovencito- señaló acusadoramente, y la charla habría seguido de no ser por la llegada del santo de Cisne quien pasaba a buscar al castaño para bajar. –se portan bien chicos y Seiya haz un esfuerzo de poner atención, Hyoga te encargo que no se vuele las clases o que lo saquen de ellas y si intenta faltar a su clase de regularización avísame!-

Aioros soltaba una tras otra indicaciones aún cuando los jóvenes ya estaban algo lejos del noveno templo y no sabiendo si lo habrían escuchado, resignado regresó sus pasos a la cocina donde su visita estaba abandonada sirviéndose otra taza de humeante café.

-debería matarte por tal grosería, desatender a un Dios es imperdonable!- Hades estaba tirando humo por los poros. –estoy tomando notas Sagitario solo tenlo presente-

-discúlpame, pero estar a cargo de un adolescente como el que me tocó es tarea de tiempo completo a veces no tengo tiempo ni para mí por dedicarme a él- se justificó pero sabía que no le serviría de nada, sus demás colegas tenían alumnos pero ninguno le daba el trabajo que el santo castaño le daba. –voy a prepararme para bajar al entrenamiento, te quedas en tu casa lo que gustes puedes tomarlo- dijo sonriente y sin esperar otra respuesta se retiró de la estancia.

Tras quedarse solo el imponente hombre se tuvo que contener de lanzar un par de maldiciones sobre las generaciones futuras del dorado, terminó su café que no negaría estaba delicioso, por educación llevó lo utilizado al fregadero bien dicen que lo divino no quita los modales.

-este tipo ya se tardó a caso se está maquillando o qué?- se preguntó para sus adentros cuando miró la hora y su anfitrión llevaba quince minutos desaparecido, mejor optó ir a ver lo que lo tenía retrasado y de paso daba una ojeada al templo que para ser de lo que los Virgos llamaban el huracán Sagitario se veía bastante en pie.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la zona de habitaciones, a la derecha estaba la que imaginó era del burro alado. ¿cómo lo supo? Pues fácil, al entrar se topó con un sitio puesto de cabeza, la cama sin hacer, ropa regada por doquier, la armadura de bronce fuera de su caja, peluches de dinosaurios y una fotografía enmarcada de los cinco bronceados cuando llegaron al santuario. Se dirigió a la puerta del fondo que supuso pertenecía al dueño de casa la puerta estaba entre abierta y movido por la curiosidad de haber llegado hasta ahí y no ser visto ni escuchado entró sin hacer ruido. Se topó con el joven griego muy sumido en un viejo libro que conforme se aproximaba distinguió tenía fotografías las cuales lucían antiguas y con las hojas del álbum que las guardaba amarillentas por el paso del tiempo. Decidió que era hora de que notaran su presencia y puso una mano firmemente en el hombro contrario haciendo dar un respingo al caballero.

-existe algo que se llama privacidad sabías?-

-si, bueno lo tomaré en cuenta para el 33 de febrero o sea no me importa. Ahora dime qué tienen de interesante esas fotos que ni te fijaste que estaba aquí?, mal por ti no que muy guardián protector de mi torpe sobrina?- se burló.

-cinco segundos de guardia baja no quiere decir que no haga bien mis funciones-

El pelinegro hizo un gesto con la cabeza de no escucharle y quitó el foco de atención de manos ajenas. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que eran fotos de un Aioros en edad infantil soste4niendo a un bebé, en otras estaba ese bebé siendo cargado entre Aioros y lo que dedujo era un Shura niño y tras suyo Saga no tan niño. –quién es el mocoso más pequeño?-

-es Aioria- sonrió abierto. –me gustaba tener registro de cada momento sobre mi hermanito hasta donde me era posible, mira tengo cuando le salió su primer diente, cuando aprendió a caminar, hasta tengo una cuando aprendió a ir solito al baño, no imaginas hombre me sentí tan orgulloso!, su primer entrenamiento pero…- suspiró con pesadumbre. –ya sabes pasó lo de Saga y Shura y no pude estar aquí para terminar de verlo crecer y convertirse en lo que es hoy todo un hombre-

-sientes algún sentimiento negativo por alguno de ellos?-

-como odio, rencor o algo así? Pues la verdad- el arquero decía mientras pasaba fotos a la suerte hasta detenerse en una donde Aioria tenía 6. –me habría gustado que las cosas se dieran de otra manera no sé poder sentarnos a charlar las cosas o algo. Sabes? Nunca pudimos darnos una disculpa formal como tal, nos llevamos bien pero hasta ahí-

-no es por meter veneno pero yo en tu lugar los odiaría o desearía verlos muertos- sonrió malignamente el olímpico, -pero esa es mi perspectiva no se la tuya-

Aioros negó en silencio cerrando el álbum para ponerlo en su lugar, se levantó de donde estaba y poniendo su mejor sonrisa le pidió al Dios esperarle unos minutos en lo que se alistaba para entrenar. Hades no insistió más y posterior a ello comenzaron el descenso y ninguno de los dos se percató que un par de oídos indiscretos había sido testigo de ese intercambio verbal.

Horas más tarde siendo media mañana y estando todos finalizando el entrenamiento Aioros era fuertemente regañado por un azabache enojado.

-además le haces los mandados a tu hermano! No tienes dignidad o tantito amor por ti? Eres el mayor las órdenes las das no las recibes!-

-no es para tanto solo me pidió algo de mi despensa en lo que él baja por la suya-

-y qué me dices a lavarle la ropa?, hacerle la comida?, cambiar la arena del gato?, limpiarle la casa?, pulir tanto su armadura como la del mocoso de bronce?. también es nada?-

-no me pesa hacerlo, son favores que realizo con gusto-

-además tu alumno está peor de malcriado que Andrómeda cuando llegué. Ni su dormitorio es capaz de levantar? Sé que lo haces tú-

-no dudo de Seiya es solo que ese se hace daño hasta con tijeras para niños- dijo resignado. –no entiendo donde está el problema es mi familia y les tiendo la mano- puso sus manos en la cintura señal de molestia.

-una cosa es ayudar otra es ser su sirvienta gratis-

-Sagitario tiene un gran defecto y es no poder decir NO a nadie- se burló Kanon.. –una vez le pedí meterse a la casa de la loca de los perros del pueblo por mi pelota-

-y terminó con 4 vacunas contra la rabia- MM rompió en risa al recordar aquello.

-ese es tu mayor pecado amigo- dijo Saga un poco más discreto a los demás. –solo date cuenta si te hubieras negado a irte con la Diosa cuando era bebé tal vez el muerto habría sido otro y no tú-

-Saga- el gemelo menor le llamó la atención a su hermano entre dientes metiéndole un pellizco en su brazo pues estaba hablando cosas que era mejor no desente3rrar.

-ni preguntaste porqué te lo encomendaron solo dijiste que sí y terminé por matarte- ahora fue Shura. –es broma si lo sabes verdad?-

Pero en el rostro del arquero no se dibujaba para nada un gesto de broma, lo dicho por sus colegas en una especie de mala burla le había pesado y sumando las aportaciones de los que muy pero muy en el fondo de su alma tenía como los culpables de absolutamente todo lo que le tocó pasar. Su sonrisa calmada y dulce cambió por una mueca de desagrado y seriedad y sin decir nada a nadie se retiró del Coliseo.

-si hicieran un concurso de habladores los sacan por profesionales- regañó Shion a un grupo de dorados que no entendían según ellos la molestia del ausente.

-dijimos algo malo?-

-malo no pero si hiriente. Deben aprender a medir esas lenguas que e mandan, no saben distinguir un momento para soltar un mal comentario de uno que no lo amerita?- ahora dijo Dohko

-fueron el bipolar y la cabra a nosotros qué?- se quejó Milo.

Mientras los santos discutían en otro lado un joven de pelo azul portador de la armadura del Fénix sostenía una conversación a través del Whatsapp.

 _ **Ikki: de acuerdo los ayudaré solo porque estoy aburrido, pero no hago nada gratis y lo saben-**_

 _ **Seiya: -no te lo pediría pero eres el único que puede copiar las caligrafías de los dorados al grado que pareciera venir de su puño y letra-**_

 _ **Hyoga: -si sabes que de fallar esta idea suicida porque eso es lo que es suicida estaremos todos en problemas serios?-**_

 _ **Shiryu: -puedes repetirnos el plan? No te entendí nada en la mañana la verdad estaba más ocupado en no perder la hora de clase que casi no llegamos por tu culpa Seiya-**_

 _ **Seiya: -ya les dije, regresé por mi libro de historia y escuché a esos dos hablando de que mi maestro nunca tuvo chance de hablar de frente las cosas que sucedieron con ustedes saben quienes y muy en el fondo él quiere una disculpa-**_

 _ **Shun: - y nosotros entramos por?-**_

 _ **Seiya: -siempre le doy problemas al hermano de Aioria y nada mejor que encarar a los tres para que arreglen us diferencias, a poco no soy todo un genio?. Ikki dependo de ti para que funcione-**_

 _ **Ikki: -si, si no me recuerdes que soy genial y tu no pero te juro que si algo sale mal y me culpan voy a encargarme de que ni Shaka pueda hacerte volver de donde voy a mandarte. Y no deben estar en clase de idiomas?-**_

 _ **Hyoga: -si pero estamos trabajando en equipo y el profesor ni está en el aula por eso aprovechamos a sacar los celulares-**_

-Fénix trae tu renacido trasero para acá que tienes muchas tareas que hacer!-

Esa era la melodiosa voz del león mayor que exigía la presencia del joven, según su maestro y el patriarca el escarmiento ideal sería ponerlo de mandadero ante la orden dorada y no darle gusto para disfrutar sus vacaciones involuntarias y sin quedarle remedio cortó la charla con los bronceados. Guardó su celular el cual había recuperado de manos de Leo, parte de su castigo era la privación de cualquier aparato inteligente, total luego lo devolvería al sitio de donde salió.

-muévete chamaco- tronaba Aioria los dedos a su alumno quien caminaba con todas las ganas de no querer obedecer y rumiando entre dientes. –primero limpiarás el taller de Mu, luego irás al tercer templo para ayudar a los gemelos, Angelo quiere pintar su techo así que ya sabes, Shaka necesita que vayas a recoger su ropa a la tintorería ya sabes que sus ropas son especiales, Afrodita te quiere para que abones sus plantas. Y deja de tirarme a loco que eso es solo para hoy! A ver si te van a quedar ganas de ser suspendido de nuevo-

-y cuando acabes con eso me lavas mi auto- añadió Hades.

Cuando le permitieron irse se dirigió al quinto templo y aprovechando su soledad puso en marcha lo que le tocaba en el extraño plan del pegaso. Conocía bien a la orden y sabía que tardarían en regresar a las casas, además demostraría que más dedos de cerebro que Seiya si tenía y simplificó las cosas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus varoniles labios y se encaminó a su siguiente destino.

Una hora más tarde el noveno caballero estaba ordenando el cuarto de su estudiante pese a los amenazas que recibió de Hades y a su vez tenía cargas de ropa en la lavadora y preparaba el almuerzo. Y su visita estaba en la sala leyendo uno de los tantos libros sobre ser padre primerizo y soltero.

-solo a ti se te ocurre quedarte dormido el día que sortearon sucesores- se reprendía el santo dorado. –pero entre Seiya e Ikki…la verdad ni a quién irle- Aioros juntaba la basura que encontró bajo la cama. –pero me gusta esto de ser maestro, tal vez con el burrito con alas pueda hacer lo que no hice con mi hermanito- sonrió.

-oye cenicienta! Te buscan!- Hades llamó desde su lugar sin tomarse la molestia de ir por el dueño de casa. –la cabra y el atacado quieren hablar contigo y no se ven de buen humor-

-conmigo? Qué habrá roto Seiya ahora?- se dijo extrañado dejando lo que hacía para ir al encuentro con los vecinos que resultaron ser Shura y Saga. El Dios no quería estar metido en lo que sea que fuera a pasar así que tras un saludo corto pero eduacado se desapareció a la cocina a seguir su lectura.

-hola chicos díganme de cuánto es el daño esta vez?- dijo feliz sacando su cartera, con el paso del tiempo ya había aprendido a tomarse las visitas por cobranzas como algo divertido, no sacaba nada enojándose pues gritarle a su alumno no repararía lo que éste destrozaba.

-en tan mal concepto nos tienes que solo te caemos de visita por dinero?- sonrió Shura. –vinimos como lo pediste hombre-

-perdón?- el arquero preguntó sin entender.

-ah es que seguro ya te arrepentiste verdad? siempre haz sido penoso- añadió el gemelo mayor.

-pues ya nos tienes aquí, que quieres que hablemos?- el gesto del español ahora cambió a uno serio.

-y mis modales? Disculpen- se excusó el joven con sus amigos yendo a la cocina por unas bebidas y de paso preguntarle al Dios escondido ahí si sabía de qué cuernos hablaban esos dos. Regresó y extendió dos vasos de jugo de naranja y ofreciendo sentarse en la sala.

-ahora sí, qué los trae a mi casa?-

-ya te dijo Shura tú querías hablar con nosotros-

-yo? para nada, digo no es que no quiera hablar con ustedes pero en particular hoy no pedí su presencia-

-vamos tío no te hagas-

-Shura de verdad que no sé, es una especie de broma?-

-tú dejaste en mi sala una nota pidiendo verme y que le avisara a Saga , según querías hablar cosas con nosotros-

-cuál nota? No hice tal cosa- Aioros comenzaba a desesperarse.

-claro que sí, mira hasta la traje porque sabía que harías si eso, negarlo todo-

El portador de la décima armadura sacó de su bolsillo trasero un papel dolado por la mitad y se lo pasó a su camarada.

Sagitario lo leyó y conforme pasaba las letras sus ojos se abrían más y más de la impresión, su cara se descompuso en una mueca de confusión y molestia.

-yo no escribí eso-

-esa es tu letra, tu caligrafía hasta la forma de firmar- dijo el Géminis con firmeza. –dejé mis deberes porque Shura me dijo que tu dijiste era muy importante vernos que no podías callar más-

-yo? y qué se supone tengo para decirles? Que yo sepa no tengo problemas con ustedes ni al contrario o si?-

-no se porqué pero creo que a alguien aún le pica lo que pasó hace como mil años- bufó Shura. – cuantas veces te voy a pedir perdón?-

-les estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no escribí esa nota, no tengo nada que hablar con los dos y qué si aún me cala lo que me hicieron hace años?-

-porqué hablas en plural? Si el que te mató fue este bruto- dijo Saga molesto.

-media culpa es tuya señor Patriarca tu diste la orden!- se defendió el portador de la espada.

-no me importa quién hizo o dijo los dos son responsables y me volveré a morir esperando una disculpa-

-oye no Sagitario, creo que dejamos en claro las cosas el día que volvimos a la vida-

-claro que no! solo nos dijimos que sin rencores y bye más nunca me dijeron un perdón o un, fuimos unos imbéciles nos puedes disculpar?-

-si que saliste sensible, te hace daño ser padre soltero niño- rebatió Shura, -lo que te pasó y como dicen todos en este Santuario es porque no supiste decir que NO, bien pudiste aventarle la tarea a otro y mí9nimo ten el coraje para aceptar que el autor de esa mentada nota eres tú!-

-ya les dije que no y si no me quieren creer es muy su problema, total no sería la primera vez que no escuchas mi versión, para eso estás buenísimo- dijo con sarcasmo. –y tú saga vete al carajo-

-mocoso no te voy a permitir que….-

-alto, sus gritos no me dejan escuchar mis pensamientos y si no saben actuar como la gente largo de aquí ahora! como van!-

Hades estaba furioso agarró a ambos santos ajenos a la casa de la camisa y los tiró fuera y el enojo de éstos solo aumentó al ver que su amigo no movió ni un dedo por evitarles ese mal trato.

-son tus compinches que no? y te valió que los traté como costales de basura?-

-si hay algo que odio es la calumnia- dijo entre dientes. - y tan bien que estaban las cosas esas son ganas de tirarle sal a las heridas- ahora su mirada era triste. –voy a tender la ropa-

Llegada la tarde las cosas en el noveno templo no parecían estar tan bien, Seiya pegaba de gritos como siempre sin saber que su intento de plan brillante había terminado en una casi pelea de mil días y ni notó el ánimo caído de su maestro, se le hizo raro que el mayor no almorzara con él y más raro que le permitiese tomar los alimentos frente a la televisión. Hades por su parte quería evitar contacto con el adolescente por lo que era la sombra del guardián.

-maestro puedo ir a casa de Shiryu ya que hoy no habrá lección por lo visto-

-si, si puedes ir o mejor aún dile a Dohko que te resguarde esta noche vale? No estoy muy bien como para cuidarte hoy-

-estás seguro Aioros? Y las lecciones?-

-no creo que te mueras por un día que no repasemos tu lectura o astrología- dijo sin ponerle atención como si estuviera ausente.

-entonces hasta mañana! Vaya debería decirle a Shura que se venga a dar una vuelta no sea de malas y tenga algo- dijo más para sí que para ser escuchado sin embargo no notó la mirada asesina que le lanzaron con la sola mención de la cabra.

-te portas bien Seiya, llevas tus libros? Los cuadernos? Ropa limpia? El cepillo? Tu tratamiento para el cabello? Recuerda que pueden volverte los piojos, y no puedes tomar leche entera, te duermes temprano, obedeces en todo y no rompas nada-

-se va con el dragón una noche no te están quitando la custodia ni se está largando con su suegra- Hades estaba fastidiado de tantas subidas y bajadas que tenía ese día. –ya pony esfúmate tu maestro seguirá aquí mañana-

El joven se despidió de ambos y pegó la carrera a la séptima casa.

-ahora sí son las 5 de la tarde y quiero saber….-

-Hades no quiero ser grosero pero no empieces, estoy sacudido todavía, mis mejores amigos me sacaron la vuelta en la mañana, pero te juro por mi hermanito y mi madre que esa nota no la mandé ni la hice, alguien quiso fastidiar y tiene conocimiento de mi caligrafía, lo último que quiero son problemas-

-si lo sé por eso te quedaste muerto todo lo que duraron las guerras crees que fuera Kanon o Ángelo?-

-si no supiera que tienen deberes te digo que sí. Sea quien sea se delatará solo créeme-

-entonces?. Admítelo muy en el fondo si quieres hablar con ellos-

-me privaron de la vida sin poderme defender, no sé como le hicieran para aguantarse la conciencia tantos años-

-mmm lo pones complicado y comienzo a entender que todo ese amor y dedicación que no le diste a Aioria lo quieres enmendar con el baboso de bronce aquel-

-deberías ser oráculo en lugar de Dios.

-quería pero mi padre no me dejó ya sabes tu serás lo que yo quiero que seas y me vale si vives frustrado e por vida, si entiendes verdad?-

El castaño griego suspiró cansado, aprovecharía el día para poner su cabeza en orden porque tampoco le gustaba dejar las cosas sin darle arreglo ni ciclos sin cerrar pues realmente ese era hasta el momento el primer y único ciclo que tenía sin cerrar.

Un par de horas más y eran las 7 de la noche, el tiempo en la casa parecía ir lento y Hades se había dado cuenta que no podría terminar de evaluar al dorado en ese día y algo más le decía que tendría una promoción de dos por uno, se levantó resignado del sofá y sus pasos fueron en busca del muchacho que yacía en su cama escuchando música ochentera.

-agarra una muda de ropa, no pasarás la noche aquí-

-y porqué no?-

-mira mortal, no podré terminar tu prueba, se extenderá hasta mañana y de paso evaluaré a la cabra de monte, eres muy complejo y aunque te arda ahora vas de la mano con Shura-

-no respondes mi duda-

-vienes a Virgo conmigo, no tiene caso que te quedes solo a hundirte en tus recuerdos, como si verlos una y mil veces fuera a cambiar algo y muévete antes que te facilite un pi8cahielo y te enseñe a morir de verdad- fulminó con su mirada y no necesitó de repetirlo pues Aioros saltó e su cama para tomar lo que creyó necesitar.

Llegados a Virgo y que Hades resumiera la razón de traer un refugiado el rubio los invitó a tomar la cena, Shun ahora era el encargado de cocinar la misma y tras servirla y tomar asiento se dispusieron a comer.

-vaya con razón Seiya se quedó arriba-

-bueno mi casa es modesta pero donde comemos tres dan cuatro- sonrió Shaka. –no es mejor que lo lleves con su hermano? Creo que es mejor paño de lágrimas que nosotros-

-Virgo en tu casa siempre hay calma y paz, la que este torpe requiere ahora no un escándalo adolescente lidiando con un rebelde, en Leo tendrá de todo menos calma-

-y porqué no puedes cerrar su evaluación hoy?- cuestionó Shun. –tan complejo es?-

-no está siendo él mismo, alguien que se la pasa en la cama solo viendo retratos no me sirve-

-de los 12 es al que peor le fue ponte en su lugar-

-y dónde dormirá?-

-oh no, puedo dormir en la sala chicos, no se molesten solo vine a arruinar su noche- de inmediato tomó la palabra.

-no señor, ocuparás la habitación de Hades esta noche y él se pasará con Shun, no creo que se maten por una noche y por lo visto ya se llevan bien como para soportarse-

Ambos señalados se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

La cena finalizó y todos se retiraron a sus cómodas camas, Shaka por ser el mayor y según él la edad le pesaba dejó instalado a Sagitario y se fue a dormir, Shun y Hades se quedaron en la pieza del primero platicando en lo que el menor terminaba sus tareas.

-así que eso sucedió. –cerró su cuaderno de artes. –no sé porqué pero creo que el ridículo plan de Seiya falló-

-cuál?-

-uno en el que pretendía ayudar a Aioros pero creo que lo arruinó-

-crees que la dichosa nota causante la hizo él?-

-bromeas? No en esta vida además por lo que me dices no es ni de cerca la letra de mi amigo-

-eso me hace suponer que sabes quién lo hizo-

El joven tras meditar un momento habló, sabía que Hades no diría nada y que si bien lo mataría tal vez se le ocurriera cómo salir de todo eso.

-mi hermano lo hizo- dijo en un susurró

-QUÉ!?-

Esa fue la exclamación de un Aioros muy sorprendido que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta a pu7nto e dejar caer el trasto con palomitas que llevaba.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!.**

 **Hola, hola! Aquí se acaba el día nueve, y como dice en la historia la prueba aún no finaliza para nuestro pobre arquero.**

 **Igual quería desearles a todos una feliz y divina navidad! Ojalá y Santa les trajera todo lo que pidieron y comieran hasta reventar!**

 **Agradezco de nuevo a mi amiga Brenda quien me ayudó con este capítulo! Y ahora e une a mi equipo la señorita escritora y de quien soy su fans LEONINA DE GÉMINIS!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Espero tener el siguiente antes del 31.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí dejo la continuación y como en el capítulo pasado recibí ayuda nuevamente de mi amiga y lectora Brenda, gracias pequeña criatura del bosque. Hago igual el anuncio de que a partir de ahora y hasta el final de la historia ella estará colaborando conmigo (tienes unas ideas comadre que si pudiera be3saría tu cabeza)**

 **Capítulo 13: Día 10. Lo pasado, pasado y no me interesa.**

Esa noche Aioros no esperó ni quiso recibir explicaciones de nada pese a que un pobre Andrómeda casi se le prendó de los pies para aclararlo todo, el dorado tal vez luego se arrepentiría de actuar como todo un idiota frente al niño y que tal vez luego suplicaría perdón ante el hermano mayor y a un furioso Hades que era evidente para todos le había tomado cariño al futuro Virgo, pero cariño de amigos o de un extraño y a su manera hermano mayor, solo ellos se entendían.

Shaka no dijo ni hizo nada cuando escuchó la puerta que ocupaba el arquero ser azotada con fuerza, escuchó atento y con calma lo que Dios y estudiante sabían de la situación después de todo era uno de los más neutrales. Shun suplicó tantas veces como pudo el perdón de ambos adultos alegando que nunca estuvo a favor de apoyar esa idea y que no tomó parte en ello, sin embargo le hicieron entender que al no decir nada lo volvía cómplice.

-a dormir Shun mañana hay clases- dijo su maestro. –quita esa cara nadie está molesto al menos no contigo- le calmó. –arreglaremos esto si?- sonrió.

-pero maestro…-

-vamos chiquillo son pláticas de adultos que no debes escuchar y no me respondas, vamos andando- Hades encaminó al joven a su habitación para la no tan sorpresa de Shaka.

-asegúrate que el aire acondicionado esté en el 22, tiende a ponerlo en 18 y amanece con mil sábanas encima- bufó cansado el hindú porqué siempre que había problemas él terminaba en medio y peor pensando junto a Camus la manera de resolverlos. Su preciosa noche de tranquilidad se había ido al carajo. –bien me lo decía mi abuela estudia para ser abogado pero no el niño quiso ser caballero- pensó.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano en la sexta casa comenzaba a haber un cúmulo de dorados en pijamas y con los de bronce listos para ir al colegio. Unos entraron como si nada otros medio dormidos y otros como Leo y Cáncer nadie sabe como llegaron.

-Ikki, empezarás el día llevando a tus amigos a la escuela, luego pasas al mercado por la comida de Panqué, traes leche, carne y si alguien requiere algo aquí está el mandadero- habló el gato dorado.

-tengo cara de chofer? Están bien mayores para irse solos-

-oh bueno, entonces prefieres quedarte a pulir la estatua de nuestra Diosa?-

-sabe qué patriarca? Como que quiero dar una vuelta. Vámonos y…santo milagro que Seiya está despierto, vestido y desayunado antes de las siete?- se burló. En ese instante el arquero lo notó.

-felicítame maestro lo hice yo solito- dijo orgulloso.

-y cocina de maravilla- alabó el Dragón. –no entiendo porqué no cocinas en tu templo.

-lo dejaron agarrar fuego y cuchillos?- se espantó Sagitario.

-no te esponjes hombre, tu alumno es muy capaz, sabes perfectamente que en mi casa nadie es sirviente de nadie y si quieren algo lo hacen ellos, yo si a caso cuido que no estallen la cocina pero en lo que respecta a lo demás Seiya se levantó solo, hizo las tareas solo, se vistió sin rabietas e hizo el desayuno de todos. Debes darle algo más de libertad que tu hermanito sea un desastre no quiere decir que todos los niños lo sean- sonrió Libra palmeando el hombro de ambos bronceados.

-enanos fuera de aquí antes que los mande personalmente con mi espada! Y antes que repliques Fénix toma pero lárgate ahora- el hermano mayor recibió por manos olímpicas la llave del valioso vehículo y sin que se lo repitieran tomó a los jóvenes como vagones de tren y salió a prisa. –me lo traes con un rasguño y desintegraré tu alma!- le gritó el dueño recibiendo un ¨descuida¨ por respuesta del cisne.

-ahora sí, dinos Shaka qué vamos a hacer? Y porqué no están la cabra y el chiflado?- preguntó Afrodita.

-porqué tengo que ser yo el que salva sus traseros siempre?- y no los llamé, si revisaron en el grupo que hice anoche estamos todos menos ellos, la cosa es que no se haga más grande-

-y no al español le toca prueba hoy? No se dio cuenta que Aioros bajó?-

-maestro Shion lo tengo cubierto- sonrió Mu. – le pedí si podía llevar a Kiki a la escuela y Saga tenía que ir por despensa y sus pastillas, era la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de los dos-

-Mu no conocía esa cara tuya si puedes ser malo después de todo- aplaudió su maestro y el pelilila se sonrojó.

-hay que apurarnos les tomará a lo mucho una hora regresar porque la medicina de mi hermano se consigue hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y no es que me importen sus problemas pero no deja dormir estuvo hablando dormido-

-coopero con lo que quieran solo ayúdenme- pidió Sagitario. –me dolieron las palabras de ambos pero más las de Shura que es mi mejor amigo-

-te entiendo pasé por eso y sientes como si una de tus flechas te cortara-

-Milo deja de lloriquear estás perdonado no?- Camus le dio u zape. –en cuanto se arregle este caos Hyoga tendrá mucho que explicarme le enseño diario a no meterse en vidas ajenas ni en planes de Seiya-

-escuchen tengo un plan pero necesita la ayuda de todos- el rubio vio la clara intención de Hades por hacerse a un lado. –todos hasta tú- remarcó. –nada puede fallar o podemos empeorarlo-

-dinos qué hacer y así será- Shion afirmó al igual que los demás.

-bien escuchen, lo que haremos será….-

Tras ponerse de acuerdo sobre la misión Cómplices al rescate y tomar un buen desayuno en la sexta casa, las visitas se retiraron, Hades subió a la décima casa, según un mensaje recibido al grupo secundario creado sin dos de los involucrados Saga y Shura se habían demorado porque la farmacia no estaba abierta..

La décima casa no tenía nada que envidiar a los demás templos, estaba ordenada, contaba con lo necesario para un soltero, una sala con muebles negros y mesita de madera, unas revistas sobre ésta de deportes extremos, en la cocina alimentos bien ordenados, trastos limpios, la estufa se veía recién lavada, cero basura y todo estaba etiquetado. La nevera tenía lo que el Dios imaginaba, sodas, alimentos instantáneos, un pastel a la mitad y vegetales frescos. Hasta cierto punto el español era normal.

La zona de habitaciones era de dos puertas, una marcada como de huéspedes donde ya sabía que Aioros pasaba la noche cuando hacían maratones y la otra del dueño, todo con los colores típicos de la bandera Española, al parecer el chico era mega fanático del Barcelona, una pantalla de plasma, una consola de videojuegos, en una esquina bien pulida su armadura y sobre su mesa de noche habían dos figuras de oro talladas en forma de cabra y la otra una Athena a escala.

-hombre tío pudiste dejar un mensajito de que estabas aquí ya iba a atacar a distancia-

-no podrías ni moverme de mi lugar-

-es broma pues, Dioses todos están sensibles estos días, será por la luna llena?- se dijo más para sí. –pero no te quedes ahí tio que no muerdo, venga que te prepararé una delicia de mi patria-

El santo de la cabra le pasó un brazo a su visita como si fueran amigos de siempre, Hades solo se aguantó las ganas de saltar a su cuello por tal atrevimiento recordando que si bien el tipo era serio igual era muy sociable cuando no se sentía amenazado ni en batalla. lo dejó en la sala con una bebida y unos minutos después regresó con dos porciones de pan de plátano bastante generosas.

-disculpa no tengo todos los ingredientes para hacer una buena paella pero tengo esto, lo hice ayer- tomó asiento en el otro sofá. –no tiene veneno y aunque lo tuviera no te mueres, la única forma de matarte es una flecha dorada impregnada con la sangre de Athena y por lo que ves no tengo nada de eso aquí, estás en confianza- sonrió abiertamente engullendo su pan.

-dime Capricornio, cómo es tu día a día aquí? No te ves del tipo interesante- preguntó el otro comiendo más educadamente.

-me levanto temprano diario, hago un poco de ejercicios aquí, desayuno, me baño y bajó a entrenar, luego subo y a veces Aioros me invita a comer a su casa y como soy yo solo no tiene caso quedarme todo el tiempo aquí me invita a quedarme en su casa o con su hermano o a veces invitamos a Saga-

-aburrido. Cómo eras antes de llegar al Santuario? Tus días en España?-

-Madrid es bellísimo! Me fascinaba estar ahí, no difería mucho mi vida antes a la actual desde niño soy muy organizado y casi nunca salgo de la rutina, por eso sé que me llaman Dino-Cabra pero ya me acostumbré-

-ajá y dime claramente se nota que no eres un bobo como la mayoría de tus compañeros entonces porqué seguiste las órdenes de Saga hace años?-

-igual vas con lo mismo? Ya te lo pegó Aioros?- dijo molesto pero se contuvo al ver una asesina mirada. –disculpa, pero en ese tiempo yo creía que era lo correcto, siempre he sido muy pegado a seguir reglas y no cuestionarlas así me enseñaron desde mi casa hasta mi maestro y todo pintaba a que él era un traidor, no existían pruebas de ADN divinas como saber que esa niña era nuestra señora?-

-no digo lo contrario pero mínimo pudiste escucharlo no?-

-estaba ciego entonces!- explotó poniéndose de pie.

-a mi no me gritas mocoso! Así que bájale tres rayitas a tu tono- se puso a la misma altura del santo. –solo te hice una pregunta no era para que te exaltes-

Shura respiró para calmarse se volvió a sentar y tomó un trago a su bebida esos segundos fueron eternos muy dentro suyo sentía estar reviviendo sus errores uno tras otro, él quería olvidar y salía alguien a recordarlos, quería dar cambio a la página definitivamente y el destino o alguien arriba se divertía viendo que sufra.

-perdón no debí ponerme así- se disculpó. –créeme que si tuviera la oportunidad aclararía todo como debe de ser pero no entiendo aún porqué Aioros hizo esa ridícula nota ayer, dejarla en mi casa y luego negarlo, no gana nada-

-al parecer si eres medio bobo, no lo hizo-

-igual lo defiendes? Si te lavaron el cerebro-

-el responsable es un santo de bronce, en sus pequeñas mentes adolescentes creen que reparar un problema de años es como lo ven en esa novela que ve Seiya todos los días y les salió todo mal-

-y si no lo hizo porqué se enojó tanto y dejó que nos corrieras de su casa?- se cruzó de brazos.

-igual te sacaría de mi palacio si vinieras a levantarme falsos y dudar de mi palabra cuando según eres mi mejor amigo, imagina el dolor que le causaste para él le abriste viejas heridas al igual que el otro bobo de pelo azul-

-pero Saga es Saga cuando no toma sus pastillas se pone insoportable…rayos creo que ahora ni remedio tiene- dijo triste.

-tendrás la eternidad para arrepentirte eso tenlo asegurado además tan mal lo dejaste que ni pude terminar su prueba ayer por lo tanto se extendió a hoy, prácticamente de ti depende si pasa o no- le señaló.

-genial me odiará de por vida y de por muerte si no pasamos verdad?- el Dios asintió. –mejor ni romperme la cabeza explotaré, no sabes porqué no hubo entrenamiento?-

-algunos pidieron permiso para hacer diligencias y el viejo dio el día, los gemelos están fuera?-

-si en la universidad tiene revisión de trabajos eso me dijo Saga y en la noche deben ir a trabajar- una sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar el trabajo de los hermanos. –bueno veré hacer algo de almorzar y despejar mi mente. Mejor repruébame ya no crees?-

-no me gustan las cosas fáciles, mínimo dame pelea como los demás, o intenta arreglarte con Sagitario, está dolido no enojado, bajaré a Virgo avísame por mensaje cuando tengas el almuerzo me deprime estar aquí con tu actitud apática- hizo una mueca de asco para dejar el templo.

En la sexta casa le esperaban algunos dorados, no tenía mucho de mentira lo que dijo de que Shion dio libre ese jueves, en la cocina estaba Shaka, el quinto santo y su hermano, Escorpio y Acuario.

-por favor recuerden su parte del plan, Kanon hará lo suyo. Milo no olvides apoyar a Camus para hablar con Shura- repetía Virgo como por décima vez.

-descuida arquero la cabra está dispuesta a disculparse, arreglaremos todo esto y luego les restregaré que son un circo de idiotas- finalmente Hades se hizo notar.

-gracias-

-vamos hermanito no estés depre, no me gusta verte así, habría tomado tu lugar si…-

-ni lo digas Aioria!, que te pase algo habría sido peor que pasarlo yo, eres lo más valioso que tengo y me sacrifiqué para que estés bien aunque creo no ayudó de mucho porque te molestaron hasta el cansancio por considerarme traidor. Pero no me importa sabes? Ahora estoy aquí y no permitiré que me aparten de tu lado- le dio un abrazo fuerte a su hermano hasta que comenzó a ponerse tan azul como el cabello de Milo

-aún no cantes victoria amigo sigues a prueba te recuerdo- dijo el rey de los muertos con burla y en parte como ayuda al gato para que lo soltaran. Aioros se calmó recuperando su temple sereno y terminaron así de afinar detalles, todo debía suceder y terminar antes de que los gemelos salieran del Santuario pues esta vez el menor logró pedir llegar una hora antes de empezar su turno.

Cuando los de bronce volvieron de la escuela optaron por no tocar el tema de lo ocurrido pues Shun ya les había dicho que los descubrieron y de la futura reprimenda que recibirían por sus maestros y los demás dorados.

-arreglaremos lo que descompusieron pero ni crean que quedarán sin castigo- fue la única respuesta del patriarca y solo bajaron la mirada e Iki no se contuvo y lanzó todas las amenazas posibles sobre el castaño. Hyoga solo pensaba en su testamento pues su maestro lo mandaría de ida y regreso del Hades hasta que se cansara de gritarle. Shiryu maquinaba a prisa la mejor excusa para que su maestro no lo castigara o de ser necesario lloraría, gritaría y haría toda una escena con tal de no ser involucrado, Shun ya había tenido su parte y su hermano tan campante valiendo sorbete total ya lo daban por caso perdido.

-oye cabra deja de mal mirar a todos- dijo MM.

-solo es a Saga, si lo medito de no haber sido por él nada habría…-

-ya nos sabemos la novela de memoria pasó y punto ahora suéltalo o te mato- amenazó Hades. –quitando el que seas un rencoroso que vive en su pasado haz sido el más aburrido que me tocó evaluar, si sobrevives búscate una novia o algo mírate eres joven y vives peor que un viejo-

-a todo esto para qué estamos bajando a casa de Aioria?-

-ya te lo dijimos compadre- salió un alegre Milo a defenderlo todo. –Camus hizo pastel selva negra y quiere compartirlo con algunos, es un regalo para Kanon porque aprobaron su trabajo final- guiñó un ojo.

-y el pastel?- Shura era todo menos tonto y se percató muy bien de que el galo no tenía nada en las manos.

-ya está ahí, Mu lo tele transportó hace un rato- Camus dijo y no había razones para dudar de él o si?-

Llegaron al quinto templo donde el décimo dorado sintió extraño no toparse con el escándalo normal del dueño ni su alumno, hasta que…

-que bueno que llegan amigos!- saludó Mu. –Shura fíjate que Aioria necesita ayuda con algo, su gatito se fue bajo la cama y no quiere salir y el león no llega, el pobre está desesperado- puso su mejor cara triste para hacerlo real.

-y porqué no mueve la cama y ya?- preguntó Milo recibiendo un golpe de MM.

-creo que en su intento se atoró él igual así que si pudieras ayudarme a sacarlos?- volvió a pedir Aries y el Español asintió, sabía del imán que era su amigo para atorarse en sitios inaccesibles para los demás.

-es por aquí- dijo Mu abriendo una puerta y apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro lo empujaron por el de cabellos lilas. Cuando quiso salir se topó con que no estaba solo estaba ahí Leo en perfecto estado y Aioros.

-esto es un complot! Mu! Quita tu muro de cristal déjame salir!- golpeaba fuertemente el guardián sin éxito y habría seguido de no ser que dos voces se aproximaban peleando y las reconocieron de inmediato.

-y no sales hasta que arreglen sus asuntos! Órale!- ese era Kanon que como saco de basura arrojó a su hermano dentro de la habitación mientras era insultado de todas las maneras posibles.

-dejen de gritar y hablen!- esa era la seria voz del Dios. –y no intenten derribarla tengo puesto parte de mi poder para que no puedan hacer nada no lo agradezcan tómenlo como un regalito de mí para ustedes- y escucharon su risa alejarse junto a sus pasos.

-me timaron!-

-somos dos-

-y ahora?- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-podríamos intentar hablar como la gente?-

-oh claro escuchemos al ardido que no puede superar algo que pasó hace años!- gritó Shura.

-cómo quieres que lo supere? No hablamos e un robo o una estafa, mataste a mi hermano!-

-Aioria no te metas no te incumbe-

-cállate maldito bipolar que por tu culpa…-

-si Leo ya lo sé, no requiero un recordatorio cada cinco segundos, todos los días lo recuerdo y creo que ni muerto lo voy a olvidar! Fui víctima de las circunstancias- se defendió.

-perdón?, si tú empezaste!- gritó Aioros.

-estaba enfermo! No era consciente de lo que pasaba y no pude controlarlo!-

-pretextos si hay una víctima soy yo!- y todos pusieron su atención en Shura. –seguí las órdenes de un loco, me quedé sin mejor amigo, dejé a un niño sin familia y eso a veces no me deja ni dormir-

-y yo qué?. Estuve muerto 13 años! ni permiso de decir nada me dieron, y hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que fui un boludo! Tan fácil era tirarle el paquete a otro!, no estuve con mi hermanito y sé que la pasó mal por culpa de los dos!-

Comenzó un intercambio nada amigable de palabras entre los tres caballeros olvidando por completo que había otro con ellos, otro que no pudo soportarlo más y se hizo notar.

-SUFICIENTE! Aquí solo hay una víctima y soy yo!, no lo ven? Sus acciones solo le trajeron desgracia a alguien que fue a mi!, tuve que crecer siendo señalado como el hermano del traidor, obedecí al responsable de darle caza y por años odié al que lo ejecutó!, están volviendo a pelear como si nada de lo que vivimos pasó, si para eso tienen nuevas vidas mejor le digo a Hades que los mate y listo- dijo de brazos cruzados y fiera mirada Leo.

-yo estaba bien hasta que Aioros mandó esa ridícula nota pidiendo vernos-

-eso no lo hizo él lo hizo mi alumno! Olvidan que ese niño sabe falsificar hasta dinero?- dijo exasperado.

-no lo cubras gato-

-Saga es la verdad además me conoces si quisiera pedir hablar no mandaría una notita, iría a tu casa a buscarte, desde el comienzo doy la cara lo sabes-

Un silencio se instaló en el lugar, algunos la habían regado bastante grande y tal como aquella vez se dejaron llevar por el instinto y no la razón. Tenían que pedir disculpas por todo.

-Aioros- comenzó Saga. –creo que…es que.. no debimos… tu, nosotros…-

-quiere decir que fuimos unos imbéciles y que si podrías perdonarnos?- preguntó un Capricornio a punto de llorar.

-de verdad?-

No sabían si esa pregunta había sido dicha con sarcasmo o con honestidad. Aioros podía ser muy enigmático.

-si es en serio, pero no solo por la escenota que te montamos ayer y hoy sino por todo, hasta por matarte, por no escucharte, no creerte y haberte dado la espalda. Y a ti igual gato por haberte tratado como la peste y dejarte sin hermano aunque no perjudicó en nada por lo visto- sonrió.

-chicos, no estaba molesto- habló el arquero. –solo quería eso de su parte una disculpa, son mis amigos crecimos juntos, no merecía que me trataran así pero que bueno que se dieron cuenta que en efecto la estaban cagando en grande-

-eso quiere decir que estamos salvados?-

-oh no se crean- sonrió siniestro. –tendrás que darme una buena, muy buena paella para que me termines de convencer cabrita y tú Géminis quiero boletos VIP para el circo para hoy-

-con tal de que quede todo olvidado hago que te suban a los trapecios si quieres- sonrió el gemelo y los cuatro se dieron un apretón de manos. El ambiente calmado se rompió por unas voces que venían de afuera más exactos del otro lado de la puerta.

-quítate alacrán no me dejas escuchar!-

-ese era mi hermano?-

-el que se va al baño perdió su silla-

-Milo?- dijo Aioria.

-Ángelo estás cómodo en mi espalda?- esa era voz de Piscis.

-me quitaría si Buda no tuviera su codo insertado en mi cara!-

-creo que tenemos público no deseado chicos- sonrió con maldad Saga. –quieren ver cómo caen como dómino?-

-no podrás abrir Hades le puso alguna magia china y…-

-decías Aioros?- y dicho eso el mayor abrió la puerta como si nada viendo como una pila de dorados caían dentro. –creo que Hades me leyó la mente-

-que onda banda? Estábamos de visita y decidimos caerles- sonrió nervioso Milo.

-y tu cola francesa? Me sorprende que no esté jalándote la cola por metiche- habló molesto Shura.

-qué pasó me perdí de algo? Ya se reconciliaron?- Camus venía corriendo desde el baño secando sus manos en su cabello. –Milo te dije que guardaras mi lugar!-

-porqué creo que ustedes tienen mucho que ver?-

-ya me aburrieron si Saga ellos planearon tolo ustedes dos no sabían nada. Al parecer cuando un compañero está pasando un mal trago afecta a todos y se juntan para hacer cosas como esta-

-Hades sabías algo?-

-si pero los Dioses no podemos meternos donde no es nuestro asunto ni nuestro reino, el verdadero cerebro aquí es Virgo. Y espero les sirva de lección no hablar cosas personales frente a sus estudiantes ni dejarles arreglar sus asuntos!-

-maestro yo..- dijo un Seiya apenado.

-tranquilo hombre, quisiste hacer algo lindo por mí y lo agradezco, tu gesto es noble pero hay cosas en las que los niños no pueden intervenir-

-Aioros date cuenta que ya no es un niño, está creciendo y como tal debes darle su espacio y libertad! No estarás de por vida para cuidarlo a poco vas a ir de metiche cuando se case y tenga hijos? No seas el papá pesado que nadie quiere, mejor sé el papá buena onda que su hijo presuma en todos lados- le dijo la cabra. –mira que si yo tuviera un alumno así lo haría-

-Seiya quieres eso?-

-no lo tomes a mal pero…la verdad sí, soy un desastre y muy torpe pero no puedo mejorar si a cada rato reparas lo que hago, prometo poner todo de mi parte para salir bien de la escuela a cambio de que me dejes ser independiente-

-eso se llama chantaje!-

-no arquero se llama trueque y todos ganan acepta o te repruebo y volverás a morirte-

-ok, trato eso significa mejorar notas mínimo quiero 80 Seiya y nada de extras- habló su maestro firme y el joven asintió.

-bueno pues si ya se acabó vamos hermanito que debemos trabajar y si quieren ir al circo medio pónganse bonitos- habló Kanon. –hoy habrá malabaristas con sierras en llamas- sonrió arrastrando a su hermano rumbo a Géminis.

-si vamos al circo podemos ir podemos ir?- pegaban saltitos Aioria y Seiya.

-fuimos la semana pasada!- dijo Shion. –son unos niños- suspiró pero podía aprovechar a que se distraigan con algo y no dieran lata, él sabía que Hades necesitaba hacer algo que previamente le había comunicado y ue mantuviera a la comitiva dorada ocupada.

-bueno, bueno vamos si prometen portarse bien y si lo hacen hoy si vamos al casino!- Dohko salió en ayuda de su amigo quien era agarrado por varios que suplicaban salir. –vayan por sus cosas que los chicos se van a las seis- aplaudió en señal de que se movieran y así lo hicieron.

-oye no vienes?-

-no Capricornio anda, tengo algo que hacer- dijo Hades calmo pero frio. –oye- detuvo el paso del dorado. –buen trabajo supiste darle un giro bueno a las cosas, solo no abuses de tu suerte y no mires atrás, el pasado no se puede cambiar, el futuro es incierto y el presente es un regalo por eso se llama presente- sonrió levemente y el chico asintió entendiendo la reflexión. –ahora desaparece tu trasero de mi vista o me arrepiento-

hades esperó hasta verlos partir, permitió utilizaran su anillo el cual Shun aprendía a utilizar con bastante velocidad, tras quedarse solo se encaminó a lo que debía hacer pues al otro día le tocaba evaluar al caballero de Acuario y no se creía ni por un segundo que estuviera tan limpio como aparentaban sus registros, algo debía tener y se encargaría de investigar minuciosamente así le llevase toda la noche.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Acabamos este capítulo y junto con ello el año! Espero de verdad hayan tenido un buen año y estén plagados de buenos objetivos para el que inicia!. Me siento afortunada de cumplir otro año en esta página, de tener una nueva amiga Brenda querida gracias por todo!.**

 **Esta noche coman hasta morir, beban hasta no ver mañana, propónganse todas las metas posibles e imposibles pero sobre todo den gracias por un año más de vida**


	14. Chapter 14

**Amigos un nuevo año llegó, traigo el nuevo episodio y les aviso que estamos en la recta final solo tres capítulos más y se termina.**

 **Capítulo 14: Día 11. Papá luchón, lo que el agua se llevó.**

Viernes por la mañana en el comedor del salón principal se habían reunido la comunidad dorada para desayunar platicando muy amenos sobre la ida al circo el día pasado y del infarto de Saga porque casi le cayó una sierra.

Varios santos por no decir todos tenían curiosidad, duda e intriga sobre la evaluación que tocaba para ese día pues era al santo de los hielos y por lo que recordaban estaba limpio de culpas.

-no se vale porqué Hyoga no va a clases hoy?-

-Seiya no hables con la boca llena y ya te lo dije mi amigo viene de visita y no lo voy a dejar aburrido como chile toda la mañana- dijo el cisne.

-a poco tienes más amigos además de nosotros?- se burló Ikki el cual a la mala debía ir a clase su suspensión ya había acabado. –ah ya recordé al cabeza de cíclope verdad?-

-Fénix respeta- dijo molesto el galo. –recuerda que hablas de otro de mis estudiantes y no permitiré faltas a ninguno, y es correcto Isaac vendrá de visita este día pasará la noche aquí-

-de saber que teniendo amigos me brinco las clases hace rato me habría juntado con los del pueblo- Seiya se hizo al ofendido.

-Camus sabrá sus razones él entiende su raro concepto de educación y no rezonguen- reprendió Libra. –oigan y Huesitos raro que no esté aquí- se extrañó.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entró la elegante figura de Hades quién traía cara de no haber dormido mucho pero no lo demostraba por la sonrisa de me salí con la mía, no vestía sus ropajes de siempre sino un conjunto casual de camisa a manga corta gris perla con pantalón de vestir corte sastre y su cabello perfectamente recogido en una cola alta.

-y tú porqué tan arreglado? Finalmente me demostrarás el respeto que mi autoridad merece?- alabó Shion con algo de burla.

-supe que hoy tendremos la visita de un general al servicio de mi hermanito y no sé como los eduque mi sobrina pero a mí se me enseñó que a la gente al servicio de mis hermanos se les recibe a la altura- se sentó a la mesa. –y mi hermano me acusa con el bobo de Zeus si se entera que le hago una grosería- se sirvió una taza de café junto a un plato de huevos con fruta y tocino.

-cómo sabes que viene Isaac si solo los hielitos lo sabían?- preguntó Milo.

-mi hermano sabe que estoy aquí me habló en la madrugada para molestarme y avisarme que pobre de mí si maltrataba a su bebé- el Dios hizo una mueca de fastidio. –y por lo visto no tiene modales de puntualidad solo a él lo estoy esperando-

-para?-

-ya verán- sonrió con maldad.

La espera no duró tanto cuando las puertas de nuevo se abrieron dando paso a un joven de cabello verde con solo uno de sus ojos a la vista y sonriendo al ver a los que su mirada buscaba. Igual los caballeros de oro se sorprendieron al verlo y más el santo de Acuario.

-buenos días y provechito- sonrió.

-Isaac, hola!- saludó animado Hyoga desde su lugar haciendo un gesto para que se acerque, el otro joven no lo dudó y pasó donde el ruso.

-maestro un gusto verlo- saludó con respeto a su mentor pero en lugar del apretón de mano que se esperaba diera lo hizo con un fuerte abrazo.

-siéntate hombre te guardamos un lugar- dijo Aioria. –bienvenido ojalá te la pases chido con nosotros hoy-

-Aioria no hables así que ejemplo le das al joven?- Aioros llamó la atención

-bueno pues como ya estamos completos..- Hades tomó la palabra poniéndose de pie y enfocando su azul mirada en el onceavo santo. –dime una cosa caballerito de verdad pensaste que podrías engañarme? A mí? Pues de una vez aclaro que no ni por muy listo que seas nadie me gana- afiló su mirada.

-no sé de lo que me quieres acusar-

-oh te refresco la memoria? Por un segundo me tragué el cuento de que estabas limpio de pecados pero sabes? Uno encuentra cosas curiosas cuando lee, bien dicen quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tú-

-deja los rodeos y habla no soy hombre de paciencia-

-bien, tu lo pediste- respiró hondo. –sépase aquí y ahora que este caballero no es tan santurrón tal vez ahora de adulto no haz dado problemas pero cuando eras un adolescente es otra historia, y es hora de que tus alumnos a quienes tanto alagas y cuidas sepan la clase de ficha que eras, a ver mocosos qué saben de su maestro?-

-es un buen hombre, recto, justo, siempre atento, estricto pero nunca nos trató mal todo su tiempo lo volcó en nosotros- defendió Hyoga.

-y tú niño calamar?-

-no tengo nada para decir-

-no tienes? O no quieres? Porque sabes que hay algo verdad?- su risa era malévola y sintiendo la mirada asesina de varios mejor siguió. –Acuario adoras a tus bendiciones cierto?- . El santo asintió. –eres un falso doble cara- gruñó entre dientes. –si cuando te los asignaron no los querías e hiciste lo que se te ocurriera para deshacerte de ellos- finalmente dijo y todos quedaron en silencio.

-te equivocas mi vida son ellos nunca hice tal cosa- el dorado comenzaba a molestarse.

-claro que si, investigué, leí cada cosa que encontré sobre ti y mi hermano me contó que Isac se acuerda muy bien de la vez que los dejaste en el bosque sin mapa ni provisiones y sabiendo que había lobos cerca? O la vez que los quisiste perder en las catacumbas de París? O hasta la ridícula vez que intentaste mandar a Isaac por paquetería de regreso?-

-Camus eso no lo sabía- un Milo muy asombrado no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba esas eran cosas que él haría o hasta los gemelos.

-o sea que no eran partes del entrenamiento? Usted nos dijo que debíamos aprender a sobrevivir ante cualquier peligro y lugar- Hyoga estaba molesto y decepcionado. –porqué maestro?-

-era un adolescente caballero y lo que quieran pero seguía siendo un niño quería seguir disfrutando mi libertad y dos niños pequeños no estaban en mis planes- dijo el francés sin pensar.

-Camus ten cuidado con lo que dices- Shion le habló por cosmos.

-esperen, esperen no termina ahí- las miradas se posaron en el Dios. –investigué datos tuyos personales, hijo único de una familia adinerada parisina, el primero en todo, príncipe de papá el niño bendecido de mamá, las mejores escuelas privadas, tocas piano, violín y cello, patina sobre hielo, habla más de seis idiomas, te suenan los nombres de Claudine y Dominic Dumont?-

A la sola mención de esas personas Camus se atragantó con su café y Milo solo se burlaba de la escena y de algo más.

-y esos quiénes son?- cuestionó MM.

-son mis padres- dijo un galo sonrojado por la pena.

-y vaya que padres- Milo estaba divertido. –son de esos que ya no existen-

-mi queridísimo patriarca porqué no les cuenta a los niños la clase de mortales que eran los señores?- pidió Hades y Shion no tuvo de otra. –sus padres son personas si bien muy lindas son muy rígidos cuando se trata de su hijo, desde antes que naciera se les informó que su hijo sería caballero y contrario a lo que muchos pensaban les encantó la idea e hicieron lo posible por hacer del niño todo lo que Hades ya dijo, estaba planeado llevarlo a entrenar desde los 3 años pero su madre no me lo permitió, solo pude si lite todas las tardes por él y lo regresaba, sábados podía entrenar medio día y domingos ni me apareciera. Pensé que todo se acabaría cuando ganó su armadura a los siete años pero ni así me dejaron de acosar los padres- lloriqueó. –y no me pregunten en que momento aprendió todo lo demás que sabe porque ni yo lo sé-

-y si les hablamos por teléfono?- Hades estaba con todas las ganas de fastidiar la vida del dorado no tanto por ser él sino por haberse intentado burlar de su persona, tomó su celular y marcó colocando el modo llamada por video, un tono, dos tonos y al tercero una voz femenina atendió. –buenos días señora, soy…-

-hola señor Hades buenos días un gusto recibir su llamada no todos los días llama el señor del inframundo-

-la tipa sabe siquiera con quien habla?- preguntó Kanon.

-les dije que saben todo y todo es todo- aclaró Shion.

-tengo a su hijo aquí a mi lado- el Dios jaló del brazo al galo para que hablara.

-hola bebé!- saludó feliz. –mira que grande estás ya casi ni llamas a casa hijo, te haz puesto muy guapo.

-eso lo sacó de su padre- una voz masculina mayor e escuchó. –mi campeón no dejo de presumir a mi prodigio a mis amigos, oye esos de ahí son nuestros Hyoga e Isaac?-

-hola señor- saludaron ambos adolescentes. –señora-

-Dominic nuestro hijo maduró y dejó esas ridículas ideas de quitárselos de encima- habló Claudine. –nos alegra verlos niños-

-entonces es cierto…era a propósito- susurró el ruso. –tal vez nuestro maestro nunca nos há querido y solo nos creció porque no le quedó de otra-

-no lo veas así hijo- habló el padre. –entiende si a tu edad te dieran una responsabilidad gigante como lo es un niño qué harías?-

-pues estoy seguro que no se lo daría a los lobos-

-cariño mi hijo los ama como a su vida si actuó como un idiota pero no le duró más de un año lo juro-

-mamá no lo empeores- masculló.

-y Milo?, oh ahí estás muchacho tampoco nos hablas así no tenemos manera de enviarte las galletas de manzana que tanto amas que cocina mi esposa-

-gracias por atender mi llamada señores debo colgar mi plan no es eterno- dijo Hades ya tenía lo que quería.

-cuídate cielo y niños no le tengan rencor nuestro hijo cometió errores pero está para repararlos- se despidió el padre.

-trata de venir para navidad hijo y trae a tus amigos la casa es grande para todos- ahora la madre dijo con una gran sonrisa. –los amamos besos-

-adiós mamá, te quiero papá- esas fueron las únicas respuestas del mago del hielo y la llamada finalizó, volteó su rostro a sus camaradas que no sabían ni para donde correr y a su alumnos con gesto fruncido.

-oh por los Dioses!- exclamó Mu. –ya perdieron la hora de entrada los chicos-

-llévalos por favor llegarán a la segunda hora- pidió Dohko.

-no maestro estamos aprendiendo más aquí que en la clase de valores- dijo Shiryu de broma.

-nada de peros, solo Hyoga tiene permiso de faltar los demás no así que fuera de aquí- Saga puso orden ya que Shion era muy suave pero a él nadie le decía que no.

-al cabo que ni queríamos quedarnos- dijo Ikki y Mu tras pedir permiso se retiró para llevar a los chicos.

El templo de Acuario recibió a todos sus moradores limpio, pulcro, ordenado, como si estuviera preparado para la visita del rey del averno, Isaac se había instalado en la misma habitación del cisne pues a él no le molestaba compartir con su amigo y Camus hablaba con Hades en la sala.

-tenía que hacer lo de la mañana no soporto la mentira ni que me vean la cara-

-pero tenías que hacerlo frente a todos?-

-escarmiento mortal pero pasando a otra cosa en tu cara noté algo que no te gustó cuando viste llegar al Marina-

-eres el segundo que puede leerme como a un libro, creo que difiero un poco a la manera en la que está siendo educado más porque no tiene una imagen adulta que todo el tiempo esté a su lado- dijo mientras bajaba el libro que tenía. –no me veas como si no entendieras, basta con ver sus ropas que viste. Primero me pego un flechazo antes de permitir que Hyoga se vista con esos pantalones entubados y camisas que le quedan dos tallas menos de lo que es-

-para que te informes no está a su suerte, mi hermano es muy lo que quieras pero con sus generales es un pan, les brinda todo y como ese niño es el más oven en él enfoca casi toda su atención ya sabes para que no se le vaya a descarriar y no porque no sea un asfixiante como lo eres lo vuelve un desobligado. En todo caso no tienes razones para molestarte fue tu alumno ahora no es nada tuyo y como quiera que sea está mejor ahí que aquí-

-falacia, conmigo estaría mil veces mejor, ni sé si estudia, si le va bien, si lo cuidan, si no tiene malas influencias cosa que si creo porque Kanon estuvo al mando de ellos y sepa que cosas le habrá puesto en su cabeza-

-gracias por tenerme presente pero solo manipulo deidades no niños-

-qué haces aquí Kanon?. Y ustedes?- preguntó el acuariano viendo irrumpir en su morada al menor de los gemelos seguido del bicho, Aioria, Shaka, Mu y Afrodita.

-los intenté detener lo juro pero…-

-cállate Milo estamos aquí para ver en persona la hermosa manera en la que metes la pata y don perfecto se va al infierno en un tris- se burló Kanon. –y deja de insinuar que soy un corrompedor de menores eso no es cierto, puedes preguntarle a cualquier general siempre los cuidaba pero tampoco los sobreprotegía- dijo de brazos cruzados. –Isaac llegó en la edad de la punzada pero crecer con un hermano bipolar te enseña trucos-

-a todo esto el motivo de su visita cuál es?-

-Shaka me crees si te digo que no lo sabe? Recibió al niño y ya, que tal que se peleó con su patrón, o si huyó de casa o si tiene nexos con alguna mafia que lo busca? Muy mal súper papá-

Camus sentía en esos momentos que todo le estaba saliendo mal, ese era su día de brillar pero ocurría lo contrario ahora no solo sus amigos conocían su rebelde pasado sino Hyoga igual, tenía una pelea interna por no saber como proseguir y en su calculadora cabeza algo le gritaba que el portador de la escama de kraken estaba en malas manos, vamos cualquier padre piensa que nadie es tan bueno para cuidar a sus niños que uno mismo.

-pero ya que están aquí tal vez puedan aprender algo de Camus- prosiguió Hades sacando al santo de su mutismo. –algo que le aplaudo y ni se juzga es la manera de enseñanza que ejerce y eso lo vengo viendo desde santos anteriores a él. porqué no les compartes algo?-

-si anda Camus- picó Aioria. –cómo enseñaste a dos niños? Me quiero matar con uno-

-disciplina, reglas, mucha rectitud, perfección y aprender de todo, trabajé sus habilidades como sus debilidades y las volví fortalezas- dijo orgulloso. –síganme si quieren para que lo comprueben con sus propios ojos, ahora mismo deben estar compartiendo sus experiencias de vida y nuevos conocimientos-

Todos lo siguieron hasta la habitación del joven rubio de la cual se oían risas y a Isaac diciendo que lo intentaran de nuevo que no se dieran por vencidos y eso llenó al francés de más orgullo ahora si les callaría la boca a todos. Abrió la puerta y casi se va de cabeza con lo que sus ojos veían.

-no pues sí, nos dejaste sin palabras- murmuró Dita.

-ahí en el medio de esa pieza estaban ambos jóvenes que no se habían percatado de los adultos, Hyoga tenía sobre la cama su portátil abierta y con un video reproduciendo, ambos muchachos elaboraban una extraña coreografía que solo los griegos fiesteros reconocieron, nadie podía creerlo del siempre perfecto pato que ahora estaba moviendo las caderas ante el espejo de forma no muy adecuada al igual que el peliverde al ritmo de una canción muy pegajosa.

-no Hyoga cuando escuchen que diga Scooby Doo Pa, pá es cuando vas a mover la cadera, así mira- explicaba el otro joven junto a los pasos.

-que diablos es eso!, dejen ahora mismo de hacer esa barbarie! De no ser que son hombres quien los viera pensaría que se están ofreciendo!- gritó un escandalizado santo de los hielos al ver suficiente. –Hyoga en mi vida te enseñé esas boludeces y tu Isaac seguro en la calle aprendiste eso verdad?-

-maestro aliviánese-

-quién te enseñó a hablar así? Yo no, seguro con esos disque generales verdad?-

-no!, solo es un baile maestro los jóvenes de mi edad lo hacen y esa música nos gusta-

-los vándalos y delincuentes será porque Hyoga no tiene ni cerca esos gustos si puedo llamarlo así-

-oye antes de tener mi escama no escuchaba esa música y aun así me hice delincuente- Kanon recibió un golpe de Mu en señal de que no ayudaba. –pero no culpes a mis otros amigos de que este niño si esté creciendo como un mocoso de su edad y no como dinosaurio-

-no sé porqué se escandaliza maestro si ni le importamos realmente- salió al paso un ruso molesto.

-conmigo el chantaje no sirve y lo sabes ambos a la sala ahora-

Bastó una sola vez y una mirada para que ambos chicos salieran corriendo a la sala mientras reían en voz baja, los demás dorados no ocultaron sus risas y Camus solo masajeaba su cabeza yendo tras ellos, por más libros que leyera ninguno enseña a ser padre y maestro por dos.

-que no se te pase la mano o te recuerdo que condeno el maltrato infantil?- susurró Hades tras suyo.

-Isaac baja los pies del mueble y que me digan porqué estaban haciendo eso-

-hombre lo dices como si los hubieras cachado haciendo el…- Milo sintió un aire helado recorrer su espalda y sabía que era la señal de callarse. –ok entendí no hay porqué ser agresivo-

-ya le dijimos es solo un baile y no hay nada de sucio ni malo, bueno los puristas como usted en todo ven algo malo-

-se acabó Poseidón me va a escuchar y si lo requiero voy a pelearle tu custodia esto eres ahora y cuando tengas 18? No me arriesgaré a que tu escama te rechace o termines preso- dijo firme tal vez su lengua hablaba por él porque en el fondo sabía que no podría ni rozar al rey del mar. –en mi casa te comportarás de manera decente, mide la forma en la que expresas y diriges a mi persona Isaac estar de visita no es igual a hacer lo que quieras y no quiero tener que reprenderte-

-cállese viejo lesbiano, por eso preferí quedarme con don Ariel y no con usted cuando me preguntaron donde quería vivir, de hecho siento pena por Hyoga tener que soportar tantas apariencias que usted creciera amargado sin disfrutar su vida no es para que se desquite al contrario no debe hacer lo mismo y aunque tenga ganas de largarme al reino marino no puedo los chicos y el señor se fueron a un evento y no vuelven hasta mañana por eso vine no me quisieron dejar solo-

Todos quedaron en un silencio mortal.- nadie se atrevió a decir nada y un descenso veloz en la temperatura de la casa les advirtió que era mejor correr a los que estaban de más.

-doy tres segundos para que los ajenos a este templo se larguen- siseó entre dientes y ni Milo que era el más arriesgado quiso estar ahí. Hyoga estaba tan molesto pero no loco para arriesgarse a ser congelado y tomando a su amigo del brazo salieron rumbo a su habitación si era necesario a esconderse bajo la cama como cuando niños. El mago de los hielos tras quedarse solo con Hades tomó varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse esa pequeña pelea no se la esperó.

-porqué no le metiste una buena bofetada vas a ver si te vuelve a contestar así-

-no uso la violencia jamás de esa manera un golpe no hará más que empeorarlo. Pero con eso reafirmo mis sospechas están haciendo mal trabajo con mi muchacho y lo peor es que tiene razón no puedo obligarlo a nada ya no- se metió frustrado a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Mientras en la habitación de su alumno los moradores platicaban de lo sucedido y otras cosas como por ejemplo que Isaac realmente estaba ahí para ir a un concierto y bajo mentiras consiguió el permiso del gran jefe para subir, ni en sueños lo dejarían si se enteraban la clase de evento que era.

-y o te descubrirán?, tus amigos no te delatan?-

-tienen más cola que les pisen no les conviene hablar. Además una vez al año no hace daño- sonrió pícaro. –oye y no te gustaría venir conmigo? Así aunque sea una noche en tu vida sepas lo que es ser un adolescente normal-

-no sé, Camus no nos dejará ir y luego de lo que dijiste menos, pero luego de los videos que me mostraste no te niego se me figura interesante, a escondidas tengo que escuchar a Queen o ACDC-

-lo tengo cubierto el único que sabe la verdad es Kanon y cuando le comenté lo que quería me sugirió para convencer al rey ya sabes su experiencia e igualmente se ofreció a llevarme e ir a buscarme-

-y vuelvo a lo mismo Camus se dará cuenta, es más fácil intentar matar a nuestra Diosa antes que escaparnos de él- dijo Hyoga algo desesperado.

-sígueme el juego y vas a ver que nos salimos sin problemas, mi amigo tienes la ventaja de llevarte con alguien que sabe emplear de maravillas todas las armas de un chico de nuestra edad, en la escuela pública aprendes bastante sabes?- le dio un codazo. –aunque dudo que lo sepas si estás en escuela de ricos, aguas no se te vayan a pegar mis piojos de la raza- dejó salir una fuerte carcajada. –entonces vas o no vas para que le diga al dragón del mar que hay otro pasajero-

El cisne lo meditó, sería la primera y tal vez única vez que jugaría tan sucio pero que era una vez? No era nada y si las cosas salían como su compadre las pintaba no había nada que temer, total que no todos los días se podía ir a un concierto tributo a las mejores bandas de la historia junto a un amigo que tiene pase VIP doble.

El almuerzo se llevó en silencio, ambos menores comían tranquilos solo pensando en su pequeña salida nocturna, como siempre Camus preparó un excelente platillo. Hades no tuvo necesidad de preguntar podía leer perfecto en la mirada de dos personas la palabra fuga en ellos.

-cuenten el chiste para que nos podamos reír todos- dijo el santo al notar que cada que sus alumnos se miraban solo se sonreían.

-no es pecado estar feliz o si?-

-Hyoga no seas majadero, Isaac se come todo aquí no se espulga la comida-

-en el templo del mar no me obligan a comer lo que no quiero-

-mi casa mis reglas así que te lo tragas y punto, estás muy malcriado Isaac muy consentido diría yo-

-Acuario no sigas aumentando fuego a tu hoguera- gruñó Hades viendo por donde se iba la cosa. –es un chamaco si no quiere no lo obligues y ya no lo hagas grande-

-no van a salir a recorrer la ciudad o algo? Se van a quedar todo el día viendo películas y videos?-

-tiene algo de malo? Eso de salir a pasear es del año de los Picapiedra, además dudo mucho que Hyoga y yo tengamos los mismos gustos no hemos crecido en los mismos ambientes ya sabe?- dijo Kraken. –tenemos toda una maratón de El señor de los cielos que ver-

-Diosa mía dame paciencia no me des fuerza porque los ahorco- pensó el pobre francés. –bueno como dicen en mi tierra si no puedes con tus hijos dales por su lado- suspiró cansado terminando su comida. –bueno chicos pueden tomar lo que quieran de la nevera, eso si saben que lo que ensucien lo lavan y si quieren alguna botana pídanmela-

Se retiró dejando sus trastos en el lavabo dando orden a Hyoga de lavarlos y se fue a su habitación.

-enanos ustedes se traen algo y pobre del alma de su maestro donde sea algo malo, hasta parece que adrede le están calentando la cabeza-

Los muchachos solo se miraron entre ellos y literalmente dejaron al sujeto frente suyo con la duda en la cara, se fueron a la habitación que ocupaban para escoger la ropa que usarían pues el Cisne no tenía ni idea que ponerse. A las seis de la tarde ya estaban bañados y vestidos, aprovecharían que su maestro estaba con la bola de gorrones en el cuarto templo robando los pastelillos que Ángelo dejaba listos cada viernes antes de irse.

Cada quien agarró su mochila mensajera y apresuraron su paso, lástima que a medio camino se toparon a alguien que podría estropearles la noche.

-a dónde?-

-qué haces aquí? No estabas con los demás Hades?-

-Cisne no me rebatas con otra pregunta, a dónde van? Tienen toda la cara de que no es algo bueno o algo para lo que tengan permiso- afiló su mirada viendo las claras intenciones que tenían de contestarle. –y cuidado me respondan yo no soy su maestro ni el paternal del viejo-

-vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo el de pelo verde casual.

-y yo nací ayer no?. no olvídenlo ni me interesa hagan lo que quieran total que si es algo malo los tendré en mi reino mañana temprano así no cargo el peso de la culpa de cubrirles en algo que luego me van a echar en cara así que por mi parte pueden largarse- les hizo una seña con la mano de que se fueran.

-oigan mocosos listos? No tengo todo su tiempo y debo regresar antes que noten que no estoy- esa era la voz de Kanon llamando desde afuera.

-no le digas a Camus que nos viste salir-

-si, si ya largo antes que se me antoje acusarlos y si el gemelito está involucrado si es algo malo- sonrió con maldad.

Ambos niños salieron donde el ex general y Hades soo los vió desaparecer.

Mientras tanto el el quinto templo donde todos estaban tranquilos comiendo y escuchaban atentos las quejas de un santo francés sobre lo insufribles que se estaban volviendo sus estudiantes.

-Camus deja de hablar sabes que ni aunque pudieras no le vas a quitar la custodia a Poseidón- dijo Milo. –no vas a poder cuidar a dos todo el tiempo estás sobre el pato y claramente Isaac no es como él, se ve que es más libre y que no soporta que lo atosiguen-

-en dado caso déjalo que se azote solo así como yo hago con Ikki, llega un punto en el que te das cuenta que todo lo que haces por ellos no sirve les entra y les sale- decía un gato despreocupado.

-mi método no es malo hasta ahora no me falla y así evito que mi Hyoga se meta en vicios o pierda su tiempo en cosas que no le dejarán nada bueno. Solo vean buen alumno en todo, educado, tranquilo, noble, servicial, nunca me responde obediente será un digno sucesor-

-si y luego no te asustes si te dice un día que se larga a vivir solo porque ya no te soporta, se buscará a una novia a la cual propondrá boda solo para salir de aquí- dijo Dohko. –no es por darle la razón a varios pero lo hago hijo, no porque crecieras así debas repetir el patrón- los tiempos cambian querido- tomó un poco de su soda.

-precisamente que los tiempos han cambiado hay muchas maneras en las que un chiquillo como los nuestros puedan caer en las garras de alguna red criminal o qué se yo!-

-hablando de ellos dónde los dejaste?-

-se quedaron en el templo viendo películas matando sus neuronas, creo que se molestaron conmigo y yo no soporto escenitas-

-yo igual me enojaría si luego de mil años me dicen que intentaron tirarme como basura cuando era niño- intervino Saga. –mejor así hombre que se les pase a esa edad no es bueno darles cuerda te lo digo porque lo viví con Kanon y hasta Aioria lo pasó solo que creo que se le extendió hasta los veinte-

-eso me recuerda chicos, pagué en el cable la transmisión de un concierto que se realizará esta noche es un tributo a las mejores bandas de la historia quieren podemos verlo en mi casa-

-y hasta ahora lo dices Dita! Claro que vamos!- dijeron Shura y Milo.

-pues vamos empieza a las ocho y me extraña que Ángelo no quiera verlo dijo que ni estaría hoy-

-sabes que se larga los viernes pero raro nunca rechaza un pago por evento-

Tras lo dicho por Shaka todos recogieron lo que ensuciaron en la sala del templo y se apresuraron a subir al doceavo.

Por otro lado en el sitio del concierto era un estadio inmenso donde había gente por donde uno volteara la mirada, lleno era poco no cabía ni un alma más y los jóvenes fugitivos y el gemelo menor esperaban su turno. Cuando finalmente les tocó pasar casi se van de cabeza al ver quién estaba de guardia de seguridad.

-mocosos no deberían estar aquí!-

-lo mismo te digo MM, tan mal te pagan como caballero?- se burló Kanon. –solo vine a dejar a este par y me regreso-

-Shion sabe que están aquí?- dijo el cangrejo de brazos cruzados con la ceja alzada.

-Shion sabe que tuviste una motocicleta?, Shion sabe que tuviste un castor de mascota?, Sion sabe que fuiste el que se comió sus chuletas especiales?. Yo sé cosas Ángelo cosas importantes- dijo Hyoga de manera mordaz entrecerrando sus ojos.

-adelante caballeros disfruten el evento, les recuerdo que las botellas de vidrio están prohibidas y ubiquen las salidas de emergencias cercanas- dijo el dorado dando paso a los menores cellando sus boletos.

-asegúrate que salgan vivos MM y si puedes me hablas antes para que venga por ellos o si no me matarán-

Dentro del evento ya estaban instalados y como si fueran niños de siete años se sujetaron del brazo entre ellos para no separarse. Hyoga se sentía en un mundo nuevo pues lo máximo en eventos masivos que había tenido era un mundial de tanto al que lo habían llevado.

-vienes seguido verdad?-

-primera vez a uno de éstos pero si voy mucho a conciertos, no te creas no voy solo me acompaña Eo o Sorrento a poco pensaste que me van a dejar andar solo por ahí?-

-y saben que viniste a éste?-

-algo así los boletos me los regalaron por salir en cuadro de honor la última vez- guiñó un ojo. –ese hábito de estudiar como maniaco lo aprendí bien del maestro- y ambos rieron ante el comentario mientras Hyoga pedía a un vendedor unos cuantos paquetes de chucherías.

De vuelta en el santuario ya estaban instalados en la casa de Piscis todos desperdigados en la sala ante la gran pantalla que Milo y Mu trajeron de la habitación del dueño.

-no se les hizo raro que no escuchamos ruido en Acuario?- cuestionó Shion.

-qué?-

-si pasamos el templo y no había ruido, según dijiste los niños se quedaron ahí y no salía ruido de ninguna habitación y no creo que ya se hayan dormido-

-eso es porque no están- dijo Hades entrando con su típica elegancia pese a traer ropas muy equis como si fuera a dormir.

-QUÉ?- dijeron todos casi al grito.

-no están se fueron-

-a dónde? A qué hora? No los detuviste!-

-no Shion no es mi asunto no son mis bendiciones y no sé donde están y salieron hace casi dos horas- escupió las palabras. –y ni los busquen por cosmos-

-Camus no sabes su paradero?- Aioros estaba al borde de los nervios como el resto de los dorados con estudiantes.

-no! les digo que se enojaron conmigo y toda la tarde no los vi, seguramente es un berrinche-

-este…- comenzó Mu. –un berrinche tan grande que terminaron en el concierto que vamos a ver?-

-QUE DICES!- gritaron todos pegados a la pantalla que señalaba el joven de Aries.

-que onda porqué están todos aquí?- entró un sonriente Kanon al templo.

-esto tiene tu marca por todos lados! Si algo le pasa a esos niños juro animal que voy a matarte- Camus tiraba humo y fuego por todo su cuerpo. –haré que tu estancia en prisión sean vacaciones junto a lo que vas a sufrir- tronó sus nudillos.

-porqué los llevaste!- seguía gritando ahora Shion al confirmar que en la pantalla estaban bien divertidos ambos menores. –vayan por sus abrigos niños nos vamos a un concierto tiene cinco minutos- el patriarca no lo repitió de nuevo y todos sus caballeros se dispersaron.

Una vez reunidos arreglados lo mejor que pudieron Hades usó su anillo para transportarlos hasta el lugar justo a metros de los chicos.

-Hyoga de Cisne Isaac de Kraken!- gritó furioso el francés provocando que ambos saltaran en su lugar y voltearan asustados. –me van a explicar porqué se escaparon así, vinieron a este lugar lleno de mal vivientes!-

-oiga tenga respeto son personas como nosotros, sus gustos no los hacen malos o buenos, usted nos enseñó a no prejuzgar- dijo Isaac molesto. –y para que se entere es todo mi plan yo traje a mi amigo porque quiero compartir este premio con él, este concierto me lo gané por mis notas altas-

-cuando volvamos al santuario haré que laven cada ladrillo de las casas hasta que les sangren las manos, primera y última vez que me hacen una babosada de tal altura- seguía gritándoles el galo

-su atención por favor queridos asistentes, lamentamos informarles que el grupo encargado de hacer el homenaje a Queen no se presentará esta noche- esa era voz del coordinador del evento que empezó a recibir muchos, demasiados, toneladas de insultos y abucheos. –lo lamentamos pero el pianista y el guitarrista no han llegado y a no ser que entre todos nosotros haya alguien que pueda tocar y que se sepa el repertorio temo que no podemos hacer nada- trató de tranquilizar.

En ese momento todos se callaron pero un grupo en particular comenzó a moverse. Camus no lo dudó tomó a sus estudiantes de las manos y se los llevó corriendo siendo seguido de sus compañeros pues iban rumbo a tras escenario.

-maestro oiga a dónde vamos! Espere!- trataba de liberarse el Kraken mientras en el camino tacleaban a unos cuantos cientos de personas para pasar.

-esta área es restringida como llegaron aquí?- preguntó el coordinador molesto.

-ellos pueden- dijo Acuario.

-pueden qué?-

-reemplazar a los que faltaron. Usted dijo que no habría grupo si no había reemplazo pues aquí están-

-es una broma verdad? no estoy para eso, de verdad voy a creer que dos mocosos saben tocar piano y guitarra como maestros?-

-mortal escucha bien, no me interesa este desperdigo de humanos que idolatran a otros como si fueran Dioses pero estos niños son tu boleto a evitar una turba que con mucho gusto encabezaré- Hades dijo. –todos estos jóvenes aquí pueden corroborar que el rubito toca piano y el otro guitarra allá tú lo tomas o lo dejas-

El tipo lo pensó y si bien estaba algo reacio no perdía nada con intentarlo, se resignó y se llevó a los menores para hacerles una prueba veloz con los músicos restantes a ver si los aprobaban.

-y bien?- cuestionó Milo.

-son unos prodigios!- un recién llegado dijo. –soy el vocalista de la banda donde sus chavales van a apoyar. Debe estar orgulloso de ellos caballero tiene unos niños…hoy van a cumplir el sueño de millones-

-de verdad?- ambos caballeros no podían creerlo.

-alguna vez han tocado para un público?-

-no señor bueno solo para sus escuelas- aclaró el galo.

-aquí hay más de 60 mil personas podrían hacerlo sin orinarse en los pantalones?-

-lo intentaremos- sonrieron ambos y se voltearon a su maestro sin poderlo creer. –seremos estrellas!- chocaron palmas.

-siempre lo han sido niños unas muy brillantes que llegaron a mi vida quizás no en un buen momento cuando era joven pero me cambiaron bastante, por eso me aboqué hasta donde pude a cuidarlos porque siempre supe que algún día harían cosas enormes- sonrió con ternura el santo del onceavo templo. –ahora salgan ahí y hagan que el Santuario se sienta orgulloso!-

-a la orden maestro!-

El evento se llevó a cabo sin mayores problemas si se omite la parte en la que casi tiran botellas a los jóvenes caballeros cuando los fans vieron que ellos ocupaban el lugar de los grandísimos músicos que esperaban escuchar, sin embargo cambiaron su parecer cuando Hyoga comenzó a tocar sus primeras notas e Isaac con su solo de guitarra eléctrica, de todas las agrupaciones la que hizo tributo a Queen se llevó la noche. Cuando los caballeros habían salido del lugar iban platicando o más bien gritando por la euforia que los llenaba y cierto caballero galo no podía ocultar lo orgulloso que se sentía de sus alumnos remarcando que de algo les habían servido las clases de música que le obligó tomar .

-miren a alguien se le cayó su celular- indicó Isaac recogiendo algo del suelo.

-pero que inocente en eventos de éstos la cartera o el celular no se te caen por accidente- se burló Kanon. –seguro se lo sacaron a alguien y al ver que es un modelo que ni yo compraría mejor lo tiraron-

-alguien sabe desbloquear? Para buscar al dueño- añadió Saga.

No requirieron de las habilidades de ciber terrorismo de Milo porque el aparato comenzó a sonar y Hyoga atendió. En menos de dos minutos tenían ante sus caras a una señorita acompañada de una pequeña en sus brazos-

-aquí tiene bella dama y antes que piense no nos lo robamos lo encontramos aquí tirado-

-gracias joven, debieron tomarlo de mi bolso a la salida en lo que cargué a mi hija para irnos, no me preocupa tanto el aparato sino lo que contiene pues están todas mis claves de trabajo mis tarjetas vinculadas y mi información personal- dijo la muchacha tomando su celular de las manos del ruso.

-no agradezca mis muchachos solo hacen lo correcto- sonrió Camus y para estar seguros acompañaron a la joven hasta que tomara su vehículo para volver a su hogar para luego volver ellos al suyo.

Cada uno se despidió con las buenas noches pues eran casi la una de la mañana y tenían sueño había sido un día largo, casos como Seiya y Shun terminaron siendo subidos a sus casas en brazos de sus maestros pues se quedaron dormidos apenas tocaron los sillones de la primera casa y ni manera de levantarle, Shion no quiso subir y se instaló para dormir en Aries al igual que Piscis en Cáncer.

Pero en la casa de la vasija no había tanta calma porque su dueño apenas tocar su sala soltó las reprimendas a sus estudiantes.

-eso fue irresponsable, inmaduro y una falta a mi confianza! Pero qué pensaban?. No iba a oponerme a que se largaran si los acompañaba un adulto pero se fueron solos, sin decirle a nadie y peor sin decirme!-

-maestro bájele si? No es para tanto además deje de fingir que le importamos porque esta mañana nos comprobó que no con todo lo que nos hizo de niños-

-Hyoga…- tomó aire para calmarse. –era joven demasiado diría yo y no sabía lo que significaba estar a cargo de un ser que dependiera de mí estaba acostumbrado a ser el único y que hicieran todo para mí y de pronto tener que invertir las cosas? Fue un gran giro en mi vida pero les juro que son lo más valioso que tengo-

-no es cierto usted quiere más al pato porque todo el día se la pasó gritándome, aunque diga lo contrario pero se portó muy prejuicioso conmigo, solo porque escucho rock, música atrevida para bailar, visto muy casual, me expreso y pienso como lo hace alguien de mi edad-

Las palabras dichas por Isaac descolocaron a Camus, era verdad no se tomó las molestias para disimular que estuvo lanzando pedradas a su estudiante olvidando por completo que ese caballero era parte importante de su vida lo quería como a otro hijo y de cierta manera le dolía que esté creciendo en otro lugar que no sea con él.

-sé lo que piensa maestro que soy un futuro delincuente y que no me educan bien pero no es cierto, Poseidón es muy bueno conmigo y como todo buen padre me reprende si me lo busco, a diferencia de Hyoga estudio en una escuela pública porque mi señor decidió que era lo mejor, así sigo siendo alguien sencillo que valora el ganarse las cosas con esfuerzo y no con dinero y que cree me gusta ese ambiente, no se preocupe que mis amigos de clase son chicos humi9ldes de corazón, dos veces a la semana tomo clases de guitarra, limpio mi pilar, cumplo las reglas, nunca me han detenido en la calle, salgo por las noches de viernes acompañado por alguno de mis camaradas y me duermo a las once-

-amigo toma eso como una lección porque si no puedes hacerte a la idea de que Hyoga se largará de aquí apenas pueda, me dirás disco rayado pero la verdad duele-

-si cuido a Hyoga como lo hago es para evitar que pierda el camino, veo a Ikki y que nadie lo controla y no quiero eso para él, además si me enfoco tanto en ahogarlo de enseñanzas es para que mañana tenga todas las armas para sobrevivir al mundo, ser caballero no es para siempre y eso aplica en cualquier ocupación- dijo sereno viendo a los ojos a sus alumnos quienes abrieron la boca para decir algo.

-además enanos su maestro realizó más cosas buenas que malas por ustedes, dejó de actuar como idiota cuando al Cisne se le ocurrió meterse crayones a la nariz y se fue a la velocidad de la luz a la sala de emergencias porque se estaba quedando sin aire-

-solo le di la espalda cinco minutos- se quiso defender el adulto. –y terminé de aterrizar cuando a Isaac le sacaron el apéndice y se complicó la operación, Milo me hizo compañía las tres noches que pasaste hospitalizado y hasta doné sangre para ti-

-QUÉ?- exclamaron ambos menores sorprendidos esas cosas no las sabían o no las recordaban.

-Camus veló por ustedes cuando se enfermaban, si él ia al pueblo por provisiones se los llevaba así sea a uno en la espalda y al otro en el trineo, para sus cumpleaños y navidad nunca les faltó regalos, una rica cena y pastel, cuando fuimos a Francia a que los conocieran sus padres los presentó como i fueran sus hijos a todos en la calle que preguntaban y las noches heladas en Siberia siempre les tenía chocolate caliente listo, un fuego y panes recién horneados yo era testigo- constató Milo.

-recordé igual que a la primera señal de estar enfermos nos llevaba al médico o nos retiraba del entrenamiento- dijo pensativo el Cisne.

-y nos ponía hasta cinco abrigos encima y tres cobertores- sonrió el bicho. –y se acuerdan que para que no nos diera tanto frio ponía periódico?-

-podrían apurarse con tanta cursilería me muero de sueño y no creo bajar a Virgo para volver a subir en unas horas a la última casa- Hades ya estaba de muy mal humor no era su fuerte los desvelos. –mejor olvídenlo lo haré a mi manera porque a ustedes les amanece-.

-de qué hablas?- preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Camus de Acuario eres un cabalero intachable del cual muy difícilmente uno se puede quejar, como todos los humanos cometiste tus faltas y las reparaste como lo consideraste era mejor, eres afortunado porque tienes a dos jovencitos que te quieren mucho aunque uno no esté bajo tu sombra mi hermano hace un trabajo impecable puedes estar tranquilo. En este Santuario eres la cabeza de la razón y aunque no lo veas toda la orden te aprecia muchísimo y no está mal ser estricto ni tener mano dura siempre digo que un golpe a tiempo evita tragedias y si no quieres que tu chico se emancipe de ti recuerda todos los días que tienes a un niño no a un militar, no a un robot- Hades intentaba tener la voz modulada pues a diferencia de ellos los vecinos ya dormían. –puedo notar que eres capaz de dar la vida por los tuyos, eres un alma noble Acuario y la sinceridad con la que haces las cosas habla muy bien de tu persona, bajo esa máscara fría y de señor sin sentimientos eres cálido y amoroso- la cara pálida de Camus solo divertía al Dios. –me voy en dos días y aún no les entra que lo sé todo de ustedes?- dejó salir una risa suave.

-en efecto la felicidad de mis chicos es mi felicidad y no me gustaría perderlos de ninguna manera- pens´'o unos segundos antes de proseguir. –prometo no ser tan agobiante para ti Hyoga y en cuanto a ti Isaac no dejes de ser como eres porque esa es tu esencia y no te pediría de otra manera- sonrió levemente otorgando un cálido abrazo a sus pupilos que lo recibieron felices y un Milo se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-ahora sí a dormir- eso más que una sugerencia era una orden.

-y dónde dormiremos somos muchos!- se quejó Milo.

-yo en el cuarto del francesito ustedes no sé-

-podemos hacer una pijamada en mi cuarto no nos molesta- sugirió Hyoga.

Todos se dieron las buenas madrugadas y se acomodaron para dormir, Camus no era como sus compañeros que no sabían interpretar si habían pasado o no, él sabía dentro suyo que había aprobado su prueba y lo mejor es que estaba en paz con sus alumnos, a los cuales tenía tranquilamente dormidos bajo el brazo cosa que desde niños no sucedía. Acarició los cbellos de ambos con suavidad para luego dejarse envolver por el sueño susurrando una última frase.

-je les aime beaucoup/los quiero mucho-

 **TO BE CONTINUED!-**

 **Terminamos el capítulo y hasta ahora es el más largo de la historia, me disculpo por la demora que según llevo diciendo desde el lunes que lo voy a subir y nada que llega pero esta semana regresamos a clases y labores aquí en México y duele bastante acostumbrarse a la rutina otra vez luego de vacaciones.**

 **A eso sumamos que estoy pasando por cambios en la vida personal que ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo y al final de las jornadas lo único que quiero es dormir.**

 **Les recuerdo que solo quedan dos capítulos y esto se acaba pero ya tengo otra historia en mente la cual espero seguir contando con el apoyo de mi amiga Brenda y mi amiga Leo.**

 **Nota: la canción que baila Isaac con Hyoga es la famosa Scooby Do opa pa, cuando se nos ocurrió eso nos morimos de la risa todo un día**


End file.
